The Hunt for The Hearts
by samuraistar
Summary: The Princesses of Heart are being picked off one by one, forcing their hearts to find new vessels! As King Mickey leads an investigation of the murders, Sora & co. are enlisted to seek out the new Princesses and guard them against the killer.
1. Innocence

(GRAND FANFARE, CONFETTI, BALLOONS FLYING, FANCY CAR DRIVEN BY A HOT GUY…)

I'M BACK, FANS OF KINGDOM HEARTS! That's right! After making y'all wait so long, here now is the promised next epic in my Kingdom Hearts fan fiction!!!!! (cheers and applause) Get ready for reunions, new acquaintances, shocking reappearances, romance, friendship, and yes, some unfortunate and mysterious deaths!

This story takes place five years after "I Hate Teenage Drama." Riku and Ame are now 21 years old, so the rest are now 20 and they've all been a happy Keyblade family…so far! (duh-duh-DUH) So buckle up and get comfy!

By the way, this chapter's mostly cutesy stuff, but for you Riku/Ame fans, it will be a delightful surprise! ;) So let's get to it!

* * *

_"I never wish to be parted from you from this moment on."_—Mr. Darcy, _Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

**The Hunt For The Hearts**  
**Official Summary:** The Princesses of Heart are being picked off one by one, forcing their hearts to find new vessels! As King Mickey leads an investigation of the murders, Sora and co. are enlisted to seek out the new Princesses and guard them against their killer. But who is it?

**Chapter One: Innocence**  
"Riku," Ame giggled, "What is this? When are we gonna get there?"

"Right now." He removed her blindfold and she saw they were on the beach under a gorgeous full moon, where a dance floor had been built! At the back of it stood Kairi at a microphone with Riku's guitar strapped on. Next to her on the left (our left) was Naminé sitting at a baby grand piano. On the right was Yuna in a frilly blue outfit. Tidus, Sora, and Roxas stood nearby with smiles on their faces by a table with party food on it and a cake with five candles.

"Five years ago today, I asked you to go steady with me," said Riku affectionately with his arm around her, "and you said yes. Happy anniversary, my rain goddess."

Ame's blush was soft pink on her cheeks and her eyes wavered. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary," she said back, "warrior of my heart!"

Together they blew out the candles on their cake and ate with their friends.

"Now for the best part!" Naminé chirped, "The girls and I will now sing for you!" They hurried to the instruments and microphones; while the three other boys hung out by the table, Naminé started up a slow but steady piano intro. Kairi sang and Ame danced with Riku, feeling as peacefully blissful as the song suggested.

_Waking up, I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life, and now it's so great  
Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it_

Ame agreed wholeheartedly with the song as she and Riku held each other closely; she wouldn't change anything, either. The love she shared with Riku was perfect and complete.

_"This is the best feeling,"_ Ame sang along to that one line. Riku grinned at her and swept her around to the music.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold onto it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Kairi strummed in on the guitar and Naminé and Yuna chimed in as her back-up. Ame leaned on Riku's shoulder with her eyes closed.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life, and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Riku and Ame each remembered everything they'd had to go through to get to this point, individually and together.

Ame had grown up in frozen snow lands and made many friends in the Water Tribe, but the boys always teased her, especially when she hit her teens. By the time she'd moved to the islands, she'd been completely withdrawn from boys; then she met Riku on a rain-drenched beach and his warmth melted her frozen heart. She'd never known a love like this before.

_(Repeat chorus)_

We all know what Riku had to go through; like any teenager, he'd made his share of mistakes, albeit on a more magical level. He'd been forgiven, accepted back home, and when he realized what he was missing, there she was…the rain that quenched his dry and lonely heart.

His rain.

His Ame.

Kairi and the girls got really into the song now.

_It's a state of bliss  
You think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry_

Riku twirled around with her; her long white pleated skirt flew out as he lifted her off her feet in the turns. Her hair circled around their heads; it made her laugh at how sweeping their movements were, and at how accurate to her feelings the song was.

_It's a state of bliss  
You think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna…cry-y_

Kairi bent over like a rock star and belted out.

_**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry!**_

The three gorgeous singing voices put Ame on Cloud 9 as she and Riku danced together. She floated while they repeated the chorus; the beauty of the moment as a whole overwhelmed her, and she nearly _did_ cry.

They slowed down when the song drew to its close and kissed when it ended.

"Ame," said Riku softly as he held her face, "I want to talk to you. Can you walk with me?"

"Sure." She nodded. He wrapped his arm around her, told everyone they'd be back, and herded her away to his favorite spot: The bent-over paopu tree he always sat on.

"Oh, Riku, look!" she breathed when they sat down, "I've never seen the sky so clear before!"

The full moon was bright as a lamp and the stars covered every inch of the sky like dust blown over and strewn about. The shimmering light reflected in the ocean, doubling its majestic spectacle. It was one of the most breathtaking sights they'd ever seen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked.

"Well, I…I'm not sure how to start," he confessed, "I brought you to this spot because this was always my favorite place with Sora and Kairi. We used to come here all the time, and we still do. For the longest time, when I was younger, Sora and Kairi were all that mattered to me. They're my family and I wouldn't know what to do without them…I love them. (Ame smiled; she loved it when he talked like that.)

"But…even they couldn't fill the one place in my heart that only true love could. It took me a long time to realize that." He looked at her with soft eyes and slipped his arm around her neck.

"That was when I found the most beautiful girl ever born dancing and singing in the rain on a wet beach," he smiled, "Your song flew through my soul and touched my heart in every place that mattered. You fill me and complete me; you accept me with all my strengths and weaknesses, all my assets and faults. Your rain has given me life, and I want to share that life with you."

She blinked in surprise and blushed his favorite blush, a red brush stroke across her cheeks and nose. He grinned, hopped off the tree, and stood in front of her. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black velvet necklace box. He was smiling brightly.

"I wanted to do this right for you," he said, "to show you how much I understand your heritage."

He opened the box and Ame drew a slow gasp with wide eyes: In the silk lay a light blue choker with a circular wooden blue charm on it that had wave-like swirls carved in it, covered with a million tiny diamond studs!

Covering her mouth with one hand, she reached out with trembling fingers to touch the delicate necklace; she was near tears.

"It's gorgeous!" she exhaled as she held it lightly on her fingers, "It looks just like my ancestor Katara's necklace!"

"That's because it is," Riku smiled. She looked at him with a shocked pink blush.

"It _is?_" she exclaimed, "How do you know?"

"Well, like I said," he explained as he sat back next to her, "I wanted to do it right for you, so I asked Granda and she gave it to me with her blessing and told me to take it to Kip's Jeweler's. Of course, he knew why I was there already, so I handed over the necklace and let him dust it over with those diamonds. I don't think I need to tell you he's a master of his craft."

"No," she agreed. She'd been working for Kip the Jeweler for 5 years now; since he _was_ such a master, she called him "sensei." She smiled.

"So you got my grandmother _and_ my boss in on this," she said, "You sneaky devil."

"Yeah, that's me," he smiled, "I just wanted to do this the way you're familiar with…(He took her hand.) The way your parents did."

She smiled and blushed as tears of peaceful happiness ran down her face. Riku held her face in his hands and touched foreheads with her.

"I love you, Ame," he murmured lovingly, "You're a part of my soul and I don't want to live without you anymore. I want to be in _your_ family and I want you to be in mine. I want to _make_ a family with you and grow old and die with you. Ame…Will you marry me?"

Her eyes softened on him with all the love a woman could have for a man; she leaned in and kissed him, placing the necklace in his hands, her hair curtaining their faces.

"Only if you put it on me," she whispered. She moved back and pulled her foot-and-a-half long hair out of the way and Riku reached behind her to latch the choker around her throat. The diamond-studded charm dangled against the hollow in the bottom of her throat.

"How do I look?" she asked. The sea breeze gently flew through her hair, making it drift like a lazy kite and the diamonds reflected the moon and starlight and shone on her hair and sparkled in her eyes. She was breathtaking.

Riku grabbed her playfully, pulled her into his lap, stuffed a hand in her hair, and kissed her deeply and passionately, conveying the depth of his love with every second of that kiss. He finally pulled back to let her breathe; her cheeks were pink and her eyes were out of focus.

"Good answer," she said, once again amazed at his kissing capabilities.

"Come on!" he said excitedly as he scooped her up and stood, "Let's go show everyone!"

He carried her back to the makeshift dance floor, where their friends were waiting. The girls were the first to freak out over Ame's Water Tribe engagement necklace; the boys whopped Riku on the back and gave him good-natured punches.

"Well, well!" said a familiar female voice, "My little onee-chan is all grown up!"

"Talni!" Ame brightened and hugged her former Nobody, "You made it!" They twirled around in their hug.

"Of course!" piped Talni, "I wasn't gonna miss your big night!"

"That's right!" agreed Axel as he plucked Ame off her feet by her waist (she stopped growing at 16) and tossed her in the air, catching her in a hug.

"Axel!" she cried out, her voice lopsided with falling, "I'm not five years old!"

"I know," he smiled devilishly, "'cause then I'd be a pedophile for doing this."

And right in front of everyone, Axel laid one on her! He did that now and then. Talni never minded because of how deep her relationship with Axel was. It was like the days when the parents used to kiss their children on the lips. Talni didn't mind, but it always freaked Ame out…which was partly why Axel did it at all. Ame knew he didn't mean it the way it was usually meant; he was just particularly fond of her.

"I'll let it slide this time, Axel," she said, "but once we're married, that's it. No more, you hear me?"

"Agreed," he shrugged and put her down to rub her head, "I'm just happy for you is all. Besides, it's good luck to kiss the bride!"

"_My_ bride," Riku spoke up with a smirk, his arms slung over Ame's shoulders from behind and his chin on her head. The _first_ time Axel kissed Ame, Riku punched him dead in the face; he was lucky he wasn't hitting him _this_ time.

"Have no fear, my good man!" he said lightly, "I'll lay off your lady! I've got my own most beautiful woman! Congratulations on your engagement, you two." Talni hugged Ame tightly from the side.

"You know what Granda's going to do now, right?" she smiled, "She's gonna throw a big gala in your honor and invite everyone you've ever known, probably some important city officials…"

"Which we'll worry about later!" Sora chimed in, "Tonight let's just celebrate!"

"Onee-chan, is that…?" Talni asked softly as she touched Ame's necklace.

"Yeah," Ame nodded, "It's Katara's." Talni whistled low and looked at Riku.

"Good job, kid," she said, amazed, "Hey, Axel; let's head home. Baby's kicking and Jory's got school tomorrow. Isn't that right, son?"

A small, shaggy red-haired five-year-old boy with Axel's eye color and cheek marks appeared from between his parents' legs. He was a little shy and didn't talk much, but he had a soft spot for Ame, Naminé and Roxas, since they'd rescued him from kidnapping when he was three years old. They were the ones that had found and guarded him while the others defeated the kidnappers, so of course that left an impression on him. He smiled.

"Omedeto, Ame-oba-chan," he congratulated, calling her Aunt Ame in Japanese. Ame beamed and leaned over to him.

"Arigato, oi-kun," she called him by her special nickname for him (which was just "nephew" in Japanese, but hey—no one _his_ age speaks that).

"Say good night to everyone, Jory," his mother smiled warmly as she took his hand.

"Oyasumi," he said. Axel then scooped up his son and planted him on his shoulders.

"Later, kids!" he waved as they walked away, "See you at the gala! Sweetheart, why don't you let me drive?"

"The child is five years old, and I _still_ can't imagine Axel being a father!" Sora scratched his head.

"Of two," Ame added. Talni was five months pregnant with their second child.

"Ahem," Kairi spoke up, "How about showing us the bling again, Ame?" So Ame showed the girls her diamond-studded family heirloom and partied with her friends and fiancé.

This night was so perfect; how could it possibly get any better?

* * *

_"Her breath will still…" __She gasped desperately for air as the poison coursed through her veins like a snake._

_"…her blood congeal…"_

_Her vision blurred, her limbs trembled, and her strength began to fail her. What kind of apple was__ this?_

_For one terrifying second, she saw the face of the hooded stranger—not the old peddler woman, but someone else she'd never met._

_Then she blacked out, breathed her last breath, and collapsed on the ground, the apple rolling away from her lifeless hand._

_The hooded stranger knelt to one knee and touched her wrist; there was no pulse._

_Snow White was dead._

* * *

**Author's Review****:**

That's right, readers: I JUST KILLED SNOW WHITE! That's the whole point of the story! Or didn't you read the summary?

Yay for Riku and Ame! And way to go Axel and Talni!

I want reviews, please; I can't live without 'em! I really hope you liked this chapter, 'cause this is JUST THE BEGINNING.


	2. The Gala

Special kudos to my first reviewers, particularly the ones who freaked out over Snow White's murder; yeah, it was pretty freaky, huh? I think we're off to a good start!

Okay, so Riku and Ame are now engaged; what happens now?

* * *

_"Okay, I'll say it: This was a bad idea."_—Lois, _Malcolm in the Middle_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Gala**  
All parties have to end sometime, even college-age engagement parties. It was with great reluctance, therefore, that Granda showed up at the beach in a stretch limo. She got out to congratulate the fiancés.

"Omedeto, chibi-koi!" she exclaimed softly as she lovingly embraced her granddaughter, "I'm so overjoyed!"

"Thank you, Grandma," Ame cried happily, "And thank you for the choker. It means so much to me!"

"Riku," beamed the old lady with pride as she touched his face, "You will never know how happy I am that you'll be joining our family; I've always considered you as such, but it's so wonderful to officially have you! How proud I'll be when I see you walking down a street one day and say to a stranger, 'There goes my grandson-in-law!' I look forward to that!"

Riku blushed modestly from such praise.

"You flatter me, Granda," he half-grinned sheepishly, "I'll do my best to live up to that."

"No," she said kindly, "Live up to what Ame expects of you and what you expect of yourself. I've taken the liberty of inviting your parents to spend the night at the Tea House on my estate; I'd certainly be honored if you joined us. That goes for all of you as well, if you like."

"Yeah!" the kids chorused.

"I'm sorry, Madame M," Tidus spoke up, "I'd love to, but Dad needs me to open early for him tomorrow, so I've got to go home after this." Granda nodded politely.

"Then you must let me drive you home," she offered.

"Sure!" They all piled into the limo with its side seats for just such a crowd and dropped Tidus off at home, then Yuna, after which they stopped at the Tea House on the estate, a comfortable house in the shade of willow trees with a pond off to the side and a dock. It was a soft, peaceful shade of green with a hint of gray to soften the tone further. It was at this house that Riku and Ame broke the good news to his parents. Sora and the others could hear Mom screaming excitedly from the car.

Ame shared a sweet and long good night with Riku before rejoining the group, leaving Riku to spend time with his parents. They then proceeded to the main house, where Ame was lovingly greeted and congratulated by Dharma the Head Maid, Ichi-san the Head Butler, her personal maid Millie, and all the household staff.

"Sora," said Granda on the main stairs, "you and Roxas may change into some pajamas in that guest room near Ame's room. Girls, you go on to Ame's room. I'll be right back."

When they were alone, Ame saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a snake made of water!

"A water snake?" said Naminé, "Where did it come from?"

"No," Ame breathed, "It _couldn't_ be." The snake slithered away at a walking pace; the girls followed it to Ame's door, where it slid underneath. Ame dashed forward, threw open the door, and was met with a cry of "SURPRISE!" by five young ladies. The snake wrapped itself around the arm of one that had shiny black hair in a long braid down her back.

Like any girl reuniting with long gone friends, Ame screamed her head off; it was her troop from the Water Tribe Mermaid Scouts!

"YOU GUYS!" she squeaked, "YOU'RE HERE! IN MY ROOM! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Believe it, lady fan!" laughed a girl as she hugged her tight. She had long hair down to her back that was white as snow and beautiful deep brown eyes. Ame looked at Kairi and Naminé.

"Oh, my gosh!" she sparked, "I have to introduce you all! Water Girls, this is Naminé the Gentle Witch and Kairi, the Seventh Princess of Heart. They're twins!"

"Princess of Heart?" piped one of the girls, "I've heard all about you!"

"Kairi, Naminé," Ame continued with her arms around them, "I'd like you to meet my best friends from both Water Tribes: This is Misty from the Southern Tribe…" A girl with pale blue hair and deep blue eyes bowed politely.

"Kana from the Southern Tribe…"

"Yo!" saluted a bubbly girl with short, pale brown hair in a tiny ponytail.

"May from the Southern Tribe…" A girl with blonde hair in a braid waved and smiled.

"Bella from the Northern Tribe…she speaks Italian," Ame whispered. The girl with the black braided hair smiled serenely.

"_Ciao_," she said quietly, then said something else in Italian.

"She says, _'I am honored to meet a princess and a twin angel,'_" Ame translated, "And this…" She indicated the white-haired girl. "…is my partner in crime, the Thelma to my Louise, Lavergne to my Shirley, Betty to my Wilma, Bill to my Ted, and Frieda to my Agnetha…Moe (MO-way, like the Japanese pronunciation) of the Northern Water Tribe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," Moe smiled, "I've always wanted to meet the Princess of Heart and her mysteriously powerful twin! Ame's told me so much about you!"

"Hey, girls!" Sora's voice piped in the doorway.

"Who are your friends, Ame?" asked Roxas. The Water Girls gasped with wide eyes.

"Oh—my—gosh!" May piped, "You're Sora, the Key Master!"

"Heh," he chuckled sheepishly, "Nice to meet you!" His smile made May and Kana giggle.

"You must be Roxas," Misty spoke up politely, "Ame's told us all about you two!"

"And we've heard a lot about the infamous Water Girl troop," Roxas replied with a giggle-inducing smile to match Sora's.

"Your friends are very charming, Ame," Bella smiled in Italian, which Ame translated.

"Speaking of charming," Moe said as she hung onto her, "when do we get to meet Riku?"

"He's coming over for breakfast tomorrow," Ame blushed happily, "Grandma put him up in the Tea House with his parents! You guys are staying for the engagement party, right?"

"Duh!" said Kana, hugging her, "What else? Now come on! Let's hit the DDR!"

* * *

About midnight, the girls all settled down in Ame's room on the floor. The boys were in another room nearby (the same one they used in "Riku's Rain.") Everyone was asleep but Ame and Moe. They lay head to head, nestled in each other's necks while passing a stream around.

"It's been so long since I've done this," Ame smiled.

"It's been so long since I've done this with _you_," Moe replied, "We were fif_teen_ the last time we did this! I can't believe you're really getting married!"

"I know," Ame sighed dreamily as the stars sparkled on the diamonds of her necklace, "But wait 'til you meet him, Moe; he's the most gorgeous man I've ever met!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less for you," Moe smiled, "So…I guess you haven't thought yet about where you're gonna live?"

"We'll probably live here in the islands," she answered, "Our families are here, our lives are here."

"Yeah." Moe sounded a little disappointed. "I guess Riku doesn't care much for cold climates, huh?"

(click) "Oh." Ame's face fell and she lowered her hand to touch the side of her old best friend's head. She sent the water flying back into her thermos.

"Forget I said anything," Moe said hastily as she turned over, "It was just wishful thinking."

"Moe." Ame sat up and looked down at her. "I'll always be a child of the Water Tribe, and I'll always be your best friend; you know that, right?"

"Yeah," said Moe, the stars twinkling in her teary eyes, "It's just that I miss you. We all miss you." Ame leaned down and gently touched her forehead to Moe's, a gesture they'd had since they were little.

"I miss you, too," she said, "but that's part of growing up. We can always be friends, but when life moves, we have to move with it." Moe nodded slowly.

"I understand," she smiled, "and I hope that someday I'll marry for love, like you are."

"Is the Tribe still doing arranged marriage, then?" Ame asked as she settled back in.

"It's being debated by the council and the historians," she answered as she fingered Ame's hair, "but for now, it's still legal."

"I hope your dad doesn't pick anyone for you without your permission," Ame smiled, "Remember what happened _last_ time."

Moe chuckled and smiled; _last_ time was when Moe had just turned sixteen, the legal marrying age of the Water Tribe. Ame was seventeen and got a scroll letter from Moe, asking for her help. Apparently, a rich brat had made an offer for Moe's hand and her dad seemed to agree! So Ame went off on a trip with Granda to the North Pole to negotiate in Moe's behalf. The boy had changed his mind, but then decided he wanted to marry Ame! It seemed hopeless until Ame, diplomatically trained by Granda, challenged him to a waterbending duel for the prize of her hand. Ame whupped him, Moe was free, and everyone went home happy…except the boy.

"I wouldn't worry about Dad," Moe giggled, "He's learned his lesson." The two girls giggled and talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

(The Next Morning…)

Riku stopped at Ame's bedroom door; there was whispering and giggling on the other side. Sora and Roxas were with him. Sora quietly proposed that they scare the girls and Roxas quietly punched him down in the head.

Riku knocked on the door and the whispering ceased. Footsteps pattered to them and Ame opened it.

"Riku!" she piped and jumped into his arms, "Good morning! Sleep good?"

"Yeah," he laughed and walked into her room with her, "What's all this, though?"

"They're my friends from the Water Tribe!" she chimed, "Moe, Bella, Kana, Misty, and May! Girls, this is my fiancé, Riku!" The Water Girls (except Bella) stared at him, then exploded into squeals and hurried to their feet to surround the two. Kairi and Naminé, snorting with amused laughter, went to greet their boyfriends.

"You seriously got the hottest guy I've ever seen!" bubbled May.

"Congratulations, Riku!" smiled Misty, "You're sure lucky to get Ame!"

"I am," he smiled back, "Thank you."

"So, Bella," winked Moe as she elbowed her, "What do you think of him?"

"_Bellisimo_," she replied with a coy smile. The girls laughed.

"I know that's right!" Ame sparked with a happy blush, "You should see him when he fights!" They giggled.

* * *

That night at the gala, Riku and Ame were introduced to lots of people they didn't know. Riku was in a nice tux with his hair tied back and Ame was in a blue evening dress that slimmed her down with a silvery sheen and twirled below the knees and flimsy butterfly sleeves. She had her hair in a bun, diamonds on her ears, and her engagement necklace on her throat.

They were having a surprisingly good time for a black tie affair, since both the Water Tribe girls and the Keyblade gang were there, as well as Axel and Talni (who had managed to find a sexy red formal maternity dress) and Master Hana. Granda looked stunning with a diamond headband on her head, a Journey Diamond necklace around her neck, and a creamy women's dress suit with a soft pink shirt. Ansem looked like the word he rhymed with: Handsome. He was clean-shaven and wearing an Armani suit and he'd long since cut his ponytail off. He was very good-looking for his age; it was like being related to Sean Connery! Granda obviously thought so too, because she blushed like a schoolgirl every time she looked at him.

"Swell night for a party, huh?" piped a small, high-pitched voice Ame didn't recognize. She looked around but didn't see anyone. Then Riku gasped and his face lit up.

"Your Majesty!" he brightened and picked up a huge mouse wearing a suit with no tie. Grinning like a little boy at Christmas, he swung the mouse around, tossed him in the air, and caught him. They both laughed and Riku lightly put him back on his feet, squatting to his level.

"Aw, shucks, Riku!" laughed the mouse, "You haven't changed a bit!" He gripped his arms brotherly. "Gosh, I'm glad to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, King," Riku smiled affectionately, "I'm really glad you could come." Ame noticed the familiarity in his voice.

_'Aw, how sweet!'_ she thought cutely.

"So where's the lucky bride-to-be?" asked the king. Riku stood up and put his arm around Ame.

"Right here," he smiled serenely, "Your Majesty, I'd like you to meet my beautiful fiancé, Ms. Ame Megami. Ame, this is my close friend King Mickey, ruler of Disney Castle."

King Mickey? _The_ King Mickey? Ame blushed red; she could hardly believe she was in the presence of royalty!

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed as she bowed politely, "I'm so happy to meet you! Riku and Sora have told me all about you!"

"I've heard all about you too, Ms. Megami," the king smiled, "The pleasure's all mine!"

"Where's Queen Minnie?" Riku asked.

"Over there, talking to Sora," he answered.

"I'll be back in a sec," said Riku to Ame, holding her hand up, "I want to say hello." He gave her a quick kiss and left her, blushing pink, with King Mickey.

"You must be good friends," she said, "He's so happy to see you again."

"Yep!" he piped, "I'm a little surprised, though; he seems like a happier person than when I last saw him." He looked up at her thoughtfully.

"True love does that to a person," he said, "It brings out our truest smiles, like you do to Riku. I think you've saved him, Ms. Megami." Ame blushed across her nose and cheeks.

"He told me that once," she smiled, "He's always saying I'm the life-giving rain that keeps him alive." The king nodded, thinking.

"I traveled through the dark realm with Riku," he told her, "The better friends we got to be, the more it killed me to see him so miserable. I wanted to share his pain, to make it go away somehow. But I couldn't; I could only be there for him and help him. This is the first time I've ever seen a full-hearted smile on his face. It shows people who he really is. I think we have _you_ to thank for that. Thank you, Ms. Megami." Ame smiled softly, accepting his compliment.

"Thank _you_, Your Majesty," she bowed, "Thank you for understanding him and for being there for him." King Mickey nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, please," he bowed, "I'd like to talk to your grandfather." She nodded and the diminutive king toddled off. All of a sudden, two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" giggled a woman's voice.

"Talni!" she smiled and talked to her adopted sister.

* * *

_The soft, lilting call of the voice was hypnotic as she followed the floating green light up the stairs to the tallest tower, blindly ignoring the frantic cries of "Rose! Rose!" from her three aunts._

_She entered the room and saw a spinning wheel whirring rhythmically all by itself, its spindle giving off a distinct glow._

_It was so pretty._

_Slowly, she reached out her left hand to touch the pretty spindle, like a moth to a flame._

_"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Merriweather's desperate voice echoed up the tower and into the room. It reached the young girl's ears and she hesitated._

_"Touch the spindle," a velvety soft voice commanded, "Touch it, I say!"_

_She obeyed the voice and touched it with her ring finger._

_Then she gasped; the spindle was poisoned! It slipped into the artery in her finger that led straight to her heart and she collapsed on the stone floor._

_The shadowy figure that watched her checked for a pulse and, finding none, swept out as the Fairies burst in. Flora also checked her for a pulse, then they fell to their knees in tears._

_They were too late; Aurora was dead._

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, no! Another Princess has been murdered! This time it's Sleeping Beauty! How horrible! But I think I did pretty good with the imagery; I mean, it's one thing to have seen it in the movie all your life, but it's another to read it with poetic description…or something like it.

I should explain something that I didn't last chapter: Talni called Ame her "little onee-chan." I did that on purpose 'cause Ame was born first, so that makes her onee-chan, but Talni ended up being older so she's a "little" onee-chan…I guess.

Ah, yes: The Water Tribe girls. They all reference to someone else…

Misty was named after the girl on Pokémon.

Kana was directly modeled after Kana Sohma from "Fruits Basket."

May was named after the _other_ girl from Pokémon.

Bella…I guess she was named after Bella Swan from Twilight, but I forget. She speaks Italian as a tribute to Guido from "Cars" and she's modeled on Saki Hanajima from "Fruits Basket."

Moe was named after Meroko Yui (when she was alive) from "Full Moon wo Sagashite." She was modeled after a Teen Titans OC that I created but never actually put online (she's on my Chicken Little RPG, though).

As for all the best friend references—you know, all the stuff Ame called her—here's a list of the shows/movies/real people I got those names from…

Lavergne and Shirley (TV show from the 70's)  
Thelma and Louise (movie from the 80's, rated R)  
The Flinstones (Oh, you know)  
Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (movie from the 80's)  
and Frieda and Agnetha were the two girls from the group ABBA (from the 70's)

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NAMES, SHOWS, MOVIES, OR THE LIKE THEREOF. I JUST LIKE THEM. SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. And please review me about King Mickey; this is the first time I've done a story with him in it!


	3. Kairi Takes A Dip

DUN-DUN DUUUUUN!!! That's right; I just whacked Sleeping Beauty! Who will it be next? Let's take a look, shall we? And for heaven's sake, if you're reading the story, review me and let me know so I know I have more than four readers! I'm not getting a complex or anything…except maybe insecurity…but I just like to know I'm being read by more than 4 people. Thanks!

Oh, and a pronunciation reminder: Moe in this story is pronounced MO-way, the Japanese pronunciation. Thank you!

* * *

_"I never met a man who knew so much about nothing."_—Tia, _Seinfeld_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kairi Takes A Dip**  
Granda Megami was rich enough to put a beautiful wedding together in under twelve hours, but Riku and Ame didn't want to rush it. At the same time, however, there wasn't much they needed to do in the way of guests.

Riku's list consisted of Mom and Dad, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and the Keyblade gang. Ame's list was a little longer—Granda, Ansem, Ichi-san, Dharma, Millie, Master Hana, her Water Girls troop, Raca and Ulna, her boss Kip, Yuna, and the Keyblade gang as well.

"We're gonna make this a fantastic wedding!" Kairi bubbled in the breakfast room the next morning. They were all wearing kimonos, kneeling around the big table with Granda at the head, Ansem at the other end, and the young couples all side by side. The girls had their hair in buns and the Water Girls were there, too. Moe was on Ame's right and Riku was on her left. Naminé and Roxas were across from them; Naminé had a pen and notebook.

"So, Lily and the kitchen staff will do the catering," she went over, "And Tina will do the flowers. What kind do you want for the bouquet?"

"I'm not sure," Ame mused, "I kind of like white daisies, roses, lilies…What do you think, Riku?" He studied her for a moment.

"Pink roses would look good on you, I think," he smiled, "They'd go well with your white dress." Ame's face turned bright red.

"Okay!" she piped, "Naminé, write down pink roses with white cockleshells for the bouquet, maybe with a few violets!" Naminé scribbled it down.

"Moe's going to be my Maid of Honor," Ame continued, "And Kairi, I'd be honored if you'd lead the bridesmaids."

"I'd love to!" Kairi beamed.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Vagan's Isle for dress-shopping," said Ame, "I found this fancy-pants bridal shop; it's where Ulna got her wedding dress from and she's meeting us there! We'll shop for bridesmaids first. Ojiisan!" She was talking to Ansem now. "Would you like to come with us to look at suits for the men?"

"Of course, Ame," he smiled warmly.

"Have you thought about where you're having the ceremony?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Actually," Riku said, "there's this temple my parents got married in. You should see it; it looks just like a traditional shrine. Granda's going to marry us."

Ame smiled at her grandmother with a happy blush.

"Sora, you'll be my Best Man, won't you?" Riku asked.

"Of course!" he sparked with a happy wink, "You can count on me!"

"Talni has volunteered little Jory if you need a ring bearer," Granda said.

"I'd love to have him," said Ame, "Um…King Mickey? Is something wrong?"

King Mickey had a look of worry on his face, so out of place on such a cheerful guy. He looked lost in thought, breaking out of it at the sound of her voice.

"Huh?" he said, a bit dazed, "Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

"Yep!" he chirped, "Just thinking about stuff!"

Ame wasn't convinced, and from the looks on their faces, neither were Riku and Sora. She sipped on her juice from a teacup, confident that Sora would eventually pump it out of him. Whatever it was, she was feeling bad vibes about it.

* * *

As it turns out, no one had needed to interrogate him at all; after what happened to Kairi that evening, he had no choice.

He joined Riku in picking up Ame from work at the jewelry store.

"Your Majesty!" she piped, "Nice to see you again! Riku didn't drag you all the way down here just to see me, did he?"

"Not at all!" said the king, "I came strictly on a voluntary basis! Shall we, then?"

They drove in Riku's car under a blood-red sky with the sun halfway into the ocean, which was a mirrored image of the sunset. It was creepy.

"It's an omen," said Mickey, his voice grim, "A bad one." This disturbed Ame, but it didn't entirely surprise her.

"Sobo-chan taught me to recognize things like that," she said thoughtfully, "For sailors, a red sunset is usually good luck; for others, though…it can mean something bad's about to happen. Let's see…(she watched the sky) The sky is blood red; that usually foretells death. And the ocean is red, too. That means death has already happened!"

"What do they mean together?" Riku asked tensely.

"I think it means something bad is happening right now," she answered.

"Riku! Roll down your window, quick!" Mickey squeaked urgently. Riku hurried and did; so did Ame. King Mickey hopped up next to Riku's chair and breathed deep. He gripped the head.

"Do you two smell that?" he asked. Riku and Ame are no animals, but they took a whiff anyway. They could smell nothing but the sharp tang of salt from the beach, but they did sense something drifting on the breeze. Ame narrowed her eyes.

"I don't smell it, but I feel it," she reported, "What _is_ that?"

"Darkness," said both Riku and Mickey.

"It's coming from the beach!" said Mickey.

"I can feel light magic, too!" added Ame, "The magic of a pure heart…the purest of hearts!"

Riku stopped the car and shared a pale-faced expression of horror with his fiancé. Then, all three of them yelled at once.

"KAIRI!" Riku floored it and left a screaming trail of smoke and tire marks in their wake, following the magic trail to their beach.

The car skidded to a sideways halt, nearly tilting. Ame hastily unbuckled and bee-lined it to where Kairi was with Riku and the king behind her.

The iphone she'd bought her lay in the sand by her footprints, flashing "2 Missed Calls from Sora" on the tiny screen. Ame dashed past it and saw her friend slowly trudging into the water at knee length; she must have been hypnotized, because she didn't hear anyone calling her name at the top of their lungs.

Ame splashed in after her, sending up drops that sparkled like rubies…or blood.

_"Kairi, stop!"_ she screamed as she tackled her. They fell over, but Ame quickly got back up and pulled Kairi up with her. She heard approaching splashes and looked up to see Sora stomping through the water to them, which would've looked hilarious under other circumstances.

"Sora!" she called, "Help me get her out of here!" He did better than that; he scooped Kairi up and carried her back to the shore as fast as he could. Riku passed him and joined Ame.

"Are you all right?" he asked, touching her.

"Get out of here!" she panicked, walk-pushing him in front of her, "Never swim in a blood-red sea; you'll die!"

Now to a normal person, that would've sounded superstitious, but Ame was a child of the spirits with magical powers, and Riku was no dummy to the ways of the weird himself. Besides, she wouldn't act so freaked out over a dumb superstition.

They hurried to Sora, Kairi, and Mickey; she was conscious and coughing. Ame opened her trusty silver-colored, stainless steel coffee thermos and magically withdrew a soft, milky white blanket, whipped it out, and wrapped it around the pink princess.

"Kairi, are you all right?" Sora asked, terrified, "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer, so I got worried and…" Riku knelt by her side and touched her head.

"Kairi," he asked gently, "can you tell us what happened?" She shook her head.

"I don't know what happened," she said, scared, "I was just watching the ocean and then the next minute here I am!"

King Mickey was silent; they all watched him walk to the edge of the water and stand there with his ears barely moving in the wind.

"I knew this would happen," he murmured, "I just didn't think it would be so soon." His fist trembled and he summoned his golden Keyblade. For a few seconds, it gleamed in the red-orange light of the setting sun; then, with a cry of frustration, he raised it over his head and stabbed it into the sand. The Keyblade kids wondered what was wrong with him.

"I didn't want to involve Kairi in this, but…by golly, she's a Princess of Heart, so it looks like I've got no choice," he turned and said to them, angry with himself. "Sora, call Roxas and Naminé and tell them to meet us at Ame's house. Riku, I need you to drive us there."

Riku nodded and picked up Kairi while Sora called Roxas on his cell phone; Ame retrieved Kairi's iphone and looked at the small screen on the close cover. It still said "2 Missed Calls from Sora." She looked up at him, his face etched with worry as the breeze tossed Ame's hair.

_'He must have sensed the danger when she didn't pick up,'_ she thought amazingly. She looked down at King Mickey.

_'What's happening?'_ she wanted to ask. She felt a spiritual presence on the wind and closed her eyes as small fingers combed through her hair. She smiled as she recognized the powerful innocence of Shitaro, The Son of the Wind.

_"It'll be all right,"_ he whispered to her, _"I'm always watching, remember?"_

"I know," she whispered back, "and thank you."

* * *

_The princess stood outside the walls of Agrabah disguised as a peasant, nervous of the night watch finding her. The sand was cooled by the pale moonlight and it soothed her._

_She ventured beyond the single palm tree toward the quiet desert, the sound of her soft footsteps becoming a rhythm to match her heartbeat._

_She paused in the moonlight to take in the natural beauty of the desert at midnight; all of a sudden, the sand around her feet swirled in a perfect circle and gave under her! She gave a gasp and a short cry before the sand swallowed her up._

_When the guards finally found her at dawn, Princess Jasmine was dead._

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Victim number three: Princess Jasmine!

I realize this was relatively short for a chapter…at least, for one of MY chapters.

Oh, no! I almost killed Kairi! But I didn't! I'm sorry!

You may notice Amekko calls Ansem "ojiisan," which is the Japanese term for Grandfather (formally, at least). She's very respectful to her elders! (oh, and Amekko is just my little Tanemura-styled nickname for her! Tanemura-sensei RULES!)

I don't know what kind of car Riku drives; I couldn't decide between something cool and pimped up or an old piece of junk he bought from his dad. I'll just let y'all play around with that one. They do still have that motorcycle, but he has to have a car, too.

I DON'T OWN THE IPHONE NAME. I DON'T EVEN OWN MY OWN IPHONE. (…) DANG IT!

It appears even King Mickey has his macho dramatic side! Don't worry, though; I won't turn him into some emo tormented guy or anything like that. I think I'm keeping him pretty well in check, as will be evidenced in following chapters.

If you want to know who Shitaro is, go back and read "Riku's Rain."

About the blood-red sky thing; I always heard a phrase growing up that went "Red sky at night, sailor's delight; red sky at morning, sailors take warning." I just based Ame's little spiel on that. I don't know if it's true or not.

And…I think that's it for now. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, when the plot begins to thicken! And be prepared to either cry or pretend to hold Sora, 'cause he'll definitely be crying. Later!


	4. Wedding on the Backburner

You'll notice in the last chapter I mentioned an old sailors rumor I always heard growing up: "Red sky at night, sailors delight; red sky at morning, sailors take warning." Well, one of my lovely readers, **cat of the shadows**, has added a humorous line to it, which will be this chapter's quote, with his/her permission. Thank you, **cat of the shadows!**Oh, and as I warned y'all earlier: Be prepared to cry…or pretend to cry.

* * *

_"Red sky in the afternoon, someone's house is on fire."_—cat of the shadows

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wedding on the Backburner**  
Neither Sora nor Ame let go of their princess for one second as Riku drove back to the main house; they sat on either side of her in the back seat, each with an arm around her. She was dry now, but she was scared and Ame's magic blanket was slowly disappearing into her body like it was supposed to, but she was so scared and confused she didn't notice its healing magic. Ame knew this, and it troubled her.

She reached across her head and softly stroked her auburn/brown hair with her fingers.

"It's all right, Kairi," she murmured quietly, "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." Kairi leaned her head on her shoulder like a little sister would.

"Thank you for saving me," she whimpered, sounding so much younger than 20. Feeling a bit left out, Sora stroked her pale face and she smiled at him with eyes like a dove; watching moments like this made Ame's heart glow, even with tonight's terror.

She shifted her eyes to King Mickey in the front seat and she could feel intensity and knowledge sizzling off his aura; she mentally reached out to its fringes with her magic and followed them into his mind, only to be abruptly cut off like a steel security door slamming down, shutting her out completely.

_'It's not polite to probe minds,'_ he thought to her reproachfully yet tenderly.

_'Yes, Your Majesty,'_ she responded, _'I'm sorry.'_

Naminé came running down the front steps as they pulled up to the mansion; the second her sister was out of the car, she latched onto her and didn't let go until she and Sora were flanking her on one of the sofas in Granda's parlor. Ichi-san hurried to have some chamomile tea prepared for her to calm her down and warm her up. Soon they were all gathered around the coffee table and all watching the king.

Granda walked briskly into the room in a distraught manner, then stopped when she saw them all.

"King Mickey?" she asked, "Kairi! What happened?"

"Am I late, my friend?" said Ansem, appearing behind her.

"Nope," said Mickey, "You're just in time."

"Ansem, what's going on?" she asked.

"Come." He touched her back and herded her to the other couch next to Ame, taking a chair for himself.

"Your Majesty, what's going on?" Sora asked with only the slightest edge of impatience. Mickey's face was again uncharacteristically grim and it made the young adults very nervous.

"I wish there was some way to tell you this that won't scare you," he said, "but this isn't something you can sugarcoat, so I'm sorry."

_'Just tell us already!'_ Ame wanted to scream. Mickey sighed heavily.

"The dark forces are on the move again," he started, "This time, it's not regular people that are threatened; it's the Princesses of Heart…They're dying."

The girls gasped frightfully, Kairi most of all.

"Dying?" Riku repeated, "What do you mean? Are they sick?"

"No," said Mickey intensely, "They're not sick; they're dying instantly. Someone is killing them!"

"WHAT?" Sora jumped to his feet, trembling with shock and anger. "Who? Who's been killed? Tell me!"

"You're not going to like it, Sora," said the king grimly.

"Please!" he demanded, "I have to know!" King Mickey looked sad and tense at the same time. When he started to list their names, his voice was dull and hollow, like there was no hope left in the world.

"Snow White."

Sora gasped and held his breath as if his heart had just stopped.

"Aurora."

Sora choked that breath out. Mickey lowered his head mournfully.

"Princess Jasmine."

A cry of dismay escaped the young man's lips as he sank to his knees; his strength had failed him and his heart was screaming.

_"No!"_ he cried hoarsely, _"Not…Jasmine!"_

Could it really be true? Could his friend, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, truly have fallen prey to the realm of darkness…permanently? He cared for all the Princesses of Heart, but he had a soft spot for Jasmine particularly, Jasmine and Belle.

_Belle!_ His eyes flew wide and he quickly looked up at the king. He was so afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"Belle?" he mouthed, the "B" sound barely heard.

"No," Mickey shook his head, "She, Kairi, Alice, and Cinderella are all alive…for now."

Kairi trembled in fear and Sora held her closely to himself as if she might die any minute!

"We have to do something," Riku spoke up.

"I know," said the king, "and that's precisely why I came to you kids. I need your help."

"You've got it." Sora stood up, keeping a hand on Kairi. "What do you want us to do?"

"Come back with me to Radiant Garden," he requested, "I'm putting together an investigation and I'd like you all to join it. I'll explain the details on the way."

"What way?" Ame asked, shortly before the ground began to rumble. Sora's face lit up; he recognized that rumble!

"I don't believe it!" he sparked, despite the sorrowful circumstance as he ran outside. Ame and the others followed him to the front porch, where a huge colorful spaceship was parked in the circular drive, scorching the beautiful cobblestones.

Ame had to look twice as she saw 20-year-old, "all grown up" Sora dancing in a hand-holding circle with a short white duck dressed in blue and quacking joyfully, and a tall dog-looking thing with a small shield on one wrist and chuckling goofily.

Then it struck her; these two were his battle companions!

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora laughed happily as he picked up the duck, much to the chagrin of said duck.

"Wak! Put me down, Sora!" Donald scrambled, "Let me have a look at you!"

"Gawrsh, Donald," said Goofy, "I figured you'd be glad to see Sora again after so long!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Donald stomped, "Of _course_ I'm glad to see him!" Sora laughed and squatted next to him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Donald!" he beamed. Donald's gruff expression dissolved and he smiled.

"Aw, Sora," he said as he grabbed him around the neck, "You know I'm glad to see you again, right?" Sora nodded once.

"Gawrsh, Sora," said Goofy, "You've sure inched up in the last few years!"

"Riku, Ame," said Mickey quietly, "I'm sorry to overshadow your wedding plans like this."

"No, Your Majesty," Riku shook his head, "Don't be. It's no trouble, believe me."

"Yeah," Ame added, "This is huge and we want to help. Besides, we haven't even set a date yet!" King Mickey chuckled.

"Whelp," he said, "Let's get going, kids. We've got a lot to do and less time to do it in. If we want to protect the remaining princesses, we've got to move fast. Now climb aboard and get ready to plan."

"Your Majesty, wait!" Granda protested, "Please, at least let me say goodbye to my granddaughter."

"Of course, Mizuki," the king bowed as Ame trotted over to hug her grandma. Granda held her as closely as she could with her eyes closed emotionally; her little one had grown so fast into such a beautiful woman! Her eyes, her hair, and her smile made her the spitting image of her noble and wonderful father, but her body, the shape of her face, and the fluidity of her movements were her mother's incarnate, Granda's only child.

The old woman breathed in her grandchild's scent: Rain, mist, and sunshine under a mountain waterfall. Ame could feel her emotions; what was wrong?

"_Onegai kitaku ni anzen, chibi-koi,"_ Granda murmured, then something else. Ame closed her wavering eyes briefly.

"Hai, sobo-chan," she answered, "Ai suru." Granda smiled and kissed her forehead. Then she looked at Riku.

"Take care of her," she smiled, looking somehow…older to Riku. I mean, she'd always looked old, but it was always obscured by her elegance and majesty. Just now, though…she looked tired.

"Yes, Granda," was all he said as Ame joined him with a worried face. "Come on, Ame."

As the Gummi Ship hovered in preparation for take-off, Ame cast her grandma one more look, remembering her words to her.

_"Please come back safely,"_ she'd said, _"You're all I have left."_

"Mizuki, dear." Ansem's hand slipped across her shoulders. "What's wrong?" She pressed her hand to her husband's face and made eye contact with him and showed him exactly what was wrong with her.

* * *

_"I heard about your granddaughter's engagement, Mizuki! Congratulations!"__"Thank you, Victoria!" she beamed, "He's a fine young man—handsome, noble, brave, responsible, mature, everything I've ever wanted for my Ame!"_

_"So, tell me," said a red-haired old woman, "what kind of figure does he come from?"_

_Mizuki knew what kind of figure she was talking about._

_"Not the same one you come from, I'm sure," she answered with a smile, "My Ame is marrying purely for love."_

_"Three, then?" the lady smirked, "Or two?"_

_"Oh, hush that nonsense, Dorian," scolded Victoria, "It doesn't always have to be about money, you know. Why, my Raca fell in love with that darling Ulna, and her father is a middle class doctor. I couldn't be prouder to have her!"_

_Mizuki smiled appreciatively and Victoria returned it as she sipped he rtea._

_"Well, I certainly commend your bravery, Mizuki," Dorian continued as if determined to discredit her future grandson-in-law before leaving. Mizuki paused over her teacup._

_"I'm sorry?" she said quizzically._

_"Well, it's no secret that the boy made a reputation for himself years ago," Dorian replied, trying to look dignified when she was gleeful._

_Mizuki sighed inwardly; she wasn't the kind of person that liked to argue, but she was the kind that defended her loved ones._

_"Everyone has made their fair share of mistakes, Dorian," she said graciously as she took a sip, "I've never met one that hasn't."_

_She was dangerously close to pointing out that Dorian had a questionable reputation herself, but Mizuki wasn't one to fight dirty. As long as **she's**__ lived, she's learned how to put people like Dorian in their places with subtly as opposed to the obvious sloppy methods this woman was using._

_"I'm only saying you're taking a great social risk in allowing this marriage to take place, Mizuki," said Dorian, "I mean, surely you can't approve of this match?"_

_"Surely I can," she replied, "and I do. As a matter of fact, I'm conducting the ceremony myself; I take such great pleasure in knowing that you share my joy, Dorian. (She was ticked now and started on polite sarcasm.) I mean, after all the experiences they've each gone through to find their own happiness, it's so nice that there are people who choose to dwell on the present instead of the past."_

_The sarcasm wasn't missed by any of the ladies around the delicate tea table; all of them were nervous, but not nearly as much as they should have been. They knew Mizuki as the richest, most influential old lady in all the Destiny Islands; none of them knew her for the omnipotent water spirit who could decimate their little get-together if properly angered._

_Which she was, but she was also ladylike enough to hold her temper._

_"Oh, Mizuki," Dorian said, flustered, "Do accept my apologies; I certainly didn't mean to upset you."_

_"Then perhaps you should give more thought to your words before they escape your lips," Victoria smiled politely._

_"Madame Megami," said a maid, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's a call from your husband."_

_"Thank you, dear," she beamed and stood, "Excuse me, ladies."_

_"Brilliant move, Dorian," she heard Victoria reproaching, "Don't you know how to do anything but criticize people?"_

* * *

Granda pulled her hand away from Ansem's face.

"Ah," he said, "I see." She huffed.

"Evidently," she folded her arms crossly, "I need new friends." Ansem laughed with an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Evidently," he said, "you're a dozen times a better person than that Dorian."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yay, old people love!

Yikes! Another short chapter! I hope this isn't turning into a trend or anything. Don't worry; chapter 6 will be jam-packed with reunions and introductions and our beloved Amekko will make an enemy of someone in Radiant Garden, but not on a serious level, just on an annoyance level. Can you guess who it is? :D

Okay, I don't know why I put in that tea party; I guess I just got bored or something. Victoria and Dorian are direct character models from the two old ladies on "One Life to Live," Victoria Davidson and Dorian Lord; Viki is the one we love and Dorian is the hoochie mama we love to hate.

Did I keep Donald and Goofy in the right context? I'm sure I have, but I would like extra opinions as well. ^_^

And once again, I'm sure I didn't use the proper grammar in that Japanese speech Granda gave, but it's all I could come up with, so I'm sorry. :S

And I hope all you Sora fangirls were pretending to give him hugs throughout this whole thing; he could certainly use your love! Please review! Love y'all!


	5. Meeting the Gang

Little important note here: There was a cut-off in the last chapter that was pointed out to me by **Kita Kudai** (thanks again!) so I went back and fixed it, so please feel free to go back and read the correction…unless you didn't notice it, in which case, please, be my guest!

This is the chapter where we learn (with no significance to the story whatsoever) that Radiant Garden has prospered so far as to establish a college campus on one of the Destiny Islands, and Ame is a student there! More reunions and a scuffle are on the way!

This is also the chapter where I introduce…A CROSSOVER! (sort of)

* * *

_"Friends stop you to ask if you're okay; best friends scream 'SHE'S PISSED! MOVE!'"—_Pieces of Flair, one of those friendship flairs!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Gang**  
Despite the reasons for the trip, Ame couldn't help feeling a little excited: Sora had been telling her for years about his friends from Radiant Garden, and she'd seen them in his crystal (mostly when it was Hollow Bastion), but now she was actually going to meet them in person!

The trip was precarious yet smooth ("There's a weight limit we're pretty close to," said Donald) and passed without incident until they came to land on the Postern. A wind was blowing and whipped the girls' hair around. Kairi and Naminé were in their regular clothes, but Ame was dressed for battle in her Water Tribe dress with tight pants and sleeves underneath that looked like she was wrapped in bandages. There was a loose tunic-like shirt tucked around her waist and a skirt that went just below her knees. The entire outfit was light blue. Her hair was one long braid with two hair loops on either side of her face; completing the look was her engagement choker.

She, Naminé and Kairi wandered over to the balcony and checked out the view; they hadn't been here before, either.

"C'mon, ladies!" chirped King Mickey, "Merlin's expecting us!"

As they approached the small cottage, Ame tensed up and paused; she felt a presence sneaking behind their group!

She heard a gasp and a girl's voice murmur, "I don't believe it!"

Ame whirled around with a stream from her thermos under her right hand; it reached to where the voice was and she gripped, dragging the girl by the leg back to them.

"What's the big idea, Sora?" the girl objected, "Is this how you greet an old friend? Let go of me, you crazy aqua-chick!"

"Ame, it's okay!" Sora smiled and ran to them, "This is my friend Yuffie!" He helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Hmph!" she huffed, "New friend of yours, Sora?"

"Yep," he beamed, "Yuffie, this is Ame. She's engaged to Riku. Ame, this is the Grand Ninja Yuffie! She's part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Yuffie, this is Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and Riku."

"So _you're_ Kairi!" Yuffie grinned, "No wonder Sora was practically wetting his pants to find you! You're even prettier than he said!"

Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head with a red face.

"Thanks, Yuffie," Kairi smiled, "It's nice to meet you finally! Sora's told me all about you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Princess!" Yuffie saluted, "Come on! I'll introduce you to Leon and the rest!"

The group continued with Ame, Sora, and Riku in the back.

"Not sure what to make of that one," Ame mumbled, "For a Grand Ninja, she doesn't mask her presence very well."

"That's 'cause she's not in battle mode," Sora explained, "She's a little sloppy when there's peace in the town. Hey! Maybe the two of you can spar together, compare notes!"

"Um…" she blushed uncomfortably, "I don't think that's a good idea, Sora. I kinda ruined the first impression. Besides, she strikes me as somewhat…spastic."

"Basically, a girl version of Sora," Riku grinned teasingly.

"Hey!" Sora grabbed his "big brother" in a headlock. "I'm not the one whose hair is half as long as my girlfriend's!"

In his doubled-over position, Riku grabbed Sora around his tiny waist and turned him upside down as effortlessly as lifting a five-year-old. Ame laughed watching him flail around. His shirt slipped down to reveal his belly button.

"Quick!" Riku smiled, "Better get it while it's hot!"

"What the—" Sora's eyes bugged out and he started shrieking like a girl as Ame tickled his tummy.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he squirmed.

"Sorry, Sora!" she giggled, "You know the rule to escape me!"

"Aw, come on!" he objected, snorting with tickled laughter, "I don't know 'uncle' in Japanese!"

"Then I can't help you," she shook her head.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie fussed with her fists on her hips and a tapping toe, "Quit fooling around! Leon's waiting for us!"

"Sorry, Yuffie," Riku laughed as he put Sora back on his feet. Sora scampered away from him and Ame as fast as he could and walked with Yuffie.

"So where'd you pick up the psycho Tiger Lily back there?" she asked, pointing her thumb back at Ame, who swatted her hand with a water whip.

"Ow!" said Yuffie, spinning back around, "Hey! What was that for?"

"If you're going to make fun of me, say it to my face, Pencil Neck!" Ame answered hotly, "Maybe you should've learned some manners along with martial arts!"

"Oh, look who's talking," Yuffie responded, "Miss Drag-A-Person-By-Their-Leg!"

"You were the one sneaking behind us, Short Stack," said Ame, "What was I supposed to think? If you didn't want me to find you, you should've been quieter!"

"I haven't seen Sora for five years!" Yuffie shouted, "I'm just happy to see him! What's your problem, anyway?"

"Your annoying voice for one thing, and your obnoxious attitude for another," Ame said, royally ticked for some reason she couldn't name.

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry," replied Yuffied drily, "I didn't realize I was annoying Princess Blueblood."

Ame's face flared to an angry red; Riku had to grab her arm to hold her back. _Now_ Yuffie had done it.

"Is that some crack about rich kids, punk?" she shouted.

"How'd you know she was rich?" Sora asked.

"I can smell out white collars like a bloodhound," she said bitterly.

"I'd rather be a white _collar_ than a white _belt_," Ame spat. Now Sora was holding Yuffie back by her waist.

_"Who you callin' a white belt?"_ she flailed.

"Yuffie!" Sora frowned, "We're all on the same side, remember? Princess killer? Murder victims? Ringing any bells?"

Both girls slouched; the reminder of why they were there sobered them up.

"You're right, Sora," Yuffie said glumly, "Come on, Leon's waiting."

Ame noticed she hadn't apologized for insulting her, but Sora was right; they had a mission and her silly pride wasn't going to help anyone.

She held hands with Riku and walked to the cottage.

* * *

Ame was a little nervous to be meeting Sora's friends from Radiant Garden, especially Merlin the Wizard. Granda had told her about Merlin and his incredible magic, and Sora had told her about the door to the past he'd gone through. His cottage was smaller and humbler than she'd expected; the big computer in the corner seemed out of place, but it was nice.

"Leon!" Sora greeted with a smile and a wave. A man with long brown hair stood up from leaning next to a man at the computer; he had an X-shaped scar on his face. He smiled.

"Sora." His voice was warm as he came to handshake-hug the Keyblade Master. Leon scruffed his hair.

"Welcome back," he said, "You've grown a lot."

"Nah, not really," said Sora, "I want you to meet somebody." He took Ame by the hand and drew her near.

"This is Ame Megami," he introduced, "She's the latest addition to the Keyblade family. Ame, this is Squall Leonheart, but we just call him Leon."

"I'm honored to meet you, Ms. Megami," Leon smiled and shook her hand, "Sora's told me about you over the years."

"Pleasure's all mine," Ame said, "Sora's told me about you, too."

"Did you say Megami?" said a gentle female voice. Ame looked and saw a young lady with the sweetest face she'd ever seen. She wore a cute pink and white halter dress and a pink ribbon in her braided light brown hair. She had an aura around her that was a soft green and flowery, the aura of the ancient Aeons, specifically one of healing magic.

Ame's eyes widened slightly and she blushed with wonder at the gentle but strong power she felt from this woman.

"Oh!" she blinked, remembering she'd been asked a question, "Yes…my name's Ame Megami." The girl smiled and approached her.

"Is your grandmother Mizuki Megami?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ame answered, "Yes, she is! How do you know her?"

"I was caught in a flash flood when I was a small child," she said, "and she rescued me. I met her again as a teenager when our town had a drought and she brought the rain back to us. She saved all our lives."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ame beamed, remembering that anyone who believed in spirits and/or magic probably knew her grandmother.

"Let me introduce myself," said the woman, "I'm Aerith Gainesborough; I'm on the Restoration Committee with Leon and the others."

"Pleased to meet you," Ame bowed politely, "I…I've never met an Aeon before."

"I don't imagine you have," Aerith beamed nicely, "I'm the only one left. That's a beautiful necklace, by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" Ame blushed happily and fingered her choker, "It's my engagement necklace; I'm marrying Riku."

"That's wonderful!" Aerith smiled, "Congratulations! Oh, I'm sorry you had to come out here when you must be planning your wedding."

"Not at all," said Ame, "We're happy to help."

"Ame!" called Mickey, "Come with me. There are more people you need to meet."

"Yes, sir." She let the king take her hand and lead her around the living room; he introduced her to Cid, Cloud, Rikku and Paine the Gullwings, Tron on Cid's computer, and Merlin himself.

Sora was looking around the house when he noticed a green door in the left corner at the back with gold hinges and an iron handle with a thumb latch as the door knob.

"Huh?" he asked, "Leon, where did that door come from? I don't remember it being here last time."

"Merlin put out a call for outside help," Leon explained, "One of the students of an associate of his has tremendous magic that will be an asset to our case. That door opens into his home."

As if to illustrate, the door opened under the hand of a young woman Sora had never met before! She was gorgeous, having short yet flowing silver hair, shining brown eyes, a slightly pale complexion, and she wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a white apron. Her smile was charming and sunshiny. She looked familiar somehow. She looked around until she saw King Mickey.

"Is everyone here then, Your Majesty?" she asked, her voice having a slight British accent.

"Yes, ma'am!" he chirped, "We're all here, except your husband!"

"Wonderful!" she piped, "He'll be here soon. In the meantime, does anyone want pancakes?"

Ame stared dumbfounded at the beautiful young lady; she _knew_ this girl!

"Are you Sophie?" she squeaked, her hands at her cheeks, "_Howl's _Sophie?"

"Why…yes, dear," Sophie answered, "You've heard of me?"

"I don't think anyone who's heard of Howl hasn't heard of you," said Ame in awe, "_Hajimemashite!_ My name's Ame Megami! (She bowed) I'm so honored to meet you, Sophie-san!"

"I'm sorry, dear," Sophie interrupted politely, "but I'm afraid I don't understand you."

Ame paused with a blush, realizing she'd just been babbling in Japanese (she does that when she gets super excited or super mad).

"I'm sorry," she smiled nervously, "I'm just so excited to meet you, Sophie-san. My name is Ame." Sophie smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, Ame," she said, "And I _do_ like your necklace. Would you and your friends care to join us for breakfast? I've made pancakes and bacon!"

It was only then that Ame realized she was hungry; they'd left the islands at twilight, give or take. None of them had eaten since dinner.

"We'd love to!" she piped at the same time as Kairi and Naminé, who had popped up out of nowhere. An old dog trotted down the stairs the door led to and ran around the house, followed by a small boy with orange hair, a bow tie, and a wide laughing smile on his face.

"Heen, come back!" he laughed, "Sophie, are we gonna eat now? I'm starving!"

"Did you set the table as I asked you to?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" he nodded, "Say, who are _these_ girls? Did they just get here?"

"Yes, Markl," said Sophie, "This is Ame and…"

"I'm Kairi!" said the princess.

"I'm Naminé," beamed the blonde.

"Pleased to meet you!" piped Ame. _'He's even cuter in real life!'_ she thought.

"Come on in, girls!" Sophie beckoned, "Get them while they're hot!"

After they were done eating in Howl's castle dining room and met Calcifer, Sophie stood up from the table and started to clear it away.

"Oh!" Ame quickly stood up, "Here! Let me get those for you, Sophie-san! You do so much here already, it's the least I can do!"

"Hmph," crackled Calcifer, "I suppose keeping an entire castle 30,000 feet above sea level is nothing?"

She took all the dishes to the sink nearby while Kairi got a rag to wipe off the table.

"Such kind and beautiful young ladies," said a warm, husky voice. Ame froze where she stood and felt her face, neck, _and_ shoulders go red. She turned around to see a skinny young man in a billowy white shirt and tight pants with blackish-bluish hair and stunningly sparkly eyes, standing with a hand across Sophie's shoulders.

"_H-Howl-san!_" she exhaled, hearing her heart thump. Kairi had pink cheeks and sparkly eyes and Naminé had her knuckles against her lips like a manga high school girl. Howl smiled at them.

"Now don't tell me your names," he carelessly waved the hand that was around Sophie, "Let me guess." He walked to Naminé and lifted her hand politely.

"Naminé," he smiled, "The Gentle Witch; the White Angel. I am honored."

She squeaked a bit and blushed when he gently kissed her hand. No matter how old she was, Naminé was so cute when she blushed! Every time she did, it made Ame want to squeeze her around the neck and tell her how adorable she was (and half the time, she _did_).

"Kairi." He moved on. "The Seventh Princess of Heart, the Purest of Hearts. It's an honor to meet you as well." He kissed her hand and she replied, "The honor's all mine, I'm sure!" Howl then turned his stunning eyes on Ame, one of the original Howl fans of the group (the other one was Kairi).

"Ame Megami," he smiled and lifted her hand, "The Rain Princess, mortal granddaughter of the Water Spirit, child of the Water Tribe."

Ame's red blush spread down to her chest when Howl kissed her hand.

"You, uh," she stammered, "know of the Water Tribe, Howl-san?"

"Know it?" piped up Calcifer, "Huh! We've only passed over it a thousand times."

"Does my lack of ears deceive me," spoke a jolly voice, "or did you say there was a Water Tribe person here?"

A cricket in a suit and top hat hopped out from beside Calcifer. Kairi gasped.

"Jiminy? Is that you?" she smiled brighty as she ran over and leaned down to let him jump into her hand.

"Well, I'll be!" Jiminy laughed, "If it isn't Kairi! My, how you've grown! How are you?"

"I'm great!" she bubbled, "How have _you_ been doing?"

"Quite well, thank you!" he bowed, "Now, where's this Water Tribesman?"

"Over there." Kairi held him up so he could see Ame. "That's Ame; she's a waterbender."

"Hello!" chirped Ame. Jiminy leaned his hands on Kairi's fingertips.

"By Jove," he breathed, "You're a waterbender? A real, live waterbender?"

"Um," she blushed slightly, "Yes, sir." He hopped out of Kairi's palm.

"I've been studying the Water Tribe, for 15 years now!" he explained, excited as he hopped over to her, "But I never thought I'd get to meet a real warrior of your kind!" He alighted on her elbow and she held it up to get a good look at him.

"Cricket's the name," he tipped his hat and bowed, "Jiminy Cricket, Professor of History and Royal Chronicler of Disney Castle!"

"Megami," she replied, "Ame Megami. Um…College Junior at Radiant Garden University on Dogwood Island and fiancé of Riku!"

"Ah, splendid!" he chirped, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all," she beamed, "As long as we have time before the meeting starts?"

"We still have a few minutes," said Howl, "We're only missing Ansem the Wise."

"Oh, okay." Ame sat back down at the table while Kairi talked to Sophie and Naminé talked to Calcifer. Howl went to talk to Leon.

"Tell me, young lady," began Jiminy, "Which of the two original Tribes do you hail from?"

"The Northern Tribe, on my father's side," she answered, "but he lived in a small town in the West near a rainforest with some of the other Northerners, and I mostly lived on the South Pole."

"Excellent," he nodded, writing it all down, "And who is the current Water Chief?"

"Well, the Tribe is still getting pulled together, so we don't have one yet," she said, "The historians are still tracing the royal line so they can find the next Chief or Queen. Until then, we have local councils to run things." She didn't mention that her best friend Moe was rumored to be the next princess by blood.

Just then, King Mickey walked up the small flight of stairs into the castle. He looked grim.

"Everyone," he said, "We're ready to begin."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, no! The meeting's about to begin! What will we learn? Who will we meet? Ha, ha! I know, but y'all don't! tee-hee!

LOL How'd you guys like my little tiff between Amekko and Yuffie-chan? There is a reason Yuffie doesn't like Ame, but that won't come for several more chapters. Ame doesn't really have anything personal towards her; she's just naturally irritated by her. I'm sure we all know people like that, right?

Oh, and did you also like the girls freaking out over Howl and Sophie and Markl and Calcifer? I told you guys there'd be a sort-of crossover! Whee!!!!! (I'm currently reading the book, btw; it's extremely different.)

Jiminy's scholarly behavior towards Ame is a reference to Avatar's Professor Zei, Head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Sei University. I always liked him; he was funny and inquisitive!

Oh, a couple of more things: A white belt is the lowest level of martial arts, which is why Yuffie got so peeved. And _Hajimemashite_ is Japanese for "Pleased to meet you!" And in case anyone cares, Uncle in Japanese is _oji-san_...I think.

I hope you enjoyed the reunion/introduction chapter, because next chapter, we GET DOWN TO BUSINESS. So buckle up, pop the popcorn, take the phone off the hook, lock your sisters out of your room (unless they read this too) and get comfy! It's business time! (as quoted by Flight of the Conchords!)


	6. Picking Teams

Hey, everybody! I'm back with another chapter and an apology…

This chapter's kinda short by accident. Don't ask me how, it just is. This is another mostly talking chapter, but it's also where everybody gets organized in the investigation. I'm so sorry for that build-up last chapter! I was thinking about the wrong one! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I promise the next one will totally pick up the plot! There's no fighting in it, but it is very emotional. This chapter shows us how organized the folks are at Radiant Garden; I'm impressed! Okay, let's go.

* * *

_"We're in a mess, folks! We're in a mess! Rush to Freedonia! There's three men and one woman trapped in a building! Send help! If you can't send help, send two more women! (…) Make it __three__ more women!"_—Groucho Marx, _Duck Soup_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Picking Teams**  
Everyone gathered around a large round white table that took up most of the room in Merlin's small house. Ansem was at the head with Leon on his left and King Mickey on his right; next to Mickey was Merlin, then Sora, then Kairi, Riku, Ame, Roxas, Naminé, Sophie, Markl, Howl, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Tifa, Donald, Goofy, and finally Cloud next to Leon, with Jiminy acting as stenographer, perched on his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Leon said clearly, "Warriors of the Keyblade, Members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, distinguished guests and friends, I would like to call to order the first meeting of Operation: Hunt for the Hearts. This meeting is presided over by His Majesty King Mickey and Ansem the Wise, who have asked that I, Squall Leonheart, conduct these proceedings, which are being recorded Disney Castle's own Jiminy Cricket." He took a breath with his hands leaning on the table, his eyes closed, and his brow furrowed.

"Well, folks," he began, "I think it goes without saying that we've got a crisis on our hands, to say the least. As most of you know, there's a killer out there on a manhunt for the Princesses of Heart themselves, and he's gotten three of them already. (He paused and swallowed.) I think you'll all agree with me when I say that this is the most…horrendous act of darkness…any of us have ever encountered…and that we need to act fast to protect the princesses that remain.

"As yet, we know neither the identity nor the whereabouts of the killer; we do, however, have magical evidence to be presented, for which I will now defer to King Mickey. Your Highness."

Leon sat down and Mickey stood up on a booster seat he was using; he had a crystal clear orb in his hand with a magical body of light floating inside it shaped like a star or a snowflake.

"Before I went to fetch Sora and his friends," he started, "I was called upon to examine the bodies of the first two princesses, Snow White and Aurora. I discovered something amazing out of the tragedy." He tossed the orb onto the table, where it bounced to the middle, melted quickly into the surface, and released the magic light. It changed forms as the king explained.

"Snow White was killed by eating a poisoned apple," he said, "but instead of stopping her heart, it only killed the rest of her body. Her pure heart was still alive when the poison overtook her and it fled from her after she died. I managed to pick up the remains of the magical trail it left behind and we have reason to believe that it now inhabits a _new_ vessel."

"New vessel?" Naminé repeated softly.

"You mean now there's a new Princess of Heart?" Sora asked, wide-eyed.

"Exactly," the king nodded, "Instead of floating aimlessly around, or disappearing altogether, a Purest of Hearts seeks out a new worthy host capable of protecting it. When it sensed that Snow White's body was no longer functional, its automatic response was to leave it behind and find someone else, someone as worthy of the Purest of Hearts as Snow White was.

"Now—I don't know where her heart is or who has it now, but I collected the magical residue it left around Snow White's aura and am working with Merlin and Howl on a revelatory tracking spell. While they're doing that, I'm taking a group over to the castle of King Stefan and then Agrabah to help me investigate, _and_ so I can collect magic from their auras, too. I've decided to take Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Ame. Donald, I'll need you to drive the Gummi Ship."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Donald saluted.

"Cid," he continued, "Whenever I collect aura magic, I'll transport it to you; Merlin will transform it into data. Tron will output the data to you, and Merlin will send it back to us as magic that will tell us the location of an individual heart. Got it?"

"Yep!" Cid nodded, "You hear that, Tron?"

"Affirmative," said Tron's voice from the computer, "You can count on me!"

"Right, then," said Mickey, "Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ame, Donald, Cid, Tron and I will be known as Team Hunt, since we'll be hunting for the new Princesses of Heart and the ones that still live. And we have to find them as fast as we can before another one falls.

"Leon, you and Aerith will be in charge of what I call Team Hide. We need to protect these princesses with every bit of magic we can muster, and this place is crawling with it. Every Princess of Heart we find will be brought back here. Merlin's house is small, so Howl has graciously offered his castle to accommodate them. They need to stay inside as much as possible, but if it feels safe once in a while, they can roam about the town.

"Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Kairi, and Naminé, that's where you come in. I want you, Cloud, to organize a guard for the Princesses. Use the buddy system if you can, but you never know if one of them happens to be a warrior. That'll help a lot, too. (Cloud nodded.)

"Okay, Howl is going to help Ansem investigate the actual murders. The sooner we find the killer, the sooner we can put a stop to this madness!" (He pounded his fist on "stop.")

"Any questions?" Markl raised his small hand.

"Yes, Markl?" called Mickey.

"Your Majesty?" he asked, "What am _I_ supposed to do?" A small ripple of amused chuckling swept around the table.

"You have an important job, too," the king smiled, "The princesses might feel scared and sad when they get here, so it's your job to cheer them up and make them feel at home. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I guess," the boy shrugged.

"I'm glad," said Mickey, "And now, Leon, if you'll close this meeting, please." Leon stood back up.

"Right," he declared, "You all know what to do, so do your best. I imagine it'll be dangerous—whoever the killer is probably has control of The Heartless—so I want you all to know that your sacrifice and time and talents are magnanimously appreciated. On that note, I bring this meeting to a close.

"…Let's go catch ourselves a killer."

* * *

_"Stop that coach!" the Grand Duke ordered frantically, "Close those gates!"_

_But the shining white carriage slipped out at the last second and escaped into the night._

_"Follow that coach!" the Duke floundered, "Open those gates!"_

_The Night Guard thundered forth on black horses in pursuit of the clean white stallions that desperately guided their coach and its precious cargo down the dark road, illuminated by its bright magic._

_They didn't make it too far out of the town before the animals and pumpkin transformed back into themselves and their mistress restored to her haggard-looking state._

_Behind the guard, a black snake began to chase them, frightening each steed into a burst of speed of panic._

_She never saw them coming and before she knew it, Cinderella was dead._

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Victim Number Four: Cinderella!

I know y'all probably hate me for killing her too, but it's part of the story! Please don't hurt me!

Kudos for Leon for being all organized and articulate! We're mostly going to follow King Mickey and Team Hunt and their adventure through the worlds, but I'll get to the murder investigation eventually.

Truth be told, I'm not very good at murder investigation…which is why I've never done it before! So please have patience with me! I'll figure out the investigation at some point, just not in the next…several chapters. It's more action and fighting and romance and shocking revelations than anything, but it's gonna be good, too!

The next chapter will be another prepare-to-cry chapter, so break out the tissues! And please don't flame me! I don't forbid flames, though. Bye for now!


	7. The Hunt Begins

I felt so bad for the previous build-up at the end of chapter 5 that I apologized for it in chapter 6 and immediately started on this one afterward. I hope you read it and found it interesting enough, 'cause that aura magic is important to the story!

By any chance, are any of you readers of this story parents? 'Cause if you are, you might not want to read this chapter because it involves the parents of one of the dead princesses and it's kinda sad. But the end will FREAK YOU OUT! Join me, please!

* * *

_"Everything will change, but love remains the same"_—Gavin Rossdale, _Love Remains The Same_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins**  
"Here, put these on," said King Mickey on the Gummi Ship, "I had them specially made for this mission."

He handed Riku, Ame, Sora, Roxas and Donald each a heavy dark red cape with a big hood and a solid gold clasp in the shape of his royal seal.

"They're beautiful," said Ame as she held hers up, "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, thanks." With mock drama, Sora swept his cape around himself and half-hid his face in it. "Makes me look mysterious," he said, shifting his eyes in a play of suspicion. Ame giggled and fastened the golden clasp on hers; it closed with a firm, reassuring _click!_ It was heavy, almost like a theater curtain, and stopped a breath above the tops of her feet.

"We're working against the forces of darkness," the king explained, "so we'll want to surround ourselves in at least a small shroud of mystery; this mission is to be more discreet than our last adventure, and they'll hide us from detection of any kind, even our own. Plus, my seal designates you as agents to the king, agents on an important errand."

"We're honored to serve you, Your Majesty," Riku smiled, "Your trust means a lot to us."

"Aw, shucks," Mickey smiled back, "Don't think of yourselves as _my_ servants, bu those of the light!"

"Your Majesty," Donald quacked, "we're approaching the atmosphere of King Stefan's castle! Everyone, please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts: It's about to get a little turbulent."

Sure enough, the Gummi Ship began to vibrate as they flew down through the clouds of sunlit gold and soon they broke through, and Aurora's kingdom spanned out below them in lush green glory.

"Oh!" Ame breathed as she gazed out the window with a pink blush of wonder, "It's so beautiful!"

Riku leaned over to see.

"Wow," he said quietly, "You're right." It _was_ beautiful! Lush hills, running waters, green forests teeming with wildlife…it was like something out of _National Geographic._

"So _that's _where she lived," said Sora softly, gazing at the beautiful castle of Aurora's father, "I always wondered what it looked like."

It occurred to Ame that Sora had never been here, either.

"Oh, that's right," she remembered, "You saw her at the castle of Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Yeah," he answered distantly, "I did."

He was sitting in front of her, so Ame only saw his hand on the white armrest as it clenched into a fist then went limp again, as if he'd told himself not to get angry so he could focus.

They came to land in front of the castle itself; they got off the ship and looked up to see black banners draping the front walls between the door and black flats at half mast in the courtyard. They looked so wrong on such a beautiful place, like a bruise on a child's face. It made one want to cry, especially knowing what our heroes were about to face inside.

The silence of mourning hung like a weight over them as Team Hunt was escorted into the throne room—adorned with more black flags and candles everywhere—where King Stefan and his lovely queen sat on their thrones, arrayed in royal robes of mourning with their good friend King Hubert standing beside them. Silent and still as a statue, King Stefan sat straight and tall with his hand gently lying over his queen's; she was quietly weeping.

"Your Majesty," the guard whispered, "King Mickey and his team of investigators have arrived."

The king nodded solemnly and the guards stepped aside. King Mickey pulled his hood down and nodded to the others to do the same, so they did. The queen opened her cascading eyes.

Ame froze where she stood, rooted to the spot by the waves of sorrow she felt from the queen. She was afraid if she moved, the sadness of the queen would knock her over, drowning her like riptide. And if Ame felt that way herself, how did the _queen_ feel, the source of the waves? If Ame was staggered by such grief that wasn't even her own, then this woman—a _mother—_was surely drowning and needed a rescuer.

Unbidden tears began to fall down Ame's face—not just from the waves of grief flowing like seawater from the queen, but from the look on her face as well. That look…the look of absolute sorrow on such a beautiful woman made you instantly want to hold her and comfort her. More than that, though, Ame knew that look personally. She'd seen it on Granda's face in her childhood. She hadn't understood at the time what it was that made her sobo so sad, but now she knew.

That was the face of a woman who has lost her child.

Ame must have missed the next few seconds because the next thing she knew, the queen was in her arms in full tears with her head on her neck, lamenting unintelligibly. It intensified Ame's feelings and she hugged the queen tightly and cried with her. She knew it was useless to say "I know how you feel," but it didn't matter at that point. No words were needed right now.

Sora watched the two of them, especially the queen, and was amazed that Aurora looked so much like her.

"Now, my dear…" said King Stefan as he touched his wife.

"Aurora!" she wept, "My daughter!" She stood straight with her hand on Ame's red-from-crying face and with her head turned up and her eyes closed.

"My only child!" she cried. King Stefan gently gripped her shoulders.

"Come along, my dear," he murmured, "Hubert will take you into the garden."

Riddled as she was with grief, the queen obediently let their friend walk her out of the room through the royal entrance in the back with a guard.

"My lady?" King Stefan touched Ame's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

It took her a minute to realize she was still crying.

"Oh!" she finally clicked and started to wipe her eyes, "Yes, thank you. I'm so sorry, I, uh…I don't usually cry like that in public. I hope I didn't make Her Majesty feel worse."

"No, of course not," he shook his head, "Well…if you'll all come with me, I'll…take you to Aurora. This way, please."

He led the way up the staircase Aurora and Phillip had come down from in the movie with King Mickey behind him, then Sora and Roxas, and Riku brought up the rear with his arm around Ame, who was still drying up.

"Sora," Roxas asked softly as they reached the door to her room, "are you ready for this?" As the group paused so Stefan could unlock, Sora closed his eyes for a second. Then he looked at his twin.

"Wait 'til we get to Agrabah," he smiled sadly with dull eyes, "then ask me."

The truth was that Sora wasn't ready to face _any_ of this, but the worst of it wasn't here. As much as he cared for Aurora, it would be so much worse for him once they went to Agrabah. They gathered around the bed, its blue translucent curtains tied back at the head, and looked down.

There she was, her eyelashes shadowing her cheeks peacefully, her golden hair combed smooth, her tiara comfortably adjusted on her head, her hands closed over a single blooming rose. She might as well have been sleeping.

The old words from the story came to Ame's mind.

_"'Not in death,'"_ she recited in a murmur, _"'but just in sleep…the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake…with true love's kiss, the spell shall break."_

"For true love conquers all," added Sora morosely, "except death." Ame's heart cried out for her brother-friend and she went to him and gently wrapped her hands around his right fist while King Mickey scanned the aural magic around the princess.

"Sora," she said lowly, "I know you're in pain…and it's true that love can't conquer mortal death…but it does something even better." Sora looked up at her. Her eyes were soft and kind.

"Love doesn't _stop_ death," she said, "it _transcends_ death. Just as death is one of life's inevitabilities, so is love. It's as much a part of life as dying or being born; it's as natural as breathing. Death can't stop you from loving someone; if anything, it makes you love them more and gives you something to look forward to when it's your turn." Sora smiled. Riku came up behind Ame and cupped her shoulder.

"Remember what Westley said in The Princess Bride?" he said, _"Death cannot stop true love; all it can do is delay it for a while."_ Sora nodded and gripped Ame's hands.

"Kids," said King Mickey, "I'd like you to look at this."

The three of them went over by Mickeky; Roxas was on the other side of the bed. Ame held Sora's hand and Riku gripped his shoulder, both reassuring him of their presence.

"Look at the princess," said the king, "Can you see the aura magic hovering over her body?"

When they concentrated, they could see misty sparkles hovering a breath over Aurora; the sparkles were four different colors: Pink, blue, green, and purple.

"It's beautiful," said Ame quietly. The king nodded.

"I'm going to teach you to collect aural magic," he siad, "Ame, you have the most spiritually oriented magic, so I want you to try it first."

"Yes, sir," she nodded and gave Sora's hand a small squeeze before letting go to move closer to King Mickey near the head.

"First stand over the princess facing her," he started. She did, her back now to the other boys.

"Now take your hand, whichever you like," the king instructed, "and hold it over her chest, but don't touch."

Aurora was on her left, so Ame held her left hand a breath over her chest with the fingers together and palm flat, almost touching the sparkles around the body.

"Your Majesty," she asked, "before we do this, may I pray over her?"

"Of _course_ you may," Mickey answered humbly with an open-armed bow. Ame looked down at the angelic face of the princess, swallowed a lump, and closed her eyes with her head bowed.

She whispered a blessing prayer in Japanese Granda had taught her that translated to "God of the angels, take this worthy soul into thy hands, and on Heaven's pure white wings fly her to her eternal paradise. Amen." She opened her eyes.

"I'm ready now, Your Majesty," she said.

"Very good," he said, "Now, concentrate on the aura under your hand. Feel it moving under you and—gently—will it to gather into the center of her chest, where her heart once was."

Ame obeyed the king's instructions to the letter, to the _spirit_ of the letter; soon, the sparkles gathered themselves to the place Ame's hand was, assimilating to its size. The king watched her every move with expert sharpness.

"Good," he nodded intensely, "Now…slowly…raise your hand above her chest."

Not moving her hand, Ame slowly but deftly brought it above Aurora's body; her aural magic followed Ame's palm like a magnet, hanging like moss on a tree. Following further directions from Mickey, Ame placed her other palm under the magic and moved both hands to chest level, the magic moving like mist between them.

"You're doing _very_ well, Ame," said King Mickey, "Now, for the last step, I want you to imagine a delicate glass canister around the magic."

Making objects materialize wasn't her style of magic, but she obeyed him anyway and soon a cylinder of thin, crystal clear glass appeared around the aural magic; it floated between her hands until King Mickey told her to hold it by one end in both hands. Once she did, it stopped floating and sat in her hands.

"Excellent job, Ame," the mouse praised her, "Now, if you'll kindly accommodate me."

"Oh!" She realized what he meant and kneeled to his level, her cape pooling behind her and curtaining everything else but her forearms. The boys leaned over to watch.

King Mickey placed a hand on top of the canister.

"To Merlin's Cottage in Radiant Garden," he squeaked urgently, "Posthaste!" He patted it twice with his palm and it drifted for a second before shooting straight up like a bank teller canister, disappearing through the ceiling. They watched it go in silence, staring up.

"Good work, Ame," said the king in a humble, reverent way, "Let's go, kids."

Sora hung back, staring down at the princess Aurora. He knelt to her and covered her hand with his. In his sorrow, he rested his forehead on the velvet tapestry that covered her, then looked back up with his least favorite word catching in his throat like a cancer growth. It was something he'd never wanted to say to anyone; now he had no choice.

Tears ran down his face, heavy with the word, too impatient to wait for his voice.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_She thought the momeraths had pointed her down the path home._

_But she was wrong._

_Soon, a strange creature with brooms for a face and tail came wandering down her path, sweeping it away before her eyes. Before long, she found herself in utter darkness._

_At first, she was dismayed; then she heard a twig snap nearby and the fluttering of wings. She was confused to see a flock of umbrella birds surrounding her, and a large one at that. When she saw their eyes glowing bright red, like fresh blood being pumped through the heart, then fear seized her._

_With no warning, the bird directly in front of her whizzed by and pecked her arm._

_"Ouch!" she cried as she held her arm, its blood warm and wet beneath her hand. As if it was a signal, the flock began to swarm about her, cawing in her ears and pecking wherever their companions missed. Her nice white frock and clean white socks were ruined; all the poor girl could do was cover her face._

_"Some go this way," said the voice of the Cheshire Cat through the noise, "and some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally…I prefer the shortcut."_

_She didn't dare peek through her hands for fear of the birds, but she did hear the creak of a door opening due north of her; that's where she made her mad dash._

_Unfortunately, she tripped over the threshold and fell flat on her face; weak from blood loss and battery, she kept her face to the ground and covered up with her arms. She felt some__ consolation from the sunshine, but not much._

_All of a sudden, the howl of a dog carried itself to her on a warm breeze; consequently, the attacking stopped. Even then, the girl didn't dare expose her eyes to their range of fire. She stayed as she was, trembling, and listened to the dog growl menacingly before her. It ran toward her in a barking fit and she felt it jumping about her and the birds squawking in fear and panic._

_"That's right, you scoundrels!" squeaked a feminine mousy voice, "Back to the darkness, where you belong! Get 'em, Pluto!"_

_The young girl finally dared to look up; she saw a huge mouse in a pink dress and a tiara with a duck in a purple dress just behind her and handsome musketeers around them. She turned her head back to where the mouse was looking and saw a yellow dog fighting with the birds; he was driving them back through the hedge! He'd rescued her!_

_"Get them all!" ordered the mouse lady, "I don't want a single one of those nasty things in here!" Some of the musketeers were helping the dog (Pluto, did she say?) fight off the birds. Two of them stood by the door; the second the last bird went in, they slammed it shut and locked it tight. While they handed the key to the mouse, the dog came right back to the victim and began to lick at her wounds, whining with worry. The mouse knelt to her._

_"Are you all right, my dear?" she squeaked. Not waiting for an answer, she turned back her head._

_"Quickly, Daisy!" she said urgently, "Fetch the doctor immediately!"_

_"Right away, Your Majesty!" replied the duck, who curtsied and scampered off with a musketeer at her side._

_"Carefully, Aramis," said the queen (the girl guessed she was a queen), "Turn her over gently; she's lost so much blood." She then spoke to the girl again._

_"Young lady?" she asked, taking her hand, "Can you hear me?" The girl saw the dog licking the blood off her knuckles and gave him a weak smile._

_"What a nice…doggie," she managed. The queen smiled back and looked at the dog._

_"Yes," she said, relieved that the girl could speak and see, "He's a very good dog."_

_"What…was—his name?" asked the girl._

_"His name is Pluto," she answered clearly, "and mine is Minnie. What's yours?"_

_She started blacking out as Daisy returned with the doctor and people began to clamor around her, but she managed to give her name in a slurred whisper before losing consciousness._

_"My name," she said, "is Alice."_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
I'm pretty sure y'all guessed it was Alice when I said "momeraths" and all that junk, but still—the suspicion! Gah!

Even though this chapter involved a lot of boo-hooing and mourning and depression, I still hope you enjoyed it. Give Sora lots of hugs!

Oh, and did you notice I named one of the musketeers Aramis, just like the original? Yay for the Three Musketeers!

I suppose y'all might be wondering where the Three Fairies were during all this; they went to look for Prince Phillip, who ran away in his grief.

I really like the red capes Mickey made for them; they're sort of modeled after the Fire Nation capes from, like, the first episode of season 3 of Avatar.

And don't ask me why I didn't kill off Alice; I don't know why! It just seemed the thing to do! I can't explain my inner muse; she's really weird.

I made up Ame's blessing prayer; I'm sure the Japanese have their prayers for the dead, but I don't know any.

Oh, and I don't own _The National Geographic_. I own a few dozen copies of it, but not the name (don't want it, either). Hope you enjoyed this! There's more boo-hooing and Sora sympathy to come, so get ready for it. See y'all!


	8. Haiku

If the LAST chapter was sad, this might possibly kill you; this one centers around Sora's loss (again) and he'll need every imaginary hug you can imagine giving him. It's slightly shorter than the last one, but it's still flavored with its own sadness.

The Sultan's not in this chapter, primarily because I couldn't think of anything for him to say or do, and partly because I don't think I can handle another grieving-parent chapter. Sorry, guys. The ending is slightly happy, though! Please enjoy!

PLEASE IGNORE THE PAGE BREAK AT THE END; THE DOCUMENT MANAGER'S ACTING SCREWY.

* * *

_"__Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_—Christine Daae, _Phantom of the Opera_

**Chapter 8: Haiku**  
King Mickey sat back in his seat (the captain's chiar) with his hands folded together against his lower face and his eyes intensely gazing forward. Beside him in the pilot's chair, Donald cast him a quick glance; the king usually took a pose like that whenever he was brooding over something important.

Unbeknownst to the youngsters, Mickey had scanned the minds of the deceased Princesses of Heart. His target: The memory of each princess' death.

Snow White and Aurora had died simply enough: Poison. Not the most inscrutable of methods, but the magic of it was blacker than even _he_ could recognize. Neither of them had actually seen their killer's face; a hooded figure and a disembodied voice were all their memories had to offer, the poor dears.

Now they were headed for Agrabah and Mickey, like all the others, was tense. A quick, unfelt probe of their minds told him they were all thinking the same thing. They were worried about Sora and how he was going to handle this. He also noticed Ame was particularly antsy, fidgeting with her thermos water. He smiled; as a waterbender, Ame didn't like deserts, even if they were only going into the palace. Any landscape that didn't have an adequate source of water made her nervous and edgy, even with her trusty thermos; still, she worried less about that than she did about Sora.

The Gummi Ship made a smooth landing just outside the gates to the sultan's palace. No one moved after Donald took the keys out of the ignition and shut down. They just sat there in silence for a moment.

"Whelp," said Mickey quietly, "Hoods up, kids; we've got a job to do."

Riku, Ame, and Roxas all nodded grimly and obeyed him, following the mouse king down the lowered ramp. Noticing someone missing, they paused there and all looked back; Sora was standing at the back of the group, a head on top of red velvet. Roxas had never seen his brother look so grim before; then again, none of his friends had ever died before. Riku absolutely _hated_ it when his best friend wasn't happy! Any scowl, any frown, any tear he shed was a little less sunlight in his day (which is saying a lot for a tropical islander). Ame wanted to cry seeing him like this. He wasn't supposed to be sad and morose! He was the one who always smiled, always laughed, always made fun things happen! She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around his neck, and tell him everything was going to be all right, to protect him from what they were all about to see. And what killed her was that she couldn't.

"Sora…" she started, but he strode right past her without even putting his hood up. He couldn't stand being around so much pity at once, however well they mean. He had to move.

He stopped, however, when he felt the lower area of his cape being tugged on.

"Sora," said King Mickey, "don't think you're alone in this…because you're not."

Sora slouched and his face fell as he looked at the king's kind face. He reached up and wrapped his big hand around Sora's; Ame slipped her smaller hand into his right one. Roxas, standing behind Mickey, gripped his left shoulder and from behind Sora, Riku laid his hand over his other shoulder.

"We're right behind you," he murmured, "We're all in this together."

They walked out of the Gummi Ship like that, together, as they went to meet the grieving sultan.

* * *

(This is after they meet the sultan…)

It wasn't just Sora; _none_ of them had been prepared for this. Riku and Ame had both attended the deathbeds of relatives (Riku's grandmother and an uncle on Ame's father's side) and King Mickey had seen more deaths than he cared to remember. Sora's grandparents had both died when he was very small, but Roxas didn't have memories that far back.

Even with all that, every one of them knew that no matter how many deaths one has seen, no one was ever prepared for it.

Sora's eyes went blank when he saw Princess Jasmine lying on the waist-high altar, her lower half covered with a blue silk shroud, her body lying straightways on top of an elaborate doily etched with gold over more blue. Her face was so peaceful; it brought tears from his blank eyes. He could feel the strength in his knees begin to give way.

_'No,'_ he thought, forcing them back into place, _'I won't be weak or give in to sadness. That's not how Jasmine knew me.'_

"Your Majesty," he asked quietly, "may I collect her aural magic? I…I think she would've wanted me to."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Mickey asked back. Sora nodded once.

"All right, then," said the king, "Step over here…now do exactly as Ame did. Keep your hand flat…"

Sora followed his directions and soon, Jasmine's aura was sent flying to Merlin's house. He stared sadly up at the spot where it disappeared. A tear trickled tentatively out of the corner of his right eye and he closed them both, feeling a little disappointed with himself. (for crying)

Then he felt a gentle hand touch his face and a thumb wiping away the small tear trail. He looked sideways and saw Ame smiling softly.

"Nice job, Sora," she said as she gently ran a fist under his chin. He half-smiled.

"Guys, look!" said Roxas, looking at Jasmine's body.

Just above her chest floated a neon-green butterfly of intricate design with sparkling magic dripping out of it like pixie dust.

"What is it?" asked Ame, "It's pretty."

"It's from Aerith," said the king, "Ame, will you reach it for me?" She nodded and slowly held her cupped hands under the fluttering thing. It hovered above her and allowed itself to be handed to Mickey.

"Perfect," he smiled, "This is good. You kids may pay your respects to the princess. I have to get this on board quickly. Excuse me."

The young adults stood together, looking at the once-beautiful and feisty Princess Jasmine. Ame had always wanted to meet her…but alive. In a way, she felt kind of cheated.

_'But Sora,'_ she thought, _'What about him?'_

Sora's head was bowed and his eyes closed; his face was crumpled in a bitterly sad expression as hot and heavy tears poured down his cheeks. Once again, she gently took his hand in both of hers.

"Sora," she whispered, her throat choked up, "I'm so sorry." He looked up and saw that she was crying, too. He looked down at Jasmine's face. He cupped one of her hands and then the full weight of his sorrow dragged him to his knees.

"Sora!" Ame softly exclaimed and moved to help him, but Riku got there first. Roxas came behind her and held her arms gently.

"He'll be okay, Ame," he murmured, "Don't worry. Riku's got it."

Ame buried her face in her hands and cried quietly; Roxas hugged her and herded her away to the ship. Riku looked up and saw them.

"Look at that, Sora," he said. Sora lifted his wet face and saw Ame standing under the Gummi Ship—still sobbing—rubbing her red face with her wrists with Roxas saying soft, kind words to her. He then looked back at Riku and saw two small tear streams on his face. Riku smiled.

"You see?" he said, "You never have to cry alone." Sora stared at him for a moment, then looked back up at Jasmine; he remembered the sound of her laughter and the warmth of her smile and smiled himself.

"Yeah."

As Ame started walking up the ramp, she gasped when someone suddenly hugged her tightly from behind; she blushed from surprise.

"Thank you, Ame," said Sora's voice, "for crying for me." Ame touched his arms and bowed her head with tears pouring out. She turned around and saw him smiling with his own leftover tears.

"Look at us," he laughed and wiped his face, "couple of saps." Ame giggled a bit and Riku put an arm around her and kissed her head and his other around Sora and ruffled his hair.

"Guys!" Roxas called urgently from inside the ship, "You'd better get in here!" They followed him quickly.

"What's up, Your Highness?" Sora asked when they gathered around him at the control panel. The green butterfly was hovering in the air, blinking a white light; then it dissolved upward in whisps of smoke, which formed themselves into letters—sentences, even!

_Board the Gummi Ship  
Go to the Land of Dragons  
There you'll find your girl_

"A poem?" said Sora.

"It's a haiku!" piped Ame.

"That crown on top," observed the king, "It's the same as Aurora's was. This is a message that will tell us where her heart is now!"

"Look! It's changing!" Ame pointed.

_She fights with dragons  
to protect her emperor  
and the land she loves_

The smoky letters dissolved into thin air, followed by the crown.

_"The Land of Dragons,"_ Riku quoted, _"There you'll find your girl._' Your Majesty, do you think…?"

"I don't think, Riku," said Mickey, "I know. Donald! Set coordinates for the Land of Dragons! We have our first princess!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" Donald saluted as everyone scattered to their seats.

"Riku," Ame grabbed his cape, "who is it?" Riku looked back at her and smiled.

* * *

"Someone I think you're gonna like," he said as he touched her face, "I believe Sora's told you about her. Her name is Fa Mulan."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Holy crap! A cliffie and a spoiler at once! I'm mad, I tell you! MAD!

For you poetry freaks out there, that was a genuine haiku, 'cause I counted the syllables as I went! I'm rather proud of myself! Nearly all the princesses have a haiku; it's pretty cool! AND THE HAIKU IS MINE, SO HANDS OFF!

I think I had another Harry Potter sprinkling with the letters and stuff…GAH!

And I think I should address that, even though it's pretty obvious: This story is mostly from the perspectives of Ame and Sora—Sora 'cause he's the hero and Ame 'cause…she's my OC. It just kinda happened that way! I'll try to spread it around, but don't get too excited. I'm still handwriting it.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A BATTLE!!!!! So please review and get buckled!!!!


	9. Dragon of the Water

I hope y'all have your seatbelts buckled! Wanna know why? Here's a hint: Keyblade + Waterbending chick + Mulan = Heartless butt-kicking action!!!!!

Oh, and this is the first chapter where King Mickey asks Princess of Heart questions. It's pretty cool.

* * *

_"There's no way we'll be able to raise a family on the money we make at Pretzels 'N Cheese."_—Bill, _Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dragon of the Water**  
"Um, Ame…" Sora asked, "what are you doing?"

As a matter of fact, Ame was meditating; her bare feet were neatly tucked into her legs, her hands were face-up comfortably on her knees, and her thumbs were gently pressed to her middle fingers. Her eyes were closed serenely yet with focus.

"Preparing to meet the Emperor," she replied calmly, "The haiku said that Fa Mulan 'protects her emperor,' so that means that by meeting her we meet him. Besides, didn't you tell me she and her boyfriend were his personal bodyguards?"

"Yeah," he answered, "except now it's 'she and her husband.' They got married about two years ago."

"Everyone back to your seats, please!" called Donald, "We're coming in to land!"

They descended through sparkly gold clouds and soon the palace of the Emperor spanned out under them with a golden sunlit aura; even the red roof had a slight sparkle. It looked even more magical and mystical than Ame had imagined!

"Oh, wow," she breathed wondrously, then was attacked by a wave of nervousness.

_'Oh, crap!'_ she thought, opening her cape to look herself over. She was wearing her Water Tribe outfit with her arms and legs wrapped in cloth binding, her skirt brushing her kneecaps, and her shirt comfortably tucked in a waist binding.

She gulped and blushed profusely; she was about to be in the presence of royalty and she looked like this!

"Uh-oh," said Riku as he held her from behind, "You've got that panic blush on your face. What's wrong?" She spun around and spread her cape open.

"Riku, _look_ at me!" she exclaimed, appalled with herself. He leaned back a bit with an eyebrow arching critically, looked her over, and smiled devilishly with a tongue-trilling purr.

"Riku!" she popped and smacked him in the head with a bright red face, "That's not what I mean! I'm about to appear in a royal court! I should be wearing a multi-layered, diplomatic lady's kimono and here I look like Xena the Warrior Princess!"

"You do not," Riku frowned, "You look like you're ready for anything to happen, which is good for royal court."

"Besides, Ame," Sora put in, "Mulan is always dressed for battle and believe me, she doesn't look _nearly_ as feminine as you do."

"She's a bodyguard," replied Ame, "She's _supposed _to be dressed for battle!"

"Ame…" Riku took her face in his hands and met her eyes. "Don't—sweat it. I've met the Emperor; he's a cool guy. You've got nothing to worry about." Her eyes softened and twinkled.

"All right," she smiled, "I believe you."

"Hey," he said quietly as he touched foreheads with her, "You look beautiful." She beamed and blushed, feeling tingles inside that lifted her heels off the floor as they kissed.

"Hoods up, everybody," said Mickey, "It's time to go in."

* * *

"Halt," ordered the guard, "Who goes there?"

They stopped at the palace doors, their faces shadowed by their hoods, King Mickey at the head.

"Sora," he said, "Tell them who we are." Sora stepped forward and put down his hood.

"My name is Sora," he smiled, "I'm the Keyblade Master. These are my friends, King Mickey, Riku, Ame, and my brother, Roxas. We'd like to see Li Mulan; I'm a friend of hers."

The guards exchanged a questioning look; one of them said "wait here" and slipped inside the door.

"They must be new," Ame noted disapprovingly, "Rude, tactless, no sense of formality whatsoever. Tsk-tsk." Riku chuckled softly. The door was re-opened and the one guard was backing out to a woman's chiding voice. The owner stepped out and looked at the visitors. Her eyes widened and her face broke into a smile.

"Sora!" she chimed, then straightened up like a soldier; Sora did the same. They curled their left hands over their right fists and bowed; then they both laughed.

"Sora," she smiled and held up a hand, "It's wonderful to see you again!" Sora grabbed it with his own like buddies.

"Good to see you too, Mulan!" he grinned.

"Look at you!" said Mulan, "You've gotten so big! And your hair's a tad lighter, too!"

"You look great, too," he said, "How's Shang?"

"He's wonderful," she beamed as she tucked her hair back, "Why don't you all come in and talk? I'd love to meet your friends and I'm sure the Emperor would love to see you again!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Sora nodded, "How about it, Your Majesty?"

"Of course," the king nodded also, "Lead the way, Mulan." Sora and the others followed her inside.

A few minutes later, Sora stood before the Emperor next to Mulan and introduced his friends.

"Your Excellency," he said, "this is His Majesty, King Mickey."

"Yes," the Emperor nodded, "It is an honor to have you in my court, Your Majesty." The mouse stepped up and put down his hood.

"The honor is all mine, Your Excellency," he bowed, "May I introduce the other members of my party? This is Riku, the young man who tipped you off about Sora all those years ago."

"I remember," said the royal one, surprised, "You wore black that time, young man. Would you care to show me your face now, or are you not comfortable?" Riku removed his hood; his hair fell with it. The emperor looked him over nodding.

"Pleased to officially meet you, Riku," he said, "I'm glad to see your journey and Sora's have both been successful."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Riku bowed humbly.

"And this is my brother, Roxas," Sora continued, "We're twins."

Mulan's eyes went wide when the blonde put down his hood and smiled warmly.

"Wow," she said, "No kidding." She then shifted her gaze to Ame, who stepped back a bit with her hood still covering the top half of her face.

"Oh," she said, flustered, "Uh…M-my name is, um…Ame. Pleased to meet you, Li-san—you too, Your Excellency."

"Ame?" asked the emperor, "Ame Megami?"

_'Dang it,'_ she thought as she approached the steps near the throne. The knelt and bowed with her forehead on her stacked hands. For a moment, she was nothing but a bunched-up cape; then she sat back on her knees and put down her hood.

"Yes, Your Excellency," she answered formally, "I am Ame Megami, daughter of the House of Megami."

"Yes…" he said thoughtfully, "Your grandmother was one of my star students."

"Really?" Sora asked, "In what?"

"He was her private tutor," Ame answered, "He taught her everything, including wisdom and yoga and stuff like that. Your Excellency…" She looked up at him. "I've accompanied His Majesty here because he needs to speak to Li Mulan-san."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Mickey. "Is this very serious, Your Majesty?"

"It may be, Your Excellency," the mouse said gravely, "It may very well be. May I please speak to her?"

Mulan and the Emperor looked at each other, then he nodded.

"Sure," she smiled, "I'd be happy to!"

While Ame and Riku kept the emperor company, Mickey and the twins drew Mulan aside.

"Mulan," King Mickey started, "I'm sure you'll find this an unusual question, but…Have you been feeling different in any way lately?"

"Different how?" she asked. Sora touched her shoulder.

"You know," he said, "Like, have you felt particularly happy, do you like to sing more, or—oh! How are you with small animals?"

"What?" Mulan giggled, "That's funny! But yes: I do like to sing sometimes and lately I've been attracting a lot of woodland creatures—mostly squirrels, chipmunks, and small birds."

"Well, heck," Roxas murmured, "That could've been any one of 'em."

"One of who?" asked Mulan, "Sora, what's going on?" He touched her back as a don't-panic gesture.

"In a nutshell," he explained, "Some of the Princess of Heart have been killed." She gasped.

"Sora!" she whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

"I know," he replied, "but there's more: Apparently the Purest of Hearts have left their bodies and are now inside new Princesses of Heart, and…"

"You think I am one of them?" Mulan finished wondrously. Sora nodded.

"Whoa," she said, "A princess…me! You know…now that you mention it, I had a dream one night about a beautiful young girl with sunshine hair and red rose lips; she was being taken care of by three little old ladies."

"Aurora," Sora interrupted, "You dreamed about Aurora."

"What else did you see, Mulan?" Mickey asked. Mulan then explained that she dreamed of the beautiful princess as a baby being blessed by fairies and cursed by a witch, how those same fairies raised her as their own to protect her, how she grew into the lovely flower she was and finally, her tragic death. A short silence followed, then King Mickey spoke.

"Mulan," he said seriously, "what you saw were the memories of your predecessor, Princess Aurora."

"My predecessor?" she repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Princess Aurora was a Princess of Heart," he explained, "but she is dead now, so her pure heart left her body to find another. Mulan…(He took her hand)…it has chosen you. You are now a Princess of Heart."

That statement was like pulling the trigger of a gun.

No sooner had the king said that than the gong of giant bells bored its way into the throne room, making everyone's bones vibrate. Mulan snapped to attention.

"That's the alarm!" she said, "Invaders!"

"Not just any!" Riku shouted, "Heartless!" He and Ame were running to the door; Mulan was soon behind them with Sora and the others.

"Shang!" said Mulan, "You and the guards protect the emperor! We'll take care of this!"

"He's not the one they're after," said Riku grimly as he drew his Keyblade, "You are."

_"What?"_ she blurted. King Mickey jumped beside her.

"Remember, Mulan," he said urgently, "You're a Princess of Heart now; those Heartless will be most attracted to you, so keep your guard up! Fight them if you must, but whatever you do, you _must protect your heart!"_

There was no time for more, so Mulan jumped into the fight with Sora. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the new girl of the group—Ame, she was called—run back into the palace. Mulan herself was close enough to hear a sort of whooshing sound from inside, then the doors burst open to reveal Ame with a wave behind her. Mulan was surprised!

"Sorry!" Ame grinned, "Needed more ammo!" She looked past her. "Li-san, turn around!" She did.

"Now jump!" she told her. When she did, she found herself being swept away on the wave by her ankles with Ame beside her! She looked shocked at her.

"What sort of warrior are you?" she asked breathlessly as she regained her balance.

"One of a kind!" winked the waterbender, "Now brace yourself!"

Mulan looked ahead to see she was heading straight for a Heartless, one of the big airborne ones; she poised her knees and jumped in the air with her sword ready to slice it down the middle. It dissolved in a smoky vapor, bringing a satisfied smile to Mulan's face. Ame slid to her feet beside her.

"Nice one!" said Mulan, "You're amazing!"

"Thanks!" Ame blushed and quickly helped her up, "Go again?"

Mulan accepted and they repeated the attack, then came up with more team attacks as they fought.

Suddenly, they all felt something high above them in the air; all the Heartless were gone, but they sensed something big in the wind. They quickly regrouped; Sora and Roxas flanked Mulan, Riku and Ame stood behind her, and Mickey stood in front. None of them were exactly huddled against her, but they were essentially guarding the new princess.

"Please don't tell me…" Sora murmured as they watched the sky. A roar fell on them, intensifying the wind until there appeared their old friend, Sky Rider.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Ame pointed.

"Yes," Riku answered. (Anyone who read "Riku's Rain" should know what I'm talking about. ;))

"Man!" Sora sighed, "Not him again!"

The Sky Rider floated over them, his huge wings swooping loudly, and roared as if in invitation. The king narrowed his eyes.

"Ame," he said, "I know you don't like to show off your powers, but we're in a bit of a hurry. I'd like to make quick work of this, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied as she put her hood up and swept her arms crossways in front of herself to gather the water she'd taken from the palace. She had it carry her away and slid to her feet directly underneath the giant Heartless. She decided to pull a move that would quickly destroy the monster and impress Mulan and the emperor, a move that helped her ace a waterbending recital, only now it would be modified tenfold.

Her eyes glowed icy blue; she cupped her hands in front at a downward slant, slightly bent over. A few thin streams collected in her hands, also glowing. She concentrated.

The water formed itself into the shape of a tiny eagle that fluttered before her face, which she slowly turned upward with a serene smile.

_"And I dream I'm an eagle,"_ she sang the words to a lesser known ABBA song with her arms crossed downward in front. The little bird had its wings similarly folded around itself; Ame bowed her head and her bird did the same. In that position, the eagle flew swiftly into the air, swelling, getting bigger and bigger, fueled by water and magic.

_"And I dream I can spread my wings,"_ she sang louder, making the now-ginormous eagle start to unfurl its wings. It seemed to take a long moment, because the wings were so long and beautiful, and because Ame was spreading her arms slowly to control all that water.

Finally, with a great cry, the eagle spread its wings out while casting down sparks of light. Its eyes were glowing the same as Ame's and it looked like Sitka's eagle form from "Brother Bear." It was twice as big as Sky Rider and flew above it, and flew through it; they both exploded in a shower of sparkles and water. The waterbender dropped her arms and fell to her knees.

"Ame!" Riku shouted and ran to her, "Are you all right?"

"Whew," she panted, "That took a lot out of me." He took her hand and helped her up; she wobbled a bit, but he held onto her and kept her steady.

"You okay, Ame?" Sora asked when they rejoined.

"I'm fine," she beamed.

"I take it back," said Mulan, "You're not amazing; you're incredible!"

"Thank you, Li-san," Ame nodded as they headed back into the palace.

"Among our people," Mulan continued, "you would be called a Dragon of the Water."

"We call ourselves waterbenders," said Ame, "Because we're born with the ability to bend the water to our will."

"I'm impressed," said Mulan. They trooped back into the palace, where Mulan offered Ame a cushion seat on the steps near the emperor's throne. Ame accepted and Riku sat her down carefully, so she wouldn't cave in on herself.

"Mulan," said Shang, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she answered, "The Heartless are gone."

"For now they are," Riku spoke up, "but they'll be back, and worse if Mulan stays here much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Shang as he stood by her.

"General Li," said Mickey, "I'm afraid your wife is in danger. She has been chosen as a maiden of the purest of all hearts and because of that, The Heartless will relentlessly pursue her unless she surrounds herself with protection.

"That's why we came here in the first place. Mulan, you must come with us to Radiant Garden until we defeat this evil."

"I cannot leave my emperor!" Mulan said, shocked, "I am part of his personal guard! And what about Shang and the rest of my family?"

"If you come with us, you'll draw the Heartless away from them," said Roxas, "It's you they want, but they won't mind collecting everyone else's hearts as well, and I know none of us want that to happen."

"You mean to tell me that I am a danger to everyone I love and care for?" Mulan asked in a hurt voice. Shang put his arm around her. King Mickey stood before her.

"We don't mean that at all," he said gently, "What we mean is that there's a killer out there hunting for the Princesses of Heart and if he or she finds out you're now one of them, there'll be no stopping them until you're dead."

"With all due respect, King," said Mulan, "I do not run away from danger. I will face any enemy I must."

"The enemy isn't here, Li-san," Ame spoke up from her seat, "It's out there, waiting to perish or conquer." She got up (with Riku holding onto her again) and walked over to her.

"There is a horrible person out there," she said, "And beautiful, innocent women are dying because of them. You have been chosen as a sacred vessel of the purest of all hearts, a heart that needs protection that only you can give it.

"There will be others like you, too—chosen maidens of the purest heart that will also need protection, but unlike you, they may not be able to protect themselves. If you come with us, you can help us protect the others. We need you, Li-san…What do you say?"

Mulan looked thoughtfully at the strong young woman; there was truth in her words and in her face. She looked down at the mouse king, who nodded with a cheerful smile. Sora was smiling, too. She looked up at her husband.

"What do _you_ say, Shang?" she asked with slight emotion. Shang brought her head to his lips with his eyes closed; Ame looked away sadly with her cape drawn closed.

"I think you should go," Shang finally said, full of sadness, "I think you have to." Mulan looked longingly into his eyes.

"My heart breaks at the thought of leaving you," she said, "but it tells me you're right." They hugged and turned to the emperor.

"Your Excellency?" she asked, "Do I have your permission to take a temporary leave of absence with His Majesty King Mickey?"

The ruler of the Land of Dragons looked thoughtfully at Mulan, then shared a communicative look with Mickey. He nodded.

"My permission and my blessing," he said, "Stand before me, Mulan." Mulan and Shang walked hand in hand to the throne. When the emperor stood up, they bowed down; the wise old man placed his right land over the crown of her head.

"May all the spirits of your ancestors be with you," he said formally, "And may the Dragon of Fortune blaze your trail."

"Thank you, my Emperor," Mulan said humbly as she bowed lower before standing. She shared a long, sweet embrace with Shang.

"Be careful," he whispered, "and come back to me."

"I promise," she answered. They kissed, then Shang brought his wife to Team Hunt and placed her hand in Sora's.

"Take care of her," he said fervently, his eyes pleading. Sora looked determined at him and gently gripped Mulan's hand.

"I promise," he nodded firmly. Mulan smiled and they all said goodbye to the emperor and walked back out the courtyard, where Donald was waiting with the Gummi Ship. Mulan touched Ame's arm when they got on the ramp.

"Thank you for your words, Dragon of the Water," she said warmly, "They have been another answer to a problem."

"Sora's told me a lot about you, Li-san," Ame said humbly, "I feel as if I know you already. You are a well-chosen Princess of Heart, and I am your humble servant."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Mulan said with her hands up, "I'd rather we were friends, but thank you for the sentiment. By the way, you don't have to call me Li-san; just plain Mulan's fine." Ame nodded as they boarded the Gummi Ship for their next destination.

"Your Majesty," Donald whispered, "Queen Minnie is on the communicator; she says it's an emergency!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Ooooh! What will the emergency be? Well, if you read the previous chapters, you'll have a pretty good idea!

The song Ame used is called "Eagle" by ABBA. Lesser known, but has its own air of mystery. It's probably on YouTube or something; it's really good. Go listen to it!

Ame calls Mulan "Li-san" because of the whole Japanese formality thing. She eventually just calls her Mulan, who, by the way, is a key character for this story! ;)

Oh, and next chapter is an UNEXPECTED Disney character that was NOT in the games who also becomes a sort-of key character in the story! You're welcome to guess, but I AIN'T SAYIN' NOTHIN'!


	10. Precious Cargo

So I'll bet y'all are wondering what the big emergency is that Queen Minnie just called King Mickey about, right? Well, we're about to find out, and a little more besides!

If you thought _Howl_ was a big addition, wait 'til you see who pops up _now!_ ;D

Oh, the chapter quote is a hint to our mystery character.

* * *

_"If you can really remember how you felt when you were a child, even when you're an adult or a parent, then you can understand each other."_—Tohru Honda, _Fruits Basket,_ Chapter 21 (Volume 4, but I have it in Ultimate Edition 2)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Precious Cargo**  
The Gummi Ship had its course set on Disney Castle with all speeds; Mulan was splitting her attention between Ame, with whom she compared battle notes, and Sora, her dear friend with whom she hadn't spoken since Kingdom Hearts 2.

Up in the cockpit, Mickey was brooding again; he'd received a communication from his queen that required their immediate presence at his home. He didn't fully understand what had happened, so he didn't tell the others what was going on. Then he noticed his pilot was getting a weird look on his face.

"Something wrong, Donald?" he asked lowly.

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty," Donald answered confusingly, "We're not flying as fast as we should be. Hold on." He punched some buttons and touched some screens. Then he made a short "wak."

"Wait a minute…" he said slowly as he glared, then stood up in his chair and spun it backwards to face the passengers.

"Everybody, line up!" he said sharply, "I'm calling a headcount!" Accustomed to his sharpness, Sora immediately complied; Ame was mildly alarmed, but followed suit as well. In a matter of seconds, everyone was lined up, including the king. Donald marched along the line, his flipper feet making slap stomps on the hard floor. He counted everyone and himself, checked the controls again, counted heads again, and went back to the panel.

"What's the trouble, Donald?" asked Roxas.

"We have seven people on this ship," quacked Donald as he pushed buttons, "but it's spending enough gas for _eight!_ Which means…" He looked suspicious and slowly turned his head back when he said that.

_"We have a stowaway!"_ he pointed toward the back, which had some likely hiding places. Everyone sprang into defensive positions; Mulan had her sword ready to be drawn, Ame had a snakelike water stream coiled in the air that issued from her thermos, Donald had his magic wand, and everyone else had their Keyblades. They approached the supply closet, where Ame's magic had picked up a presence. Donald crept up close to the door, his wand poised for attack. His hand reached for the knob; quick as a wink, he flung the door open! What they saw stopped them where they were.

A young boy was staring at them with brown eyes wide with terror from behind a shaggy mess of sandy brown hair, his back plastered against the wall, his gangly legs splayed out before him with white socks and black penny loafers. He wore blue knee-length shorts and a yellow polo shirt. His lip was trembling and he looked like he was about to cry.

Sora banished his Keyblade and gently pushed Donald aside.

"Hey, little guy," he smiled, "It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you. Are you all right?"

The child's panting slowed to normal breathing; he blinked and relaxed. Sora squatted down and held out his hand to him. The little boy tensed up and turned sideways.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

"I'm Sora," he smiled again. The boy looked slightly surprised.

"Sora," he repeated, "Are you the one with the Keyblade?" His question sounded like a sentence because this kid had a flawless English accent.

"Yes, I am," Sora answered, "What's _your_ name?" Seeming to trust him, the boy crawled over to him and took his hand.

"I'm Christopher Robin," he smiled slightly.

* * *

From the moment she laid eyes on him, Ame adored Christopher Robin. There was just one problem, though; he avoided her every chance he got. He was virtually glued to Sora, the brave Key Master he'd always heard about. No matter how much she smiled, how kindly she spoke, how nice she acted, her presence all but repelled him. Finally, he said to her, "I don't like you; you're scary."

She was very taken aback; _scary?_ No one had ever called her scary!

She sat in her chair, her face frozen with shock.

_'I'm scary?'_ she thought, _'That's impossible! I'm not scary! Well—to enemies, maybe—but children? Never!'_

"Don't let it get to you, sweetheart," said Riku as he lifted her up to sit in her chair with her in his lap. He kissed her temple.

"He called me scary," she said, "I'm not scary. Am I scary? I've never done anything to him! How can he think I'm scary?"

"I don't know, honey," he said, "He's a little boy who must have been through heck; he probably thinks we're all scary, except Sora. He at least knows Sora's a hero. He's probably the only hero he's heard about. Just give him some time; I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled at him. "Do _you_ think I'm scary?" He fingered her face.

"Terrifying," he smiled mischievously, "but that's good. I'm attracted to fear; it gives me a rush. (He looked in her eyes.) You're so beautiful, it frightens me…and I'm attracted to that, too."

His soft tone melted her again and she let herself drown in his eyes as they kissed like lovers should. Their nerve endings were extra sensitive to each other's touch.

"Ahem," quacked Donald, tapping his foot with hands on hips. Ame broke the kiss to bury her face in Riku's neck. He rolled his eyes.

"Donald," he moaned pleadingly, "_please_ go away."

"We're about to land at Disney Castle," he said matter-of-factly, "You need to be in your own seat."

"Why must you come between a knight and his lady?" Ame pouted with a brushstroke blush.

"Because it's safety procedure! Now break it up!" Donald exploded, "If I have to tell you again, I'll have the king on your toes!"

"All right, all right," said Riku, "Keep your down on, I'm going." He maneuvered out of her seat; when her face fell, he lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Don't worry," he smiled warmly, "There are plenty of private areas in Disney Castle."

* * *

As fun as that sounded, the situation soon turned too serious for our beloved couple to have any alone time; the queen met the team in the hangar with Daisy.

"Minnie." The king trotted up to his queen and they held hands and kissed.

"Mickey," she squeaked, "Thank you for coming so fast. You'll never believe it!"

"Lead the way, milady," said Mickey, "and let me be the judge of that." They held hands and Queen Minnie led them up into the main hallway before explaining.

"I still don't quite understand how it happened," she began, "All I know is that I sensed a powerful force of darkness coming from the garden, and I felt a spark of pure magic inside it as well. I took some of the musketeers down to investigate and when they opened the door in the central hedge, a big flock of strange birds came spewing out with a blonde girl. They were attacking her!"

"Pluto was with us," Daisy added as she walked with Donald, "He immediately jumped to her defense and fearlessly attacked the birds, keeping them at bay until some of the other musketeers helped him drive them back into the hedge. Not a single one was left out."

"As soon as they were gone, the door was locked tight," Minnie continued, "and we took the young girl to the infirmary as fast as we could. The door hasn't been opened since then, for fear of the dark birds."

"Was she conscious the whole time?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, until the birds were gone," she answered, "The poor dear had suffered much blood loss and beating, but she managed to give us her name before blacking out."

"What is it?" asked the king.

"Alice."

Sora stopped in his tracks; he'd been listening closely enough and had pitied the victim, but it had been a distant reality. Now it slapped him in the face like cold water.

"Alice," he repeated breathlessly, feeling numb, "Alice is here? She's hurt?"

"Not anymore, she isn't," said Daisy, "We've taken special care of her."

"Which way is the infirmary?" he asked urgently, "Is she alone? Who's with her?"

"Cool it, bro," Roxas said, touching his shoulder. Queen Minnie touched his hand.

"Don't worry, Sora," she smiled, "Your friend is being excellently cared for by the best healers we could contact! The infirmary is this way."

They soon came to the Royal Care Center, as it was officially named; as they approached the ornate white door carved in gold, Ame picked up a presence and looked at Roxas, who looked back at her with a beaming smile.

Sure enough, out came a blonde angel in a white dress (only longer, flowing down to her knees).

"Naminé!" Ame smiled, but was beaten to her by Roxas, who hugged her around her waist and spun around with her before kissing her sweetly. Mulan giggled quietly.

"I take it they are true lovers?" she guessed.

"None truer," Ame beamed, "Her name is Naminé the Gentle Witch, twin sister of Princess Kairi and a carrier of abundant and powerful light magic. As you may have guessed, she specializes in protection and healing."

"Is she the one I've heard about with power over Sora's memories and those of the ones around him?" Mulan asked quietly.

"The same," Ame nodded, "but she's found a way to suppress that power through her magic. It's still there, but it's under control."

"Naminé," Sora greeted her with a relieved smile, "Boy, am I glad to see you! When the queen said she had the best healer she could find, I should've known she meant you! How's Alice?"

"She's much better," Naminé answered softly, "She has more blood in her now, and the scratches are all gone, except for the really bad ones, which are bandaged up for now. She's just woken up, so you can see her _quietly_, and not too many at a time."

"Thanks, Naminé," Sora said emotionally as he hugged her, "Seriously. Thank you. You're an angel."

While he went in to see Alice, Christopher Robin hung back with Naminé; he looked up at her with wide eyes. He was about as high as her stomach, which was probably pretty tall for a five-year-old. She looked down at him; his cheeks were pink.

"Hello," she smiled, "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know, miss," he shook his head, "All I remember is dark scary things in a big cave and lots of snow in a place I've never been. I saw Sora's big ship land in that gate with the big red castle so I went on it after everyone was gone."

"Why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

"My mum told me if I could find the Keyblade Master, he could keep me safe," said the boy. Naminé gently touched his hair.

"Where _is_ your mother?" she asked. Christopher Robin had been fiddling with a fold of her long skirt, but now he clutched it and hid his face in it.

"Oh," she sighed softly, "I understand." She knelt down to gather him into her arms and he hugged her around her neck, hiding his face. Ame, who had heard the whole conversation, reached out to touch his arm as Naminé was passing her. He peeked up with one teary eye and immediately ducked again.

"It's okay, Ame," Naminé murmured, "I'll take care of him."

Riku watched his fiancé carefully; she stared after Christopher Robin with an expression that said "wait! I know how you feel! I understand!" Her arms hung limply under her cape, her shoulders slouched helplessly. Riku knew what she was feeling: _'That child is just like me.'_

Her fingers came out to clutch the opening sides of her cape; her head jerked down and her eyes were shut tight against her tears.

"Ame." He reached out to touch her, but she strode away to the nearest window (which was maybe 30 feet away or so) with her huge cape billowing behind her. He sighed, knowing it was best to leave her be for now. Usually whenever she mourned her parents, she either held onto him or sought him out if he wasn't with her. This was just for her, though; this time she wasn't mourning her own loss, but that of the child.

"I've got it this time, Roxas," Riku said quietly, "Why don't you take Mulan to meet Alice?"

"Riku," Mulan asked, touching him, "is she all right?" He smiled appreciatively.

"She will be," he said, "She just feels…terrible for Christopher Robin."

"Come on," Roxas smiled, "Let's go see Alice and I'll tell you all about it."

"Oh," she said, "Well, I don't want to pry into any affairs that aren't my own…" Roxas walked her into the infirmary, leaving Riku to watch over his beloved Ame.

Now let's rewind back a bit to when Sora was walking in to see Alice; the infirmary itself was very grand with crystal chandeliers and full-sized beds with huge pillows and blankets that were enchanted to keep you as warm or cool as your body needed, and beautifully intricate rails to grab onto that were gold and silver on every other bed. Between the beds were hung delicate gold-and-silver gossamer curtains with sashes tying them back in a fancy manner.

Near the middle of the left row, Sora saw Alice in a bed with gold rails; she was propped against her pillows and wearing a white nightgown with very short, slightly poofy sleeves that had elastic on the ends, giving them an attractive scruchie look. Her hair was shining and smoothly combed; her right wrist was wrapped in gauze, as was part of her right arm, and her left elbow had one of those elbow wrapping things on it. Other than that, she looked perfect! Naminé had outdone herself this time!

She looked up, saw Sora, and broke into a wide smile.

"Sora!" she chimed, "You're here! I can't believe it!"

"Alice!" Sora smiled back and gently clasped her hands, "It's so good to see you again! You look…well, after what the queen told me, I thought…You look great!"

"Thank you," she said, "Your witch friend was so kind to me. She healed me after the Royal Doctor gave me blood. I don't even feel the pain anymore."

"So you're all right, then," said Sora as he sat on the bed, "I'm glad. You're in the best of hands, Alice. I trust Naminé with my life. Listen…" He moved his hand over both of hers. "Can you tell me about the birds that hurt you? Did they look unusual? Did they behave weirdly, besides the obvious?"

"Well," she began, "I remember they had eyes as red as blood, and everything around them felt dark. It frightened me. They wouldn't stop hurting me; I doubt they would have until I was dead." She looked down sadly; Sora placed his hand on her head, feeling as protective of her as if she was his little sister (I think she's two years younger).

"I'm here now, Alice," he said gently, "I'm going to take you someplace safe as soon as you're cleared."

"Where?" she asked, "Where will you take me?"

"Remember Hollow Bastion?" he said. She looked fearful and held the covers up to herself. Evidently, she _did_ remember.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sora quickly said, "Heh-heh. It's not like that anymore. The people who live there—Leon and the others—they've restored Hollow Bastion to its former glory. They even gave it back its original name; now it's called Radiant Garden. That sounds much nicer, don't you think?"

"Radiant Garden," she repeated slowly, "Yes. That sounds lovely." Roxas came in just then with Mulan, who looked in awe of Alice. She unsheathed her sword, stood it on its point, and knelt down to her with her head bowed.

"Great Princess," she said respectfully, "I am your humble servant, Li Mulan. I am most honored to be in your presence."

"Oh," said a wide-eyed Alice, "Why, thank you. That's a very nice sword you have."

"Thank you, Princess," Mulan smiled and stood to sheath her sword, "It was my father's. As I was saying, if you need anything, I will be honored and happy to be of service to you. You look quite well! I did not expect you to look as well-healed as you do." Sora noticed Alice looking a little apprehensive of the warrior woman.

"Alice," he said gently, "Mulan here is a Princess of Heart, just like you." She looked confused at him.

"I don't understand," she shook her head, "I've met all the other Princesses." He touched her hands again.

"I know," he said sadly, "but some of them have…died, Alice. Mulan is…a _new_ Princess of Heart."

"Died?" she exhaled, "Wh-who, Sora? Who's died?"

"Aurora, Jasmine, and Snow White," he answered, "so far." Alice's eyes filled to the brim with tears and she buried her face in her blanketed knees, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed pitifully. Sora covered her hands with one of his own and softly stroked her head with the other. In the doorway, Riku and Ame were standing together, watching. Riku had his head bowed and his eyes closed with intense sadness; Ame looked the same, with her head turned away and her eyes pinched shut again. Both of their capes covered them and their hoods were down.

"There's something you may want to know," Sora finally said, "Aurora's heart is now inside Mulan's body." Alice lifted her head and started wiping her tears away.

"I don't understand," she said again.

"When Aurora died," he explained, "her pure heart left her body to find another girl to live inside. It found Mulan, so now she is a maiden of the purest of hearts, like you are."

Alice looked wondrously at Mulan for a moment, then reached out her hand. Mulan gently yet firmly took it and a light shone around the two hands (similar to the one shared by Kairi and Naminé) and their eyes shimmered. Their pure hearts recognized one another.

"Aurora," Alice smiled tenderly, "She's still there; I feel her." Keeping their hands together, Mulan knelt again on one knee with her right hand over her heart.

"Princess Alice," she said humbly, "I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will do all that is in my power to protect not only you, but the princess heart that I now carry. I will strive to remain worthy of it and worthy of your company."

"Thank you," Alice smiled tearfully, "Princess Mulan." They both chuckled and Mulan gently wiped Alice's tears, after which the patient was introduced to Roxas ("You have a twin brother!" she exclaimed delightfully, "How wonderful!") Riku, (whom she was afraid of at first, remembering him as the puppet of Xehanort's Heartless) and Ame, who added her pledge of undying loyalty to Mulan's (including the "humble servant" bit).

A little later, Naminé returned with Christopher Robin at her side, examined the princess, and declared her fit to be released. She had her blue dress with her—clean, fresh, with the white frock magically mended and her shoes polished. Soon enough they had Alice changed and cloaked in a darker blue cape that slightly shimmered in the light with a solid gold heart-shaped clasp at the neck. The cape reached the bottom of her skirt.

"The less conspicuous you are, the better," commented Ame as she fastened the clasp, "The king put a spell on this to shield your heart from detection by The Heartless. It won't stop them from attacking us, but at least they won't sense your pure heart." She pulled up the hood and tucked the girl's hair in neatly.

"There!" she chirped, "Little Blue Riding Hood's all ready to go! Escorts ready?"

"Yep!" said Sora as he offered Alice his elbow and Roxas his own on her other side. Alice beamed and accepted; Naminé slipped her fingers into Roxas' other elbow, wearing her own dark red cloak like the others. She had her other hand across Christopher Robin's shoulders; he was holding onto a fold of her skirt and looking constantly at Alice.

"Ms. Angel," he asked quietly, "is she really a princess?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "Mulan is, too."

"Oh." He let it go after that.

"Ms. Angel?" Roxas asked with a smile. She smiled back.

"He heard Sora call me an angel," she answered, "so that's what he calls me." Roxas kissed her head and held her hand. Riku and Ame brought up the rear hand-in-hand and Mulan took the lead beside King Mickey, who was holding hands with his queen. Daisy and Donald walked beside them too, arm-in-arm.

"Thank you so much for coming to fetch Alice, Mickey," said the queen as everyone began to board the Gummi Ship, "I just know she'll be safest with you and the others. And don't worry about the garden—Daisy and I'll make sure nothing else gets out." The king looked worried.

"I'm not worried about that, Minnie," he said, "I'm worried about you and Daisy. Is the castle not safe for you anymore?"

"It's safe enough for us," she said reassuringly, "I don't know how those Heartless birds go through or why, but they're locked out of that door, at least."

"All the same," he said seriously, "I'm going to ask Howl to add another door that will open to the hedge to override that portal of darkness. That way you'll have someplace to run should anything go wrong."

"Very well," she nodded, "Thank you again and be careful. I love you." Mickey lifted her hands and kissed her.

"I love you, too," he said, "Keep in touch. Look after her, Daisy."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she curtsied, "And Donald, don't you get snappy with that sweet little boy!"

"That 'sweet little boy' happens to be a stowaway on my ship," Donald quacked.

"Your Highness," said Alice, "Thank you for taking care of me. You are so kind."

"No trouble at all, my dear," smiled the queen, "And don't be afraid: You are surrounded by the warriors of the Keyblade. As long as you stay near them—or others associated with them—nothing can ever harm you."

"King Mickey!" Ame called urgently, "Another butterfly has come from Aerith!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Holy crap, sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Another cliffie! Hooray! Okay, let's get down to business…

HA! How'd you like me springing Christopher Robin on you guys? He'll be a sort-of important character to the story later, but don't worry—he wont' hate Ame for long, and his reasons will be explained in the next chapter…I think.

How do you guys like how Mulan's fitting into our little group? I think it's pretty cool! By the way, Christopher Robin has nicknames for just about all the girls, but you'll learn the rest of them as time goes by ;). In the meantime, leave some reviews and maybe cookies, please!


	11. Emergency Landing

I have a slight concern that's probably not really a concern, that being repeated chapter quotes. If I happen to post a quote you've seen before, please tell me so I'll remember next time, 'kay? Thanks! And thanks for your enthusiastic response to Christopher Robin!

In this chapter, we reunite Sora with another one of his long-lost friends (I think you can guess who it is), one of whom he won't even recognize at first!

This chapter's also really sappy on Ame's part; break out the tissues again, but for a different reason this time. I think you're gonna love it! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"Never let the facts get in the way of the truth."—_Dr. Lightman, _Lie To Me_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Emergency Landing**  
_Keep your wits with you  
To the town of Halloween  
the next heart has fled_

_Do not be deceived  
for though she's made of old rags,  
she has a young heart_

"It's Sally," said the Key Master, "It has to be. She's the only one in Halloweentown that's made of rags, and she's the only one who _could_ be a Princess of Heart."

"I think you're right, Sora," nodded King Mickey, "but I'm worried about the number of people on the ship. Donald, how many more people could this baby handle?"

"If I upgraded it next time we landed," he quacked, "it could go a lot faster than it is now, with nine people on it."

"Could we make it to Halloweentown?" asked the king.

"I think we could go into hyperjump," said Donald, "but it would take a lot out of it. I'd rather we dropped off our newcomers and took off from Radiant Garden, upgraded and refueled."

"Excuse me, Donald," said Ame as she appeared from behind his chair, "but could I be of any assistance? I could give the ship a jump start with my magic. You'd have to do the steering, but it'll at least be sustainable until we land."

She suddenly felt an urgent tug at the back of her cape and spun her head back to see the frightened face of Christopher Robin with his eyes wavering and his trembling fists clutching folds of the velvet.

"Don't!" he exclaimed, "Don't use your magic water again! I don't want to be eaten!"

"Eaten?" Ame repeated, "By what?"

"By the scary water bird!" he began to shout, "I saw you make that giant bird eat the big monster! Please don't make it come back again!"

"Ohh…" Ame said understandingly, "You saw my water bird destroy the Heartless! Is that why you think I'm scary?" The little boy ducked his head and started to cry. She turned and knelt to him, not touching him; his hands still held part of her long cloak. She was looking into his face.

"Please don't cry, Christopher Robin," she said gently, "I didn't know you were watching me, and I certainly never meant to scare you. I only did that because if I hadn't, that Heartless would have hurt my friends. I had to protect them. Do you understand that?" He thought for a moment, holding her cape to his face.

"I guess so," he said.

"But if you really don't want to see my giant bird anymore, then I won't make it come back if you don't want me to," she smiled, "I promise."

The ship suddenly jolted below them like a dysfunctional elevator; Christopher Robin fell on his bottom screaming but before he hit the floor, Ame swept into his flung-forward arms and swept her cape around him with her left arm, then spun to face the cockpit on her knees. With the child clinging instinctively to her, she spread her right hand on the floor, sending out a wave of sparkles that covered everything. Riku made sure Alice was strapped in while everyone buckled up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not now! Crash landing!" Donald barked, "Either buckle up or hit the deck!" Riku slid down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ame and Christopher Robin, who had previously been staring at Ame with wonder. He looked up at Riku.

"Keep your head down, sunshine," said the young adult as he covered the kid's head, "This ride's about to get bumpy."

"Where are we headed, Donald?" Mickey asked intensely.

"Belle's castle," he answered, gripping the controls, "How about adding your magic to Ame's?" The king flattened his hand on the panel, a purple light shining under it.

The Gummi Ship hurtled through the atmosphere, running headlong for the gates to the Beast's castle! Sora cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Belle!" he muttered through gritted teeth. He flinched noticeably as the ship crashed through the golden gates to the newly reformed castle and dug a trench as it came to a halt just inches away from the main stairs. It rocked back on its rear and lay still. No one moved.

Christopher Robin was still clinging to Ame's neck with his face buried in it; as everyone began to breathe again, Riku gently pet his little head. He looked up at him.

"Christopher Robin," Ame asked as everyone started getting up, "are you all right?" He nodded.

"Did you make the ship crash?" he asked. She gently released him, her cape sagging around him.

"No," she sighed, "I kept it from breaking apart. Did you see the sparkles?"

"Yes," he nodded again, "They were really pretty."

"Those were part of my magic," she said.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. Naminé came over just then.

"Are you all right, Ame?" she asked with concern with her hands on her back and shoulder. Ame smiled up at her and touched her hand.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'll be fine." Christopher Robin went back over to Naminé and held her hand.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded again, looking like he was thinking about something.

Meanwhile, Sora was outside with Alice, Mulan, and Roxas, looking up at the castle.

It was so much more beautiful than when he'd been there; the walls and pillars were snow-white marble and pure white granite instead of black marble and obsidian. There were angels watching over them from the ramparts instead of gargoyles; the stained glass windows had colors that were rich, beautiful, and soft instead of harsh, gothic and nightmare-inducing. The lawns were well-kept with lush green grass and fountains and roses everywhere. Along the bridge they'd dragged through, there were rosepots on the sides on every other raised stone, alternating with more angel statues. Sora wondered for a moment if they were in the wrong place but realized it was the same location, same architecture, same everything.

"Hey, boys!" called a young man's voice, "What've you got there?"

They turned and saw a tall, strong young man with long honey-blonde hair tied back, wearing a billowy white shirt and the same blue-and-gold pants the Beast used to wear. Holding his hand with a happy smile on her face was Belle wearing a gold dress with poofy short sleeves and a green apron with a hair ribbon to match. On her arm was a flower basket full of red and white roses.

"Ah!" she gasped, "Sora! You've come back!"

"Sora!" added the young man as Belle ran towards her young friend.

You can imagine the overwhelming relief Sora felt when he saw his dear friend with her sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks running to him with her arms open. He didn't have any room in his brain to wonder about the man; right now, Belle was all that mattered.

"Belle!" he softly exclaimed as he hugged hr around both her neck and waist, the impact sending her roses flying up and her skirt floating.

"Sora, it's so wonderful to have you back!" she exclaimed joyfully. He smiled at hearing her voice.

"Belle," he nearly choked as he held her intensely, "It's you. It's really you!"

"Sora?" she asked and pulled back a bit, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She carefully touched his face with her fingertips. The other man was talking to King Mickey and Donald about the ship.

"Why are you crying?" she asked quietly. Sora blinked; he hadn't realized his eyes were near tears.

"Nothing, I just…" he said as he wiped his eyes, "I'm just really glad to see you."

_'Alive,'_ he added to himself. Belle smiled after a moment.

"All right, then," she chimed, "Welcome back!" Sora beamed.

"Come on," he took her hands, "I've got some friends I want you to meet."

"Sure!" He brought her over to where the young man was with the rest of the group; the girls were all blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute!" Naminé was whispering to Ame.

"He looks like Mel Gibson!" she responded, hiding her mouth with her cape like a modest Japanese maiden. Mulan was giggling into her own hand.

"He is quite handsome," she agreed.

"Ahem," said Riku behind them, "Need I remind you that you are married, engaged, and taken?" The girls giggled.

"We're just looking, Riku," Naminé smiled innocently.

"And don't worry," Mulan chimed, "Married women have a way of keeping single girls at bay."

"Riku…" Ame said as she stroked her fiancé's face, "Don't sweat it. You know you're the only one for me. Besides, isn't there someone you've always had a fan crush on? Like, say, Debbie Gibson?" He smirked and cupped the side of her head.

"I'm not face-to-face with her," he said.

"And I know if you were, you'd only look, too," she smiled, "Shake her hand at the most."

"All right, I get it," he chuckled, "Just don't get carried away." To make sure of that, he planted a deep kiss on the side of her neck just under her jaw, a disabling technique for whenever she freaked out. Her eyes mooned over for a minute and her face and neck turned bright red.

"_Watashi shojo zen,_" she said with googly eyes, which meant "I'm a good girl."

"Belle," said Sora, "this is my twin brother Roxas, Naminé, my best friend Riku, his fiancé Ame, Mulan, and you remember Alice."

"Of course!" said Belle, "Welcome to our home, everyone! Let me introduce you to my husband, Prince Daniel!"

Now Sora looked fully at him; what the heck had _happened_ to him? The beast Sora had joined in battle had been a hulking hairball with fangs as long as his arm and horns like a ram! His eyes had held the fiery blue blaze of a tortured soul but his heart had held an unlimited strength of will.

The man he saw was handsome and happy and gentle to all; the only way Sora could recognize him was by his eyes—same blue fire, but the fire of a lover and a warrior.

"Your name is Daniel?" he asked curiously. The prince laughed happily. ("Kyah!" went the girls.)

"Guess I never told you about that," he said, "How do you like the place?"

"It's amazing!" said Sora, "What happened?" Daniel put his arm around Belle.

"True love, my friend," he smiled, "_Vive l'amour._ King Mickey tells me you're having trouble with your ship here. Why don't you all stay with us tonight? You can fix your ship, have a meal, bath, bed. You all look like skeleton zombies, especially the little man here." (And by "little man," he means Christopher Robin)

"I don't know," said Sora, "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

"I say we accept your offer, Prince," said the mouse, "We're all hungry and tired and so is our ship. Besides, we have a lot to discuss with you and Belle."

"That's fine," said the prince, "May I offer Miss Alice an escort?" He kissed her hand and she giggled and accepted. Christopher Robin stayed glued to Naminé, casting occasional doubtful looks at Ame, and Sora stayed as near Belle as possible.

Walking inside the castle was like the mansion number from _Annie_, in that everything was clean and bright and polished, and servants and roses were everywhere! Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip came to greet Sora and Donald, all happy reunions. Belle and the prince soon had their guests bathed, fed, and in beautiful clean clothes. Naminé was in a white dress with long, loose cuffed sleeves and a big white sash with a big white bow in the top half of her hair; Ame was in a similarly designed dress, but green with a white apron-type thing and a green bow in her now-wavy hair. Christopher Robin now wore a white Sunday shirt and nice blue shorts. His hair was clean and bouncy and he was much happier.

At bedtime, the king met with Sora, Belle and the prince and sent everyone else to bed. Donald had enlisted Naminé's aid in fixing the ship using her magic and Roxas as a helper.

"Sure," she nodded and turned to the little boy, "Christopher Robin, I have to go help Donald now. Could you stay with Ame and Riku for a little while, let them put you to bed?" He looked at them, still apprehensive.

"Christopher," said Naminé, "Ame's a very good person, and _very_ kind to children. I wouldn't leave you with her if she wasn't. Do you believe me?" He nodded a bit.

"Don't worry," she beamed and stroked his hair, "She'll take very good care of you, I promise."

"Okay," he said reluctantly and didn't follow when Naminé waved good night to him and left with Roxas and Donald. He turned to Riku and Ame (Mulan and Alice were with Sora and Mickey in their meeting in the dining room).

"Shall we?" Ame smiled and held out her hand. He backed away shaking his head.

"I want to go with him," he pointed at Riku, who shared a glance with Ame.

"I got it," he whispered, then held his arms down to him.

"Come on, sunshine," he smiled as he lifted the child in his arms, "I'll tell you a bedtime story." Ame trailed behind, feeling terribly dejected. Why couldn't he open up to her? Riku knew what was going through her head and frankly, he'd had enough of this.

_'This has gone far enough,'_ he thought as he carried the boy upstairs to the East Wing. _'I know he's just a kid, but I've about had it with his Ame complex. I'm gonna have to tell him. She doesn't want to make this about her, but he has to know.'_

"Comfy?" he asked pleasantly when he tucked him into a baby blue four-poster (he's wearing PJs now).

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. Riku sat on the side of the bed.

"I want to tell you a story," he said, "Once there was a beautiful baby girl whose parents loved her more than anything in the world. But they both died while she was still a tiny baby."

Ame was standing outside the door with her back to the wall and she heard Christopher Robin gasp.

"You mean…she had to grow up…without her mum and dad?" he asked sadly, again with the English-accented statement tone. Riku nodded.

"She knew their names, what they were like, everything about them," he continued, "but she never got to meet them and she was very sad about it for a long time.

"Her grandmother visited her, and a kind teacher raised her to be smart and good. In time, she grew up to become a beautiful, strong, kind, smart young lady and she made friends that loved her as well. She always missed her parents, but with time and love, she found out she didn't have to be sad anymore."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Because no matter who you are," he said, "You are never as alone as you think."

"Did the girl live happily ever after?" asked the child.

"She did," Riku nodded.

"Who was she?" he asked, "What was her name?"

_'Here it comes,'_ thought the waterbender.

"It was Ame," Riku answered.

A silence followed for a moment; the little boy seemed to be mulling it over in his head.

"Do you mean Ms. Water?" he finally asked.

"Yes," said Riku. A pause followed.

"She's an orphan," he continued, "just like me?"

"Just like you." (Another pause)

"But why didn't she say so?"

"Because she doesn't want to focus on her own sadness," he said, "She wants to help you with yours, because she's been there. She just wants to be your friend, Christopher. She wants you to know that you're not alone." He pet him on the head, stood, and walked to the door.

"Now he knows," he murmured to Ame, "The rest is up to you. (…) I'll be outside with Donald."

Ame watched him walk down the hall, around the corner, and heard him descend the stairs.

_'What should I do now?'_ she thought somewhat helplessly.

"Miss Water?" said Christopher Robin from the doorway. She turned to see him walking to her with a blush on his moonlit face.

"I'm sorry I called you scary," he said, "I didn't mean it."

"It's all right," she replied, "I understand."

"I'm sorry I didn't want you," he apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me safe on the ship," he continued, "and for making the big Heartless go away. He was scarier than your bird."

"You're welcome," she chuckled softly. He bowed his head.

"Miss Water," he asked, "are you really an orphan?" She swallowed.

"Yes," she said. He looked up at her.

"Do you miss your mummy?" he asked further, "And your daddy?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Sometimes I do." He reached for her hand with both of his and pressed it to his face. It felt wet. He looked up with his face against her hand, his soft eyes overflowing with beautiful tears that spilled across her hand and plipped to the floor like drops of liquid moonlight.

"I miss my mum, too!" he cried. He threw his arms around her waist, clutched her dress and vocalized his grief into her stomach. Ame bent over and held him tenderly around his neck and cried with him.

"Ssh," she murmured, "It's all right, Christopher Robin. I know you do. I know."

Around the corner by the top of the stairs, Riku was listening.

_'Have I done the right thing?'_ he wondered. A faint glow of sunshine appeared beside him; it was Nik, his guardian angel and Ame's father.

_'I think you did,'_ he said to his mind, _'That little guy needs someone who understands. Sometimes, that's all anyone ever really needs.'_

_'But what about Ame?'_ asked Riku, _'I feel like I've dragged her through the mud just to make a kid feel better.'_

_'No,'_ Nik shook his head, _'Ame came to terms with that long ago, with your help and everyone's. Now that Chris knows about her, he can begin to heal, too. You did good, Ricky. You did good.'_

_'Thanks,'_ thought Riku as the angel disappeared, _'And it's Riku.'_ He walked downstairs, leaving the two orphans alone.

A while later Christopher Robin was able to calm down.

"Thirsty?" asked Ame.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Come on." She scooped him up. "Let's get you a drink." She carried him into his room and summoned a small stream from his bedside pitcher.

"Wow," he said as it came to him in a sphere shape over her palm.

"Go ahead," she smiled, "Drink it." He blinked and placed his lips to the water sphere, sipping it like a straw.

"It tastes just like normal water," he said.

"Of course it is, silly," she giggled, "All I did was make it move."

"How?" he asked as she put him back in the bed.

"I've always been able to do it," she answered, "I was born that way. It's called waterbending."

"Oh," he said as she tucked him in, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"You bet," she smiled softly.

When Riku came back with Naminé to check on them, they saw Ame kneeling on the bed with her back to the headboard and her head bowed. She was asleep with Christopher Robin's head in her lap, covered by the quilts. He looked peaceful.

Naminé beamed and nodded to Riku, who went in silently and carefully removed Ame from the bed while Naminé replaced her lap with a pillow. Neither of the sleepers stirred.

Riku carried his fiancé out of the room and followed Naminé to one of the girls' guest rooms.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
As you may have guessed, this entire sequence between Ame and Christopher Robin was _heavily_ seasoned with the relationship between Tohru Honda and Kisa Sohma from _Fruits Basket._ I just couldn't help it! They're so adorable, aren't they?

And yes: It's Sally! I know I ruined the whole next chapter, but…heh, heh! You don't know what ELSE happens! ;)

Oh, about the prince looking like Mel Gibson? That's an inside joke with me and my sisters; I don't really think he looks like him, his was just the first name I could come up with at the time. ^_^ And there's a deep story behind Riku's fanboy crush on Debbie Gibson that we'll talk about later. Yeah, it's that deep.

I don't know why I named the Beast Daniel; I think it's a sexy name! boo-yah!

And about Riku's line about not being alone? I really hope that reaches anyone that read this chapter, because it's true. No matter who you are or how bad your situation is, you're never as alone as you might think. And that's NOT a Fruits Basket reference—that's real life right there.

NEXT CHAPTER'S A FIGHT CHAPTER! (mostly)


	12. Tight Black Clothes

I'm glad you all enjoyed that last sentimental chapter, 'cause this chapter, though relatively short, is gonna be mostly Heartless butt-kicking action!!!! Boo-yah!

Oh, and Riku fangirls should be prepared to squee…like, majorly.

* * *

_"You say to a child, 'come here.' They say 'no!' You go get it; that's 'yes!'"—_Bill Cosby, _Bill Cosby, Himself _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tight Black Clothes**  
The next morning as Ame and Riku were approaching Christopher Robin's door, it opened and out the child came, clean and dressed.

"Miss Water!" he exclaimed brightly and ran to her.

"Good morning!" she replied as he jumped into her, "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm!" he nodded, "Thank you for staying with me!"

"No prob!" she said, "But why is your heart fluttering? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "I just don't run very well. Mum said I have a heart condition, so I can't run for too long or try to do things too hard."

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on that," said Ame as she held his hand, "What say we get some breakfast?" His eyes lit up and he nodded. He grabbed Riku's hand as well and the two adults swung him along downstairs.

"Hey, guys," Sora greeted, "I see someone did a little bonding. Listen, the king and I talked to Belle and the prince last night, and they've both decided they're coming with us."

"Both?" said Ame.

"There's no way Daniel's gonna let Belle go without him," said Sora, "I can understand why." Ame nodded sympathetically.

"Donald fixed and upgraded the Gummi Ship," Riku added, "So we can just head on to Halloweentown after this, but then we have to drop everyone else at Merlin's house. The less people that have to travel, the better."

"Do I have to stay there, too?" asked Christopher Robin.

"Maybe," said Ame, "The mission we're on is very dangerous."

"I want to stay with you, Miss Water," he said. She smiled.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go eat. We'll worry about that later."

"Okay." Sora and Riku watched the two of them walk away—Ame with a hand across his shoulders and Christopher Robin holding onto the back of her dress and smiling up at her.

"Heh," Sora chuckled, "You couldn't tell he ever disliked her."

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "So tell me about last night: How did your meeting go?"

"The usual," Sora answered, "Belle cried when we told her about the Princesses and agreed to go to Radiant Garden with us for protection. Daniel was sad, too. He wants to join Team Hide and guard Belle and Alice and any other princesses we bring in. The king agreed to it.

"As for Christopher Robin…I don't know how he got attached to her so fast, but we need Ame and I don't want him in any more danger than he's already in."

"You're right," Riku said, "Come on."

* * *

Belle and Daniel were sad to leave their beautiful home and all their loyal servants within, but they all knew that Belle had to go. Cogsworth and Lumiere were left in charge of the castle, with Mrs. Potts to help them.

Before too long, the Gummi Ship landed in Halloweentown and the main members of Team Hunt set foot on land. Sora was back in his Halloween getup and Donald, too. Roxas was essentially the same as Sora's, only white clothes with black gloves, and a ghost instead of a pumpkin. Riku's skin was powder white and his hair was black with a white stripe at the temple. His eyes had gray circles underneath. He was wearing a loose white shirt with blood stains, a black vest, and brown pants.

He looked like Sweeney Todd.

Ame's hair was black and cropped short so it barely touched the bottom of her neck and she was wearing (of all things) an entirely black outfit of a halter top, a pleated mini-skirt, thigh-high boots, arm-length gloves, and her engagement choker turned black.  
She was humiliated to find that her cleavage was showing!

"Don't look!" she panicked and spun around to make some adjustments. By tracing her finger along herself, she had her chest and shoulders covered and changed her skirt to shorts with a half-skirt in the back and a turtleneck.

"That's better," she sighed and strapped on her thermos, "Okay! I'm ready! Let's go find ourselves a princess!"

They didn't have to go too far; as they approached the circle of holiday trees, the Christmas door opened and a man's singing voice lilted on a wave of snowflakes in a rich echo:

_Someday, my prince will come  
Someday, we'll meet again_

Team Hunt shared a weird look, then a tall spindly skeleton man backed out of the tree, stomping snow off his shoes.

_"And away to his castle we'll go,"_ he sang aloud, _"to be happy forever, I know."_ Sora and Donald laughed quietly.

"Nice song, Jack!" laughed Sora. Jack Skellington turned around.

"Sora! Donald!" he waved, "Good to see you again!"

"Same here, Jack!" said Sora as they shook hands.

"But where's Goofy?" asked Jack.

"He's helping some of our friends back in Radiant Garden," Donald answered.

"Splendid!" said Jack, "And who are your friends?"

"That's my brother, Roxas," said Sora.

"Hi," Roxas waved.

"Roxas!" Jack chirped, "Good to meet you!"

"And this is King Mickey, Riku, and Ame." Jack took Ame's hand politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," he said and kissed her hand, "Riku, my good man! Glad to see Sora found you!"

"Thanks," Riku nodded, "Where are you off to?"

"Actually, I'm glad you all showed up," Jack scratched his head, "I was on my way to fetch some things for Sally from home. There's a bit of a, um…situation down in Halloweentown."

"What is it?" Sora asked, "Tell us, Jack!"

"Yeah!" Donald quacked, "Maybe we can help!"

"As usual, you're too kind," Jack said, "But what about your lady friend?"

Ame pulled a fast move in which she spun on her heel to the floor with her other leg out, like she was tripping someone, only instead she sent a gust of wind sweeping through the leaves to slam the door to Christmastown. She quickly stood in the same sweeping motion and turned her back to him.

"I'm only a lady when I have to be," she smirked with her head turned back. Jack stared for a moment with a blank expression and his arms at his sides.

"All righty, then!" he perked up, rubbing his hands together, "Ladies first!"

He held the door to Halloweentown open for Ame, who curtsied shortly and jumped straight down, followed by Riku, Roxas, Donald, Sora, King Mickey, then Jack.

"So what's going on here, Jack?" Sora asked as they walked along the cemetery path, "Are you and Sally camping out with Santa or something?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Jack, "Or rather, all of us are currently under temporary residence of the North Pole."

"All of you?" Sora popped.

"You mean everyone in Halloweentown is in Christmastown?" Donald quacked, shocked.

"It's only temporary, you see," Jack put his hands up, "And I can assure you, gentlemen, we are doing nothing to cause trouble for dear Mr. Claws."

"Jack," Sora interrupted seriously, "what's going on?"

"Well," said Jack, "we've run into something of a problem and were forced to evacuate the town…"

Just then, a big group of Heartless popped up and surrounded them.

"…Due to an abnormal infestation of The Heartless," Jack finished.

"Oh, hey," Sora muttered.

"Jack," asked Mickey, "How long do you really need to be here?"

"Just long enough to get the rest of Sally's potions," said Jack, "Ten minutes at most!"

"All right, then," said the mouse, "Sora! Ame!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" they both said, instantly at his sides with weapons drawn.

"I want you two to help Jack with his business," he ordered, "Ame, you're the trail blazer! Sora, you help carry stuff and guide Ame! I want you to get this over and done with as fast as possible! We'll keep The Heartless at bay!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" they said again.

"Sora, grab Jack," said Ame, "and hang on tight." They each grabbed a skeleton wrist.

"Which way?" she asked.

"Straight ahead 'til you reach the Square," Sora directed.

"Right!" Ame summoned her Tearblade with water on its end and took off at a running pace that had a celestial magic kick and almost made the three of them a blur as Ame sliced her way through the Heartless faster than a weedwhacker. Sora's magic allowed him to keep up with her and Jack, being a lightweight skeleton man, fluttered between them like a team flag.

At one point, Ame pointed the Tearblade forward with its water point shaped roughly like an octopus that spiraled and flailed, smiting their assailants while she gave a battle cry.

"Your friend is amazing!" Jack shouted above the noise.

"You should see her swimming trophies!" Sora smiled back.

In a matter of minutes the trio had reached the Town Square, which was virtually overrun with Heartless; you had mummies hanging from lampposts and rooftops like English Ivy, a swarm of the yellow bird-like ones bathing in a busted fountain, the big Jack-in-the-Boxes hopping around igniting everything, and Shadows—everywhere there were Shadows.

"Fish—paste," Ame said irritably.

"Take five, Ame," said Sora as he switched to the Ultima Weapon, "I'll get this." Ame stepped back in front of Jack, who curiously draped a hand over her shoulder, and they both watched the Key Master stick out his Keyblade at a downward slant with both hands. Magic started floating around him, ruffling his hair and clothes, which were turning white. Ame felt incredible power emanating from him. She'd always heard, but never thought she'd actually see the Key Bearer upgrade to Final Form!

Like a flash of lightning, Sora slid around the fountain and began slaying The Heartless like a hot knife through butter. Anywhere they touched him they either shriveled and burned or poofed into thin air. He used every supercool move he had tenfold and swifter than ever.

Finally, he floated above the spewing fountain with his Keyblade overhead; the fountain water spiraled around him until he was in a sphere of water that shone white with power. A stream burst from the top and flew down, circled the fountain, and spread out in all directions like a tidal wave.

When Jack and Ame no longer had to shield their eyes, the Heartless were gone.

"Sora!" gasped Jack as they ran to the fountain, where Sora was sitting in the bottom part with water pouring over his bowed head. His outfit was back to Halloween.

Ame jumped inside and ran to him, lifting his face in her gloved hands.

"Sora," she said clearly, "can you hear me?"

Now that his face was up, the water woke him up and he blinked and spluttered.

"Heh!" he chuckled, "How was _that?_" Ame laughed and helped him up.

"Top notch for someone who's not a waterbender," she said, "I feel more just out of town, though."

"Me, too," he agreed, "and they're headed this way, and fast. The blast must have attracted them. Let's do this as fast as we can. Jack, are Sally's things still at Dr. Finkelstein's?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Thankfully, we won't have to tromp through town. It's just right there!" The two humans followed him into the big house and down to Sally's basement kitchen, where they stuffed everything Jack told them to into a big black leather bag.

That's when they heard Heartless bust in upstairs. Sora and Ame looked near panic.

"Seal the door!" she pointed, "I can get us out of here!" As Sora locked the door with the Keyblade, Ame spread her hands and one ear against the wall with her eyes closed, intense with concentration.

"What's she doing?" Jack whispered.

"She's going to try to get the fountain water in here," Sora answered, "She'll probably use it to make a water drill and tunnel us out of here. It's real handy in a tight pinch like this, and I've never seen it fail."

Ame backed away from the wall with her arms straight out; her hands stayed spread even after she removed them. Then she slowly rotated them to palms-up and gave a sudden yank.

The fountain water came jetting through the wall in two holes and flooded around their ankles.

"Well _done_, Ame!" Jack swung a fist enthusiastically.

"Save it," she said grimly and stepped back to them, "We're not safe yet."

She was right; now that the wall had holes, the Heartless didn't need the door and came tripping over themselves to get at the strong and powerful hearts. After knocking them back with a wave, Ame swept her arms to bring the water swirling around them until it completely enclosed them, turned pointy at the bottom, and drilled into the ground for an underground escape.

* * *

Back in the cemetery near where they dropped in from the door, Mickey and the rest were keeping Heartless as far back as they could—and not doing a bad job, either! There was King Mickey moving faster and deadlier than Bruce Li, Roxas striking like a viper with his twin Keyblades, Riku hitting hard like Jack Bauer, and Donald sweeping up occasional lines of fire to scorch any that tried to sneak past.

Eventually, though, even these men of action were starting to wonder how much longer they were going to fight and they circled backwards towards each other.

"They just keep coming!" Donald quacked, "Where the blazes are they?"

"I think they're beneath us," Roxas said weirdly, "I sense Sora!"

The ground below them turned to mud in a circle, then just water.

"That's Ame!" said Riku, "Brace yourselves!" A second later, they were plucked off their feet in a sphere of pure water that flew straight up, out of the tree door, and crashed into a puddle that left them all soaked and choking.

"LOCK IT, SORA!" Ame screamed as Sora ran back to the door to Halloweentown, slammed it shut, and pointed the Keyblade at it. The click it made was a definite sign that no one was getting back in or out; Halloweentown was no longer safe.

Ame crawled over to Riku and flopped over his chest, wanting nothing right now but to hear his heartbeat. He was breathing deeply.

"Hey," he smiled and touched her head, "You okay?" She smiled back at him and held one of his hands to her face.

"I just realized," she panted, "I _really_ miss high school." Riku laughed loudly and sat up to hold her properly.

"See, Jack?" smiled Sora, "I told ya! Works every time!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
I know, cornball ending, right? But, hey—eventually, everyone (probably half of you readers) will reach a point where you miss high school (maybe just the social part).

In case anyone doesn't know, Bruce Li is a super-famous ninja who is probably now a million years old. Jack Bauer is an action hero on the show "24," which has been described as a "soap opera for men," and I love it! Jack Bauer is played by Keifer (sp) Sutherland, the same guy who played Athos in the Disney version of The Three Musketeers!

And come on—how many Riku fangirls were having a squee-fest at his Sweeney Todd getup? I know I was! I was gonna put Ame in Yuki Cross' school uniform, y'know, the girl from Vampire Knights? But then I thought it would look better on Kairi…if she ever goes to Halloweentown, that is. ^_^' Ame's so funny when she's trying to be modest! My little Amekko! And her water drill was a nice comeback from "Riku's Rain," I think.

Ame fans must prepare themselves to go all "aw, you're so cute!" 'cause when they hit Christmastown, she's gonna hit a total Water Tribe mode! It's so cute! Please leave me reviews and stay tuned!


	13. Sally In The Snow

Hi, guys! I hope y'all enjoyed that exciting fight chapter, with some Sora/Ame teamwork! It's also the first time I've had Sora upgrade! Fun!

In the last review I forgot to talk about Christopher Robin's heart problem; REMEMBER IT.

Anyone who's an Ame fan will probably enjoy what she does in this chapter; she was all cool last chapter, but she too has her childish side. ;)

* * *

_"White is in the winter night that everyone remembers."_—Enya, _White Is In The Winter Night, _from her _And Winter Came…_ album

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sally In The Snow**  
Ame and Sora were a little miffed that Jack had put them through all that hullabaloo just to get Sally's potions and herbs, but they knew they had to be pretty important to risk a trudge through The Heartless.

Even so…

"Sora, I feel horrible for putting you all through this just for me," Jack apologized profusely.

"Don't worry about it," Sora dismissed, "It was for Sally."

"And you, Ms. Ame?" Jack asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect," she smiled, "though a bit out of practice, I'll admit. I'm used to having water around me and your town is virtually devoid of life; even that fountain water was kind of hard to handle."

"I'm so sorry," he said and helped her up, "especially since you were terrific down there! Don't worry, though—if it's water you prefer, you'll be right as rain in Christmastown!"

As if to illustrate, he opened the door to the North Pole; a crisp breeze of snowflakes came drifting tantalizingly from the hollow trunk.

"Ohh," she sighed longingly before jumping inside headfirst. Riku quickly followed and soon they were all in Christmastown.

Riku saw Ame standing straight a few feet ahead of everyone; he walked to her side and saw her eyes shining in childlike wonder at the winter wonderland.

"WHOO!" she screamed joyfully and ran ahead with her arms flung open. He laughed and ran with her; she spun around and threw herself on her back to make a snow angel.

"Riku, look at all the SNOW!" she shouted as she tossed a handful overhead, "It's so beautiful!" She made ice soles under her shoes, grabbed Riku, and pulled him along as she skated on and off the path.

"You'll have to excuse Ame," King Mickey smiled, "The Destiny Islands don't have any snow."

"Water's her supreme element," Roxas added, "and she hasn't been around so much of it in this form for so long."

"I see," Jack scratched his head and led the way down the path to town. Riku and Ame were running all over the place like puppies throwing snowballs and shouting "you can't catch me!" and things like that.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Sora piped and took off, "C'mon, Roxas!" Roxas laughed and chased after his brother. While they played around in the snow with Donald, Ame stood on a nearby hill with the cold wind tugging her hair and skirt. The beauty around her was humbling: all around was sparkling white touched to a silver sheen by the full moon as a soft curtain of flakes quietly fell to the ground like feathers from angels' wings. Below the hill lay the happy and colorful Christmastown in all its warmth and splendor; even the Halloween folks seemed affected by its color.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" murmured a female voice. Ame had sensed her presence, but didn't know who it was. She turned her head to see a rag doll a head taller than her with red hair and a patchwork dress and was carrying a broom of twigs.

"Yes," Ame smiled, "It's very beautiful."

"You're one of Sora's friends, aren't you?" the doll asked, "I saw you playing in the snow."

"I am!" Ame curtsied politely, "My name is Ame Megami. I'm very pleased to meet you, Ms…?"

"Sally," smiled the doll, "Just Sally. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hey, Sally!" Sora called and ran over with the others. He slid down another hill on his feet. "Long time no see!"

"Welcome back, Sora!" she beamed, "You too, Donald!"

"Nice to see you, Sally!" Donald piped.

"Sally," said Sora, "I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Roxas…"

"Nice to meet you!" said Sally, "I never knew Sora had a twin!"

"And this is my best friend, Riku." Sally's eyes widened.

"You're the friend Sora was looking for," she said breathlessly, "I'm so glad he found you!"

"Thanks," Riku nodded, "Now let _me_ make an introduction: This is His Majesty Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle and leader of our operation."

"Operation, huh?" Jack said, "Well, let's all go to Sandy's house and discuss everything there; I'm sure he'll want to meet all of you!"

"Sandy?" Ame repeated, "You mean…SANTA CLAUS?" Her hands flew to her red face and her hair seemed to fluff out in yet another amusing anime effect.

"The one and only!" Jack chirped, "Here, Sally. I got the rest of your potions!"

"Oh, thank you, Jack," said Sally, "I was so worried about The Heartless…"

"No trouble at all," Jack smiled sweetly and took her hand, "I had the best help in the world." They led the group downhill to Santa's house and workshop. Along the way they were greeted by the inhabitants of both towns and, to the relief of all, there were no Heartless.

"Oh, Mr. Claws!" Jack called as he opened Santa's door, "I've brought visitors!"

"More refugees, Jack?" responded the voice of Santa Claus.

"No, sir," he said, "They've just come for a meeting of some sort." He came out of the kitchen doorway.

"A meeting?" he said, "Well, this is certainly the place to do it!" Ame covered her mouth in fangirl shock, concealing her red cheeks.

"Hey," she stammered, "Y-you're S-s-s-san—(gasp)…S-s-s-_San_—(gasp)…S-S-S-SAN—(gasp)…"

"Uh, Ame?" said Roxas.

"S-s-s-San…ta!" she dragged out shortly before passing out in Riku's arms. He sighed.

"You'll have to excuse my fiancé, sir," he said calmly as he held her in one arm, "I'm sure she'd apologize if she was conscious."

"Oh, that's all right, son," Santa laughed, "She's not the first." Ame then woke up and saw him again.

"S-s-s-San…" she started, but Riku quickly covered her mouth.

"Please don't do that again," he said, "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Sorry," she grinned nervously and bowed to Santa on her feet, "My name is Ame Megami, Santa, and I've always believed in you!"

"Ah, yes," Santa nodded, "Little Ame. I remember you asked me for a baby snow leopard one year for Christmas!" She blushed.

"Yes, sir," she smiled, "You know how four-year-olds are!" He nodded.

"I am glad to see you again," he smiled warmly, "Now, uh, won't you all come in and sit down, and we'll see about this meeting of yours."

* * *

Santa's living room was warm and cozy and his table was big enough for everyone to sit around with hot chocolate; Sora found it a little strange to find himself being waited on by undead forest animals under Sally's command.

_'Wait,'_ he thought, _'Animal friends in the house?'_

"Jack," he murmured, "what was that song you were singing earlier?"

"Oh, it's a little ditty Sally came up with," he answered, "Quite catchy!" Sora thought some more and watched Sally carefully. There was a bowl of fruit on the table.

She grabbed an apple.

"Oh, my gosh," Sora whispered to himself with wide eyes, "Snow White!" He moved over to King Mickey and knelt by him.

"Your Majesty," he murmured, "She _is_ a Princess of Heart. She has Snow White's heart!"

The mouse king quickly looked at Sally and realized Sora was right!

"Don't worry, Sora," he said, "I'll handle it. Sally? I need to ask you something." He put her through the same questionnaire as Mulan and publically determined that Sally was a Princess of Heart, was in danger, and needed to return with their party to Radiant Garden.

This made Jack very sad.

He gently laid a hand over Sally's.

"Does she really have to go, Your Majesty?" he said sadly.

"Yes, Jack," King Mickey nodded, "At a time like this, I believe it is in her best interest to be protected by the best magic there is." Jack looked forlornly at Sally.

"You're right," he said finally, "and I fully trust you'll take the best care of her."

"Jack, I promise you," Sora said, "I will guard Sally with my life."

"Me, too," said Donald, "No one will hurt Sally while _I'm_ around!"

"You're all so kind," said Jack emotionally, "The best friends anyone could hope for! At least let me walk you to your ship."

So the inhabitants of both Halloween and Christmastown bade Sally a fond farewell and Team Hunt escorted Sally and Jack to the Gummi Ship.

Jack lifted Sally's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'll only be half without you, Sally," he said emotionally, "but I'll come out here every night to watch for you until you return."

"Don't be too sad, Jack," Sally smiled sweetly, "I'm sure the king will provide us with means of communication. I'll contact you every day, I promise!

"And Jack…I love you. You're my life and my world. I want you to keep smiling brightly so I can find my way back to you."

Ame and Naminé were watching from the ship, holding each other's hands and crying squiggly anime tears. So was Alice.

_'Kyah!'_ thought Naminé, _'So touching!'_

_'So beautiful!'_ thought Alice.

_'So shojo!'_ thought Ame. Sally and the king came onboard while Sora and Donald had their goodbyes with Jack, then they got on and Sally and Jack waved as the Gummi Ship lifted up higher and higher until Jack was a pinpoint. It was after they took off that Sally began to cry.

"Please don't cry, Sally," said Alice as she touched her. Mulan sat on her other side and Belle joined them.

"I know how you feel," Mulan said gently, "I, too have left behind my true love. It's hard; it's like walking away from your heart."

"Hi, Miss Water," smiled Christopher Robin, "Are you all right? You look sleepy." She was back in her normal look now.

"I am, a little," she smiled, "What say we take a little nap? We'll be in Radiant Garden soon, and we'll have a lot to do."

"Okay," he nodded and climbed into her lap. She wrapped him in her cloak with her and sang a little song to him until they both fell asleep.

"Ame." Riku's voice urgently called to her. "Ame, get up! Quick!"

She snapped awake, put Christopher Robin on his feet, and went to where Riku and the others were standing in the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" she asked. They were floating above one of the barren areas of Radiant Garden, somewhere between the Great Maw and the Dark Depths. Merlin's House could be seen way ahead with a powerful magic dome around it. The reason it was there made everyone's heart stop.

There were Heartless as far as the eye could see.

Ame felt Christopher Robin trembling violently against her; he spun around, grabbed her skirt, and buried his face in her lap. His fearful whines were muffled and she only held him closely and stared at the sea of Heartless. She felt Riku's hand over her shoulder and his lips on her hair from behind; right now he was the only thing keeping her feet on the floor. Ame wasn't sure about the others, but she hadn't seen so many Heartless since the outbreak on the South Pole when she was fifteen. Even then, she hadn't felt half as scared as she did now.

Riku could feel her trembling, too; he turned her around and held her while she held Christopher Robin with one hand. The little boy hooked his hand over Riku's arm.

"My word," breathed Prince Daniel, "Look at them all."

"Your Majesty, look!" quacked Donald, "Leon and the others are fighting down in the Great Maw!"

They looked and saw Leon, Goofy, Yuffie and Aerith scattered throughout that bowl of land. Cloud was dueling Sephiroth in the Dark Depths and Howl was flying through the Heartless at random in bursts of destructive energy.

"Land as close to Merlin's as you can, Donald," King Mickey ordered, "We'll get everyone inside, then Team Hunt will join the attack! Take her down!"

A wise man once said "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry." That usually happens to people, but this time there were men _and_ a mouse. Thus, as you can imagine, the warriors of the Keyblade suffered the full and literal effect of that famous adage when a fountain of Shadow Heartless spewed up out of the crowd and latched onto the Gummi Ship, crawling over it like insects.

_"Confounded Heartless!"_ Donald shrieked as the ship rocked, "_I can't see!"_ Ame's fear put itself on the back burner and she picked up her small friend and held him tightly.

"Everyone back to your seats!" she said calmly to the passengers, "We're crash landing!" She helped Alice buckle up and Mulan helped Sally before taking her seat between her and Alice. They were frightened, so Mulan held hands with them. Ame was impressed at how calm and cool she was, being a soldier and all. Ame sat in her seat by Riku's and strapped in both herself and Christopher Robin, who was wrapped around her like a wet towel. He stayed hidden in her cloak except his head; that he kept burrowed in her shoulder. She held him in one arm and held Riku's hand with the other. _Every_ couple was holding hands: Riku and Ame, Roxas and Naminé, Daniel and Belle. Sora held Alice's other hand, and Naminé's.

As they made their swift descent, Ame crooned softly to her little friend.

_Come, stop your crying  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

She continued until the major jolting started; then she drew her knees up and ducked her head as if shielding him with her body, her right hand clutching Riku's.

They landed on the back edge of the Dark Depths with the back facing the abandoned castle. A squadron of Knight Heartless assaulted the Gummi Ship with scratches, but Donald sent laser probes to shoot them and used the main lasers to blast through the black thicket. They all fell off and the Depths were clear, even the Crystal Fissure it came out of.

Everyone trooped out and gathered at the edge that overlooked the Great Maw. Mickey and Donald were at the very front of the group. Mulan was between Sally and Alice with an arm around each of them. Sora and Roxas were flanking Naminé. Ame and Riku had Christopher Robin between them, but he was mostly hanging onto Ame. The prince had his strong arm around Belle. Sora left Naminé and knelt beside the king on one knee.

"What do you think, Your Majesty?" he asked quietly. Mickey turned and looked at his followers.

"Gather the princesses to the middle of the group," he said and turned back, "I think it's time for a royal procession."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Holy crap, I can't believe we've gotten this far already! This story's moving WAY too fast! But then, I wrote it, so…oops!

That song Ame was singing, obviously, is "You'll Be In My Heart" from the Tarzan movie, written and sung by Phil Collins (YAY!).

I kinda figured most of you would guess that Sally had Snow White's heart, but it was still cool when they got it in the open.

Ame freaking out in front of Santa like that is from the Spongebob Christmas special; it's freaking hilarious! I don't know why I had her do that, it was just funny!

Another thing I don't know why I did: Sora and Donald and Jack's dialogue is exactly like the stuff they said in the game, with the whole "we'll help you" attitude going on. They're the only ones I seem to have kept in the original game dialogue. Weird, huh?

For some reason, I'm on a Christmas kick now; as I type, I'm listening to _Christmas Portrait_ by the Carpenters, possibly the greatest Christmas album ever put out by anyone…ever. Hey! With your review, tell me your favorite Christmas CD! It'll be fun!

And because I'm feeling deliciously evil right now, I'm going to give y'all a next-chapter spoiler…

SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE. You're welcome to guess, but I ain't talking! I'll just let y'all simmer in that for a while! ;) But don't worry; I won't be gone too long!


	14. The Procession

As promised, this is the BIG CHAPTER WHERE SOMEONE DIES. So obviously, there's also gonna be a gihuzic battle where they're UP TO THEIR EYEBALLS IN HEARTLESS! Thanks to everyone for your guesses so far; now watch the drama unfold!

* * *

_"Prepare yourself for something very dreadful."_—Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Bennet, _Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Procession**  
Pretty soon the passengers and crew of the Gummi Ship were organized in the following manner…

King Mickey was at the head of the outer circle with Donald behind his left and Naminé on his right. Sora was behind Donald and Roxas was behind Naminé (naturally). Behind the twins and making the very back of the circle were Riku (behind Sora) and Ame (behind Roxas).

The Princesses made an inner circle with Mulan at its front, prepared to bravely defend her new sisters of pure heart, and Prince Daniel the former Beast in its back. Belle was in front of him on the left, Sally on the right, and Alice was dead center with Christopher Robin in hand.

"Listen carefully, Christopher," Ame had said earlier, "We're going to take all of you to safety, but you have to do exactly as you're told. Do you understand?" When he nodded yes, she continued, "We're going to make a safety circle. I'm gonna help with the fighting, so I want you to stay with Alice. As long as you stay in the circle with her and the other princesses, no Heartless will get you." His little lip trembled and he hugged her fiercely; she hugged him back and kissed his forehead before handing him off to Alice.

Now they were all in their circles and ranks, ready to take on the army of Heartless.

"Princesses ready?" asked King Mickey.

"Ready," they chorused.

"Warriors ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" shouted the Keyblade warriors.

"All right," he said grimly, "Ame, Naminé! Magic Maidens move! I want the most powerful protective shield you can create!"

They both nodded; Naminé threw yellow light magic over their heads in a perfect arc that spread down in a circle while Ame sent blue celestial magic to surround their lower half. The combined power turned white and disappeared, leaving behind an invisible spell of protection that would serve as a second line of defense after the fierce weapons of the outer circle.

"Good work, girls," said the king as he summoned his golden Keyblade, "All right, everybody! Move out! On to Merlin's!"

They had to go single file through the Crystal Fissure but once they were out and back in formation, Donald started bringing down the thunder while Naminé blasted away with her light magic; Ame didn't have enough water for an octopus form attack, but she did make a water whip that kept away the Heartless from her side. Any that came from the other side, front, or behind were punished by a Keyblade. Once in a while, the bolder ones would try an aerial attack to the inner circle that was cut off swiftly, abruptly, and literally by Mulan or Daniel. Poor Christopher Robin was terrified of so many Heartless in one setting and every time they attempted an assault, his delicate heart jumped into overdrive. Knowing about his heart problem, Alice became worried and told him to keep his eyes closed. He did and kept his arm around her waist and held her apron with his other hand.

"Dragon of Fire," Mulan breathed and jumped straight up. She spun around, releasing a ring of fire that incinerated five or six Heartless; she landed right back in her place. She was one of the most disciplined warriors Ame had ever met. She decided to try a trick of her own. She closed her eyes and opened her arms downward at the sides, still walking.

"Go forth, my spirit shadows of the eagle and the serpent," she intoned, "Be swift of wing and scale, sure of eye and sharp of claw and fang. Descend without mercy on the enemies assailing and leave none alive!"

An eagle and a snake issued from her chest in a light blue glow; the eagle unfurled its wings when it burst forth and the snake slithered quickly. They gave a cry and a hiss as they flew and slid into the fray. Ame did nothing to control them; they knew what they were supposed to do and they did it the way they were commanded: Swiftly and without mercy.

Team Hunt continued in this fashion, trying to keep as close together as possible. None of the outer circle spoke because they were all in battle mode; the only need they felt was to kill Heartless and keep moving. None of the inner circle spoke because they didn't want to disturb the warriors.

They soon met up with Goofy, Leon, and Aerith in The Great Maw. Leon spoke to King Mickey, then ran up to Aerith, who nodded and went with him to Sora.

"Hey, kid!" Leon greeted, "Why don't you switch with me and spread some damage around?"

They were still moving; Sora quickly looked around for an opening, but Leon grabbed his shirt, spun around with him, and filled his spot. He saw Aerith switch with Ame, too. He watched her draw out all her thermos water with a smile, turn slowly in the air, and sweep through the Heartless with long streams on her arms, slashing them like a couple of scythes. Any Heartless that weren't destroyed on contact were knocked left and right. She looked like she was having fun! Sora decided to have some of his own; heaven knows there was plenty to go around.

* * *

They were halfway through The Great Maw when the tragedy struck.

Ame was a ways ahead of the rest, fighting with Goofy. They were trying to thin out the thicket for the king's group when suddenly a dark vapor appeared around Ame's feet that quickly sucked her in and popped her back out on the cliff path over one of the banks of the Maw. Standing before her was another person she knew only from Sora's stories…

Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel.

She showed no emotion because she felt no emotion, only confusion. She stared at him with the wind blowing her cape to the side, covering her completely, and her hood covered half her face like the Beatles. Sephiroth's hair did the same to him.

_'I suppose I should feel awkward,'_ she thought practically, _'He's not __my__ enemy. Why would he single me out like this?'_

"How do you do?" she finally greeted with a straight face, "My name's Ame." She had to say _something._ He smiled—not cruelly or anything, more amused.

"How do you do," he responded, "I am Sephiroth. (…) You're not afraid of me."

"You're not my enemy," she said calmly, "I see no reason to fear you…not yet, anyway. But I am curious as to why you felt the need to bring me here alone." Without missing a beat, she threw her arm out with a long icicle on her hand and stabbed a Heartless dead.

"I saw a new face among the followers of the Keyblade," he answered as he skewered another Heartless, "I wanted to introduce myself." He pointed his long weapon at her; it almost touched her heart, but she didn't move a muscle.

"You have a beautiful sword," she said, "Katana, the straight sword of the samurai." He half-smiled and sheathed his sword.

"You know your weapons," he said appreciatively. The ground suddenly gave beneath him and he slid down the bank. Ame went to the spot and looked down with the wind still whipping her cloak.

"Including that one!" she called before sliding down on her feet to him.

"Now that we know each other, I have a battle to rejoin," she said, "Farewell." She ran as fast as she could back to Team Hunt, leaving vapors of darkness in her wake. Her heart rate was close to an attack; that sword had to be ten feet long! She had to protect them from it!

Where was Sora?

No. Where was Cloud?

As a matter of fact, he was searching for his old foe while fighting Heartless.

Time began to slow down: Riku saw his beautiful fiancé running frantically toward them with unadulterated terror in her face. He saw Sora run past her to try and stall Sephiroth. He heard her yell, "NO, SORA!" Something was happening in the inner circle—another onslaught of Heartless that was being taken care of by Mulan and Leon.

Then he saw his sword come flying towards them.

His heart stopped. His eyes flew. The sword passed Ame and Sora by a mile and Riku realized that Sephiroth wasn't aiming for either of them!

Daniel saw it coming, too; he pushed Alice and Sally forward, roaring like he was the Beast again, but his brave act left him only a second to throw his arms around Belle in an attempt to shield her.

Sora's eyes mooned out and Ame's expression turned to anguish as the blade of Sephiroth's katana passed through the Prince's back and came out through Belle's. All the world seemed to gasp in shock. Sora couldn't even hear himself screaming her name or Christopher Robin shrieking in fear; he could only hear the rush of blood in his ears.

For a moment, Belle and her prince stood shakily in each other's arms and stared in each other's eyes.

"My…savior…in life," whispered the prince, "And now…my angel…in death. I…love you." Belle managed to smile.

"I love you," she gasped. He cupped her head and kissed her deeply; then they dropped to their knees and fell on their sides in the eternal embrace of true love. The sword disappeared, its wicked task complete.

"_BELLE!"_ Sora's ears worked again. _"PRINCE!"_ He ran to them and fell to his knees beside them. They were still holding each other fondly, their eyes closed in sweet love.

"No," he whispered, "No! Belle! Beast!"

Belle's pure heart appeared above her body the same way it looked in the first game; everyone watched as it slowly rose into the air.

"No!" Sora cried, _"Belle, don't go! Come back! BELLE!"_ His face was turned up, his hand reaching for the heart that had disappeared and was on its way to a new protector. Sora's eyes closed painfully but the tears fell anyway. When they opened again, they held nothing but unmitigated gall and the overwhelming desire to kill the One-Winged Angel. He didn't care that only Cloud could kill him; for the murder of Belle and the Prince, and before he would face Cloud again, Sephiroth would suffer the full wrath of the Key Master!

"SEPHIROTH!" he screamed as he ran at him and whopped him with everything he had, not noticing Cloud joining him. Ame moved to help, but Mickey grabbed her hand.

"Best leave him to it, Ame!" he said, "I've got a job for ya! Take the rest of the inner circle and blast your way through to Merlin's House! We're breaking ranks here!"

"But what about…?" she started to ask, but her throat constricted.

"Leave that to me," he said gently, "Now hop to it and report back!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she choked and swallowed. He was right; they were still under attack and their protective magic had been compromised. They had to work fast (again). She ran back to the remaining princesses and slid to her knees in front of Christopher Robin with her back to him.

"Climb on my back, Christopher," she said as she took his hands around her neck from behind, "We're running for it." She moved her cape over him, hooked her arms under his legs, and stood to face the princesses.

"Sally, Alice! You're coming with me!" she told them, "Hold hands and stay close! Mulan, cover the rear! Follow me!"

Riku sadly looked down at the bodies of Belle and her prince.

"I think we just became a funeral procession," he said to himself.

* * *

The girls took off at a quick dash; Sally and Alice held hands and kept up as best they could while Mulan protected them with sword and fire and Ame used her eagle and snake to guard them up front. Christopher Robin kept his face down.

Eventually they made it up to the Ravine Trail where Ame had met Sephiroth; there were Heartless running straight at them! Alice screamed; Ame narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot hard once. The cliff the Heartless were on immediately slanted down to the side like the rest of the slope. They fell down the bank, where a burst of blue power boomed up and destroyed them. That was also Ame's doing. The path returned to normal and they ran along it until they reached the Borough where they were under constant attack, especially on the staircase. A bunch of Neo Shadows jumped from above, but a huge gust of wind blew them away before they could touch the girls. It accidentally knocked them to the wall, but Ame quickly moved Christopher Robin so that she was holding him, shielding him against the wall while holding arms with Mulan across Sally and Alice.

"Ame," said Mulan, "Look!" Ame cautiously looked behind them and followed her gaze up to the opposite wall. Howl was standing there in his bird/beast form, his feathers fluttering in the breeze.

"Howl-san!" she exclaimed as he swooped down to them.

"Are you girls all right?" he asked with concern, "I sensed your approach and thought you could use an escort."

"Yes, thank you," Ame nodded, "Are there any more Heartless between us and Merlin's house?"

"No," he answered, "A divine little friend of yours took care of that." She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she said, "Oh!" A light breeze touched her and she smiled.

_'Thank you, Shitaro,'_ she thought fondly. In her mind she saw the small child in his white toga-like outfit with his fluffy white hair and little angel wings. His back was to her but he had his head turned to her with a finger to his lips and he was winking.

_'Shh,'_ he said, _'Don't tell on me!'_

Howl flew in front of them the rest of the way until they finally reached the magic shield around Merlin's cottage that covered the small porch in front of it, too. Ame and the princesses were able to pass through easily, followed by Howl. Only then did Ame put Christopher Robin back on his feet and take his hand. Howl opened the door for them and stayed close behind.

"Ame!" cried Kairi, "You're back! You're safe!"

The two friends went to each other and hugged; Ame buried her head in Kairi's shoulder, radiant with relief that she didn't have to be in the battle.

"I can't stay and talk, Kairi," she said, "I have to get back outside and help. I brought some friends over!" While Kairi had a reunion/introduction with the other princesses, Ame knelt to her small friend.

"I have to go back and help the others, Christopher Robin," she said gently, "I want you to stay here with Kairi and Sophie, okay? They'll keep you safe."

"No!" he cried, throwing his arms around her neck, "Please don't go, Miss Water! It's scary out there!"

"I'll be all right, Christopher," she smiled, "Please, I don't have much time. Will you do as I ask?" He nodded.

"There's a good boy." She brushed his bangs, hugged him one more time, and stood up.

"I've gotta go, Kairi," she said, "We'll all be back soon."

"Be careful!" Kairi called as Ame left with Howl.

"What's the matter, Christopher Robin?" asked Alice. He was crying again.

"I'm s-scared," he wept into her lap, "That tall man…What if he kills Miss Water, too?"

"Too?" Kairi repeated, "What do you mean?" Mulan gently touched the boy's head and looked at Kairi.

"You are Kairi, the Seventh Princess of Heart?" she asked. Kairi nodded somewhat fearfully. Mulan bowed to her on one knee with her hand on her heart.

"Sweet princess," she said, "I am Li Mulan, a warrior and a Princess of Heart, like yourself. I fear I have grave news."

Kairi's eyes mooned out like Sora's had and she fell to her knees.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Okay, before y'all start sharpening pitchforks and lighting torches, I know: I KILLED BELLE AND THE BEAST. But at least they went together! Actually, their death was inspired by Takuto and Mitsuki in the 7th issue of "Full Moon," when Takuto desperately tries to save Mitsuki from the Death Master's scythe, but they both get skewered…except Takuto and Mitsuki came back to life.

I'm sorry, okay? Blame the inner muse! She makes me do weird and sometimes horrible things in fan fiction! Try reading my Jimmy Neutron stories!

Let's see, other references…I'm not sure if it was Ben Franklin who said that "mice and men" phrase or not, so if anyone knows, please share.

Okay, horror story about Riku's "funeral procession" line: Believe it or not, that was the hardest line to fit into the chapter! See, at the end of the last chapter, Mickey said "I think it's time for a royal procession." So I wanted to transpose that line in this one, and at first I wasn't even sure who was going to say it. Then I thought, 'Eh, Riku's always got cool lines anyway,' so he won. You wouldn't think it would be that hard, but it was. I have a bajillion scratched out lines in the handwritten version of this chapter. It's quite sad, really. That line was floating around more than a butterfly! I just hope it fits where it is. It even has the same number of words! (Count 'em!)

Leave reviews, but PLEASE don't hurt me about Belle!


	15. Guard Duty

Sorry to stay away for so long; y'all know how it is. ^_^'

So far, the gang has just received an emotional punch in the gut; what are they going to do now? Watch and see! (And this is where I finish my Sweeney Todd kick.)

And this is also an indirect return of the wind child Shitaro, even though we don't see him. He helps Ame bust a move that will totally bring down the house! (Oh, and the chapter quote is paraphrased in the chapter—of course, by Riku, since he's in charge of most of the cool lines, hee-hee! Being my OC's love interest, I give him a lot of responsibility!)

* * *

_"Aku's victories are not your failures."_—Jack's Father, _Samurai Jack, season 4_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Guard Duty**  
Ame stormed back through the town with a stone cold face that held only the cruel need to slaughter The Heartless. One hand slung water and the other displayed some expert swordplay of the Tearblade. Oddly enough, she was also singing a parody of part of a Sweeney Todd song to verbally channel her righteous anger. Believe it or not, she was speaking to The Heartless as she killed them.

_"All right!"_ she snarled, pointing at one, "You, sir! How about a drink?" She whipped her hand out and the deadly water whip on it lashed her victim to nothing.

"Come and—(whip)—visit—(whack)—your good friend Ame," she continued, "Who, sir? (point) You, sir? (Upswing of Tearblade) (Smile) Welcome to the grave!"

She ran up the stairs.

"Who, sir? Two, sir?" She did an upswing with both hands, killing two Heartless. She moved her Tearblade before her face at a slant and held her water-covered hand at a downward angle. She blew a strand out of her face as she stared down her enemies.

"I want you Shadows," she whispered before bee-lining her way through The Heartless to reach her friends in The Great Maw. She wondered how much longer this battle would last. She then decided to call on the help of her "divine little friend."

* * *

King Mickey was now leading his party along the Ravine Trail; Sora and Riku were at the center. Riku was carrying Daniel's body over his shoulder like a wounded soldier; it was the only way Riku could manage, since Daniel was a big guy (sometimes Cloud took a turn). Sora was carrying Belle tenderly, like a baby, with tears constantly gushing down his face. The warriors' objective now seemed to be to guard the bodies and see them safely to Merlin's.

Thunder sounded in the distance; to their right, Riku could see storm clouds gathering over the entire landscape. Naminé gasped.

"Ame!" she cried out. Riku looked and saw Ame standing at the edge of the Castle Gate, where Sora had defeated Demyx. She was alone with her Tearblade in her hand and intense concentration on her face. Her hair had come loose in battle and it whipped in the wind.

She firmly held her weapon before her sideways and started up a graceful dance with it. Riku quickly realized she was using a dance command to summon rain! He told this to the king and Leon. Cloud was walking beside him.

"Does she expect to slay The Heartless with rain?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Riku answered, "but if I'm right, then we'll either need another shield or hurry and get out of the way."

Ame kept dancing long after the rain began to fall in buckets—straight, steady and heavy, just the way she liked it. She danced and danced until enough rain had fallen to her satisfaction. The Heartless were wet and confused and the warriors were running to where she was with Naminé's magic keeping them dry.

Ame took a breath and banished her Tearblade; then she spread her arms out wide, took two steps forward, and knelt on one knee with her arms crossed in front of her bowed head. Every drop of water she called for surrounded her in a great rushing funnel, like a waterfall gone tornado. You can imagine how noisy _that_ was; Team Hunt had to watch from the shelter of the Bailey as the clouds turned from dark gray to light gray. Riku started to worry that Ame might be pushing herself a bit, even for her.

She rose to her feet and threw her hands in the air; the funnel of water went straight up looking like a twister and flew into the clouds. Her eyes glowed with power and she waved her arms around in slow swirling motions, like she could see above the clouds. Finally, she stopped with her arms up in a forward slant with her hands spread, her head down, and her eyes closed intensely.

Slowly and deliberately, she lowered her arms while relaxing her fingers; when they were halfway down, she turned her palms up and knelt on both knees in reverence.

A moment of silence followed before Riku heard the water falling back to earth, only now it was deadly sharp icicles raining down to slay The Heartless. It occurred to him that she must have turned the storm clouds into snow clouds…unless it was the little wind spirit she was friends with (which it was).

They all watched in amazement as the icicle storm vaporized every Heartless in sight—not just in The Great Maw, but in all of Radiant Garden! In minutes, there wasn't a Heartless left. There was a brief moment of stunned silence.

"Incredible," Leon murmured with slightly wide eyes.

"And that," said Riku, "is why they call her the Rain Princess. Cloud, can you take him?"

"Yeah." Riku carefully passed Daniel to Cloud and ran to see to Ame.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, "Is she all right?" He saw her from the window, lying on her back with her knees still bent to the side, like she'd fallen backwards while kneeling. Roxas and Naminé followed Riku. He knelt over Ame and took her upper half into his arms. Naminé came opposite him and checked her pulse; it was normal. She felt her forehead with yellow light glowing under her palm. Riku watched her face for any sign of worry or alarm.

"Naminé?" he asked.

"She's all right," she reported, "She's just exhausted—nothing a really good potion and a long nap won't cure." She smiled down at her and touched her hair. "She saved us all." Riku smiled at her too, and cradled his future bride. He scooped her up and carried her off, occasionally planting a soft kiss on her head.

* * *

Team Hunt entered Merlin's house silently. Mickey and Donald were first, then Sora and Cloud.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed and started to run to him, but stopped dead when she saw Belle lying in his arms with her head nestled in his shoulder and her face so peaceful. She might as well have been napping. Kairi's eyes wavered and she looked at him. His eyes were clouded with hopeless sorrow. Leon touched his shoulder.

"Sora," he said quietly, "I'll take her." He gently took Belle from him with some difficulty, like he didn't want to let her go. As Leon passed Kairi, she took Belle's hand and held it up; it was half-warm.

"No," her voice cracked, "No!" It was true; Mulan had spoken truly.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Leon said morosely. Belle's hand slipped out of hers as he and Cloud followed Merlin to the back. She put her hands to her face and turned back to Sora.

"Oh, Sora!" she cried as she burst into tears and held him tight. He held her and wept with her.

"Miss Water!" exclaimed Christopher Robin as he ran to Riku, "Is she all right?"

"She's okay, sunshine," said Riku, "She's just taking a little nap. Sophie, is there someplace I can put her down?"

"Of course, Riku," said Sophie, "Follow me." He and Christopher Robin followed Sophie into Howl's castle and upstairs to a guest room. It was small and quiet. Riku put Ame in the bed and sat on it next to her. Christopher Robin knelt at the side and laid his chin in his arms, watching Ame sleep.

"Are you sure she's just asleep?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Riku nodded, "Just look. You can see her breathing." He saw the blanket rise and fall and smiled.

"I was really scared out there," he said. Riku stroked his head.

"We all were," he agreed quietly.

"I'm glad Miss Water came back safely," he continued, "I thought the tall man with the wing was going to get her, too." He looked up at Riku with sad eyes.

"Why did he kill them?" he asked, "Why did he kill Miss Belle and the prince?"

"I don't know," Riku sighed with a hand on his head, "but we will find out." The child's eyes brimmed over and he sniffled; he started to cry quietly, so Riku lifted him into his lap and let him cry on him. He laid his hand over the side of Ame's head and stared at her.

When Ame finally rejoined the living half an hour later, she muttered something in Japanese and sat up rubbing her eyes. No sooner had they cracked open than a hand turned her face and she was locked in a kiss with her future husband. His hand slid from her face to her hair and they sank back down to her pillow. His lips left hers to let her breathe and worked on her neck. Her face was pink (by the way, they are NOT in any compromising positions!).

"Not that I don't enjoy this," she said somewhat breathlessly, "but, uh…Where am I and why are we making out?"

He sat back up and pulled her into his arms, holding her fiercely and stroking her hair.

"We survived," he murmured, his relief coming off in waves. Ame smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" she asked.

"Of course not," he smiled as he moved them to the side of the bed, "We were only up to our armpits in Heartless and narrowly escaped death by Sephiroth." She gasped in remembrance.

"Belle," she breathed, "Daniel! Where are they?"

"Downstairs in one of Merlin's back rooms," he said sadly, "Aerith and some others are preparing them for burial." She closed her eyes sorrowfully.

"They were so young, Riku," she said brokenly, "I never even got to know them! And Sora…he tried to hard…Poor Sora!" She gasped again and whipped her head up.

"Where _is_ Sora?" she asked. Riku stroked her head.

"Downstairs in the house with Kairi," he answered. Ame ran out of the room, down the castle stairs, past Calcifer, and into the cottage. She looked around for her friend. Christopher Robin trotted up to her.

"Christopher," she asked, touching his shoulders, "do you know where Sora is?"

"I do," spoke up Markl, "Come on." Ame followed the two boys to a back room in one of the quieter parts of the house. Sora was sitting on a twin bed with Kairi beside him. Ame silently stood in the doorway.

"Sora?" she said quietly. He looked up at her and wiped his face, then walked over to her.

"Hi," he said, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I…" she started, but then had to swallow. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry!" she burst into tears, "I'm so sorry, Sora! Please forgive me!"

Sora firmly took her arms and pulled back.

"Forgive you?" he said, confused, "Why?" She leaned her forehead on his chest and gripped his jacket. He cupped her elbows to steady her.

"Because I failed you!" she sobbed, "I failed you and I failed Belle! My magic wasn't strong enough and…and _he_ was right there in front of me! _I should've killed him when I had the chance!"_

"No one can kill Sephiroth, Ame," he said calmly, "No one but Cloud. It's not your fault. I was the one that couldn't protect her. I'm the one who failed."

Ame looked helplessly at him, shaking her head in protest. That wasn't right! This shouldn't be Sora's fault!

"Stop it, you two," Kairi said sadly, "There's no one to blame but the killer. You both did everything you could; no one could've asked for more than that." She touched them both; Ame covered her tearful eyes with the back of her fist.

"But it wasn't enough," she almost squeaked. A hand pushed her forehead from behind and pulled her backwards into Riku's arms. He kept his hand in her bangs and wrapped his other arm across her stomach with his face next to hers.

"Just because you did everything you could," he murmured, "doesn't mean it wasn't enough. The enemy's victories are not your failures." He looked up at Sora. "Or yours." Sora looked back at him.

"He's right, Sora," said Kairi, "It's only one person's fault that Belle is gone, and that is Sephiroth."

"And the one who hired him," said Cloud from the doorway. They all looked at him wide-eyed and confused. Christopher Robin and Markl looked up at him from either side. Cloud bowed his head for a second with his eyes closed.

"Leon and the others are calling a meeting," he said and turned. The others followed him out to the living room. The older adults sat at the big round table, but the bereft younger ones took seats elsewhere around the room. Ansem stopped to comfort Ame for a moment before sitting between Mickey and Leon.

"Who's that man, Miss Water?" whispered Christopher Robin.

"He's Ansem the Wise, my grandfather," she answered, "Let's be quiet now." He nodded obediently and sat beside her at the window; Riku ruffled his hair affectionately and sat on his other side. Mulan stood stoically by the door to Howl's castle, watching over Sally and Alice as they wept quietly in their chairs. She looked like she'd done her mourning in private. Sally tore off a patch from her dress and gave it to Alice as a handkerchief. Sophie sat next to her and rubbed her back while Markl tended to Sally.

"Everyone." Leon rose from his chair and addressed them without ceremony. "First let me congratulate everyone on their work so far. Team Hunt has successfully recovered several of the new Princesses of Heart. Right now, though, we have a horrible tragedy to address—that, as you all know, is the untimely deaths of Princess Belle and Prince Daniel, the former Beast." He swallowed and just stood for a moment; the princesses softly continued crying and Christopher Robin buried his face in Ame's lap while she rubbed his back.

"At this time," Leon continued, "we'd like to have a moment of silence to honor their memory…and their bravery…after which Cloud Strife will address us."

Sora's grief was stretched beyond its limits, even though his eyes steadily flowed with his tears. He couldn't move anymore, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. He felt like an old man—tired and worn out, not an ounce of energy left in his body. He sat forward with his head hung low.

Kairi was trying her hardest not to cry in front of Sora, in an effort to be strong for him. It was so hard, though; she'd barely known her, but Kairi had adored Belle! Her pure heart was mourning the departure of its sister and Kairi was mourning for Sora as well.

As his former Nobody, Roxas knew better than anyone what Belle and the Beast had meant to Sora. He recalled all the memories he had of them: the battles fought alongside the Beast, Belle's warm smile and kind voice, the way she'd looked in her ball gown…everyone that had known her went through those memories.

Naminé simply sat beside Roxas with her hand in his; he could feel her shaking and could tell she was berating herself not only for her weak emotions, but that like Ame, her magic had not been strong enough to withstand Sephiroth. Roxas put his arm around her and tried to steady her, knowing it wouldn't work. Not right now.

Finally, Cloud stood silently and took his turn to speak.

"As most of you know," he began, "Belle's murderer was Sephiroth. I joined Sora in attacking him and sent him back to the king, leaving us to duel alone. Sephiroth told me…well, he insinuated that he had not acted on his own. His words were, 'It may have been my sword that stabbed them, but it was not my darkness that killed them.' Then he disappeared."

Most of them looked up with quiet surprise; Cloud didn't look at anyone.

"I don't understand!" said King Mickey, "Belle was surrounded by some of the most protective magic I know! And besides that, she was a Princess of Heart; her own power _alone_ should have been enough to stop him!"

"Who's more powerful than a Princess of Heart?" Aerith mused. The king shook his head. Ame wondered to herself who was more powerful than King Mickey. Howl stood up from the table.

"Your Highness," he requested, "With your permission I would like to fully examine the bodies."

"Granted," Mickey nodded.

"Thank you," he nodded back, "Ms. Gainesborough, would you kindly assist me?"

"Of course," said Aerith. They were excused and left the room.

"So, Cloud," Ame spoke up solemnly, "what you're telling us is…Sephiroth was acting as an assassin?" He looked steadily at her.

"That's precisely what I'm telling you," he said calmly, "but exactly who he acted for, I don't know."

"Hmm." Ame looked thoughtful. "I have a feeling Howl-san will find the answer."

"Perhaps," was all he said. He kept looking at her like he wanted to say something else, but evidently decided against it.

"Until we find out more," said the king, "I suggest we adjourn and let the Princesses go to bed—some of you warriors, too. Sophie, could you and Markl arrange that?"

"Of course," said Sophie, "Naminé, would you please help us?"

"Yeah," she answered, standing up to help her herd the Princesses into the castle.

"All right," said Mickey, "Leon, I'd like you to organize guard duty. Ansem, I'd like to talk to you."

"Who's up for a sunset shift?" asked Leon. Some hands went up, including Sora's.

"Okay," he said, "Sora, Yuffie, Riku, Ame. Station yourselves on the roof and the front porch."

"Yes, sir," said Ame, "Christopher Robin, I'm going to sit outside for a while, and you need to get some rest. Could you go inside with Sophie-san?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, Miss Water," he said.

"Good boy," she smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'll come check on you after you're asleep."

"Thank you," he smiled back and hugged her, "Good night, Miss Water. I love you."

Ame blushed a red happy blush. Then she beamed sheepishly.

"You too, cutie," she said. The child walked off with Sophie and Markl and Ame joined her group for guard duty.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Wow, way to avoid an "I love you," Amekko! Seriously, she does love this kid, but she doesn't say it until WAY later…like, maybe towards the end or something.

As I said before, Ame's little spiel in the beginning is the end of my Sweeney Todd kick. My favorite part was definitely her gigantic water trick! That was one of the main parts I wanted to put in the story…like, it was one of my first ideas. I thought it rocked! And I know I'm making her do a lot of cool moves, but I promise I'm still trying to space out the awesomeness.

As for Riku's whole speech about the enemy's victories, I was gonna have Ansem say that, but somehow he didn't fit into that one scene. (shrug) Dunno how that happened, though, but in the next few chapters, Ansem earns some kudos points!

And to all Sephiroth fans: I get the feeling he doesn't usually hire himself out as an assassin, but he just HAD to be the one that did them in! No one else could do it the way I wanted it done! So please don't flame me; I know he usually flies solo, I just REALLY needed him for that part!

And I'd like to address our beloved King Mickey for a second: If _anyone's_ earned zillions of sympathy points, it's definitely him! This is the first "I would totally not wanna be in his position" chapter…actually, the whole story's been one giant sympathy point for poor Mickey! Waaaah, what am I doing to him?!?

Okay, so remember how Yuffie is totally anti-Ame? The next chapter tells us why! ;)


	16. Moonlight Confessionals

Sorry for the long delay, folks! I seem to have lost my precious flash drive, on which I save all my chapters and stuff! *sniff* I've got some funny videos on that drive, too! Like this one of Jack Webb doing a tongue twister on the Johnny Carson show! It's called "Copper Clappers." It's on YouTube; go watch it!

But anyway—this is the chapter where we learn why Yuffie has such a problem with Amekko. And let me just apologize in advance to any of you hardcore Yuffie fans; I'm sure she's not really like this, it's just how I made her turn out. But it'll be okay in the end, I promise!

AND ANOTHER PRINCESS OF HEART MAKES THE SCENE! Can you guess who it is? Don't bother—she shows up anyway.

* * *

_"I wonder what bee got up __**his**__ boxers?"_—Gerald, _The Hey, Arnold! Movie_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Moonlight Confessionals**  
Ame knelt on the rooftop with the night wind gently and steadily moving her cape and her hair, which was down now. Riku was nearby being similarly toyed with by the wind. The sky was a dark blue, the stars were hot white, and the moon was a shining crescent. Riku heard his love sigh and decided to go to her.

"Hey," he smiled gently as he knelt by her, "Penny for your thoughts?" He kissed her temple and she smiled.

"I'm worried about Sora," she confessed, "It seems like he really cared about Belle and the Beast." Riku put his arm around her and she leaned on him.

"He did," he nodded, then smiled, "Hm…You know, you two are a lot alike." She looked surprised at him.

"Me and Sora?" she said, "How?"

"You both care so much about the feelings of others and are always taking care of the ones you love," he murmured, "You try so hard to make sure no one's left behind. Maybe that's why I love you both so much."

"Ahem," said a voice behind them. They looked back to see Yuffie towering over them with hands on hips.

"Something wrong, Yuffie?" asked Riku.

"Sora wants you," she said shortly. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He made sure to kiss Ame before jumping down to the porch with his cape spreading behind him like Batman. Yuffie knelt down beside Ame on one knee with her forearm on it and her chin on top. Neither of them looked at the other.

"I'm gonna say this once," Yuffie finally said, not moving, "Whatever game you're playing with Riku stops now." Ame raised her eyebrow but still didn't look at her. Instead she probed her mind with her celestial magic and found her suspicions confirmed: Yuffie was inexplicably under the impression that the "rich brat" was in a deceitful relationship with the battle-torn warrior.

Not sensing the mental intrusion, Yuffie continued.

"Riku and I may not be friends directly, but Sora and I are, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Ame was starting to give the Grand Ninja some credit for trying to look out for her friend until she said, "You have no idea what Sora had to go through to find him again." Then Ame was royally ticked off.

Now: There were two ways Ame could handle this. She could slap that nosy kid in the face and say things like, _"Who do you think you are?! You don't know a dang thing about me! How dare you come along with your prejudice and your pre-conceived notions and tell ME about what I'm doing?"_

Or she could try and handle it the way Granda always did—calmly and like a lady. She decided to give it a shot.

"That's not true," she said calmly, "None of it is. I have every idea what Sora went through, because he shared his story and his feelings with me. As for Riku, there's no game. You obviously think that because I come from a wealthy family, I only live to toy with people. You see my relationship with Riku as a charade. To be honest, that hurts me deeply."

"I don't give a rat's behind what hurts you," Yuffie responded, "I only care about my friends."

"And I appreciate that," Ame said patiently, "but I don't think this is just about loyalty. You have some kind of beef with rich folks, don't you?"

Yuffie stood up abruptly and walked away across the roof; Ame didn't move a muscle. Then Yuffie spun around.

"You want to know what my problem is?" she almost shouted, "My first boyfriend was from a rich family and I thought he really loved me. But when his family made him choose between them and me, he chose them! He tore my heart to pieces!"

"So you think I'll do the same thing to Riku," said Ame, "You think I'm the same as that guy. That is the falsest, most unfair analysis I've ever heard. You don't even know me, Yuffie."

"I don't have to," she snapped bitterly, "You bluebloods are all the same!"

That one statement told Ame that it hadn't mattered what she said from the beginning. Yuffie had already decided what kind of person Ame was and nothing she said would change her mind.

"That's _enough_, Yuffie," said Sora's voice. The girls looked to see him standing next to Ame without his cloak on (she's still kneeling). They were both surprised.

"You _are_ my friend, Yuffie," he said, "but so is Ame. I won't have any one of my friends berating another, especially with false accusations that are based on nothing but your own prejudice. I know you care about me; if you really do, then leave Ame alone. You say she has no idea what I went through to find Riku, but do _you_ know what _she_ had to go through to find him?"

"Sora, this isn't about me," Ame murmured uncomfortably.

"The heck it isn't," said Yuffie.

"Stop!" said Sora sharply, moving in front of Ame, "I've already lost more friends than I want to count! Are you gonna make me lose more because of some stupid fight?" Yuffie looked slightly guilty.

"Listen, Yuffie," he finished, "Who Riku loves and marries is his business, not yours. But I know you're just trying to look out for us, so I'll set your mind at ease. Take it from someone who knows: Riku and Ame love each other more than the air they breathe."

His tone was steady and sure, firmly confident in the truth of his words. Yuffie watched him, then blinked slowly.

"That's good enough for me," she said humbly, "I'm sorry, Ame. I'll go now." She jumped off the back of the roof to take up a post in the back.

_'That's it?'_ Ame thought indignantly, her blood boiling. _'She sticks her nose into my business and then just walks away like __that__? __**Screw **__her!'_

Unbeknownst to her, Riku approached Yuffie behind the cottage. She was leaning on the house; his hand planted itself to the wall with a smack next to her head that made her jump.

"Incidentally," he said lowly, "_mind your own business_." He removed his hand and walked off.

"Thank you, Sora," said Ame.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "Nobody messes with my sister."

"Speaking of sisters," she said, "There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while. At the wedding…I was wondering…if you'd give me away."

Sora looked mildly surprised; it was so cute!

"Really?" he grinned, "Are you sure you don't want Riku's dad to do that?"

"Well, we were talking about it," she said, "I do love Mr. H, but…Sora, you took care of me. You let me see your whole journey through the worlds when you hardly knew me. You made me feel like I belonged where I was, all of you. You rescued me when my teacher separated me from Riku, like a knight in shining armor. You were my hero, my brother, the one who brought me back to the man I love. Who better to give me away at my wedding? You'll just be doing what you did that time, only different."

"Yeah," he laughed, "When you put it that way…all right. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Sora," she beamed, "You're the best." He stroked the side of her head fondly.

"Of course I am," he smiled gently, "I'm the Best Man." Ame smiled up at him (he's a full head taller than her now) and hugged him around his chest, feeling again the same security as a little sister with her big brother (even though she's a year older than him).

"You guys! Come down here!" Riku called, "We've got a visitor!" The two jumped down to the porch, landing on either side of Riku. He was speaking to a mysterious figure completely cloaked in a long cape of soft animal fur with raccoon tails over the shoulders and a long bushy-furred hood pulled over the face.

The moonlight made the person blaze in silver; it was quite breathtaking, but not as much as the one wearing the cape. An effeminate pair of tan hands came out and pushed back the hood to reveal the beautiful face of a young woman with moonlit black hair tied up in a bun, a smooth yet pointed face, dark brown eyes, and Angelina Jolie lips. She was gorgeous.

"Wingapo," she said in a rich, earthy voice as she waved her hand in a smooth circular motion, "I am Pocahontas. I am a Princess of Heart."

* * *

_In a brand new world  
A daughter of a chief is  
running wild and free_

__

_Lover of nature  
she hears voices in the wind  
and rides waterfalls_

The ghostly butterfly disappeared in a graceful wisp of smoke above Calcifer's head. Pocahontas had sprinkled magic powder over him, given to her by the medicine man of her tribe in order to verify her new status as a Princess of Heart.

"Yes," said a fascinated Aerith, "She's a Princess of Heart, all right."

"But whose heart is it?" asked Roxas.

"I do not know her name," said Pocahontas, "but I'll tell you all I know.

"One night, as I lay sleeping in my father's hut, I had a dream-vision in which I was not myself, but another woman entirely. I had short fair hair and wore a dress of exquisite design that sparkled like the stars. I was seated in a round wagon called a coach that shone like the full moon, and it was drawn by four magnificent white horses."

"Cinderella," Sora cut in, "That must have been Cinderella."

"Yes," Mickey nodded, "Go on, Pocahontas."

"In the dream," she continued, "my coach was going at a very fast pace and I could feel someone pursuing us. Suddenly, the coach began to transform and slow down; in a matter of minutes, I was sitting on a pumpkin with mice and a dog around me. I could still hear the chasers quickly getting closer, but just as I turned, I awoke."

Ame covered her face with one hand and Sora had to turn away. Naminé had her mouth covered with both hands and Kairi had one on her cheek.

They all knew what had happened to Cinderella: She's been trampled to death.

"The first morning after I had this dream," said Pocahontas, "I went to see Keekata, our medicine man. He revealed to me the meaning of the vision and what I should do. He told me of a mouse king that would help me discover my purpose. I can only assume he meant you, sir."

"That's me!" he chirped, "Mickey Mouse is the name, adventure's the game!" She bowed to him in her seat, her hair drifting over her shoulders.

"I am honored," she said humbly.

"Pleasure's all mine," Mickey nodded. Introductions were soon made all around, then she was ushered to bed in Howl's castle. Ame was on her way back outside when someone said her name. She turned to see Yuffie with her hands behind her, eyes averted, and her face red.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I shouldn't have just assumed all that. I understand if you don't like me."

"I don't not like you, Yuffie," she replied, "I just don't like being stereotyped for being a rich kid. But I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have taken it so hard. I judged you too fast as well. I don't normally behave the way I did, so I'm really, really sorry." Yuffie smiled as they got to the porch.

"Then how about we start over?" she offered, holding out her hand. "Hi! My name's Yuffie Kisaragi! What's yours?" Ame smiled and gripped her hand.

"I'm Ame Megami," she beamed, "Come here often?"

"Very," said Yuffie, "Say, you look like a martial artist!" And they talked for hours about things people normally do when they first meet.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yay, an exciting and heartwarming chapter! Not much action, but hey—they've had plenty so far! The next couple of chapters is mostly more collecting the Princesses and trying to solve the murders, so you can unbuckle and move freely about the cabin!

I know the Best Man doesn't usually do double-duty with giving away the bride, but I really wanted Sora to do it primarily for its poetic value: The sky giving rain to the earth! Isn't that a romantic metaphor? Squee!

And about Pocahontas: It was a VERY close contest between her and Lilo from Lilo and Stitch. I'm still debating on whether or not I want Lilo and her sister Nani to appear in the later chapters that I'm still handwriting. I kinda have this big idea, but I'm not sure if it's too big or not.

Waaah, poor Cinderella! I'm sorry I killed her, especially like that! Oh, Pocahontas doesn't do much in this story; for some reason, I'm giving Mulan-sama a LOT of attention. But whatever.

And from now on, Ame and Yuffie are pretty good friends—not best friends, just pretty good friends.

The next chapter is gonna be another sympathy chapter for King Mickey; I would totally not want to be in his gigantic shoes. Being a leader at a time like this has got to be tougher than anything, so I'd like all of you to give major kudos points to our beloved king! See y'all later!


	17. I Remember You

First off, I have an announcement: I'M ON PLAYLIST! Yep! Through my sister, I've discovered and joined the music streaming website under my penname! Whee! (party!)

Okay, party time's over. You know, I've given Ame, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé a lot of special attention (mostly the first three). I think it's time Roxas got some of the love, don't you?

So the first half calls for hugs for Mickey, 'cause it really sucks to be him right now. How would _you_ like to have someone die on _your_ watch? No, thanks! So, please give a sweet shout-out to King Mickey, and then on the second half, all you Roxas fangirls better gather 'round!

And as far as the handwriting goes, this chapter is cut in half, so to speak. We finally leave the purple notebook when the Roxas love starts up and we journey into the pink pinstripe-ish notebook I'm currently using!

AND WE FIND ANOTHER PRINCESS OF HEART YOU'LL NEVER SEE COMING! (Except for those of you who are annoyingly smart and can usually make good calls on my revelations…curse you all!) Oh, and Ame sings an Amy Grant song, which I obviously don't own.

* * *

_"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes."_—Regina Spektor, _The Call_ (from the _Prince Caspian_ soundtrack)

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Remember You**  
As the thin gold rim of the sun tiptoed over the rooftops of Radiant Garden, King Mickey sat in the back room with Aerith over the bodies of Belle and the prince. He was collecting her aural magic.

"There," he sighed as he placed the crystal container in her hands, "Please give that to Cid for processing."

"Yes, sir," she nodded quietly and left the room. Mickey was alone now; he looked down at Belle's lovely face and covered one of her hands.

_'How could this happen?'_ he thought sadly with a sigh, _'How could all our magic have failed? What did I leave out?'_

A big hand gently gripped his shoulder and he looked up into the kind face of Ansem the Wise.

"You carry a heavy burden, my friend," he said as he sat down beside him. He brought out a monogrammed handkerchief and handed it to Mickey, who hadn't realized he was crying until it was too late.

"What did I do wrong, Ansem?" he asked as he wiped his eyes, "How could my magic have not worked? I don't understand it." He gazed miserably down at Belle, harrowed in the knowledge that those beautiful eyes would never open again.

"It may not be necessary for us to understand," said Ansem, "Our task now is to see that the same fate does not befall others."

"But that's just what we were trying to do with Belle!" he squeaked, "What bothers me is that there's someone powerful enough to cut through my magic, Naminé's, AND Ame's! I mean, those two girls are power houses just by themselves! I want to find out who that person is and stop them from killing again!" He banged his fist into his hand on "again." Ansem touched his shoulder again and Mickey looked pitiful but grateful. Two shadows appeared in the doorway and they both looked up and saw Ame and Mulan in their dark red cloaks with their hair done up in Asian styles. Behind them were Kairi with her arms full of roses and Naminé with hers full of lilies. Christopher Robin peeked shyly from behind Ame's cape.

"Ojiisan," Ame said, "Your Majesty…If it's all right, the girls and I would like to hold a small service for Belle and Daniel before you take their bodies back to their world."

"Of course, my dear," smiled Ansem while the king composed himself, "You young ladies are very kind." Ame bowed to her grandfather respectfully and as King Mickey passed her, she knelt and hugged him.

"Sumimasen, Mamoru-sama," she said sadly, which meant "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Mickey smiled and gently patted her back. He pulled away, gave her a wink, and left the room to let the girls do their work. Ame arranged the candles decoratively around the bodies and lit them magically so that the flames were different colors with yellow cores. She then assisted Mulan with the incense and put a spell on it so that each stick gave off a colored smoke. Naminé and Kairi surrounded the bodies with roses and lilies, making sure to halo the heads with lilies. When they were done, the room was beautiful, almost holy.

Ame repeated her Japanese prayer over each body and burned her own stick of incense for them. She pressed her hands together and bowed humbly; Mulan did the same. Ame motioned to Christopher Robin, who came forward with a yellow rose; she lifted him up to Belle. He kissed his rose, slipped it into her neatly folded hands, and gently patted them. Ame smiled tenderly.

"Good job, Christopher Robin," she whispered as she put him back down and took his hand. They stepped back to let the other princesses pay their last respects to their sister and her true love. After them came the warriors of the Keyblade, then the members of the Restoration Committee. Cloud was the last of the group, burning a stick for Daniel.

"You have to admire a man who dies for love," he murmured, "At least it was worthwhile." He started walking back through the close crowd; as he passed Ame, he accidentally but gently bumped shoulders with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. He looked back at her, smiled, and lifted a strand of her long hair from his shoulder.

"You should hold onto this," he cautioned gently, "Sephiroth may get jealous."

"Heh!" she giggled, "I don't think he's got anything to worry about."

"The king told me he singled you out and introduced himself," he said, "Is that true?"

"Yes," she answered, "He said he wanted to meet me, though I don't know why." His eyes grew serious.

"I think I do," he said, "You know this already, but Sephiroth is to be avoided at all costs, especially by girls like you. Some of his favorite victims are young women with incredible power…" He brought the strand of hair to his lips. "…and incredible beauty."

Ame's eyes widened and she blushed a shocked red; was Cloud _flirting_ with her? Or was he joking around? He didn't strike her as the type for either one, nor did he seem to know she was engaged.

"Thank you, Cloud." She dipped her head and gently pulled her hair out of his hand. "I'll try to remember that."

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Ms. Megami," he clarified, "I know you're engaged. I'm only trying to help. You _are_ a very lovely woman; any fool can see that, but so can any villain. I'm just trying to do my part to keep you out of danger."

This relieved Ame considerably and her blush died down.

"I understand," she smiled, "Thank you for your wisdom." She bowed her head to him. He smiled back and walked away.

"Miss Water." Christopher Robin tugged on her skirt. "I think they're taking them away now."

She looked and saw the two beautiful coffins with gold handles and delicate carvings that held Belle and Daniel—cherrywood and oak respectively—were floating magically above the ground. They were closed and had bouquets on them, courtesy of Naminé. The crowd parted for the king, who was leading them along, and Merlin, whose magic assisted his. Ame picked up the child and settled him comfortably against her side. He wrapped his arms around her neck and watched silently as the coffins were herded out of the house. Her heart weighed down with sorrow, Ame laid her forehead on Christopher Robin's shaggy head. She felt Riku's warm hand on her shoulder; neither of them spoke, but Christopher Robin meekly laid his small hand on Riku's, drawing a small smile from the tall adult. Ansem and Sora were allowed to accompany Merlin and the king as they delivered the princess and her prince to their castle. In a whoosh and a flash of light, they were gone from the front porch.

* * *

An hour later, Team Hunt was back on the Gummi Ship; they still had a job to do and another butterfly had appeared just before the funeral party returned.

It was floating now over the dashboard in a sparkly orange. The Gummi Ship was hovering some hundred feet in the air, waiting for a starting point.

The butterfly turned into the usual wisps of smoke and swirled into words that no one saw coming.

_Twilight Town is next  
There you'll find a bright young girl  
who smiles with green eyes_

_Keeping friends in check  
she relishes life's moments  
and loves the sunsets_

Ame couldn't really think of anyone who fit that description…no one that _she_ knew, anyway. Talni had been "born" in Twilight Town, and she had green eyes, but she didn't match the rest of it.

"A green-eyed girl from Twilight Town who loves to watch sunsets," said Sora as the smoke evaporated, "That sounds like…" He looked back at Roxas, who had an emotional look in his eyes. Ame saw it too and gently cupped his shoulder.

"Olette," he murmured, his feelings coming off in waves more intense than anything Ame had ever felt from him.

"Did you know her?" she asked gently. He never mentioned having any friends in Twilight Town; as far as she knew, his whole life before now had revolved around the Organization.

"She wouldn't remember me," he said darkly. He turned away and went back to his seat. Ame looked curiously at Sora.

"It's kind of complicated," he said closely, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and went back to her chair, watching Roxas with a worried expression. He caught her in the corner of his eye and gave her a small smile. (Farewell, purple notebook!)

"When I was still a Nobody," he explained, "your grandpa sent Riku to capture me and bring me to his computer lab in Twilight Town."

"I remember him telling me that," she said, "He put you in a virtual mirror of Twilight Town, like the Matrix."

"Right," he nodded, "and the people that lived there were virtual mirrors of the real inhabitants, too. I had three friends—Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were the best friends a guy could ever ask for, except…"

"They weren't real," Ame finished softly. He shook his head.

"They were perfect virtual mirrors, exactly modeled on the real Hayner, the real Pence, and the real Olette," he said, "Ansem told me if I'd lived in the real Twilight Town…they would've really been my friends." He looked down at the floor.

Ame's heart cried for him; how horrible!

"Were you very close to Olette?" she asked, "I mean…the one you knew?" He smiled warmly as he called up the memories of Olette—bright, warm, happy Olette with eyes like summer grass and a smile like the sun, with a quick mind and a gentle hand, always ready to help, and loyal to the end.

_'Wow,'_ he realized, _'What a perfect princess she makes.'_ He sat up and looked at Ame with a half-smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I loved that girl like she was my own sister." It was so adorable, the way he smiled with sunshine in his heart. His aura radiated with bright affection.

"So if you met the real girl…" she trailed.

"She wouldn't know me as anyone but Sora's twin brother," he finished, his aura dimming a bit.

"I don't believe that," she said quietly, "There's gotta be something…The memories…they just have to be there, somewhere deep in her heart! What was it Naminé said? 'The memories are there,' or something like that?"

"That's just it, Ame," he said, "They're _not_ there. The real Olette never knew me. There are no memories of me in her heart."

"Not necessarily," King Mickey spoke up. Everyone looked right at him. He spun his chair to face them with his fingertips touching. He had one of those thinking faces.

"Many years ago," he said, "before all this mess with The Heartless, Ansem showed me his completed program for a virtual world. He decided to use Twilight Town to start with because it was smaller and easier to work with. He collected data from the heart of every person that lived there and we started talking about it. I asked him, out of curiosity, if the real people would be affected by the memories and experiences of the virtual people. He said of course not, but the minds and hearts of the real people would have a copy of the memories deep inside them. They wouldn't know they were there, but they were."

Ame thought about this as her hand rested on her friend's wrist: So there _was_ another option, however obscure it may be. Roxas was a Keyblade user with tremendous strength and power, and Ame not only had spirit magic, but the inborn ability of all waterbenders to release memories hidden in the darkness of people's minds. Between the two of them, they just might be able to release whatever memories of him that lay dormant in Olette's heart.

It was worth a shot.

Roxas met her eyes doubtfully.

"I don't know, Ame," he said reluctantly.

"Think of it this way," she interrupted, "As a Princess of Heart, she'll need protection. In order to best protect her, she'll need to trust us. It'll be much easier for her to trust someone she already knows—that being you and Sora. The more people she knows, the better she'll trust us, and the easier she'll come along with us."

"Makes sense to me," piped the king.

"Me, too," said Riku.

"Why not?" smiled Sora. Roxas looked at all his companions, Ame last. He smirked and spread his hand over her face.

"Always gotta have your happy ending, don't you, princess?" he said affectionately and moved his hand up to her bangs. She smirked back with her head cocked and simply replied, _"Itsumo,"_ which translates to "always."

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Olette?"

Olette turned her head to her boyfriend from the window with a cute surprised face, her hand still curled in a loose fist. They were on the free public train with Pence, headed for Sunset Hill.

"Oh," she giggled sheepishly, "Nothing, really. I…I just have this feeling that something exciting is about to happen."

_'Yoink!'_ he thought, panicking. He shared a nervous glance with Pence.

"Exciting?" he asked, "Like what?"

"Like…" she said, "I don't know…like something that hasn't happened for a long time. I can't really explain it." She reached in her pocket and took out her little yellow crystal.

"I think it's something to do with this." She held it up to the window and it glinted in the light.

"You still have that?" Hayner chuckled.

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly at him, "I've always kept it with me, ever since Sora won that trophy from Seifer!"

"Me, too!" chirped Pence, who brought out his green crystal and held it in front of Olette's. Finally, Hayner also showed them his red one.

"All we're missing is the blue one," said Pence. The train came to a stop at Sunset Terrace. They'd just hit the sidewalk—Hayner and Olette were holding hands—when a voice called to them from the tunnel to their right.

"Guys!" They looked and saw their old friend Sora running out of the tunnel to them with a big smile on his face. They recognized King Mickey too, but the other three people with them were a mystery. Sora was the only one not wearing a red cloak.

"Sora!" Olette brightened, "You're back!"

"About time, too!" smiled Hayner, "Welcome back, man!" He clapped him on the shoulder and Pence vigorously shook his hand while Olette squeezed him around his torso. He felt so loved!

"Nice to see you all again, too!" he laughed, "Listen! I've got some people for you to meet!" The one girl, tall and beautiful, put down her hood and pushed her cloak back.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly, "I'm Ame Megami!" Hayner and Pence went wide-eyed for a moment, then Hayner reached over and held up one of her hands with an air of suave manliness.

"Welcome to Twilight Town," he said smoothly, "My name is Hayner; these are my associates, Pence, Olette."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Ame half-smiled as she removed her hand.

"So how'd a classy lady like you wind up hangin' around a bonehead like Sora?" he asked. She laughed.

"He lured me in with his baby blues," she joked. They all laughed and Olette looked over at the last of the cloaked people; he still had the hood pulled up, but she saw his eyes. They were completely identical to Sora's!

"Hey," she softly said with wide eyes, "Don't I know you?" Ame watched form the corners of her eyes and Riku watched silently as Olette approached their friend. Ame sensed his hesitation.

_'Go on!'_ she mentally coached, _'Don't be afraid!'_ As if he'd heard her, he lowered his hood with his eyes briefly closed, his hair bouncing up. He opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Hi, Olette." She and the boys all stared at him with this annoyingly familiar feeling. Pence looked between him and Sora.

"You never told us you had a twin!" he gawked, "No wonder he looks familiar!"

"No, that's not it," Olette waved impatiently, looking intensely at his face, "I know you! Where have I met you?"

"In the other world," he replied, "The other reality."

"Huh?" Her eyes wavered in confusion. Ame took her hand.

"Come with me," she smiled. Olette allowed her to lead her to the little brook with the small bridge. As they walked, Ame began to sing.

_I will be walking one day_

A breeze picked up.

_down a street far away_

She turned her head back to him.

_I'll see your face in a crowd_

She smiled.

_and smile_

They reached the brook; as she sang the next line, Ame gracefully summoned a stream with one hand. She smiled as she picked up.

_Knowing how you made me laugh…_

The water became like glowing liquid mittens on her hands.

_Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past…_

Her eyes were soft with the sentiment of the song and she gently lowered Olette's head, holding it in her watery hands. She pressed her forehead to her head with her eyes closed—Olette, too.

_I will remember you_

Olette's eyes flew open with a gasp.

_"Maybe we should find out who the real thief is; that would set the record straight."_

_"I was his first customer after he took over the shop, so we took a picture together!"_

She _did_ know this boy! But what was his name?

_"Hey, Olette! Sorry I'm late!"_

_"__There__ you are! Where __were__ you? I've been waiting a long time for you, Roxas!"_

She froze.

Roxas.

_"So, anyone else notice all these pictures are of Roxas?"_

_"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief had tried to steal the real Roxas?"_

_"Who would want to steal a bonehead like Roxas?"_

"Roxas," she whispered, "Of course!" She whipped her head up to look at the blonde spiky hair, the gentle blue eyes, the warm smile, and a tear ran down her face as she covered her mouth with one hand.

How could she have forgotten?

"ROXAS!" she shouted and ran back to him; she crashed into him with a huge hug and burst into tears. Roxas just stood there with emotional eyes and leaned over her head with a hand on it.

"I missed you," he murmured. Hayner and Pence were mildly shocked.

"Um, Olette?" said Pence weirdly, "What's going on?"

"It's Roxas!" she looked at them while hugging him, "Don't you remember? He's our friend! Pence! Remember what you asked Sora just before he left town? You said, 'Are you sure we haven't met before?' The reason you asked that was because of Roxas! I don't know how I could've forgotten, but Roxas was our best friend!"

"I'm really confused here," Hayner scratched his head.

"Let me see if I can explain," Sora volunteered, "Remember the munny pouch the king gave me? Olette said she made it herself, so there should only be one, thereby confirming the existence of an alternate Twilight Town, which was actually a computer world built by Ame's grandfather, and Roxas (he pointed) was a citizen of that virtual town, and friends with a trio of exact virtual copies of Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"The reason you feel like you've met him is because somewhere in your hearts are the memories Roxas shared with your virtual selves. Using her might waterbending powers, Ame here just released Olette's memories and will probably release yours, too.

"Any questions?"

There were none. Pence came forward to have Ame release his memories of Roxas, then Hayner.

"Man," he exhaled, "I don't believe it!" He looked Roxas up and down, like he could hardly believe his own eyes. Then his face broke into a wide grin and he grasped Roxas' hand and arm.

"Ha!" he laughed, "Man, I can't believe I forgot you! Where've you been all these years?"

"That's another long story," said Roxas, "I'm just glad to be back and to see you all again."

"Me, too," Sora beamed, "Oh, and here's someone else for you to meet: my best friend, Riku!"

"Nice to meet you, guys," Riku nodded.

"So you're the friend Sora was looking for," said Hayner, "I'm glad to see he found you, _and_ that we get to meet you!"

"Pleasure's all mine," Riku smiled as they shook hands, "but we came back for a more serious reason than that."

"Uh-oh," said Pence, "What's up?"

"Let's go up to Sunset Hill," Roxas suggested, "We can talk more comfortably there."

So they all trooped together to Sunset Hill; Olette held hands with Hayner and held Roxas' elbow like a lady. Sora and Donald chatted with Pence and King Mickey, and Riku and Ame followed arm in arm. Once on the hill, the two fiancés stood at the rail to watch the sun while everyone else sat or lay down on the soft grass. Only King Mickey stood, so as to fully explain about the Princesses of Heart.

"Olette," he finished, "you have been chosen as a new Princess of Heart."

"What?" said all three friends.

"You're telling me my girlfriend's a princess?" Hayner pointed at her.

"That's right, son," the king nodded, "She now bears the pure heart of one of the murdered princesses."

"That doesn't change anything, though, does it?" asked Pence, "I mean, she's still Olette."

"She is," said the king, "but she's also in grave danger. Someone is trying to wipe out the Princesses of Heart entirely and she may not be safe without magical protection—she definitely won't be if she stays here."

"Well, just where did you plan on taking me?" Olette asked, perplexed.

"To Radiant Garden," said Sora, "It's a town sort of like this, and it's crawling with magic. The other Princesses are staying there, including Kairi."

"Kairi's there?" Olette sparkled.

"Now, wait just a minute here!" Hayner jumped to his feet, "Are you absolutely sure Olette's a princess _and_ in danger?"

"Of course," said Mickey calmly, "If you need proof…"

"No, I believe you," he said, "It's just…" He was struggling with something, they all knew. He whipped his head at Olette and fell back to his knees in front of her.

"Olette," he took her hand, "There's nothing in the world I want more than your safety, so I understand you have to go, but…before you do…"

He fumbled in his pockets without looking away and busted out a tiny black velvet box with his head down in profuse embarrassment.

_"Please marry me first!"_ he shouted, leaving behind an echo of _"first,"_ followed by a stunned silence.

"Hayner," she finally said breathlessly, "just because I'm going away for a while doesn't mean you need to—"

"No," he said, "I've been planning this for weeks now! I was already going to propose before they showed up!"

"Oops," Sora muttered.

"Olette, please," Hayner pleaded, "If you have to go with the king and Sora and them, let me marry you—right here, right now. I…" They were both blushing considerably. "Doggone it, I love you and I want to live my life with you! Please marry me!"

"I…" Olette stammered with her hands on her face. She looked over at King Mickey.

"Hey, don't look at me," he waved off and smiled, "This is between you two. If you do, though, I know someone who'd be willing to execute a quick wedding." Olette smiled brightly and turned back to Hayner.

"Yes!" she sparked, "I'll marry you, Hayner!" He looked stunned for a moment, then fumbled to get the ring out of its box and slipped it on her hand. Still looking stunned, he shook her hand and babbled, "Thank you!" Olette laughed and pounced him with a kiss.

"Someone's a little shellshocked!" Ame laughed as she and Riku rejoined them, "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" Hayner grinned from Olette's embrace.

"You're a lucky man, Hayner," Riku beamed. Hayner and Olette smiled at each other.

"Yeah," Hayner chuckled and stroked her head, "I know."

"Well, kids," Mickey piped, "If we're gonna have a wedding, let's get going!"

"Wait!" Olette stood up, "What about our parents? If they miss out, they'll never forgive us! Wherever we're going to have the wedding, we have to take them with us!"

Everyone watched King Mickey think intensely.

"All right," he finally nodded, "You two go get your parents, but please be quick about it. Ame, go with Olette and guard her. Roxas, you go with Hayner. The rest of us will wait at the train station."

* * *

As you can imagine, Hayner's parents were taken totally by surprise when their son burst into their house and blurted in a rush, "I proposed to Olette, she said yes, and we're getting married right now! Let's go!" Olette also whirled hers away with "Hayner proposed, I said yes, and we're getting married in maybe ten minutes! Come on!"

"Wha…?" gaped her mother as her daughter grabbed her and her husband by the wrists.

"Hurry!" she said brightly, "We've got to meet the king and the others!"

"King? Others?" stammered her mother, "Olette, what on earth are you…?"

"Allow me to explain, madam," Ame said importantly between the parents.

"Mom, Dad," beamed Olette, "Meet my maid of honor!"

"Huh?" they said.

"Pleasure to meet you, folks!" Ame smiled and spoke in a rush, "Ame Megami, special agent to King Mickey of Disney Castle. May I just say what a lovely daughter you have? 'Cause you do. I can tell she has her mother's eyes and her father's smile!

"Getting down to business, your daughter has become a Princess of Heart, which is a young woman with a heart purer than any."

"That's our shining star!" smiled her father.

"Indeed," said Ame, "but I'm afraid there are dark forces trying to destroy the Princesses of Heart, so your daughter's in danger. Now don't panic—this is why we've come. We're taking her somewhere perfectly safe but before we do, the king is putting a wedding together. Olette insisted we fetch you, so here we are, and here I am! Let's hurry, please."

They arrived at the train station, where Mickey and the others were waiting. They all hurried inside and headed for the ticket counter.

"Hold it," Roxas spoke up, "Does anyone have any money?"

(…)

"I got it," Ame raised her hand, walked coolly up to the counter, and slapped down what looked like a bookmark with her family seal on it in solid gold.

"My name's Ame Megami, and I need…" She counted head. "…fourteen tickets, four of them round-trip." The ticket lady looked curiously at her seal, then Ame.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My credit card," Ame smiled, "This, my dear lady, is the seal of the House of Megami, of which I am the surviving daughter. This seal could buy me all the tickets you've got—maybe the whole station—but I just need fourteen."

A few minutes later, they were on King Mickey's purple train, headed for the enchanted castle of Master Yen Sid.

* * *

"I don't like the look of this place, Leon," Yuffie said nervously, "I never did. It gives me the creeps!"

"Aw, come on," Leon smiled teasingly, "Where's all that Grand Ninja spunk?"

"Back in town, where everything's familiar and predictable," she answered, "At least there, I can fight Heartless in broad daylight."

She was standing with Leon, Cloud, and Goofy at the bottom of the huge black castle, in front of the gaping black pit underneath it. It had once been crawling with Heartless, but now it was completely deserted. At least, that's what they were here to make sure of.

They eased their way carefully into the pit and jumped to land on their feet. Leon snapped his fingers and a tiny bead of light with a comet-like tail flew around his hand and arched overhead, leaving light in its wake. The whole room was lit in under a minute. Yuffie whistled a long low note and looked down at the dust her feet had kicked up. All around was wreckage—toppled and broken cinderblocks, fallen support beams, shining claw marks from The Heartless, stalagmites on the ceiling, the works. The light did little to beautify it.

"What a dump," Yuffie remarked as she kicked a pebble.

"Yes, but keep your wits with you," warned Leon, "I've got a funny feeling here."

"You don't say," she snorted. Goofy touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yuffie," he said cheerfully, "As long as we stay together, nothin' can hurt us!"

"Yeah, yeah," she chuckled, "You've been hanging around Sora too long!"

"Hey, you guys," called Cloud, "I think I found something."

Yuffie and Goofy ran over to where he was crouched over a shallow divot in the dead center of the room; Leon had beaten them there. In the dirt they saw a human hand!

_"GYAH!"_ Yuffie cried out, _"IT TWITCHED!"_

"That means its owner is still alive, if barely," said Leon, "Let's dig him out, quick!"

Fortunately, the person hadn't been buried very deep, so they only had to dig a few inches by hand before they unearthed a barely breathing body. What shocked them to the core was the person's face—haggard, sullen, and pale as death, but unmistakable.

It was Yuffie who finally voiced their shock with a whisper.

_"Sweet fancy Moses!"_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
This is positively one of the most deliciously evil moments of my author's life! Oh, this one's so juicy! And the best part is…I'm dragging it out for the next TWO CHAPTERS!!!!! (maniacal laughter) My inner muse has gone mad!!!! Y'all ain't NEVER gonna guess who I'm talking about!!!! You're welcome to try, though!

Yuffie's last line is a tribute to _Seinfeld_, one of the most legendary of sitcoms! Seinfeld rules forever!

And about Cloud and his talking to Ame: True Cloud fans are gonna hate me for this, but I toyed with the idea of him sorta…having a little crush on Ame. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! It ended up not happening! (I think)

"Mamoru-sama" literally means "mouse." She was basically calling him Your Majesty and used "mamoru" because he is a mouse…duh.

Oh, and I'm not showing the taking back of Belle's body to their castle. That' just way too much sadness, so use your imagination.

That little song Ame sang as a memory-releasing tool is called "I Will Remember You" by Amy Grant; it's my favorite song from her, but NO ONE HAS PUT IT ON PLAYLIST! DANG IT!

I'm so happy that Roxas has his three friends back in a way! By the way, when he said, "always gotta have your happy ending," that was sort of speaking to myself as an author as well. And yes—I _do_ always have to have my happy ending!

I loved Hayner's freaked-out proposal; he's such a cutie! And Ame's rushed explanation was styled after the way Groucho Marx always spoke when he was insulting people—SO funny!

And Ame's family seal thingy and her slapdown of it is a tribute to Toph Bei Fong from Avatar, when she whipped out her family seal and bought them all boat tickets in the episode with the sea serpent thing.

Oh, and the only reason Olette made Ame-chan her Maid of Honor is because as far as we know, Olette doesn't have any girlfriends and Ame happened to be there at the right time!

And…I think that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think! If anything confused you, please tell me and I'll attempt to explain it (and I do mean attempt).


	18. Attack of The Good Fairies

GAH! Sorry for the delay, everypeoples! I've recently seen and gotten hooked on another great Miyazaki film: _The Cat Returns_, starring Anne Hathaway and CARY ELWES! I mean, come on! Can I help it if I get distracted by a hot guy in a Miyazaki movie? The true essence of my fangirlishness will be evidenced in WAY later chapters.

This chapter will be very fluffy and hopefully, very amusing! Certain characters will totally go into 'Ayame Sohma' mode; I think you'll love it! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"Thou shalt not steal; I seem to recall that as one of God's 'I'd rather you didn't lest I'd have to smite you to dust' commandments."_—Gemma Doyle, _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ (which is also what I'm hooked on right now)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Attack Of The Good Fairies**  
King Mickey knocked on the door to Yen Sid's quarters on the topmost floor; everyone else was either bent over or sprawled on the floor, panting with exhaustion from the long trek up the spiral stairs. Even Sora and Donald, who had been here before, were gasping for air.

"I've never seen so many stairs in my life!" Olette panted, bent over with her hands on her knees.

"My grandmother's _mansion_ doesn't even have this many!" said Ame.

"Master," said the king reverently with a bow, "It's good to see you again."

Everyone looked up and saw the tall, lean wizard standing in the doorway with a warm smile. Ame straightened up and tried to fix her hair.

"Welcome back, King Mickey," said the wizard, "And to you, esteemed guests. Sora, Donald, welcome back."

"It's an honor to be back, sir!" they both saluted.

"Come in, everyone," said Yen Sid, "Make yourselves at home and tell me all about this addition to your entourage." Riku and Ame were in the back of the group and came inside hand in hand.

"Young lady," said Master Yen Sid, "What is your name?"

"Ame Megami," she bowed, "At your service, sir."

"Indeed," he said, "I'm well-acquainted with your grandmother, Mizuki."

"Thank you," she beamed, "though I can't say I'm surprised! Have you met my fiancé, Riku? He's the friend Sora was looking for." Riku bowed, too.

"Sora told me a lot about you, Master," he said humbly, "It's an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you, Riku," the old man nodded, "The honor is mine. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," said Riku, "We're not the only ones who are engaged, and it's actually the other couple we're here about."

"That's right, Master," said the king, "This happy young couple behind me would like to get married…in a hurry."

"Married in a hurry? That's wonderful!" chirped the voice of Fauna the Good Fairy, who floated out of the back dressing room with her companions.

"Hi, ladies!" Sora greeted them, "How've you been?"

"Sora!" Flora exclaimed, "How wonderful to see you again!"

"My, how you've grown!" beamed Merryweather.

"And your hair!" said Fauna, touching it, "I do believe it's lighter!"

"That's what people tell me," laughed Sora as he group-hugged them, "Good to see you three again, too!"

"Now where's this happy couple we just heard about?" asked Fauna.

"Right over there!" Sora thumbed at Hayner and Olette, "These two are my friends, Hayner and Olette! Hayner, Olette, this is Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Hi," Olette waved. The three fairies fluttered around the two and their parents.

"Ladies," said Master Yen Sid, "Would you please take the women back to the dressing room and attire them properly?"

"Of course, Master!" they chirped. Flora took Olette's hand.

"Don't you worry about a thing, my dear," she beamed, "We'll make a beautiful, blushing bride out of you! And you ladies must be the mothers of the bride and groom! Leave everything to us!"

"We'll make it a lovely wedding!" Fauna chirped.

"You there, young lady!" Merryweather pointed at Ame and flew over to her, "Are you part of the wedding party, too?"

"She's my Maid of Honor!" Olette said cheerfully.

"Good!" Merryweather piped, grabbed Ame's hands, and twirled her over to the other ladies. They were all but cornered by the Three Good Fairies.

"Just leave everything to us!" they chirped simultaneously and herded them into the dressing room, locking it with a click.

"Should we be worried?" Pence asked with a weirded out face.

"Ha, ha, ha! No, that's just their way," Sora laughed, "The girls will be all right. They'll come back for us later."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Hayner and Olette stood hand-in-hand before Yen Sid's desk. Hayner was in a snappy black tuxedo with a bow tie and a white rose, and Olette was in a plain white dress with a slightly silver sheen that left her shoulders bare and a long train and she held a small bouquet of white roses. Ame stood by her as Maid of Honor in a simply yet lovely blue dress (her choice in color had gained her eternal favor with Merryweather). Pence stood with Hayner as Best Man in a tux with a necktie. The parents stood behind their children in similar formals and the rest of them stood behind the parents.

"Dearly beloved," said Master Yen Sid, "we are gathered here together in the Sun Room to join Hayner and Olette in the sacred bond of wedlock." He reached into his big sleeve and held out two gorgeous gold wedding rings.

"Please place your hands over the rings," he said. Hayner put his hand on the wizard's palm on the rings and Olette put her hand over his; the master then covered their hands with his other one.

"Hayner," he asked, "do you take this young lady Olette to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" he said a little too loudly.

"Do you, Olette, take this young man Hayner to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" she beamed and blushed. Yen Sid smiled warmly and removed their hands from the rings.

"You may take the rings," he said. Hayner quickly grabbed his own ring and put it on Olette before realizing his mistake, which he quickly corrected with pink cheeks. Olette giggled and gently slipped his ring on his finger, then patted his hand.

"By the power vested in me," Yen Sid declared, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Hayner just stood frozen for a moment, still holding Olette's hand like he didn't know what to do. So Olette giggled again and turned his face and kissed him to the delighted applause of their audience. The Fairies showered sparkles over them and Olette tossed the bouquet to Ame, who blushed and smiled at Riku.

While the bride, groom, and Mickey talked to the parents, Riku came over to Ame.

"You did great, babe," he smiled, "and you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she beamed with her eyes closed and scratched the back of her head. Riku slid his hand down her arm and tugged her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and touched foreheads with her.

"I can hardly wait," he said lovingly, "until you're the one in white." She smiled and they kissed.

"Perhaps I should marry you two as well?" smiled Yen Sid. Ame blushed pink and she and Riku chuckled.

"No thanks, Master," said Riku with his arm around her.

"Our families would never forgive us!" she laughed.

"Come on, guys," said Sora, "The king wants us to load up. Nice to see you again, Master!"

"You too, Sora," said the sorcerer, "I wish you a safe, successful, and victorious journey—all of you." The three young adults bowed low.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," they all said humbly. Merryweather came over and magically changed their clothes to normal, except the bride and groom, who'd brought extra changes. Yen Sid led them all to the dock where the Gummi Ship was hovering. Donald jumped in.

"Hey, check it out!" he quacked happily, "There's a horn now!"

A short, peppy rendition of "La Cucaracha" blasted out that made everyone laugh. Donald pushed another button and a white gangplank protruded from its side and landed on the window sill.

"Newlyweds first!" King Mickey bowed. Hayner scooped up Olette, stepped up onto the plank, and carried her onto the ship. After promising the parents to take special care of their children, Sora and Roxas went next with Pence and the king. Ame hung back to pay her own respects to the new in-laws. She bowed to them with her hands pressed together.

"Thank you for entrusting your children's lives to us," she said humbly, "and congratulations for your newfound happiness." The parents chorused their thanks and Ame hopped up to join her own fiancé on the plank. They held hands and entered the Gummi Ship.

_Deep in the ocean  
the next pure heart is waiting  
to burst forth in song_

_She dreams of more worlds  
than the one she grew up in  
Make her dream come true_

"So…" Ame asked with suppressed excitement, "Does that mean we're going under the ocean?"

"Looks like it," said Mickey, "Donald, set coordinates for Atlantica."

"Yes!" Ame squeaked, "I can't wait!" She went to sit next to Olette and joined in the congratulatory happiness. Then Roxas whispered something to her; she nodded and joined him in serenading the newlyweds.

* * *

Yuffie ran up the porch steps and burst in the door with, "Guys! You'll never believe what happened!"

Sophie and Aerith looked up from their embrace; Sophie had a hanky to her mouth and was crying. Aerith was holding her gently. Markl was holding a tray with a couple of mugs of tea on it.

"Neither will you," he said, "Something happened to Miss Alice!"

_"What?"_ she blurted and went to them, "What happened?"

"It's all my fault," Sophie wept from behind her hanky, "I should have warned her about the color dial!"

"What color dial?" asked Yuffie, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a four-color dial on the door to our castle," Markl explained as he set the tray down, "Each color is a different portal. One of them leads to the Wastes and apparently, Miss Alice got curious and wandered outside. When Sophie realized what had happened, we ran out to look for her and found her unconscious. There were Heartless all around, but I chased them away with my magic."

"Oh, my gosh," gasped Yuffie, "Her heart! Did something happen to her heart?"

"We brought her inside and had Naminé look at her," Markl said sadly, "She said her heart was gone."

Yuffie felt the blood drain from her face, hands, and feet. Gone?

"Aerith?" she asked, trembling. The kind woman swallowed and nodded.

"Whose heart is gone?" asked Leon with Cloud and Goofy behind him, carrying something between them.

"It's Alice, Leon," said Aerith, "The Heartless got to her."

"But how?" he demanded in alarm.

"She wandered into dangerous ground she didn't know about," she answered gently, "She always was a curious one." She then looked at Cloud. "But what's this?"

"Not what," replied Cloud as he and Goofy lay their burden on the table, "Who." Aerith looked fully at the person's face and her eyes slowly widened.

"Mother of all Mystics," she whispered, "It can't be!"

"What?" asked Markl, "Who is it?"

"Come on, Markl," said Sophie, "Let's take Yuffie to see Miss Alice." Markl nodded and took the distressed Grand Ninja by the hand. As they passed by the window, she happened to notice Christopher Robin sleeping on the cushioned window bench; his cheeks were pink and he had tear streaks down them. He must've known about Alice, too.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
I already know what y'all are gonna say: "WHO IS IT?" Well, worry not, my little lost lambs! It will be revealed at the end of the NEXT CHAPTER! (triumphant mad laughter)

Now, this chapter is littered with Fruits Basket and Seinfeld references: The Fruits Basket part is manifested in the almost-scary enthusiasm of the Good Fairies in their wedding preparations. They're kinda like Ayame and Mine! So cute!

The Seinfeld reference is manifested in Yuffie; her "did something happen to her heart" was taken from the episode where Elaine was dating this male bimbo (the "mimbo") and his face was all but destroyed in a rock-climbing accident (at the idiotic hands of Kramer and George). Her line was "His face? Did something happen to his face?" LOL She's so superficial, but she's cute, so she gets away with it.

There's also a Mel Brooks reference!!!! It's from "Robin Hood: Men In Tights," with Mel Brooks himself playing Rabbi Tuckman. At the end, Robin Hood calls to him and says "We want to be married! In a hurry!" And he replies, of course, "Married in a hurry, that's wonderful!" I just reaaallly wanted to use that line! It's so funny! And it totally suits the Fairies! Fauna's always been my total fave; who's yours?

And the Gummi Ship horn playing "La Cucaracha" I guess I got from Ed, Edd 'N Eddy, one of my most favorite cartoons (nostalgic sigh).

And what did Ame and Roxas sing to the newlyweds? I'm not sure, really; obviously, some love-dovey wedding duet. Use your imagination! ^_^

Okay, this is one of those "buckle up" moments: Next chapter not only reveals who they found under the castle, but gives Christopher Robin's role in this story a major kick start! So STAY TUNED!


	19. A Slight Complication

Holy crap, you guys; I am SO sorry for the delay! I've discovered another Studio Ghibli film (but I don't know if it's a Miyazaki movie) called "Whisper of the Heart" and apparently, that's the movie origin of the devilishly handsome Baron Humbert von Gikkingen from "The Cat Returns!" (Well, now I know why it's called that!) I haven't seen Whisper yet, but I vow to! Why? 'Cause David Gallagher is in it!!!! RIKU!!!!

Anyway, yes, you are all correct: The next Princess is Ariel! And this is the chapter where we fetch her, and where EVERYONE TURNS INTO MERPEOPLE! Know what that means? Field day for fangirls, that's what it means! Riku as a merman!!!! Squee!!!!

And the torment will end: THE MYSTERY PERSON WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, AND NONE OF YOU WILL SEE IT COMING! (I hope; I mean, you guys are pretty dang smart)

Happy news! I found my beloved flash drive! It was in a side pocket in my pants! (knocks self in head)

* * *

_"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_—The Painting, _Spongebob Squarepants_

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Slight Complication**  
The Gummi Ship dipped low and at an angle as Donald searched for a place to land on the shore. They finally came to rest on the sand and Ame was the first to leap out and slide down the ship. She ran to the very edge of the water and cupped her forehead to watch the deeply orange sun slowly sink into the sparkling blue-and-purple waters. The pieces of sunlight danced on the waves like fairies and the wind carried its briny perfume through her hair. It was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," said Riku as he joined her. She nodded.

_"The Sun came up upon the left,  
out of the sea came he!  
And he shone bright, and on the right  
Went down into the Sea."_

"Rime of the Ancient Mariner," Riku smiled.

"Yep," she sighed, "I wish Christopher Robin could be here. The sea air might be good for him." Riku chuckled and plucked her off her feet to set her on his shoulder.

"You think an awful lot of that kid, don't you?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she blushed sheepishly, "I can't help it; he's so sweet!" Everyone else trooped out and gathered at the shore and admired it.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" piped Mickey, "Donald?"

"Right!" quacked the magician. He waved his wand around with a jump in the air and blue magic swirled around the group. The next thing they knew, they were in the water, all merfolk!

Mickey and Donald both had octopus tentacles (Mickey's were black). Roxas' tail was the same as Sora's; Riku's was silver, Ame's was light blue and she wore the kind of swimsuit that looked like a mini-skirt, Olette's was orange with a tank top, Hayner's was dark green, and Pence's was purple.

Ame and Olette freaked out at how cool they looked, as did Hayner and Pence. Riku was busy staring at Ame; the charm on her necklace was floating along with her hair. Whatever sunlight that managed to pierce through the water danced over her body and shimmered in her eyes. When she turned them on him, he stopped breathing.

So did she. Riku's hair was floating like seaweed in an attractive way and his eyes were bright underwater. He swam swiftly over to her, grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Ame felt every drop of blood in her body rush to her face at being held (not for the first time) by a shirtless Riku.

Riku pulled back to hold her face.

"Just when I think you couldn't get any more beautiful," he murmured in amazement, "you somehow manage to amaze me." Ame laughed.

"I was going to say the same about you," she smiled adoringly, "You're shiny."

"Come on, you two!" Donald quacked impatiently, "We're going to meet the Sea King!"

"We're coming!" Riku waved off, "Don't ink yourself."

"Why is it always Donald?" Ame complained as they swam off hand in hand.

"That's just his way," he smiled, "He's a nice guy, though." He watched how naturally she took to her mermaid form and made a mental note to take her up to the surface alone.

Soon they were admitted to Triton, King of Atlantica, in his glittering gold palace.

"Hail to thee, King of the Deep," said Mickey as they all bowed low, "I am Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle, a wielder of the Keyblade traveling in the company of the Key Master." King Triton rose from his throne and held up his hand.

"Arise, honored guests," he said in his booming voice, "Welcome, King of Disney Castle, and welcome back Sora, Key Master!"

"Thanks, Your Highness," Sora smiled, "I was actually wondering if you knew where Ariel is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the king, "She's married to Prince Eric and now living in his seaside castle." Sora froze and looked at Mickey.

"Oops," he said and turned back to Triton, "Sorry about this, Your Highness. Um…Could you tell us where their castle is?"

"Sebastian," said the king to the crab at his side, "please escort our guests to Ariel's castle."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the crab genuflected, "This way, please!"

When they got a good distance from the palace, Ame reached in a bag hanging on her shoulder and took out her waterproof iphone. She snapped a picture of the castle and texted it to another number with the message "it's a real underwater castle!"

"Who's that for?" asked Riku.

"Christopher Robin," she answered.

"You bought him an iphone?" asked Sora.

"Well, why not?" she beamed, "He doesn't feel comfortable when I'm away, so it'll make him feel better if he knows he can talk to me whenever he wants. Plus, he'll get a kick out of all these pictures!"

"Is he your little brother or something?" asked Olette.

"No, he's just a friend I made," beamed Ame, "See? Here we are in front of the house we're all staying at."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Olette gushed as they hurried on. They soon arrived at a rocky cliff with tufts of seaweed and anemones hanging onto it. They stopped about ten feet from the surface.

"Now the rest of you wait here," said Sebastian, "I'll climb up and see if she's home. If she is, I'll bring her outside to the shore." He scurried up the cliff and disappeared. Everyone dispersed into general conversation. Riku and Ame snuck off a bit to make out. When they came back, Ame took pictures of everyone, the under-surface, and some of the fish and plant life.

Finally Sebastian plopped back in on Ame and Olette dancing in a circle with King Mickey and Pence, singing "The Age of Aquarius."

"Oh!" said Mickey, "Ha-ha! Hi, Sebastian! Any news from up top?"

"Yes, sir," said the crab, "She and Prince Eric are waiting by the rocks. Please follow me."

They slowly surfaced to see Ariel and Eric standing on the shore and waving.

"Ariel!" Sora called, "Eric!" He swam up to the shallows, where he magically turned back into a young man (with pants on) and embraced the couple. Ame moved up to her shoulders, her hair floating in tendrils. She admired Ariel's bright red hair, her sparkling eyes, and her amazing teeth! A perfect princess! Then she noticed something else.

"Oh, my," she said.

"What?" asked Riku, his bangs plastered over his eyes.

"Look at Ariel," she pointed, "I mean, _really_ look."

"Yeah," he said.

"Notice anything?" she prompted. He stared for a moment.

"Oh," he said wide-eyed.

"Something wrong, kids?" asked King Mickey.

"I'm not sure," said Ame, "I just think I should point out that Ariel's…well…pregnant."

"What?" Mickey looked surprised at Ariel. "Ah, yes. I see."

"That's not gonna be a problem, is it?" asked Riku.

"I don't think so," he said, "I've never had a pregnant woman aboard the Gummi Ship before. Let me go talk to her." He swam out to shore and changed back as well (into his normal clothes).

"Greetings, Princess Ariel," he bowed, "My name is Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle!"

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty!" Ariel slightly curtsied, "This is my husband, Prince Eric!"

"It's an honor, sir," Eric bowed.

"All mine," said the king, "I'd like you to meet the other members of my party!"

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned Team Hunt (and company) to his side; a wave carried them there and washed away, leaving them fully clothed and cloaked. King Mickey introduced everyone Ariel hadn't already met and gave her the Princess of Heart speech.

"Olette," he motioned, "would you come here, please?"

"Sure!" she said as she trudged through the water (back in her normal outfit) to stand by the king. He took her hand and Ariel's and placed them together. Just like Mulan and Alice, a light shone from inside their hands. Olette gasped.

"I see someone!" she exclaimed. Mickey expected this.

"Who is it, Olette?" he asked urgently, "Who do you see?"

"I don't really know," she said, "I've never seen her before. She's a princess, too…I think. She's wearing a blue outfit and she's got long black hair all tied up."

"_That's Jasmine!"_ Sora popped, "Ariel has Jasmine's heart!"

"Wait, I see someone, too!" said Ariel, her eyes shining like sunlight on water from the Pure Heart's power. "She's a brunette with brown eyes and a ribbon in her hair." Ame gasped.

"Belle!" she whispered and looked at Sora. He had an emotional look in his eyes as he watched Olette. When she stopped holding hands with Ariel, she looked back at Sora.

"Sora? What's the matter?" she asked. He walked to her and hugged her around her neck and arms.

"You have Belle's heart," he nearly choked, "She's still here."

"Um…" she said. Ame had the water carry her over to Sora and she touched his shoulder.

"Sora." He turned to her and let go of Olette self-consciously. Ame hugged him in her stead and he accepted gratefully. He smiled at her through his tears and laughed a bit.

"Princess Ariel," said King Mickey, "will you return with us to Radiant Garden? Your husband is certainly invited as well."

"I'm not sure, Your Highness," she said with her hands over her swollen womb, "I'm six months along. I don't know if I could handle ship travel."

"I assure you," Mickey said humbly, "The Gummi Ship is the safest vessel possible; I would trust no other ship in the world."

"You're not safe here, Ariel," Sora put in, "Your land looks peaceful, but The Heartless will be on your trail before too long. Please, I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't completely sure."

"Well…Where exactly do you plan to take us?" asked Eric.

"To our safehaven in Radiant Garden," said King Mickey, "We have over half the Princesses of Heart there already."

"Yeah!" piped Olette, "Kairi's there! Have you met her yet?"

"No," giggled Ariel, "but I have heard about her! Eric, why don't we go? This sounds serious." Eric thought for a while.

"You can guarantee Ariel's safety and our child's?" he asked.

"We will guard them with our lives," Mickey bowed humbly.

"Then we will come," said Eric, "When must we leave?"

"As quickly as we can," said the king, "And our hosts have quarters that I think will suit Ariel's situation well."

"Then let's leave immediately," said Ariel, "Sebastian, will you get my father? I want to tell him goodbye."

"No need," said King Triton from behind Ame and Riku. Ariel waded into the water to hug her father.

"Come back to me," he murmured fervently.

"I will, Daddy," she promised, "Tell my sisters goodbye?"

"Of course," he nodded and turned to Sora and his friends. "Take excellent care of my daughter. She's carrying precious cargo."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they all said as they bowed.

"Excuse me, young lady," he called. Ame, Olette, and Ariel all stopped.

"You, there." King Triton held up Ame's hand. "Forgive me, but is your name Megami?" Inside, Ame gave an exasperated sigh; first Yen Sid, now the Sea King! Was there _no one_ that didn't know her grandmother?

"Yes, sire," she bowed graciously, "My name is Ame."

"Yes, of course," he nodded with recognition, "Your grandmother invited me to your christening! I gave you a tiny pair of pink conch shell earrings."

"That was you?" she said, surprised, "I still have those! Thank you so much, Your Highness!"

"No trouble," he smiled warmly, "You were a beautiful baby and I'm glad to see what a beautiful woman you've grown into. Your grandmother must be very proud."

"That's what she tells me!" she blushed, "It was wonderful to see you again, Your Highness. I promise I'll take good care of Ariel!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Ame!" he waved. Ame bowed once more and joined Team Hunt as they ushered Eric and Ariel aboard the Gummi Ship.

"How exciting," Riku laughed with an arm around her, "I'm engaged to a celebrity!"

"Ah, go on with ya," she shoved with a smile. She then latched herself to Ariel's side, showed her some of her waterbending tricks, and they talked about water in general.

Finally, the Gummi Ship landed in front of Merlin's Cottage and they all trooped out of the vessel.

"Heigh-ho, everybody!" Mickey chirped in the doorway, "We've got more Princesses and guests!"

_"Kairi!"_ Olette bubbled and ran to her fellow Princess.

"Olette!" Kairi sparked as they hugged, "You're a Princess of Heart! I'm so happy!"

"And look at this!" Olette held up her left hand. Kairi gasped.

"You married Hayner!" she squeaked. As they chatted, Ame said hello to Mulan and introduced her to Ariel. Suddenly, an inhuman shriek cut through the cottage from Howl's door. It sounded like a man.

"KYAAAAGH!" It chilled Ame to the bone. Christopher Robin came running and clung to her in tears. She knelt down to hold him.

"What is that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"It's that scary man that they found!" he cried, "He's screaming again! I hate when he does that!" Ame could feel his little heart pounding a little faster than it ought to have been, even for him.

"Christopher Robin," she asked in concern, "are you all right? Your heart's racing like a hummingbird!"

"I don't know," he said, "I just feel funny."

While Ame tends to her delicate little friend, let's follow Sora and Riku into Howl's castle, the source of the scream. They followed it into the living room and to the left of the stairs. There was a room in there with access to Calcifer's fire. In the bed (to the right) was Alice! Naminé was sitting by her side.

"Alice!" Sora freaked, "Naminé, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Sora," she said sorrowfully, "She's lost her heart!"

"What?" he said softly, "But how…?"

"MASTER!" the voice screamed again. Sora and Riku left Alice's room through a second door to the right by her bed; Roxas stayed with Naminé.

The two boys entered this second room; Merlin, Howl, Cloud, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Ansem were gathered around the bed. They saw the blanket-covered feet thrashing as they got closer. Yuffie, who was at the foot of the bed, turned to Sora.

"Welcome back," she said seriously and turned back, "You'll never believe who we found."

Sora gasped out loud; Riku clasped his friend's shoulder with wide eyes. The whole world seemed to reel under his feet; only Sora's support kept him standing right now.

There _was_ a man in the bed…or at least, what was left of him. He was skinny to an almost dangerous degree. His hair was shoulder-length, white, and stringy. His skin was deathly pale. His hands and feet were chained to the bedposts by his wrists and ankles with white magic chains created by Ansem, who was staring down at him calmly, but his face had a haunted shadow.

The man in the bed was Xehanort.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Before you say anything, yes: I WENT THERE.

I am throwing caution to the wind (as will be further evidenced in later chapters) and putting in surprise characters all over the place!!!! That's right, folks! IT'S XEHANORT!!! (maniacal laughter)

I don't have any actual movie references this chapter; the only reason I used "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" is because I wanted some sea-type quote and I couldn't think of anything else. (shrug) And I put in "The Age of Aquarius" 'cause I thought it was cute! ^_^

And I hope y'all are paying attention to Christopher Robin's heart problem, 'cause that will pick up in the next two or three chapters, so just log that away for now and enjoy the freak-out fest I'm sure you're going through right now. I'll just sit back and laugh at you guys! Hahahahaha! Y'all have fun, I'm out for now.


	20. Open Wounds

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm still reveling in my (hopefully) shocking revelation!! So far, only two of you have freaked out in your reviews, which are greatly appreciated (blows a kiss). But wait—how are our two main hot guys going to respond to this? Uh-oh…

Just for the record, this is a serious emotional crash-course we're going on here; Riku fangirls should be prepared to shower him with sympathy kudos points; Sora too, but he freaks out in a funnier way. Sorry, that's just the way it is.

* * *

_"It could only go up from here."_—Shania Twain, _Up_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Open Wounds**  
For a long time after he and Sora defeated Xemnas, Riku had nightmares about him and about Xehanort's Heartless. He'd gotten stronger with time and with love; he'd gotten better.

Yet one look at this crazed, half-dead shell of the man who had caused all his pain and suffering, and it was as if a black hole had opened underneath him and was now trying to suck him back into the gaping void of darkness that he'd fought against for so long. He needed escape. He needed to get out of there!

He slowly backed out of the room unnoticed, except by Sora. He turned from the concerned faces of Roxas and Naminé in Alice's room and strode out of the castle. He could feel himself falling toward the darkness. He needed a hold; he needed buoyancy. He needed…

"Ame," he said urgently when he reached her, "I need you."

She looked up at him from Christopher Robin's level; the look in Riku's blazing eyes—the look of swirling inner turmoil like he'd seen a ghost—alarmed her considerably.

"Stay here, Christopher Robin," she said, "I'll be back in a little while." She stood and took Riku's hand.

"Come with me." She led him quickly out of the house and ran with him up the stairs of the Borough, through the Bailey, and up the rocky path leading to the Postern of Ansem's castle. Riku followed her blindly, holding onto her hand like a lifeline. It was the only thing that was real to him at the moment; his only thought was _'Hold onto her hand. Don't let go.'_ He knew if he let go, the darkness would swallow him as it so nearly had before. From the look on her face, Ame knew it, too. She knew her fiancé was suffering from something that was obviously triggered by whoever was screaming in the cottage.

When they got to the Postern, Ame turned and grabbed Riku by the arms.

"Riku, talk to me," she said urgently, "What's wrong? Who was it?" His eyes were clouded and distracted; she held his face.

"Riku," she asked clearly, "do you understand me?"

"Yeah," he nodded shakily, "Yeah, I do." He covered her hand with his and turned his face into them with his eyes closed; the lifeline was becoming a bungee cord. He looked at Ame with an intensity she'd never seen from him before.

"Ame," he said with a haunted voice, "They found Xehanort."

A wave of shock crashed into her like a tidal wave.

"Found?" she repeated, "You mean he's _alive?_"

"I don't know how," he shook his head, "but he is."

_'Xehanort,'_ she thought, reflecting that it was because of him that Gadianton had come into existence and murdered her father and mother. She immediately shook it out; right now, Riku needed her.

"It'll be all right, Riku," she smiled, "Okay? You're stronger than you were. He can't hurt you anymore."

He stared in her eyes, drinking her in. He felt rain falling around inside him, filling the hole, lifting him closer and closer back to the light. Ame pressed her face against his and made soothing shushing sounds while smoothing his hair down. Her mere touch was saving him more and more, until her gentle flood brought his feet back to solid ground. He could feel again.

He was alive.

The light returned to his eyes and he held Ame back so she could see what she'd done for him.

"Thank you," he smiled with misty eyes. She smiled back and they held each other and kissed.

"We should head back," said Riku presently, "I can't imagine what must be going through Ansem's head right now."

"You're right," she nodded, "but…are you sure you're okay now?"

"As long as you stay with me," he smiled, but she could tell he meant it. She held his hand and touched his face.

"Riku," she said sincerely, "I will _never_ leave you. I can't; you're too much a part of me. Come on."

* * *

Ohhh…" Sora groaned, finding himself sprawled back in a chair with Yuffie standing over him.

"Yuffie, what happened?" he asked as he rubbed his aching neck.

"You stared at Xehanort and fainted like an old lady," she answered dryly.

"I did?" he said, touching his head, "Oh, right." He remembered how the revelation of Xehanort's living made him feel: After everything he'd gone through, after all his hard work, after all the tears he'd shed, not to mention all the blisters he'd gotten along the journey, the fact that Xehanort still lived almost felt like it had all gone down the toilet and he'd have to start all over. He knew he didn't, but the mere notion had overwhelmed him and he'd fainted shortly after Riku's departure.

"Sorry about that," he said self-consciously, "Where's Riku?"

"Dunno," she said, "but he must've freaked out, too. I don't blame him." She shot a dirty look at their feverish captive. "That jerk's caused a lot of damage. Who _hasn't_ it touched?"

Sora looked up at Ansem and wondered what he was thinking at seeing his former star pupil again. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good.

Let's journey now into the mind of the philosopher—swirling with a torrent of memories and emotions, but maintaining structural balance.

Xehanort—his star student, his prize pupil, was now a literal dying lunatic. Ansem's heart was breaking in pieces to see his former apprentice in this pitiful state. As a young man just entering Ansem's academy, he'd shown such promise, such intelligence! His thirsty mind quickly drank the knowledge that Ansem administered to him so carefully; he was bright and quick-witted, eager to learn all there was and more…much more.

Too much more.

"Oh, Xehanort," he groaned from his weary heart, "What more could I have done for you than I already have? How could I have stopped you from falling so far, so fast?"

He felt a gentle energy cooling the burn in his heart; he turned to see his beautiful granddaughter with her hand on his shoulder and tears in her eyes—not for herself, but for him.

_'She, too, has suffered the violence of Xehanort's madness,'_ he thought, _'Yet she weeps for me.'_

He smiled at her with warm gratitude and covered her hand, which she covered with her other one.

"How long has he been like this?" Riku asked.

"Ever since he woke up," Aerith answered, "We called Ansem right away, but once Xehanort saw him, he got so bad we had to chain him down."

"He's unusually strong for someone in his condition," said Leon.

"We can't get him to eat or drink anything," added Aerith.

"Maybe he'll do us a favor and starve to death," said Yuffie acidly, for which she was fussed at by Aerith.

"The only thing that seems to work is sedation," said Merlin, "and even that doesn't last too long. His body fights it, too; none of our healing magic can help him now."

_"Master!"_ cried Xehanort, grabbing Ansem's sleeve. Ame immediately yet gently shoved Ansem back and planted herself between them with her arms out.

_"Chikayoranai watashi no ojiisan, kichigai!"_ she spat angrily, which meant, _"Stay away from my grandfather, maniac!"_

"Calm yourself, Ame dear," Ansem said and touched her shoulder as Merlin sedated said maniac. She turned her head back.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, ojiisan!" she said.

"Neither will we," said Sora, who had jumped to his side along with Riku.

"The man who was your student doesn't exist anymore, Ansem," Riku put in, "This is a dangerous, unstable man that has suffered a fate worse than death; that…(He pointed at Xehanort) is all that's left. I know you don't like it, but it's the truth."

"Master," said Xehanort feverishly, his wild eyes fixed on the old man. Ame stared hard at him and curled her amrs behind her around her grandfather.

"Xehanort," she said loudly and clearly. He looked distractedly at the strange young woman he'd never met. He jerked on the chains that had less than ten links—maybe six each—so he couldn't really reach very far. He trembled visibly and his eyes wavered, as if he was afraid of her (which he _should_ be).

"Please," he hissed, "Keep away. Your hearts…their strength…your hearts will destroy me."

"Too much light for ya?" she said scathingly, "Listen. I'll let you talk to my grandfather…" She got real close to him, making him shrink back.

"…but keep your hands to yourself!" she spat. He exhaled in a demonic way.

"Yes!" he cried out, "I promise! Just please, go! Your light is burning me!"

"Honey, you ain't felt nothin' yet," she said lowly before feeling Riku's strong hands on her arm and shoulder.

"Come on, Ame," he said gently, "Let's go see Christopher Robin." He'd never heard Ame talk this way before—all cruel and threatening with her powers on a hair trigger, and using the word "ain't." She had the right, though; because of this man, she'd grown up without her parents. Riku understood this, but he also understood that she needed to be out of this room as much as he had earlier.

Ame blinked at Riku's touch like she was coming out of a trance.

"Yeah," she said, a bit distracted, "Sure." She allowed Riku to tug on her hand and lead her out of the rooms, trusting Sora and the others to make sure that psycho didn't touch Ansem again.

They went into Howl's living room, where they found Sophie and Markl tending to Christopher Robin in a chair on Calcifer's other side. Markl was plucking a petal off of a purple flower; he tore it into four neat little shreds and dropped them into a small mug of hot water. The petals dissolved and turned the water purple.

"Here you go, Chris," said Markl, "Master Howl taught me this spell. He says tea from a foxglove flower is great for heart problems, but it's really strong, so I can only use one."

"Thank you, Markl," smiled Christopher Robin as he took the cup.

"Try not to drink it too fast," warned Markl as he sat in a chair next to him, "Like I said, it's a strong spell. Try to take it nice and steady; it helps the spell work better." Ame decided to have Ansem and Naminé examine him when they could.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Ansem was questioning Xehanort.

"Xehanort," he asked, "are you aware of what's been happening lately?"

"Yes," he strained painfully, "The Maidens of Pure Heart are dying."

"Do you know who's doing it?" Sora demanded.

"It possessed what little was left of my mind," he said hoarsely, "It needed a host in order to commit its deeds…and it used me."

"What did it make you do, Xehanort?" Ansem asked with his hand up to Sora, cutting off whatever angry retort he was about to say.

"It forced me to watch the results of my mad sins," he said regretfully, "I watched Snow White devour the apple when I wanted to swat it from her hand. My voice called to Aurora when I wanted to warn her off."

Sora turned away roughly, unable to stand listening to this. Yuffie stood by him facing the bed and gripped his shoulder. Ansem narrowed his eyes intensely.

"Its own power caused the sands to give way beneath the Arabian princess," he continued, crying now, "It sent the black snake to frighten the common maiden's pursuers. It forced me to seek out the One-Winged Angel and target the Beast and his bride!"

_**"STOP IT!"**_ Sora exploded and threw himself at the invalid, intending to beat him within an inch of his life (which, in truth, was all that was left).

"Sora, don't!" Yuffie cried as she and Roxas grabbed him. Ansem barred his way and Riku came running back in (Ame was with Christopher Robin and Naminé was with Alice).

_"Don't you dare talk about the Princesses!"_ Sora yelled, _"You have no right! They're dead now because of you! You're nothing but a heartless traitor to all that's good in the world!"_

Riku grabbed him by the collar and hauled him out of the room; Yuffie went to help, but Roxas stopped her.

"He'll handle him, Yuffie," he said gently, "He knows how."

"I wish you'd have let him have me," murmured Xehanort, "I deserve it."

"It will do no good, Xehanort," Ansem replied.

_"I want him to kill me!"_ Xehanort shouted sharply, jerking at his chains, "Don't you understand? I want to die! Do you think I don't know what I've done to this world? Do you think I enjoy seeing the mess I've created? I don't want this burden anymore! I can't stand the weight! I wish I had died when the evil left my body!"

"Wait," Aerith interrupted, "You mean the killer is no longer inside you?"

"It left me for dead," he replied, "I should have died instantly; anyone else would have."

"What do you mean?" she asked insistently. Xehanort looked intently at the lovely young woman, who had Leon and Cloud right behind her.

"The evil one," he said intensely, "It is a virus, a sickness, a spirit without form. Your body is as dependant upon it as any drug…and when it decides to abandon you…your body can't live without it."

"He's getting weaker," said Leon quickly, "Merlin?"

"No," Xehanort whispered, "Please…let me slip away to whatever eternity awaits me. I don't know where the evil one is now, in whose poor body it now resides…but it isn't me anymore." He looked at Ansem.

"That boy," he said, "He's the Key Master, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," answered the old man.

"Will you tell him," he asked in a weak whisper, "that I'm sorry for leaving him to clean up the mess I've made? For leaving all of you to fix my mistakes?"

"I'll tell him," said Ansem with a hand on his forehead.

"Forgive me, master," Xehanort pled faintly, "Forgive me…forgive me…" His lips moved silently until his eyes closed. His body weight settled on the bed and his head moved to his left, where Ansem was.

A thick cloud of silence filled the room as they realized that Xehanort would never move again.

Yuffie turned slowly and stiffly trudged out of the room looking slightly down at the floor. She went to the castle living room and sensed Ame walking to her. She sort of felt her touch her arms.

"Yuffie?" she heard her ask in a fog, "Yuffie? What's wrong?" She looked up at her with a blank, slightly freaked-out expression. She saw Ame's concerned face and blinked.

"He's dead." She gripped Ame's elbows. "Xehanort's dead."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Wow; revealed in one chapter, then dead the next? I'm not sure I expected to kill him this quickly. (…) Oh, well!

We now have a clue pertaining to the investigation! The reason he was susceptible to the virus thingy was because his heart (or whatever was there) was already knee-deep in darkness and made him the perfect host. Sad, huh? I guess I'll drop a slight spoiler right here: Someone made that virus and sent it to Xehanort's body, and that's ALL I'm saying!

Once again, I've given Sora a total emo attack, but I think he's justified. The Princesses of Heart were some of his best friends! I know I'd be pissed!

Cute points for Markl! He's getting to be really good buddies with Christopher Robin! About the foxglove thing: I read that in a book once, a historical fiction. There was this 7-year-old boy with a weak heart, so the heroin of the story made him tea with foxglove in it. Markl did put an actual spell in the tea; I just forgot to write it in. :S

As you can imagine, Ame's pretty pissed, too; she's just put her anger aside so she can be concerned for Christopher Robin and so she can be a strong support to her beloved ojiisan. ^_^ Same thing for Riku; he'll straighten Sora out, like he always does! And her Japanese spiel there was only a ROUGH translation; I don't think I did it right. -_-'

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!


	21. The Young Prince

Hi, guys; your humble author would like to make a special request…

Tomorrow is 9/11, so you all know what that means. If you live in America like I do, (or even if you don't) I'd appreciate a little shout-out of remembrance for 9/11 and the people it directly and indirectly affected. Remember with me.

Always remember.

* * *

_"So my parents named me Lethe; it's a name that means 'always to remember, never to forget."_—Lethe, _The Mailbox_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Young Prince**  
Ame peeked in the room to see her grandfather sitting in a chair by Xehanort's bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. It alarmed her how small he looked and she went to him with Christopher Robin behind her, despite her warning to stay put (she didn't want him to see a dead person). Leon had covered Xehanort with the blanket and Merlin was casting burial spells over him with Aerith's assistance.

"Ojiisan." Ame leaned over and touched Ansem. He covered her hand, but didn't look at her. She could feel the burden of his emotions—the loss, the grief, the regret, the waste, everything.

"My dear Ame," he said, his face still covered with one hand, "You are very kind and I am always thankful for you…but please, allow me a few moments to grieve alone."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, worried. He nodded. "Okay." She hugged him and left with Christopher Robin. Ansem watched her go; he loved his granddaughter. He knew she meant well and that she loved him too, but he needed to do this alone and he didn't want her to see him cry.

On the other side of the bed, the other older adults—Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Merlin, and Howl—were gathered in a circle. Leon sent Yuffie to fetch King Mickey.

"I thought once we found out who the killer was, we'd know what we're up against," Aerith murmured and shook her head, "But now all _I've_ got is more questions!"

"_My_ question is how we're going to figure out who this 'evil one' has possessed now," said Cloud thoughtfully, "And how we're supposed to destroy it."

"I'll tell Cid to do a computer search," said Leon, "thought I'm not sure what good it'll do."

"I'm going to search Xehanort's mind for any trace of a clue," said Howl, "Perhaps the virus had someone specific in mind and Xehanort may have seen something."

"This is so terrible," said Aerith as she rubbed her arms, "The only reason it could have for leaving _him_ is to find someone more powerful! Who was more powerful than him?"

"Sephiroth, Maleficent, Hades," Leon listed, "Take your pick."

"I doubt it," Cloud shook his head, "They are very powerful, but Sephiroth's a one-man act, Maleficent's too possessed with her own darkness to allow for any room, and Hades is a god. Gods can't be possessed."

"He's right," said Merlin, "It would have to be someone powerful yet mortal—someone like me or Howl or the king or Yen Sid or…" He stopped and stared ahead with a look of realization. Mickey was in the circle now after standing by Ansem. Howl looked up, his bright sparkling eyes narrowed as he looked at Merlin.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs?" Merlin proposed.

"Howl nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Ame and Yuffie looked up from Calcifer's fireside with Naminé and Christopher Robin to see Howl leading the other leaders of the Restoration Committee up the stairs. No one was talking, but their auras were like gloomy stormclouds. The three girls looked at each other curiously.

"I guess we'll find out about _that_ soon enough," Yuffie remarked.

"Yeah," Naminé agreed, "So, Christopher Robin…Tell me again how your heart feels?"

"It's all fluttery, like a little bird," he said, "And it feels like it's too big for my chest. I always feel a little tired and a bit dizzy."

Up until now, Calcifer had been watching them, crackling silently. Now he sat up and scooted forward a bit.

"Hey, uh, Water Lily," he said to Ame, "Yeah—you. Go get one of your new girlfriends, maybe that Dragon chick you like so much."

"Mulan?" she said.

"Yeah, sure," he said, "Get her in here, would ya?"

"Okay." She ran out and came back with Mulan.

"Calcifer," Naminé clicked, "I see what you're getting at! Mulan, would you hold Christopher Robin's hand?"

"Sure," said Mulan weirdly and held her hand out. Christopher Robin put his small hand in it and a light shone between them. Mulan's eyes widened.

"Great ancestors," she exhaled. Ame covered her mouth with both hands, speechless with shock. Yuffie shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Mulan, let him go!" Naminé exclaimed. Mulan quickly released his hand and the little boy fell back in his chair, choking and gasping. Ame took him on her lap and pressed her hand to his back. Naminé knelt by them and pressed her hand to his chest, combining her yellow calming magic with Ame's blue soothing magic. Mulan knelt in front of him and moved his hair.

"Robin, are you okay?" she asked, upset with herself, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"I'm not hurt, Ms. Dragon," said the boy as he cried, "I'm scared! I don't know what's going on!" He turned and buried his face in Ame's shirt while she held him tightly, as afraid and confused as he was.

"Mulan," she asked, "who did you see?" Mulan paused.

"Alice," she answered. Ame's heart beat faster; she was afraid of that. She cradled her tiny friend and rocked him gently, wondering what to do.

"I'm going to talk to Ansem," Naminé stood up.

"He's still mourning for Xehanort," Ame objected.

"Let's not give him someone else to mourn for," replied the witch as she walked through Alice's room. Ame cupped the child's head and he leaned on her chest with his eyes shut tight. Markl hopped on the chair by Ame's and scooted closer.

"Don't you worry, Chris," he said kindly as he touched his shoulder, "I won't let anything happen to you." Ame smiled appreciatively and included him in the hug. Mulan stroked their heads, too.

"Well," smiled Yuffie, "No one ever said there couldn't be a _Prince_ of Heart."

* * *

"Ansem." Naminé spoke as softly as a dove. He finally sat back and looked up to see her holding her hands in front and looking sad and serious.

"I…" she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're grieving…"

"Not at all," he said, clearing his throat, "Please, tell me what you need."

"It's not what I need," she said, "It's Christopher Robin. There's something wrong with his heart."

"Is there?" he asked as he stood.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, "Not only that, he also appears to have Alice's heart inside him!"

"My word," he breathed as he walked out, "If he truly possesses one of the Seven Purest Hearts, he shouldn't _have_ any problems!"

He walked into the living room; Ame stood up with Christopher Robin in her arms.

"Ojiisan," she said, "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's all right," he waved off and smiled at the boy, "I've come to see about our little friend! Naminé tells me you're not feeling well, Christopher Robin."

"Yes, sir," he nodded with flushed cheeks, "Ms. Water told me you're a doctor. Can you make my heart better?"

"I'll do everything in my power to help you," Ansem promised, "Now relax, and let's have a look."

* * *

Not too long after their private meeting, Merlin called another meeting. This time, he was at the head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he stated, "we have a suspect for the murder of the Princesses of Heart. It's difficult to explain, but I will try.

"Xehanort, the man who died little over an hour ago, was possessed by a dark spirit that used his body to commit the crimes."

"Is the spirit still in this house?" Mulan asked in shock.

"No," said Merlin, "It has left Xehanort to die, and he has. The spirit has gone to find another host, one capable of channeling its dark powers."

"Like who?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A sorcerer," answered Merlin, "Someone with such immense power and magic that no normal person could fathom. As there are already _two_ such powerful wizards here, we have a prime suspect of the spirit's next target."

He took his magic cane and pointed at three names written on a green chalkboard behind him.

"There were three great Sorcerers of olden time: Myself—the great Merlin of Arthurian legend, the mysterious Yen Sid who taught King Mickey himself, and the elegant Victoria Suliman, the greatest witch lady of our generation. Some of you know her as Madam Suliman, Royal Sorcerer of Ingary."

"Madam Suliman?" exclaimed Sophie, "Howl?"

"She's the most likely suspect," said Howl, "Yen Sid would be, but his heart is strong in kindness and he's too close to the light for any darkness to trap him. Madam Suliman has hurt others before and her magic is a strong attraction."

"So what do we do?" Riku asked.

"First we have to be certain our suspicions are correct," said Merlin, "What we're going to do is probe Suliman's quarters in the palace. This will be difficult, as she'll detect any outside magic trying to see her. According to Howl, the only things she can't detect is the presence of a spirit."

This surprised Kairi and Ame and they shared a confused look.

"Master Merlin, are you sure?" Ame spoke up, "I mean, I'm sure you know her well, but this is Madam Suliman we're talking about."

"The power of spirits is higher than the magic of mortals, Ms. Megami," said the wizard, "and for all her magic and power and expertise, that is just what she is—mortal. Unlike you, she was not born with any spirit magic. She is not tuned to the ways of spirits, so she will not detect one in the castle."

"But she recognizes demons," she said, "Aren't demons spirits?"

"Yes, they are," smiled Howl, leaning one hand on the table, "but she won't recognize what we have in mind. Your Majesty?"

King Mickey stood up on his booster seat, draped in his dark red cloak with the hood down.

"The Committee and I have met together," he said, "and we all agree: I'm going to take Team Hunt to the Underworld of Olympus and we're going to hire a spirit of the dead to spy on Madam Suliman."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
One of you expressed an inquiry of the possibility of a Prince of Heart (I believe it was Silent Deathbringer). Kudos for you! It's Christopher Robin! See? I told y'all I'd increase his role in the story! I feel bad for him, though…

I know y'all are thinking, "wait—isn't it good for him to have a Pure Heart?" The reason this is a problem will be explained in the next chapter.

And yes—we will be visiting Hades in the next chapter as well. I'd planned all along for them to visit him, particularly Ame. I'd also planned all along to make Christopher Robin a Prince of Heart possessed by Alice's heart, so I'm happy that worked out.

And yes, that's right—I'm dropping another Miyazaki character! A villain, even! I'm seriously pushing envelopes here (trust me, it gets worse).

So yeah—Mulan just calls him "Robin," while everybody else calls him "Christopher Robin." And Christopher Robin has a nickname for nearly everybody, but I'm gonna wait till the next chapter to give the official list, 'cause he calls other nicknames in that one.

In your reviews, as previously requested, please remember 9/11 with me. That's all for now.


	22. Journey to the Underworld

As promised, there will be a Christopher Robin nickname list at the end of this chapter!

Confession: I might possibly be taking Hades out of character a bit in this chapter, but I promise not to do him too badly! I humbly ask for your patience (I don't think I'd survive as a writer without it).

Oh, I forgot to mention: The kingdom Ingary, where Suliman lives and works, was taken from the book version of "Howl's Moving Castle." (For some reason, they don't mention the name of the whole kingdom in the movie, just the cities.) I named her Victoria because that was the most elegant female name I could come up with. Plus, it just seemed to fit her. ^_^'

* * *

_"Sold to Little Danny Whitney from across the street!"_—Larry the Cable Guy, from when he did a charity episode of "Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?" Daniel Whitney is his real name, apparently. He told the audience a short anecdote from his childhood and I liked that line! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 22: Journey to the Underworld**

"This is crazy," Ame muttered for the zillionth time, "This is absolutely insane! We're going to pay Hades to let us send a dead person to spy on Madam Suliman?"

"That's what the man said," nodded Riku after the meeting broke up.

"And I have to pay him?!" she freaked with her fingers stiffly curved.

"You're the one with the money, honey," Riku laughed and lifted her necklace with her family crest on it, "You flash this and you'll have Hades wrapped around your pretty little finger, right next to me."

"Why, because I'm half-spirit?" she asked, "Because my grandmother's the filthy rich love goddess of the water and her seal is good anywhere mortal _and_ immortal?"

"It certainly helps," he shrugged, "So what's wrong with sunshine here?" Christopher Robin was standing in front of them with pink cheeks.

"Doctor Ansem and the others told me I have Ms. Alice's heart inside me," he said, "Ms. Ninja called me a Prince of Heart."

"A _Prince_ of Heart?" Riku said surprisingly, "Ame, is that true?"

"'Fraid so," she nodded grimly.

"Well, what's the problem with that?" Riku asked when he saw her face.

"Doctor Ansem said it was bad for me because my own heart is so weak," he answered for her.

"No way," said Riku as he looked at Ame, "What else did Ansem tell you?" She quickly glanced at the child, who was now talking to Markl, then pressed her hand to Riku's face up his cheek and forehead and replayed the conversation between herself, her grandfather, and Naminé.

* * *

_She could tell right away that something was wrong by the expression on her grandfather's face._

_"Ojiisan?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm for Christopher Robin's sake. Ansem subtly shook his head at her._

_"Calcifer," he said pleasantly, "perhaps you'll tell our young friend a story or two?"_

_"What do I look like, a babysitter? Come on," said the fire demon._

_"Aw, come on, Calcifer," Markl piped up, "You can do impressions for us! We all love your impressions!"_

_"All right, all right," he crackled, "Come on, Chris! You like impressions?"_

_"Sure," he nodded. Ame put him down and he went with Markl to sit in front of the fire. Calcifer morphed himself into different figures to entertain them. Ame watched them for a moment before turning to her grandfather with Naminé standing close by them, making a triangle._

_"How bad is it?" Ame murmured, "And don't try to protect my feelings, just give it to me straight."_

_"The truth is that it's worse than I thought," he confessed, "He has two hearts inside him that his body cannot handle. His own heart is entirely dependent on the pure energy of Alice's heart, but its presence is harmful to the rest of his body."_

_"How?" she asked anxiously with her hands up together._

_"Alice's heart is extremely powerful," he explained, "but it also needs sustenance, like any other heart. His body is working double-time to support them both. The human body is not designed to sustain two hearts, especially a body as frail as Christopher Robin's. He can barely handle one__ heart; if he doesn't return that heart to Alice soon, his body will eventually wear itself down to a level where he can't even support his own heart. He'll either spend the rest of his days on life support or die of exhaustion."_

_"Oh, my gosh," Ame whispered with her face in her hands, "I can't believe it!"_

_"Ansem, he's so young," Naminé put in with her hand on Ame's shoulder._

_"I know," he bowed his head, "but that's only half the danger. If he does__ return the heart with the condition he's in, the walls of his heart will collapse and he'll go into cardiac arrest."_

_"So either way he dies?" Ame said with quiet indignity, "That can't happen!"_

_"But, Ansem," said Naminé, "the only way the heart can leave him is if it's released by that special Keyblade! If Sora unlocked him like that, he'd **definitely**__ have an arrest!"_

_"A Keyblade is only **one**__ way to withdraw a Pure Heart," Ansem said, causing the two girls to look up at him in surprise. Seeing he had their undivided attention, he continued._

_"Ame, Naminé," he said, "I have studied the human heart for many years. I have volumes of books and over 30 years' worth of research on its purpose and function. I was a student in its philosophy to the teachings of the most ancient and revered philosophers, and a correspondent student in magic to the teachings of Merlin, Yen Sid, **and**__ Madam Suliman._

_"I'm not trying to sell myself or anything; I'm telling you that with the proper procedure, I can save Christopher Robin."_

_He could see the light in Ame's eyes when he said that._

_"What are you going to do, Ansem?" Naminé asked._

_"First I must reconstruct his heart and repair whatever damage there is that's weakened him before," he explained, "Only when his heart is strong will I be able to remove the Pure Heart and transfer it back to Alice."_

_"How will you remove it?" asked Ame._

_"I am sorry, my child," he answered gravely, "That will involve magic so deep and so great that you are not likely to meet any other mortal that knows it and I cannot fully reveal it to you. I can only tell you that it is a Master Key to all hearts."_

_Ame's eyes widened._

_"Will it be safe for him?" she asked, trembling._

_"Perfectly," he nodded, "but for extra measure, and so I won't frighten him, I'll put him under for the procedure."_

_"It's like magical surgery," Naminé commented._

_"Indeed," he nodded again._

* * *

"Wow," said Riku when she pulled her hand away, "The power to unlock hearts without a Keyblade. That's…that's pretty intense."

"I wouldn't wish that kind of power for myself or anyone," she agreed.

"So when's Ansem doing the procedure?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she answered, "He needs prep time for himself and for Christopher Robin." Riku nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Even if it's magical, heart surgery's something you don't screw around with."

"In the meantime," she said, "we have to keep him away from Alice. Her heart senses her presence whenever he's in the castle and it puts a lot of strain on him. If he gets too close, something could happen to him."

"Ame, Riku," King Mickey called, "We're loading up. Let's go!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they both said as they grabbed their cloaks.

"Ready to schmooze over the Lord of the Dead?" Riku grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she scoffed as she clicked the gold clasp, "Now remember, Christopher Robin," she said to the child, "Doctor Ansem said for you to stay in the cottage."

"I will," he promised, "I don't like it, though; I really like Ms. Alice, but my chest hurts whenever I see her."

"Well, don't you worry," she knelt to him, "My grandfather's gonna fix all of that. Your heart will be better and Ms. Alice will be awake again. Just stay in the house and don't go outside without a grown-up, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Water," he nodded, "Be careful!"

"You too, buddy," she beamed as they hugged, "See you later."

* * *

Ame was very nervous as they walked down the steps to the Underworld; she'd never been in a realm of spirits before and the Land of the Dead wasn't exactly on her list.

But King Mickey was counting on her to bust out her diplomatic training and sweeten a deal out of Hades, who was another worry since she'd never met another deity before either, especially a legendary Olympian. She collected her thoughts and went into Lady Mode.

They approached the two demons, Pain and Panic; as the king had instructed, Ame stepped forward with Sora and Riku slightly behind her. Everyone had their hoods up.

"My name is Ame Megami," she said slightly imperiously, "Tell your master that the Warriors of the Keyblade are here to see him."

"Oh, uh…" said Pain in his dopey voice, "Do you have an appointment?" Ame leaned down with her narrowed eyes glowing blue.

"This is a walk-in," she insisted. Pain and Panic freaked out and scrambled off for the door to the right (if my memory's correct).

"Nice," Sora grinned, always amused to see those two in a panic. Riku leaned over to her.

"That was sexy," he smiled devilishly. She gently elbowed him.

"So, Sora," she asked, "Anything I should know about Hades?"

"There are only two things anyone ever needs to know about him," he said, "He's a dealer and a cheater."

"He makes deals and cheats on them?" she clarified. Sora nodded.

"You can't trust him further than you can throw him," he added.

Suddenly a pillar of blue fire blazed up in front of them, blowing their hoods and hair back. They stayed still as statues as the ruler of the Underworld appeared before them.

"Well, well, well," he said, "If it isn't the Key Master and his posse. Long time no see, Sora!"

"Nice to be back, Hades," Sora replied stiffly, not fooling anyone, "Seen Auron lately?"

"Nah," he waved off, "He crossed over into a different spirit realm called the Farplane a few years ago. Real fancy place, apparently." He noticed Ame.

"And who might _you_ be, with the blue spiritual aura?" he asked smoothly.

"I might be anyone," she replied, "but I'm Ame Megami, daughter of the House of Megami, granddaughter of Mizuki Megami the Water Spirit, known by some as the Rain Princess." She bowed politely.

"Megami, huh?" he raised an eyebrow, "Awful lot of titles for someone so young. What can I do for you, princess?"

"Lord Hades, God of the Olympian Dead," she said formally with a hand out to the side, "My king is in need of your help. We are in a situation that will require the use of one of your subjects—specifically, someone who had excellent skills as a spy when they lived." She reached into her cloak and withdrew her light blue ribbon with the family seal in gold on it that gave Hades a faint glow. She looked at him.

"We are prepared to pay top dollar for the finest," she said significantly, "_and only the finest."_

Hades was staring at the seal with a look in his eye that went _cha-ching!_ Ame raised her eyebrow curiously and moved it to the side. His gaze followed it wherever it moved.

"Right…" she said weirdly, "I think we'd like to go up to your office now and see who you've got."

"Just what I was thinking," he replied, "This way, everyone!"

As they followed him up the long winding staircase full of doom and gloom and floating spirits, Roxas was thinking.

"I didn't think an immortal god needed money," he said.

"Of course," chirped King Mickey, "How do you think they bribe people with fame and fortune?"

They passed along Styx, the River of the Dead; even though he'd been here before, Sora was still creeped out and was glad Kairi wasn't here to see any of this. Riku handled it pretty well but wondered if his departed grandma was drifting along this horrible river. Then he remembered she wasn't; since Riku was a friend of Granda, she'd made sure his grandma's spirit was received into the same spirit world Ame's parents were in. When you're friends with a goddess, you go to her heaven.

"Come in, come in," Hades waved around his throne room, "Make yourselves at home while I pull some files!"

Soon enough, King Mickey was leafing through some worthy candidates. Sora was surprised; he didn't figure Hades to be the type to use files, but he'd spun them out of thin air. Having a bit of stealth experience himself, Riku was helping the king pick the best one. Ame peeked over.

You had to hand it to Hades; he was very organized with his subjects (Gods _have_ to be). They were listed by name, age, star sign, height and weight, eye and hair color, dates and places of birth and death, religion, and whose reign they'd lived under. There was even a photo of each person from when they were alive.

Riku opened one file in particular and softly gasped.

"No way," he breathed and showed it to Mickey, "Your Majesty, look at this." The king took it and looked it over.

"Riku, this is perfect," he murmured, "His people are trained as boys for things like this."

"Who is it?" asked Ame. When Riku showed her the photo, she also went wide-eyed.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped, "Leonidas? _King_ Leonidas?"

"No way," said Roxas as he came over, "Let me see!"

They all looked at his mortal picture: He was a broad-chested tan man in his late thirties with black hair, a black beard, and blazing blue eyes. He wore brass armor over white Greek clothes and held his red-plumed helmet in one arm and a huge heavy spear in the other.

It was indeed Leonidas, King of the Spartans!

"Made your choice, have you?" Hades asked. Ame and the twins looked incredulously at him. They didn't need to see the movie; they'd all learned their World History (but the boys had also seen the movie). They all knew what a brave yet tragic hero Leonidas had been, leading his 300 Spartan soldiers in a desperate bid for freedom.

"You have Leonidas here?" Ame asked shockingly, biting her tongue to keep from adding "in this dismal, cold, depressing place?"

"I thought didn't even believe in you Olympian Gods!" Sora added.

"Like that makes any difference," Hades shrugged, "It doesn't matter if he believed or not: The God that makes you takes you."

"Forgive us our indignity, Lord Hades," said Ame more calmly, "It's just that Leonidas is a legendary hero and patriot and we thought maybe…well…"

"He ended up somewhere nicer than my pit?" Hades supplied, "Sorry, toots. Life is hard and around here, so is afterlife. You want him or not?" The warriors looked at King Mickey.

"One thing I've learned about the Spartans," he said, "is their rigorous training in youth. Before a Spartan boy can become a soldier, he must pass a nearly impossible task. He must sneak out of the barracks, try to escape the city walls, then sneak _back_ to the barracks and into his bed—all before morning, and most importantly, _without getting caught."_ He nodded. "Mm-hmm! He'll make a perfect spy. Lord Hades, we humbly ask you to summon Leonidas, King of the Spartans."

"No problemo, Mr. Mousy," Hades said pleasantly, "as soon as I get paid."

"Hmph," Ame chuckled, "You like your fees upfront, huh?"

"Of course," he replied suavely, "and I like being paid by gorgeous gals such as yourself."

"Thank you, Lord Hades," she said levelly, "I'm sure your wife Persephone will appreciate that." While she paid him, Sora and Roxas were having a snickering fit and Riku kept his eyes on Hades to make sure he didn't pull any false moves on his lady.

"All right, then!" said Hades presently, "Let's get cooking!" He snapped his fingers; a column of dark smoke poofed up from the hole across from the throne. It cleared away to reveal the quiet smoky gray/white spirit of King Leonidas.

The sight of him made Ame want to cry; he was naked except for his shoes and foreleg armor, his loincloth, and a toga draped around his waist and thrown over his left shoulder. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were closed, and all over his body were war wounds of a hotter white—arrow shots, spear stabs, sword scratches, and one lightning-shaped scar down his left eye (but not through). He was floating lazily, as if he was still drifting along the river Styx.

"Leo, my man!" said Hades pleasantly, like nothing was wrong, "Good news! This quirky group of mortals would like a favor from you! Seems they need a spy, and guess what? You're the lucky winner! You get a little vacation away from this dump. What do you think of that?"

Leonidas slowly opened his eyes with a dull, tired expression; his gaze crawled around the room, pausing for a moment on each of the warriors.

"Who paid for my release?" he finally asked in a low, slightly husky voice.

"I—I did, sir," Ame spoke up with pink cheeks. His eyes turned emotional and he knelt on one knee to her.

"I was a king of one of the greatest nations on earth," he said, "But now I am your servant, most noble lady." Ame's pink cheeks turned red.

"No, no," she put her hands up and waved them, "You don't need to thank me! King Mickey here came up with the idea. You should thank him, not me."

"Leonidas," said the king as he stepped forward, "we've commissioned your reprieve because we need your help." He withdrew a small headshot of Madam Suliman. "This is Victoria Suliman, Royal Sorceress of the kingdom Ingary. We believe her to be possessed by a dark evil. We'd like you to infiltrate her castle, look at her carefully, and tell us everything you see. Will you do that for us?"

Leonidas leaned in and looked closer at the picture, then closed his eyes and breathed deep. He held out his right hand to the side and a huge spear popped up in his grip. He held up his left fist and a round shield appeared on his arm.

"I am in your debt, small king," he declared, "I will go. Where may I find you again?"

"Merlin's Cottage in Radiant Garden," answered Mickey, "It's a small house in a corner of the town; you can't miss it. Good luck, King of the Spartans!"

The ancient king nodded and his helmet appeared on his head; he pounded the butt of his spear on the ground and disappeared in a puff of wind that fluttered everyone's capes and hair.

"Now what?" Ame asked.

"Now we go home," Mickey answered simply, "and wait."

* * *

That night the cottage and castle were silent; everyone not on guard duty was asleep.

Christopher robin was asleep with Ame as if she was his mother in the back room Sora had previously mourned for Belle. Riku was in the bed next to hers, sound asleep like everyone else. Somewhere in the comfort of the loving warmth of his friend, Christopher Robin had a dream.

He dreamed about waking up with the distinct feeling he was being called; he dreamed he crept out of the bed and out of the room. He tiptoed across the wall of the cottage that had the door to Howl's castle.

He hesitated; he knew he wasn't supposed to go into the castle. It hurt his chest if he went in there, but this was a dream. He pressed his thumb down on the fancy doorknob and went inside.

As soon as he was in the castle, he wished he wasn't; his heart started pounding harder and Ms. Alice's Princess Heart felt like it was radiating. Even so, he crept up the small flight of stairs and walked softly toward the closed door to Ms. Alice's room. He didn't see Calcifer stirring in his coals and waking up to see him going into the room. He didn't hear him hissing, "Kid! Hey, kid! What are you doing?"

He peeked around the door and saw Ms. Alice asleep in her bed, still in her pretty blue dress. She looked so peaceful. Her heart now pounded incessantly against his chest; quietly as he could, he walked across the room to her bed and looked down at her. She was covered up to her throat to keep her warm. He reached out and moved her hair out of her eyes.

Unfortunately, a five-year-old child is not careful enough to touch things delicately; his whole hand touched her face and when that happened, a bright light shone on his chest and his heart beat rapidly. His eyes flew wide and he realized that this wasn't a dream!

He watched as Ms. Alice's heart left him and floated down to her chest. The second the heart was out, he was caught in a staggering wave of pain that shot down his left arm and spread across his chest. He felt his heart collapsing and it terrified him! He couldn't see! He couldn't breathe! He couldn't stand up! He couldn't even cry for help!

Tears of fear and pain ran down his face as he sank to the floor. He wasn't dreaming. He'd disobeyed Miss Water. He'd disobeyed Doctor Ansem. He'd come into a room he wasn't supposed to be in and now he was going to die. The last thing he heard was Calcifer flaring up in a panic, yelling, _"Howl! Sophie, wake up! Merlin! Ansem! Somebody get in here! HOWL!"_

With his last strength, Christopher Robin grabbed his cell phone that Ame had given him and pushed her on speed-dial.

Alice woke up, her heart restored, and sat up, wondering what the little fire was shouting about. His light was in her room and revealed the lifeless form of Christopher Robin lying by her bedside.

Alice screamed.

"AAAAH! SOMEONE HELP!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
(sigh) As if I haven't done enough to this poor kid already, now I've killed him! I don't know why he did that, but I promise it wasn't the villain of the story. I was planning to do that, believe it or not. I know, I'm horrible. Go ahead.

Oh, and Mickey's speech about Spartan training? My brother-in-law told me about that; he's one of those smart types that doesn't show it much. He's pretty cool, really. I'm pretty sure that's historical fact (I'll probably have to look it up).

The king Leonidas I've put in here is a combination of Gerard Butler's version and Samurai Jack's version (the Samurai Jack version had the lightning scar down his eye). I hope I did the historical thing right. (worry)

I'm also worried about Ansem's conversation with Ame and Naminé; I hope I didn't confuse you guys! -_-' I do that sometimes…but I like the idea of a magical heart transplant—no blood, no gore, no mess!

I fear I'm giving Amekko a little too much responsibility; she paid for Leonidas, she's CR's unofficial guardian, not to mention all the crap I've put her through already (believe me, there's more to come—a LOT more).

Hope you liked it, despite the shocking ending! Please leave a review! (preferably a nice one) Oh, and here's the list of Christopher Robin nicknames (Riku calls him Sunshine and Riku calls him Chris):

Ame - Miss Water  
Mulan - Miss Dragon (calls him Robin)  
Yuffie - Miss Ninja  
Ansem - Doctor Ansem  
Namine - Miss Angel  
Calcifer - Mr. Calcifer (He's such a polite young man!)

If I missed any, please inform me at once. Thanks!


	23. Celestial Shakedown or

Whew! What a workout I'm getting! Pushing that envelope is certainly strenuous! Happy news! I just saw "Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind" on or something! It was awesome! I loved Patrick Stewart and Alison Lohman was butt-kicking with the screaming and the drama and stuff! And of course, Teito was uber-adorable! I thought it was funny that they put in Shia LeBeouf, too!

This chapter's quote was given to me in a review by **Lunarain137**, who granted me permission to use it…even though it's not either of ours. Whatever! Thanks!

Oh, and put on your crash helmets: Amekko's about to go on a rampage! Guess on whom!

* * *

_"The greatest power costs the greatest price, no matter how you use it. To rival a god is a grave sin."_—Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 23: Celestial Shake-Down or Ame Has The Ultimate Freak-Out**  
It was neither Calcifer's alarm nor Alice's scream that made Ame's eyes snap open at that moment in cold sweat. It wasn't even her phone ringing with Christopher Robin's smiling picture on it; it was the same thing that had woken Riku up—the activity of a Pure Heart. The child's absence from her bed and the phone confirmed her worst fears.

"No!" she cried hoarsely as she scrambled out of the room with Riku right behind her. They ran into the castle, where a few of the older adults were standing near Alice's room. Mulan and the other Princesses were there crying. She caught sight of Ame, ran down the first couple of steps, and grabbed her hand.

"Everybody move!" she said firmly, "I've got Ame here!" She dragged her right into Alice's room, where Alice, Sophie, and Markl were either standing or kneeling by Christopher Robin. Ansem was holding him and examining him.

Ame's heart stopped; she knew already. Ansem looked up and watched her take two staggering steps forward before falling to her knees. She was trembling.

"Christopher Robin?" she asked softly. Sophie turned away and buried her face in her hands. Markl started crying in earnest and ran out of the room and into Howl's arms. Alice sat down on the bed with her face in a pillow. Mulan sat with her and held her. Ame didn't notice any of it. All she could see was her small, fragile, bright, kind little friend with a look of pain and sadness on his face with grubby tear streams down his cheeks.

She held his little face in her hands.

"Christopher Robin, it's me," she wavered, "It's your friend, Miss Water! Please wake up!" Heavy tears fell down her face.

"Please…" she choked, "Open your eyes!" But he didn't. It was too late, and she knew it. She dropped her face on him and sobbed.

"No!" she cried, muffled, "It's not your time! You're too young!" She wrapped her arms around him; first the Princesses of Heart, then Xehanort, now this?

No. It was too much. There'd been too many deaths already that she could do nothing about; this time, she would do something.

"No!" she shouted with her eyes glowing, "Not again! Not this time!" She scooped him up and struggled to her feet, fighting the weight of her sorrow and still crying. Her celestial powers made her clothes and hair float and a blue light wrapped around her and sucked her down. Donald patted himself weirdly when she was gone.

"Wak!" he gasped, "My keys! She took my keys!" Riku and Sora looked shocked at each other when they heard the Gummi Ship starting up.

"She doesn't know how to drive that thing!" Roxas said, bewildered as he followed them outside just in time to see the Gummi Ship disappear into the full moon. Donald was pissed.

"WAAAAK!" he shouted and hopped with his fists in the air, "COME BACK WITH MY SHIP, YOU WET LITTLE BRAT!"

"I'd worry more about Ame than the ship, Donald," Mickey said, "like where she's going with it."

"Where _is_ she going?" Sora asked with a flutter of panic.

"With no claim on it, Christopher Robin's soul has flown to the nearest spirit world it could find," he answered. The boys looked shocked and hoped that whatever she was going to do, it worked.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Hades was talking to some of his lackeys in the main entrance when all of a sudden, he heard the doors crash open behind him at the top of the stairs, a loud whoosh, and a profoundly angry voice screaming his name.

_**"**__**HADES**__**!"**_ His eyes popped from surprise and he turned back to see Ame standing at the top of the stairs with a wave of normal water behind her. She was holding Christopher Robin's body tenderly in her arms and she looked livid with her eyes glowing blue. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Rain Princess," he said as the wave carried her to him, "What brings _you_ back here?"

"Cut the crap, Hades," she bit, standing tall and obviously in no mood for formalities, "It's what _**I **_bring that concerns you." Hades looked at Christopher Robin's pale face, still stricken with pain.

"Hm," he said, "Cute kid."

"He's dead," she immediately said stonily.

"And?"

_"This child is dead, Hades!"_ she snapped, "He died before his time! I know because I checked! I brought him here to claim his soul and restore his life! Now take me to the River of the Dead!"

"Hold on," he said, "Look, I know who you are and all, but you can't just barge in with a fresh corpse and demand a restoration!"

"Too bad I just did," she replied, "Now take me to the river." Hades looked at her with no trace of amusement and she stood her ground against his stare.

"You spirit types think you can do anything you want, don't you?" he asked, "I sell you one guy and now you're trying to get a freebie out of me?"

"I'm trying to correct a mistake," she answered, "This boy was not supposed to die now. All I want from you is his soul, Lord Hades. The only reason it's even here is because this is the nearest spirit world. I'm not here to wheel and deal with you; I'm here to take this kid's soul back and we'll be on our way."

_Foom!_ Hades erupted into red hot flames that made Ame jump and move her cape over the child's head (she had him wrapped in it to keep him warm). Her heart pounded and her face got pink from surprise; perhaps she'd overdone it on the bullying.

"Let's get one thing straight, raindrop!" he shouted, "If you want to spring a soul from this place, you make a deal with _me!_ You're not gonna float in here with your fancy water tricks and your family seals and make a sap out of the Lord of the Dead! I am an immortal God! You're a spoiled mortal brat who happens to be half-immortal—_half_, mind you! You're not calling the shots on my turf, got that?"

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Ame answered near panic, "We'll make a deal! Calm down already!" He did and Ame sighed in relief and checked Christopher Robin's face under her cape; he hadn't been burnt. She smiled softly, kissed his forehead, and covered him back up.

"All right, what's his name?" Hades asked.

"His name is Christopher Robin," she answered as she uncovered him, "He's five years old and has…had a bad heart. He died of a cardiac arrest about half an hour ago."

"I see," said Hades critically, "and, uh, what is he to you, exactly?"

"My friend," she said gently as she gazed at the boy's face, "We met shortly after his home world was overrun and destroyed by The Heartless. At first, he was scared of everyone, even me…but now—"

"All right," he interrupted, "I didn't ask for his life story—geez! Now let's think about this: What kind of deal could I make with a lovely lady like you?

"Hmm…You've already paid me for one soul, and I don't repeat performances. I could ask for your hair, but you'd just grow it back with your magic, and what would I do with it? I suppose I could try the old Orpheus approach. Can you sing?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I also know the story of Orpheus, and you just said you don't repeat performances."

"True, true," he mused, thinking to himself, _'How am I gonna pull one over on Mizuki's grandkid?'_ This kid obviously meant a lot to her, and there was nothing Hades loved more than jerking people around.

"I got it!" he burst, "I'll give your friend his soul back with no charge to you!"

"No charge to me?" she repeated disbelievingly, "So you'll charge Christopher Robin? He's a poor orphan! He's got nothing!"

"Oh, he won't have to do much," Hades waved off, "except find his true love before midnight on his sixteenth birthday." Ame looked at him both incredulously and with surprise.

"Midnight? Sixteenth birthday?" she tried not to laugh, "Who are you, Maleficent?"

"Yeah, not usually my style, but…" Hades looked at Christopher Robin's face. "I've got a feeling he'll be a special case." Ame glanced between them for a second and grew fearful: What did _he_ know about Christopher Robin and his future? She held him closer.

"He's five, right?" Hades continued, "So you figure about eleven years! Mm-hmm, this'll be good." He snapped his fingers; a wispy spirit swirled toward them, a white smoky gossamer with a slight shine.

It was Christopher Robin! His head was bowed and his eyes were closed.

"Eleven years, Megami," Hades said seriously, "That's how long he has to find his true love. If he fails to do this by midnight on his Sweet Sixteen, his soul's mine. (…) And you give me a lap dance."

"WHAT?" she flared, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

"Just kidding!" Hades laughed, "So, we got a deal?" Ame huffed and tucked her hair back. Being a deep believer in the power of true love, she knew that no matter what Hades knew, it would all work out somehow.

"Yes," she nodded, "We have a deal."

"All right, then," he nodded back, "Here he is. Take him and get outta here."

"Thank you, Lord Hades," she bowed. She gently laid the body down on the ground on its back and reached out to the child's soul. When she touched his hand, he pitched forward and fell delicately into her arms like a 1940's actress. She carried him over to his body, knelt down, and laid him down, watching his soul sink back into his body like snow melting into spring.

Before he could wake up, she quickly scooped him up in her cape, thanked Hades once more, and summoned her wave to carry them up the stairs. She ran out into the sunshine over Olympus Coliseum, where she knelt down and laid him out in the light.

Her eyes lit up joyfully as the color returned to his face and his chest rose and fell with his first breath of new life. He squinted and rubbed his eyes like he was waking up from a nap. He opened his eyes and saw Ame.

"Miss Water," he smiled weakly, "You found me!" Ame's eyes spilled over and she gently helped him up and hugged him emotionally.

"Christopher Robin," she wept, "you're all right! How do you feel?"

"Hungry," he said promptly. Ame held him back and laughed.

"Miss Water?" he touched her arms, "Why are you crying?" She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Because I'm so happy to have you back," she said sincerely, "I was so sad when I saw you lying on the floor like that. I thought I was going to lose you forever." Christopher Robin stood p and looked her in the face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Water," he said, "I disobeyed you and Doctor Ansem. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I really went into Ms. Alice's room and gave her heart back to her. I'm sorry." He hugged her fiercely around her neck.

"I'm really, really sorry, Miss Water!" he cried, "I won't disobey you ever again, I promise!" Ame embraced him back and started to cry again as she cupped his head and kissed it, letting ttears fall in his hair.

"I don't care about that, Christopher," she said emotionally, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"More than okay!" he chimed and pulled back, "I think my heart is better, too! Feel it!" He took her hand and made her feel his chest; her tear-streamed eyes widened as they both felt his heart—alive and strong, pumping as lively as anything! Deep in the center, she sensed a small yet strong spark of magic like a star, shining and sparkling with the same power as the Pure Hearts. Ame wasn't sure if Christopher Robin realized this or not.

"You're right," she beamed, "There it is!" Christopher Robin beamed back with a smile that half-closed his eyes, sparkling with leftover tears. He hugged her again around her waist and laid his head on her chest with his eyes closed.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is,  
please don't wake me from this high_

"I'll race you!" chimed Christopher Robin as he took off for the Gummi Ship. Ame followed him laughing; seeing him able to run with the energy of a normal kid his age made her dizzy with happiness.

_I've become comfortably numb  
until you opened up my eyes_

* * *

Down in Radiant Garden, Markl was snoozing while sitting in a chair on the front porch of Merlin's house with dry tear streams on his cheeks, having cried himself to sleep over the loss of his new friend. It was almost dawn now.

Sophie, who had hardly slept herself, came outside with a blanket and covered him with it. She gently touched his shaggy hair and sighed sadly; being caught up in his apprentice duties, Markl had never made any permanent friends before now. Christopher Robin had been the first and his quick, curious mind paired with Markl's (albeit limited) knowledge in magic made for a beautiful friendship. Markl enjoyed being around someone younger than him; it gave him someone to talk to and to impress with his magic! In a way, he felt like a big brother to him.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and Sophie looked up to see the Gummi Ship land to the right of the house, where there was space. The sound woke Markl and he looked around sleepily, going, "Hu-wha? What's tha…?"

_to what it's like  
when everything's right  
I can't believe_

A few more people came outside; Yuffie and Mulan watched from their guard posts on the roof. Markl gasped as he watched Ame coming from the ship with a big smile on her face and Christopher Robin sitting up in her arms, laughing happily.

Markl's eyes welled up again, only with happy tears, and he ran to them.

"Chris!" he cried, "You're alive!"

_You found me  
when no one else was looking  
How did you know  
just where I would be?_

"Markl!" Christopher Robin waved as he ran over, "Look! I can run now! It doesn't make me tired anymore!" The two boys did a hug-dance and laughed as people started coming out to see him. The Keyblade gang each hugged him and went to Ame.

"Welcome back," said Riku as he kissed her, "We were worried about you."

"What did you _do?_" Naminé asked. Ame folded her arms with a half-smile.

"I made a deal," she answered.

"With _Hades?_" Sora freaked out, "Ame, do you have any idea how not-smart that is?"

"What was the deal?" Riku asked.

"Something totally out of his style," she said confidently, "He says Christopher Robin has to find his true love by the time he turns sixteen or Hades will take him back."

"He _did?"_ Sora said, perplexed, "Huh. You're right. That sounds more like Maleficent. But that's beside the point! You took a gamble with Christopher Robin's _life!"_

"You think I don't know that?" she hissed back, "I'd _never_ just mess around with him like that! Listen, Sora; I made a true love deal—true—love! There's nothing stronger than that! It doesn't matter how devious Hades is because true love somehow always wins. Hades made a sucker bet." She shrugged. Sora didn't look convinced; her intentions were noble, but he didn't think she realized what a weasel Hades could be.

"I just hope you're right," he relented, "For his sake…I _really_ hope you're right."

"Riku!" said Christopher Robin as he ran over.

"Hey! Sunshine!" Riku smiled and he plucked the child off his feet, tossed him, and caught him while the little boy giggled.

_Yeah, you broke through  
all of my confusion,  
the ups and the downs  
and you still didn't leave_

"Look!" Markl pointed, "The sun's coming up!"

Everyone turned toward the shopping district, where the first golden rays of the sun were climbing over the clean rooftops. Everyone was quiet with soft joy.

Still holding Christopher Robin, Riku put his other arm around Ame and pulled her into a group hug. Ame hugged Riku around his torso and Christopher Robin at the same time. She felt a strange sense of calm peace being surrounded by people she loved. She looked at Christopher Robin and touched his face; she looked at Riku, held his face, and kissed him sweet and long. Somehow, she knew everything would be all right.

_I guess that you saw  
what nobody could see  
You found me_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
First off, I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own that sweet little song by Kelly Clarkson; I just put it in there because I thought it fit Ame and Christopher's relationship. Hooray for friendship!

See? I told y'all I'd make it all right! Actually, for a long time before I got to handwriting this chapter, I entertained the notion of Ame trying everything to convince Hades to give his soul back to her but to no avail. Finally, she thinks, _'Fine! I'll just annoy it out of him!'_ And she gets back up and defiantly breaks into an elaborate musical number that enchants the spirits of the dead to perform with her and totally get in his face. The chosen song, of course, is "Pop" by N-Sync, because I get the feeling that there's nothing Hades hates more than pop music! LOL But for some reason, I just couldn't do it. (shrug)

And before you say anything, yes: That deal is WAY out of Hades' usual style, I know! But that's the way it turned out, so…yeah. (And yes, I do think Hades is something of a pervert.)

Anyone who doesn't know the story of Orpheus, just tell me in your review and I'll be happy to tell you the tale! (But I'm warning you, it's not a happy ending like this was)

And don't worry; Donald forgives Ame for hijacking his ship! And truth be told, she _doesn't_ know how to drive it! I'm guessing it was mostly fueled by her pissed off spirit powers. Hee, hee!

Next chapter starts out all happy and stuff, but it starts to get back into the investigation stuff; aren't y'all wondering what happened to King Leonidas? ;) Tune in and find out!


	24. The Spartan Spy's Story

Hey, guys! So glad Christopher Robin's back and kicking! This chapter starts out kind of about him and the effects of having a piece of Pure Heart inside him!

Plus, I'm so excited because it's finally my favorite time of year—AUTUMN!!! Leaves changing color and raining down in a graceful frenzy to dazzle the eyes and tickle the soul! (Because apparently, the soul is ticklish) Are y'all as excited as I am? I hope so!

Okay, this chapter also gets sort of back into the investigation part of our story, and Calcifer drops a Monsters, Inc. line on us! ^_^ LOL Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"BUGS ARE DYING BY THE TRUCKLOAD! GOOD RIDDANCE TO 'EM ALL! I like Fall!"_—Calvin, _Calvin and Hobbes_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Spartan Spy's Story**  
"Whew!" puffed Sora, "That kid's sure lively!"

He'd flopped down on the stairs in Howl's living room next to Ame, who was sitting with Ansem while Christopher Robin played with Markl and the other Princesses. Mulan and Alice were particularly happy to see him up and kicking, since Mulan felt bad for nearly hurting him and Alice felt his death was her fault. Everyone else was finishing breakfast.

"Yep!" Ame beamed, "Hey, Sora…Do you notice anything about his new heart?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, "There's a tiny spark of magic in there. It feels the same as the Princesses. Do you think that's what fixed it?"

"Definitely," she nodded.

"Apparently," Ansem spoke up, "when Alice's heart left his body, it left behind a piece of itself inside him. I believe its power has healed his heart as an act of gratitude."

"You really think so?" Sora asked, "It left him a thank you gift?"

"I believe that is what happened," said Ansem.

"He'll probably have some powers because of it," remarked Sora.

"Like what?" asked Ame. Christopher Robin ran over just then.

"Miss Water!" he chirped, "Sora! Watch what I can do!" He ran to Calcifer as the three adults stood to watch. Christopher Robin looked at the small pile of firewood; a log floated into the air and hovered over the fire demon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, "Hey—hey, kid. What are you doing with that? Hey, hey, be careful with that! I don't like—big—moving things that are moving toward me! OW!" The log dropped right on his head. After grumbling a bit, he adjusted it comfortably. Christopher Robin turned back and smiled at Ame and Sora, whose faces were square-mouthed and circle-eyed.

"Well," said Sora, "there's _one_ power."

"He's telekinetic?" said Ame, "No way!" She went down to him with her hands out. "That was great, Christopher Robin!"

"Thanks!" he piped and low-fived her hands, "But I think I hurt Mr. Calcifer. Are you all right, sir?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he crackled, "Just don't use me for any more experiments, okay?"

"Impressive," smiled Leon, "Rough around the edges, but that's normal for his age. With the proper training, he could be really great!"

"Oh?" Ame turned and asked, "Who did you have in mind?"

"He seems to exhibit more or less the same magic as Merlin," he answered musingly, "Perhaps we can talk about an apprenticeship after all this is over."

"Well, what are you asking me for?" Ame asked with an uncomfortable blush, "I'm not his mother or anything."

"Could've fooled me," Leon smiled teasingly and nudged her gently, "I know you're not his mother, but you are the one he gravitates toward the most. Maybe it's just my adult instinct for seeking out a responsible party."

"I want him to be happy, Leon," she replied as they watched him play with Markl and Heen, "I want him to be somewhere he'll feel safe and loved, somewhere he'll be well-educated and well-fed…somewhere he'll never have to worry about Heartless or monsters or killers or anything like that. Somewhere like…maybe…my grandmother's house!"

Her burst of insight was interrupted by the screams of Alice, Olette, and Markl.

"Sophie!" Markl cried out, "There's a ghost in the cottage!" Christopher Robin came running back to Ame and clutched her legs. Leon dashed out of the castle with Sora behind him and Ansem followed at a stride. Pretty soon, everyone was trooping curiously into the house; the king and some of the other leaders were gathered near the front door. King Leonidas had returned!

"Welcome back, Leonidas," King Mickey greeted, "Would you like to meet somewhere private?"

"It makes no difference to me," he shook his head, "but I see you have women and children, so I suppose we must."

"Right," Mickey nodded, "Follow me." He led the ghost king, Ansem, Merlin, Howl, Leon, Aerith and Cloud to the biggest back room in the cottage. The Princesses, the children, and the rest were left to wonder and speculate.

* * *

Aerith had to bite her tongue to fight off the constant urges to offer Leonidas a snack, a drink, and a comfy chair. He was a ghost; he didn't need any of that.

"I'll waste no time mixing words," said the ghostly king, "I penetrated the palace in Kingsbury and silently found my way to Madame Suliman's chambers. I concealed myself in her garden plants and watched her with eyes like a hawk. She was being tended to by her pageboys. She sent them away after a time and I leaned closer, expecting something to happen.

"Oh, something happened, all right. The woman looked right where I was standing and said, in a rather imperious tone, 'You may as well come out of there; I can detect the spirits of the dead as well as mystical spirits and demons.'

"I was taken aback and didn't move. Her face changed from flat to impatient and she called to me again. 'I know you're a man and I know you're armed, so if you wish to retain your dignity, I strongly recommend you come out of hiding immediately.'

"I obeyed her then, for her look, manner, and speech were those of the nobility, and my people are taught to hold all women in the highest respect." At this he bowed his head to Aerith, who smiled softly and becomingly.

"So I walked out to her," he continued, "I stood before her, expecting to be questioned for my actions. Instead, she fixed me with a scrutinizing gaze." He glanced warily at King Mickey. "Mind you, my small liege, I told her nothing. Had she been the tormentors of King Xerxes during my mortal life, I would have died a slow and agonizing death rather than divulge my mission. But…somehow…she read my mind.

"After she stared at me, she astonished me yet again with her words. 'I know why you've come here, warrior of the dead,' she said calmly, 'You've been granted a reprieve and commissioned for a common snoop. Your employers suspect me of possession by an evil virus and have sent you to spy on me.

"'Well?' she then asked me, 'Do I look possessed to you?' My king, my deliverers, I tell you all: That woman holds no foreign evils in her body. I have seen possessed women before, and I would stake my very existence that Madame Suliman is not the one you're looking for."

"What did she say to you, Leonidas?" Howl asked.

"She chuckled softly," he answered, "and told me to give you all a message, that you should not waste your time with the obvious choices of a suspect. One doesn't need magic to have power. Then she waved her hand at me and thrust me from the palace."

Everyone was silent as his speech sank in. aerith sighed.

"So we're back to square one," she said.

"Looks like it," nodded Leon. Howl dropped a D-bomb under his breath.

"I should've known she'd figure out spirits of the dead," he said, "I'm such an idiot!" He turned to Leonidas.

"Forgive me, great king," he apologized with his head bowed, "My doubt of her power has done nothing but waste your time."

"Nothing of the sort," the ghost king shook his head, "Thought it was only for a short time, I have enjoyed the freedom of the mortal realm. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, but I must return to the Underworld." His spear popped up in his head, his shield on his arm, and his helmet on his head.

"I wish you all the best fortune," he bowed, "May the Gods grant you success."

He walked through the door, leaving them with a sense of regret for him, and walked out of the cottage invisibly; he was grateful for what Ame had done, but he didn't want to see her disappointment and he wanted to avoid more goodbyes.

He turned around on the porch to hear the happy laughter of the children and the younger princesses. He smiled to himself and half-turned back to see a man leaning back on the wall with his foot against it and his arms crossed. He wore wristbands with the same seal the lady Ame wore around her neck. He must have been a relative of hers. He was outlined in the very sunshine itself and if he looked hard enough, Leonidas could also see the outlines of wings!

This man was an angel!

"Sir." He whipped off his helmet. "I am honored."

"Ah, forget it," he waved off, "Just ell me why you've pointed your brass shoes back toward Hades." A shadow crossed the ghost king's face.

"That is my home now, sir," he said sadly, "I was granted a reprieve and now I must return."

The angel was looking up at the sky; he smiled and turned his eyes to Leonidas.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked slyly, "'Cause if I'm not mistaken, that's our seal you're wearing."

"What?" Leonidas looked at himself and found Lady Ame's seal on his left manacle! How was it possible?

He looked up at the angel in awe.

"Who are you?" he breathed. The angel stood straight, the outlines of his wings sweeping behind him.

"My name is Nikko Yoake," he introduced himself, shining with sunlight, "and I'm here to educate you on what we like to call fine print."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
I know—weird proclamation for an angel, right? Don't worry; this little spiel will be explained next chapter! (And I know that I technically misspelled Nik's name; there's supposed to be a dash over the O, but I don't have the key combo for that, so sorry)

How disappointing, right? What could Madame Suliman mean by her cryptic message? What's the Committee going to do now? Who will end up with custody of Christopher Robin? What will samuraistar dress up as for Halloween?

LOL But yeah, still figuring that last one out—if nothing else, I'll probably end up as a Jedi princess or something like that! I've got a lightsaber toy and everything!

Anyway, yeah—Calcifer's "big moving things" line was from Monsters, Inc. as Mike Wazowski! It's a voice actor/character crossover…type…thing. You know!

I think that's it for now; oh! Let's do another review special! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GONNA BE FOR HALLOWEEN! You don't really have to; I just think it'll be fun! And if you have any suggestions for my costume, please share, 'cause I'm at a loss right now. I was thinking Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice, but not everyone's seen that, and I don't want to have to explain it. What do y'all think?


	25. Hello, Kitty

(sigh) Just when you thought (probably) I couldn't push the envelope any further, I somehow get my hands on a letter opener! (…) I'm not sure how much sense that makes, but basically, I'm about to have a total fangirl fit in this story. It'll appear near the end of this chapter and I hope you'll bear with me for it! Hee-hee!

But we're also back to investigating at the same time…sort of. Kudos points for Merlin this time, 'cause he busts a cool move! And we receive a surprise visit from the previous games that was overlooked in this story before! Who could it be?

And obviously, the chapter title is from the cute little "Hello, Kitty" fad...thing.

* * *

_"Tempt not the desperate man."_—William Shakespeare, as quoted by Gary Sinise on _CSI: NY_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Hello, Kitty**  
Riku could always feel the presence or absence of his guardian angel and when he felt him leave him, he wondered what it was for.

_'Hey, Ricky!'_ Nik greeted when he'd returned, _'What did I miss?'_

_'Riku,'_ he corrected, _'You didn't miss anything. The king and the others are still in their meeting with Leonidas.'_

'_Not anymore!' _chimed Nik, _'Leo went off. He didn't want to have to say goodbye.'_

_'What?' _asked Riku, _'Where is he?'_

_'By this time?' _he said, _'Probably with Mother in the spirit world.' _(Mother = Granda)

_'But how?'_ Riku gaped softly, _'What did you do?'_

_'Not me,'_ he shook his head, _'Ame. See, Ricky, when she paid Hades for Leonidas' soul, she put a claim on him. Even though she thought she was only paying for a reprieve, her spirit powers awakened the tradition of our spirit world. She paid for his soul, so she has a claim on him, in a sense. And you know that anyone who is a friend to or whose soul is claimed by a spirit, even a half-spirit like Ame, is taken to their spirit world. And I daresay Leonidas will have a much more comfortable afterlife in __**our**__ world.'_

* * *

"All right!" said Mickey as he climbed onto the table and paced it up and down with his hands behind him. "Let's think about this. Jiminy!" The cricket hopped up on his shoulder. "Review your notes on the princesses and read aloud how each one was killed."

"Yes, sire," he bowed and hopped down in front of Leon.

"Well, for starters," he reported, "Snow White ate a poisoned apple."

"Poison," said Mickey.

"Aurora was placed under a hypnotic trance and forced to touch a poisonous needle," he continued.

"Subliminal suggestion," the king nodded, "_and_ poison."

"Jasmine fell into the sand, which purposely gave under her."

"Suffocation." Leon and Aerith were starting to see where he was going with this.

"Cinderella was trampled by horses."

"Battery."

"Belle was skewered by Sephiroth's katana."

"Stabbing." Mickey stopped. "Now, what about the failed attempts on Kairi and Alice?"

"According to Kairi and her friends," Jiminy read as he spoke, "she too was under hypnosis and was nearly forced to walk into a watery grave."

"Drowning," Mickey narrowed his eyes, "And Alice was assaulted by the birds of Wonderland."

"Animal attack," murmured Leon, "I think I see what's going on here: Drowning, stabbing, poison? These are all different ways for a person to die. The killer used a different method every time."

"Except they used poison and hypnosis twice," said Aerith, "like secondary tools or something."

"There's one thing we've all overlooked," Merlin spoke up, tapping his fingertips together, "Alice did not escape the birds on her own." They all looked at the wise wizard except Jiminy, who was turning back to the page with his notes on Alice.

"He's right," he declared, "According to my notes, she was assisted by a creature, an inhabitant of Wonderland she knew as The Cheshire Cat."

"Exactly," Merlin pointed upward, "The question is why."

"I'll go ahead and point out the obvious," said Aerith, "She was being attacked by vicious birds and couldn't protect herself. Who wouldn't try to help a defenseless young girl?"

"In my past experience of Wonderland," Jiminy volunteered, "I've found the Cheshire Cat to be very cryptic, very mysterious, and predictably unpredictable. He's helpful in a pinch, but because of his frequent disappearances and the way he makes people feel, he's not very trustworthy."

"Do you suppose he would know anything about the killer or the attempt on her life?" she asked.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," he answered, "but neither would I send anyone to Wonderland. That world is fraught with the dangers of the dark realm!"

"That won't even be necessary, Master Cricket," said Merlin with anticipation as he withdrew his magic cane, "I'll simply summon him to us!" He rolled up his sleeves and tapped his cane on the table.

"_Pickelus Indestructicus!"_ he cried. A round crystal ball appeared that looked like plastic.

"There we are," he smiled pleasantly, "This jarlike ball will keep him contained. He'll never get out! Now, then…" He held his cane and his open hand over the crystal ball. The activity of his magic made a breeze.

"From the dark trees of the world through the looking glass," Merlin chanted, "whose smile we see but once a month, I summon—The Cheshire Cat!"

A bolt of lightning struck inside the ball and made a fuchsia cloud that swirled inside it. A small white square appeared, then another and another until a full set of teeth was smiling widely at everyone, bouncing and humming as the cloud formed into a fat cat's body. A purple line streaked around it and made stripes all the way down to the tail. Four paws appeared, comfortably tucked under the body and two yellow and red lights blinked and became eyes over the teeth.

"If you're looking for a white rabbit," he said with his ears looking like rabbit ears, "you're a little too late."

"We're not looking for a white rabbit," said Leon, "We're looking for a killer."

"We know you helped Alice escape from Wonderland," said King Mickey, "We need to know why."

"Why what?" asked the cat.

"Why did you save Alice?" Mickey clarified.

"Alice who?" the cat purred.

"Don't play games with us, cat," Leon warned, "That cute little gimmick of yours may work in Wonderland, but you're in Radiant Garden now." The Cheshire Cat circled around and looked at him.

"Oh, pooh," he purred again, "I adore playing games." He sighed in a way children do when their parents call them inside and curled his tail around himself. "All right. I'll cooperate. Ask me all the questions you can think of."

"Why did you rescue Alice from the birds?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, that's easy," the cat answered as he stretched against the ball, "She's always been so much fun, such nice company. I'd have been bored to death without her." He started licking his left front paw.

"Were the birds that attacked her Heartless or were they under the command of some villain of darkness?" Aerith asked.

"Hmm," he cocked his head, "Hard to say, really. Wonderland's never been very safe, to tell the truth. Bad people go there all the time."

"Like who?" asked the king.

"I see them," smiled the Cheshire Cat, "but they're afraid to see me. They're afraid I might tell on them to the good guys." He swept the tip of his tail across his nose. "You see, they don't trust me anymore than you do."

"Did you see anyone put a spell on those birds?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I've no doubt someone did," the cat turned his head upside down, "Nothing _else_ could have enticed them to attack a human being. Normally they avoid people; if you happened upon their territory, the worst they'd do is chase you off. But to allow themselves to be enchanted, well…you'd have to be an expert bird handler for that…and a bad guy to boot." His head snapped back around with a clicking noise.

"Now who do we know," he smiled deliciously, "that handles birds and bad magic?"

A brain-racking silence followed. Leon was staring at his hands on the table with intense concentration. His eyes slowly widened with revelation. He quickly stood up.

"I need to talk to Sora," he said and left the room.

"Sophie?" he called as he came downstairs, "Do you know where Sora is?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, "He said something about visiting Pooh and his friends in the Hundred-Acre Wood."

"Right." Leon went straight into the cottage, opened the book, and skadooed right into the pages. The sound of happy laughter and chatter guided him to Rabbit's House. There he saw Sora, Ame, and Christopher Robin playing Pooh Sticks with Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore. Riku was helping Rabbit haul pumpkins in a wheelbarrow. Every now and then Ame stole a glance at him—working in the sun, getting his hands dirty—and every time someone tugged on her skirt and she snapped back to red-faced reality.

"Really, Ms. Ame," Leon smiled behind her on the other side of the bridge, "In front of the children?" Ame spun around.

"Oh, Leon!" she said, surprised, "Hi! Is your meeting over already?"

"Not quite," he said, "I need Sora for a minute. Sora?"

"Huh?" he looked up from leaning over the bridge. Leon walked by, casually taking Sora by the collar as he went. The others watched them go, then Christopher Robin climbed up on the bottom beam of the wooden rail.

"You know, Miss Water," he said, "I feel really happy here. I'm not sure why, but this place makes me feel so…so…"

"Peaceful?" she supplied.

"Yes," he smiled, "Peaceful! This place feels like a home, and these people—er, animals—all feel like a family. I really like it here."

Ame leaned back on the rail and watched him; now that she thought about it, she'd rather hoped he would want to live in the Megami mansion as Granda's ward. She'd send him to the best schools in the Islands and bring him up like a gentleman. He and Ame could see each other whenever they wanted, so she could always be there for him. Maybe he'd even find his true love there and avoid Hades' curse.

She'd never even considered he might want to stay here…well, not here in the Hundred-Acre Wood…_no_ one can live in a story world forever…but here in Radiant Garden, with kind people who could teach him anything and everything, who would be there for him the way…_she _wanted to be.

_'Bleh,'_ she thought, shaking her head, _'I can't think about that right now.'_

"Miss Water, look," Christopher Robin pointed down in the river. Floating toward them was a small white object. When Ame used her bending to fetch it, they discovered it was a small hat!

"It's a little hat!" he chimed.

"Well, what do you know," said Ame as she looked at it. She had this nagging feeling it looked familiar somehow.

"Where did it come from?" asked Christopher Robin.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "Let's go upstream and find out."

Now let's go back to Leon and Sora, who were standing a ways off from the small river, having their private conference.

"And he said it would have to have been someone the birds would allow to handle them," Leon finished, "His exact words were 'bird handler.' Sora…is it possible that Maleficent cast a spell on those birds and sicced them on Alice?"

Sora stared at him for a minute, remembering that not only did Maleficent command powerful dark magic, but owned a pet bird as well.

"It's possible," he answered vaguely, "Wait—why are you asking me?"

"Because you have the most experience with her," said Leon.

"Oh," said Sora, "Gosh, I don't know. It _could_ be, I just don't know."

"Sora," Leon asked, making eye contact, "do you know where she lives now?"

Sora ran down the halls of his memory to the last time he encountered the elegant witch.

A great battle…a swarm of Heartless…a locked door…a faraway castle.

_'Why, Pete! This castle is perfect! Perhaps we should…acquire it.'_

He swallowed.

"I know where she was _planning_ to live," he said, "The last place I spoke to her was the castle of The World That Never Was."

Ame and Christopher Robin walked upstream until Ame saw a tiny white shoe sticking out from the bushes, attached to a tiny white-panted leg. Ame moved the shrubbery aside and gasped.

"It's a cat!" said Christopher Robin and indeed it was: A very handsome-looking tomcat with pale orange fur was lying on his stomach, slightly floating because only his top half was anchored on the bank. He was wearing a very snappy white suit, except it didn't look so snappy right now. He was half-shrugged out of the jacket, his tie was undone, and all over he was waterlogged. Just above him up the bank was a beautiful silver cane. His eyes were pinched shut and his mouth was barely open.

"Oh, my gosh," said Ame as she bent over on her knees and gathered him into her arms. Quickly, she drew her finger up his stomach and chest; the water inside him followed it out of his mouth and she tossed it away.

"Why is he wearing clothes?" asked Christopher Robin curiously.

"This won't make any sense to you," she answered as she drew the outside water off him to dry him off, "but this cat was created by an artist. He's a statue with a soul."

The cat began to breathe normally now and he made a sound that usually started "H" words. "H…h…h…"

"He's trying to talk to us," said Ame.

"What's he saying?" whispered the boy. Ame put her ear close to the cat's mouth. He finally managed to croak a sort of meow, that came out like, _"Hreow…heow…ho…how…"_

"What?" Ame exhaled. The cat strained and this time it came out clear as a bell.

_"Howl."_ Ame and Christopher Robin looked shocked at each other.

"He wants to see Howl-san," she said quickly as she stood, cradling the cat in her arms, "Grab his hat and his cane for me!" He did and they ran back across the bridge, past Leon and Sora, and exited the book.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Leon. Sora shrugged. Riku's voice called from across the bridge.

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

"Howl-san!" Ame cried out when they burst into the castle. He came trotting downstairs and she went right to him.

"Howl-san, are you acquainted with this cat?" she asked. Howl stopped mid-step near the bottom stairs with a look of surprise. He leaned in and looked closely at him, making Ame blush.

"Baron?" he said, "Is that you?" He gently took him from Ame as the cat himself stirred and awoke. He looked right up at Howl with his glass green eyes and smiled.

"Hello there, Howl old boy," he greeted tiredly yet charmingly. Howl laughed.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see," he said as he carried him over to Calcifer, where Sophie had set up a cushy chair with a comfy blanket for him.

"I suppose so," said the cat as Sophie helped him out of his coat, "though I do seem to have lost my hat and cane. Thank you, Sophie."

"I have them, sir!" chimed Christopher Robin, "Your hat floated to us on the river. That's how Miss Water found you."

"_Miss_ Water?" the cat cocked his head and twitched his ears.

"Oh, that's me, sir," Ame smiled and blushed with a hand up, "He just likes to call me that. My real name is Ame. Pleased to meet you!"

"Ah," smiled the cat, "So you are the angel who has delivered me from a watery grave. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Ame! I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, at your service." He bowed his head to her, since he was bundled up. Ame turned cherry red; his accent was even more gorgeous than the movie (though she chose not to mention it).

"Oh, no," she bowed at the waist, "Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure! If there's ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ame," said the Baron, "You're very kind." Ame fought down a giggle she felt bubbling inside.

_'Kyah!'_ she thought giddily, _'Wait 'til Kairi and Naminé see this!'_

"Ame," Sophie sweetly asked, "would you please help me make tea for the Baron?"

"Of course!" she nodded.

"And perhaps," Howl joked to the Baron, "you'll tell us how you came to us in such an unseemly state!" He smiled back.

"It'll be my pleasure, Howl."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Another surprisingly short chapter; yikes!

That's right; I went there! I'm busting out another iconic Miyazaki character: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen from The Cat Returns! (Maniacal laughter) What story will he bring to Calcifer's fireside? Heh, heh--wouldn't YOU like to know!

About Merlin's crystal ball spell: I made that up myself. I called it "pickelus indestructicus" to remind us of the image of an unbreakable, impossible-to-get-into pickle jar! 'Cause, c'mon! Those things are ridiculously hard to open, so I knew the Cheshire Cat couldn't get out of that, not even if he tried to disappear like he does. HA!

(Ayame Sohma mode) Feel free to shower me with your generous praise for my fine craftsmanship! LOL

Trust me; he does have purpose in this story—not much, but it will be semi-important to the story.

So I've busted out two kitties! One good, one questionable. The Baron and The Cheshire Cat! Boo-yah!

And trust me: This is only the beginning of my fangirl fit! Be afraid. Be _very _afraid.


	26. Howl's Refugee Camp

A couple of days ago, I watched The Cat Returns in Japanese and was slightly disappointed that they didn't put the direct Japanese subtitles in with the other English translation, like they did with Howl's Moving Castle. Pooey! But it's okay; I understood some of the words, for which I'm rather proud of myself!

Speaking of which, this is the chapter where I take the envelope and tear it to shreds like a dog eating your homework!!!! (animal growling sounds) That's right! I'm busting out MORE CHARACTERS!!!!! SOMEBODY STOP ME!!!! (By the way, I think it's pretty obvious which characters I don't own.)

But don't worry; they do sort of pertain to the story…a little. By the way, I'm listening to Christmas music on Playlist! Boo-yah!

* * *

_"You know, the speck can think anything it wants to about me; it's a speck."_—Morton the Mouse, _Horton Hears A Who_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Howl's Refugee Camp**  
"Ahh," sighed the Baron as he sipped his tea, "Thank you, Sophie. It's delightful."

"Would you like another pillow, Baron?" Kairi asked. She and Naminé had run straight to the castle when Ame told them who was sitting at Calcifer's fire, and now they were all but glued to the dashing cat.

"Thank you, Kairi," he smiled at her, "but I'm quite comfortable now."

"O-okay," she blushed. He took another, longer sip of tea.

"Well, now," he said as he set it down, "I suppose you're all curious as to how I came to land in the Hundred-Acre Wood. It's a rather long story, but one worth telling, as there are lives at stake.

"It all started about two days ago, when I was visited at my home in the Cat Bureau by two very lovely young people. One was a boy who looked about twelve years old." He looked up at Howl with his hand around his chin.

"Actually," he said, "he looked very much like you, Howl. He even appeared to possess some magic of his own. He introduced himself to me as Kohaku, and his female companion as Chihiro."

Ame and Kairi choked on their drinks (Ame was drinking lemonade, because she doesn't like tea). Everyone looked weirdly at them.

"Sorry," Ame blushed profusely as she chided herself for such unladylike behavior.

"Yeah," added Kairi, "Go on, Baron. We're fine."

"Hm," he said, "Well, anyway, they looked weary and hungry, so I invited them in. Miss Chihiro fell asleep almost immediately after lunch, so Master Haku—she called him Haku—told me why they sought out my help. It seems the parents of Miss Chihiro have disappeared because of The Heartless. Haku thought we at the Bureau might be able to help find them, since he was only an apprentice-level wizard. I accepted and as soon as they had both recovered, we set out together.

"No sooner did we reach the crossroads than we were set upon by a small squadron of The Heartless. For some reason, they were fixated on Chihiro; Haku and I managed to fight them off, but then we decided it was no longer safe for us there. Haku created a portal and we found ourselves in a dense but beautiful forest.

"We followed a river, guided by these charming creatures that lived in the trees until we saw a small town on a lake. We started to make our way there, but Haku stopped us and said he could sense dark powers. Sure enough, an explosion went off in the center of the town and a torrent of Heartless came raining down toward us. Naturally, we ran for our lives. Unfortunately, The Heartless were faster and gave chase. Even Haku's defensive magic did little to deter them. Our chances of escape were slim indeed." He took his teacup and drank.

"But then," he said dramatically yet calmly, "_they_ appeared." He put his tea back down and continued.

"At first, all I saw was a flash of white on each side of us. Then I heard a loud growl as a large animal sailed over us and scattered The Heartless. It was a white wolf, the largest and most beautiful I'd ever seen…but not quite as beautiful as the woman astride him. She was wearing a cape of white fur and a tiny dagger around her neck. She too had a companion—a young man, a warrior named Ashitaka. The woman introduced herself as San.

"There was no time for further introductions, as there were more Heartless closing in. Quick as a wink, the woman named San scooped up Chihiro and carried her away on her wolf's back with me perched atop San's shoulder. And I must say that for a wild woman, I found her scent rather bewitching. Ashitaka rode close beside with Haku in front of him.

"But even these swift, magnificent creatures could not foresee the trap laid out for us. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by Heartless of every shape and size. Haku had just enough energy left to attempt another portal. As we rode toward it, San removed the dagger charm from her neck and put it on Chihiro. 'It will protect you,' she said, 'as it protects me.' My guess is she suspected we would all be separated. She was right.

"Inside the portal, we were falling, all jumbled and confused. I saw Chihiro jump for Haku and they seized hands and disappeared. Ashitaka disappeared with his wolf before he and San could connect. That is all I remember before tumbling head-over-heels through a peaceful sky and landing in the river bushes."

He took another sip of tea.

"My point to all this, Howl," he finished, "is that I think I know where some of my party have fallen. Haku's portals had hitherto taken us to places of exceeding beauty, peace, and protection. The forest was a bit of a hiccup, but the intent was the same. If I landed in such a safe place as the Hundred-Acre Wood, they would have to have landed in a similarly safe and beautiful place. I'm speaking, of course, of your garden."

"That's what I thought," Howl nodded, "Well, only one way to find out." He walked down the small staircase to the front door, shut it, and turned the color dial to pink. He opened the door to the paradisiacal garden, its warm breeze gently blowing in, its afternoon sunlight streaming in. The three girls looked wide-eyed at the peek of the garden. Howl turned his head back.

"Well, come on!" he smiled, his eyes sparkling and hair shining, "Let's go see if we have any refugees!" Ame and the twin sisters looked at each other with red faces and erupted into a huddle of giggles.

"Are you feeling all right, my dears?" asked the Baron with a knowing smile, "You look a bit feverish." This caused them to giggle even harder as they got up and followed Howl. Riku, who had come in during the story, was leaning his forearm over the Baron's chair.

"Don't encourage them, Baron," he beamed, "Remember, I have to go home with them!"

"Quite right," the cat nodded and drank his tea, "And who might you be, sir?"

"Riku Hakari," he answered as he pulled up a chair, "I'm engaged to Ame."

"My congratulations, sir," said the Baron, "You've found yourself a lovely lady."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Riku laughed, "She'll go right back into fangirl mode!"

* * *

Truth be told, Ame and Kairi were having a hard time getting themselves _out_ of fangirl mode. Naminé was a naturally calm person and had managed to reduce herself to smiles and small giggles. Her sister and friend, however, were still freaking out.

"As if our boyfriends weren't enough," said Kairi, "Now we're surrounded by Howl and the Baron—"

"And Haku and Prince Ashitaka!" Ame danced as she grabbed Kairi's hands, "It's a Miyazaki film pile-up! I can't believe this!"

"We're the luckiest girls in the universe!" Kairi nearly shouted as she cried squiggly tears.

"And we're in Howl's garden, too!" Ame sighed dreamily as she spun around, "It's so beautiful!"

"Um, girls?" said Naminé, "Something's coming toward us." They stopped and stood on either side of her; a big, hulking blue figure was slowly lumbering in their direction. It looked hunched over, like it was protecting something. As it got closer, they could see it was covered in blue fur with purple spots. They knew this creature!

"James Sullivan from Monsters, Inc.?" Ame popped.

"I don't believe this!" said Kairi, "It never ends!"

"Come on!" said Naminé, "He looks hurt!" They took off down the little hill toward the one the monster was on.

"Mr. Sullivan!" she called and waved. The other two followed suit. He stopped and half-stepped back, his neck fur raising nervously. The girls halted, mostly because Naminé spread her arms out and stopped Kairi and Ame.

"Mr. Sullivan, it's okay," she said, "We're good guys. We won't hurt you!" Now that they were up close, they could see clumps of his fur were matted with blood! His left leg had a limp, too, and he looked tired and worn. His eyes were haunted and wary of the three strange girls and he _was_ holding something, but they couldn't see what.

"Who are you girls?" he asked, "How do you know me?"

"I'm Naminé," the blonde gently answered, "This is my sister Kairi, and my friend Ame."

"Your story was made into a movie," said Ame, "and we've all seen it."

"Oh," said Sullivan, "Right."

"Are you hurt, sir?" asked Christopher Robin with his adorable English accent, peeking from between Ame and Naminé. Sullivan looked surprised, then humbled at the little boy.

"You have a kid with you," he observed softly.

"Yes," smiled Ame, "This is our friend, Christopher Robin. Christopher, this is Mr. Sullivan. And yes, I think he is hurt. Mr. Sullivan—"

"Please," he smiled, "Please…call me Sulley." The girls and boy smiled.

"What are you holding, Sulley?" asked the boy.

"Oh," said Sulley, looking down at his arms, "These are a couple of _my_ friends." He moved his left arm to reveal a tiny monster with tentacle arms and a mophead…literally! Inside the funny-looking mouth was the face of a beautiful two-year-old girl with shiny black hair in two tiny pigtails on top; she was asleep, but the light go tin her eyes and woke her up. When she saw the others, she cried out in fear.

"Kitty!" she said.

"No, no," said Sulley, "It's okay, Boo. Don't worry; these are the good guys! See?"

The little girl named Boo looked down at the new people; her face lit up when she saw Christopher Robin smiling at her.

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm Christopher Robin! What's your name?"

"Chripto Bobbin," she repeated as Sulley gently put her down on her feet. She toddled over to the young boy and dropped her tentacle-disguised hands in his.

"Boo!" she chirped and pointed at Sulley, "Kitty!"

"Nice to meet you, kid," he smiled, "These are a couple of other friends I picked up."

He opened his right arm, in which another, older little girl was sleeping cozily; she had brown skin, long black hair, and was wearing a red floral-patterned muumuu. She stirred and woke up groaning and rubbed her eyes.

"Is Boo crying again?" she asked groggily, "Where are we?" Sulley stroked her bedraggled hair.

"We're safe," he said gently as he put her down. She looked weirdly at everbody.

"Who are _you_ guys?" she asked. Boo toddled back to her.

"Kip Toboggan!" she gurgled, pointing at Christopher Robin.

"I'm Christopher Robin," he smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you!" The girl looked blankly at him for a moment and accepted his handshake.

"Aloha," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm Lilo."

"Holy crap, I knew it," muttered Ame, sharing a knowing glance with her friends. She noticed then that Sulley was reaching behind him and carefully removing something from his back…or rather, some_one_. It was a teenage girl that looked like Lilo! (Ame and the girls recognized her, too).

"We're here, Nani," said Sulley. The teen woke up and let him help her down.

"Wow," she said, shielding her eyes, "Where _are_ we?"

"I'm not sure," he said, stretching his back, "but it's a lot safer than Kawai. Uh…" He turned to Naminé. "Can you tell me where we are…Naminé?"

"This is the garden of the wizard Howl," she answered.

"And that's the wizard Howl!" Ame pointed slightly behind her side of the group. They turned to see Howl approaching with yet another little girl in his arms, but she wasn't unconscious. Walking beside them was a young boy who looked twelve with green hair the same length as Howl's.

"Hello there, everyone!" Howl called and waved, "Look who I found!" The little boy ran the rest of the way up the hill and gently grabbed Ame by the wrists (she was closest).

"Master Howl told us you had the Baron here," he said anxiously, "Is he all right? Is he hurt?" Ame blushed pink both from surprise and from meeting Haku. He wasn't too tall for twelve; his head only came up to her bodice. She smiled and held his hands.

"He's just fine," she answered, "We're taking good care of him and we'd like to take care of you, too. Are _you_ two okay?"

"We're all right," he nodded, "My name is Kohaku, but you can call me Haku. This is Chihiro."

"Hi," said the girl in Howl's arms. She was wearing a baggy white shirt with two fat green horizontal stripes and a rough-cut tiny dagger charm on a necklace. Howl let her down and she held hands with Haku.

"Thank you very much for carrying me, Mr. Howl," she bowed low, "Is it all right if we see the Baron?"

"Of course," he answered and looked at Ame and the twins, who were tending to Sulley's injuries. Naminé was running her hand over his outer wounds while Ame was giving him some of her thermos water, enchanting it to heal any inner wounds he may have received. Kairi was taking a comb to his matted fur.

"Hey, listen. Thanks a lot, girls," he smiled gratefully, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, after everything that's happened."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" asked Kairi.

"It's a long story," he grinned sheepishly, "I'd like to get Boo and the other girls settled in somewhere before I do any real unwinding."

"Excuse me, ladies," said Howl, "would you please take these two into the castle so they can visit the Baron? I want to make some adjustments to my little cottage so I can accommodate our new guests."

"Sure, Howl," nodded Naminé, "Nani, would you and Lilo like to join us?"

"Can Boo come along, too?" asked Christopher Robin, still playing with the little toddler.

"Why not?" said Sulley as he heaved himself to his feet, "I feel a lot better now! I don't think I'll fit in the door, but I'll stay nearby!"

A minute later Ame ushered in Haku and Chihiro, the latter of whom ran right to the Baron and hugged him.

"Baron, you're okay!" she nearly cried, "I'm so glad we found you!"

"As am I, Ms. Chihiro," said the cat as he touched them both, "Thank heavens you two are all right. But what of San and Ashitaka?"

"We haven't seen them," said Haku, "We thought maybe you had."

"Well, now," said the Baron calmly, "This _is_ curious. I can't imagine where they could be. I landed in an enchanted story book world and you two landed in Howl's private garden. Those places are very close together, apparently. I would assume they landed someplace similarly close and peaceful. But, of course, one should never assume anything."

"If I may, Baron," Sophie spoke, "I think you should all stay here with us. Riku told you what was happening right now and I have a feeling our adventures are connected somehow. So please, stay here in our castle. Let us help you." She had her hand out to him palm-up. The Baron studied her and looked to his companions; at their nod, he stood up with his hat in hand.

"Sophie," he said, "you are one of the bravest young ladies it has ever been my blessing to have met. (He bowed gracefully.) We gratefully accept your offer."

"Thank you, Baron," she curtsied with a smile.

* * *

Upon meeting the new additions—particularly the children—Mulan, Pocahontas, and Sally insisted on giving them their sleeping places. They _had_ regular sleeping places to give up, which was uncommon, since most of the others were always on guard duty and mostly slept where they could. The Princesses were privileged with beds and rooms, but once the adult ones met the kids, they decided to do the adult thing and relinquish their beds for the little ones, choosing instead to move into Howl's now improved cottage with Sulley and Nani. Mulan was a soldier, Pocahontas was an Indian, and Sally had slept outside Jack's house plenty of times before, so they didn't care. As a matter of fact, they rather welcomed the change of scenery.

After things had settled a bit, and as the kids played together, (Boo seemed to have taken a shine to Christopher Robin) Sora found Ame and gently pulled her aside.

"There's something I want you to do for me," he said, "Tonight we're going to The World That Never Was to talk to Maleficent." She gasped.

"You don't think _she's_ the killer, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know if she killed the others," he said, "but she is the only one who could have possessed those birds into attacking Alice. I know it's not much to go on, but it's all we've got."

"I understand," she nodded, "but what do you want _me_ to do?"

"I want you to guard Kairi."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yeah—probably not the best place for a cliffie, but I needed to get to the next chapter, so there it is. What will Sora ask of Ame? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

(triumphant mad laughter) Consider the envelope totally shredded beyond recognition!!! I told y'all I was gonna drop the bomb! Feel free to bask in the confetti shreds of the envelope as you digest the fangirl fit I've dragged you all into!

The next chapter's gonna be a little shorter, and it'll explain why The Heartless are after Boo, Lilo, and Chihiro-chan!

By the way, congratulations to everyone who told me they got the new KH game. I hope you'll be very happy together! (bursts into tears and sulks in Tamaki's emo corner)


	27. Promise of Old

I'm gonna go ahead and tell y'all this: After this chapter, I'm gonna have to take a bit of a break; I'm handwriting the big villain confrontational chapter, and we're getting a little too close to where I left off for my comfort, so I need to catch up a bit. I hope you'll understand and I humbly ask for your patience. In the meantime, please enjoy this explanatory chapter! It's kinda short, but it'll explain at least one thing about all this.

* * *

_"I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill, carrying the promise I made with you."_—Ayano Tsuji, _Kaze ni Naru_, the theme from _The Cat Returns_ (English translation, obviously)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Promise of Old**  
"Guard Kairi?" Ame repeated, confused, "From what? She's not coming."

"She wants to," he said.

"She can't!" she cut across him, "She's a Princess! It's not safe for her to leave here, _least_ of all to go to Maleficent's new castle!"

"Ame, I made her a promise," he said quietly, "Where one of us goes, the other follows. She's been there before, you know."

"She was kidnapped," said Ame, "and that time, no one was being murdered or targeted for murder. It's too dangerous."

"What is?" asked King Mickey as he joined them.

"Kairi wants to go with us to the World That Never Was," said Ame.

"That is absolutely out of the question," he said.

"But Your Majesty, I promised her!" Sora protested. King Mickey sighed and took Sora's hand.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go talk to Kairi. Ame, please stay here."

"Sure," she nodded as the mouse king led him away. Ame sensed that whatever was about to happen was going to be major and Kairi knew it. She obviously wanted to be by Sora's side when it happened.

_'I would, too,'_ she thought as she turned to hear Sulley tell everyone how his group came to be in Howl's garden. He was just outside, since he couldn't fit through the door, and Boo, Christopher Robin, Lilo, Nani, Haku, Chihiro, the Baron, Howl, Sophie, and Leon were all gathered either outside with him or sitting on the door stairs inside. Ame and Mulan came out to sit with Christopher Robin and Yuffie soon joined as well.

"Jiminy," said Leon, "Make sure you get all this, would you?"

"Right," chirped the cricket.

"Well, there's really not much to tell," Sulley started, "Those Heartless things started invading my hometown, Monstropolis. In order to keep them from getting to the human world through the kids' closets, we started shredding them right and left. I was worried about Boo, so I checked in on her first. While I was with her, this commotion started up in the factory. My friend Mike was still in there, and he…he panicked. The last thing he said to me was 'Don't worry about me, buddy; just take care of Boo!' Then he slammed the door shut and when I opened it back up…(He shook his head) there was nothing but Boo's closet."

Boo saw his sad face and tupped over to lean over his leg.

"Mike Wazowski," she said understandingly (she was now out of her monster outfit).

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I knew I had to do something, so I took Boo and ran for the next nearest closet to try and save him. I knew it would be dangerous for Boo, but I thought I could keep her safe. I got back into the factory and looked all over for him while fighting The Heartless off. I found him with his girlfriend, Celia. They were running for cover, so we all ran together to the door port. I found one out of thousands that hadn't been shredded yet and the next thing we knew, we were all tumbling into Lilo's bedroom!"

"At first, I thought they were aliens," said Lilo, "and that they'd taken Boo prisoner. Jumba nearly vaporized them."

"Yeah, he nearly did," Sulley laughed, "but once we explained everything, it was okay."

"Yeah," cut in Nani, "until The Heartless came crashing through the windows and started tearing up the place."

"That's terrible!" said Ame, "What did you do?"

"What else?" she shrugged, "I grabbed Lilo and ducked behind Sulley!"

"Yep," Lilo nodded matter-of-factly, "It's true."

"How on earth did you ever escape?" asked the Baron from Chihiro's shoulder.

"We ran into their friend Jumba's room," said Sulley, "but we kept getting caught up on the way, which is how I got those 'love bites' from The Heartless. Jumba had this teleporting machine that he started up and pushed Mike and Celia in. I don't know where they went, though, and I didn't get a chance to find out. Almost immediately afterward, he shoved us in, too. At the time I had Lilo hidden in my arm; for some reason, they kept coming after her and Boo. Nani made a jump for us at the last second, and that's how we ended up here."

"If I may say so," said the Baron, "you're all very lucky to have landed here. Howl and I have been friends for many years, so I can say with utmost confidence that you're in very capable hands."

"That's good to know," sighed the monster, "I can't imagine why The Heartless were so set on Boo and Lilo."

"I can," Yuffie spoke up seriously. All heads turned to her, sitting back on her hands with one knee up and the other lying to the side.

"The last time The Heartless went after the Princesses," she said, "their leaders captured a young girl named Wendy because they thought she was one of them. She turned out not to be, but they thought she _might_ be. I think that's why they're after your friends, Sulley; you too, Chihiro."

"I think you're right, Yuffie," Leon nodded, "You'll all be safer if you stay here under the care of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

"That's really nice of you," said Sulley, "but my friend is still out there somewhere, and I've got to find him."

"It's not safe out there," said Ame.

"I know," he said, "That's why I have to go." Ame looked away sadly.

"Then," she asked hesitantly, "will you leave Boo here with us?"

"I was actually going to ask you about that," he answered, "It's more dangerous for Boo than for me. I mean, I know you're not running a daycare, but…" He looked at Leon.

"It's all right, Sulley," he smiled, "We've got more than enough people here who'd love to watch her. She'll be well protected and well cared for, I promise."

"Thank you," Sulley said fervently, "I need to leave as soon as possible."

"Well, let us supply you first," said Ame as she stood, "I'll pack you some food and water."

"And I'll snag some potions for you!" added Yuffie. Sulley laughed.

"You girls are too good to me," he said appreciatively when they ladened him with a food sack and a water bag. Kairi and Naminé were back.

"Please be careful," said Kairi, "I hope you find your friends."

"Thanks, Kairi," he smiled and gently touched her head.

"We have gifts for you, Sulley," said Naminé, pressing her hands together with her eyes closed, "Mine is the gift of light, that no darkness will obstruct your path, and that you will see even in the pitch dark." Ame followed suit.

"Mine is the gift of strength," she added, "Your horns, your claws, and your fangs will cut like diamonds. You will not tire for long and your heart will not give out."

"Thank you, girls," Sulley said humbly as he hugged them, "I won't forget this." He turned to Boo, who was standing with Christopher Robin. He knelt and she toddled over to him.

"Kitty!" she piped.

"No, Boo," he shook his head sadly and stroked her hair, "Not this time. Kitty has to go find Uncle Mike." Boo looked a bit sad.

"Mike Wazowski?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. She pointed back at Christopher Robin.

"Gift O' Bobbin?" she asked.

"Yes, Boo," he said, "I want you to stay here with Christopher Robin and his friends and I want you to be a good girl, okay?" Boo nodded and walked into his furry hug.

"Bye, Kitty," she said. Sulley held her chin up and smiled.

"Bye, Boo," he told her, "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of her head, stood up, took a breath, and gave a short wave goodbye. Then he turned around and lumbered away down the hill.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yeah, sorry for the shortness of the chapter; hee-hee! But seriously, I need to catch up in the notebook. I'm trying to handwrite chapter THIRTY! BOO-YAH!

I won't be gone TOO long, though, so don't hibernate just yet. You're gonna be NUTS about the next chapter, 'cause it's a revealing look into Riku's childhood! It's actually a mini-story I'd made up but never could put into its own thing, so I'm squeezing it into this story! Don't worry; I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!

By the way, do you not adore Boo's mispronounced names for Christopher Robin? And before y'all ask, NO, SHE WILL NOT END UP BEING HIS TRUE LOVE.

And I get the feeling I've turned Sulley, Mike and Celia into a Sora/Kairi/Riku-type trio! Heh, heh! Don't worry; I'm sure he'll find them! In fact, I know he will! Reviews, please! And stay tuned!


	28. Preparation and Revelation

(powerful motor, Renge's mad fangirl laughter) I've returned, my friends! And I've returned with POWER!!!!!

I've finally handwritten the climactic chapter 31, the big battle chapter! Mwahahahaha!!!!! Y'all ain't NEVER gonna see this coming! Unless some of you are just ridiculously smart, or unless I've become ridiculously predictable (if that, then I may have a problem!)

As promised, we are shown a small tidbit of Riku's childhood—a sad one, but one I've wanted to put in the Riku/Ame lovefest for a while now, so there it is. There's also my first chunk of the Baron/Haru pairing in this, in which Ame has another fangirl fit! This is also the chapter where we find out that Naminé's a Plain White T's fan! (For reference, please see one of the chapters of "Riku's Rain")

And that's not all! A surprise ending to this chapter will involve a few of our beloved characters back home on the Destiny Islands! Holy crap! What will happen? We'll also find out the mysterious fate of Prince Ashitaka and San!

Enough of this jibber-jabber! Let's get it on!

* * *

_"The entire cat kingdom is working to make you happy! And we all agreed that the gifts were just fabulous!"_—Natoru, _The Cat Returns_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Preparation and Revelation**  
Boo cried for an hour after Sulley left—not the wailing tantrum kind, but the truly sad kind. Christopher Robin held her the whole hour.

"There, there, Boo," he said kindly, "It'll be all right."

"Kitty," she whimpered, clutching his shirt with her face in it.

"Don't cry, Boo," he smiled softly as he picked her up, "He'll be back soon." He carried her over to Calcifer and sat in a chair with her.

"Mr. Calcifer," he asked, "will you tell us a story, please?"

"Why am I always singled out as a child entertainer?" he grumbled, "All right, kiddies; gather around."

Meanwhile in Merlin's Cottage, Sora and Kairi were still making their case to King Mickey.

"Kairi, I can't let you do it," he shook his head, "It's way more dangerous than last time, and The Heartless are gunning for you more than ever! I can't keep an eye on you and neither can Sora."

"I don't need an eye on me," said Kairi, "I have a Keyblade."

"But if you're there, it'll make me worry," said Mickey, "I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Your Majesty," she said, grabbing his hand, "I don't know how to explain this, but I…I have this feeling we're about to do something huge, something…climactic! It always happens in a place teetering on the edge of darkness and I have to be part of this. I have to be by Sora's side." They made emotional eye contact. She knelt to him.

"Please," she whispered, "I can't just wait here. I have to go."

Mickey's eyes wavered as he looked at her; he was so afraid to say yes to her. He didn't want to repeat what happened to Belle.

"You have to keep yourself as safe as possible," he finally said.

"I will," she nodded, "I promise." Mickey stared at her, tormented, and finally sighed in defeat.

"Don't make me regret this," he pled. Kairi brightened and hugged the king around the neck.

"You won't!" she beamed, "Thank you. You have no idea how important this is to me."

"Oh, yes I do," he replied, "Just keep yourself and your heart safe." He touched her face. "I don't want to lose you." Kairi touched his hand and nodded.

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

"Sunset," he answered, "That'll give us plenty of time to eat a good meal and get our strength up, upgrade our powers a bit, maybe get a catnap if you're lucky."

"Good idea," Sora nodded.

"I'll go tell the rest of our team what's up," said Mickey, "You two go do your own thing."

As soon as their mousy friend was gone, Sora pulled Kairi into an intense embrace and closed his eyes fervently.

"You're insane, you know that?" he said, "Certifiably insane."

"You didn't really expect me to just wait around and let you have all the fun, did you?" she replied, "Come on; you know me better than that."

"Heh," he chuckled as he pulled back, "Sometimes I wonder if that's such a good thing." He held her face in one hand and she leaned into it. His face turned sad.

"I'll never get over how beautiful you are," he said, "or how precious you are to me." He touched foreheads with her and stared longingly in her eyes.

"I love you, Kairi," he said emotionally, "so much that it scares me. I know what the king is thinking: He doesn't want you to end up…like Belle." He nearly choked on the name.

"I won't," she said firmly, "I promise you. But I love you too, Sora. I want to always be by your side, no matter what. I would follow you anywhere; you _know_ that."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said, "I don't want you to follow me to death."

"Then don't die," she half-smiled, then said, "Seriously, don't. I couldn't handle losing you any more than you could handle losing me."

"Then let's make the same deal Riku and Ame did," he said as he held up a hand, "By keeping ourselves alive, we keep each other alive. Even though we always protect each other, we might get separated. So we'll survive."

"For each other," Kairi nodded and clasped his hand like they were arm wrestling. His other hand went to her back and pulled her in for a kiss to seal the deal.

"Come on," he smiled, still holding her hand, "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Ms. Ame," asked the baron, "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," she nodded and followed him to the cubby space under the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked as she knelt comfortably.

"I'm told, Ms. Ame," he said, "that you are gifted with strong magic."

"Heh," she chuckled and blushed pink, "Half of us are gifted, Baron."

"Yes, I know," he smiled, "but you see, there's something I want to do that I was told is within your special scope."

"Go on," she prompted, sensing hesitation from the feline gentleman.

"Do your powers include…long distance communication?" he asked slightly self-consciously.

"Hmm," she said curiously, touching her chin, "I did try it once and it worked. It was a long time ago, but…yeah! I'm sure I could do it again!"

She opened her trusty stainless steel coffee thermos and poured some water into the lid cup.

"Baron," she said, "I want you to get a mental picture in your head, without telling me, of the person you want to contact."

"Yes," he nodded and closed his eyes. Ame watched his ears droop back peacefully as he conjured the image in his mind and couldn't believe it when she saw a faint blush on his face! Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, the dashing gentleman-leader of the Cat Bureau, was blushing! Ame felt she was witnessing something momentous that other fangirls only dreamed of.

She quickly snapped out of it, warding off her inner fangirl long enough to help the handsome statuette. She touched his forehead with one finger and gently pulled it away with a small, stringy silver cloud hanging on the tip. She carefully dipped the finger into the water and let the misty cloud slide into the liquid. Keeping her finger in, she made the water glow a crystal light, lagoon blue, the clear kind that was easy to see.

"Now take a sip," she instructed, "and speak their name into the water." She'd almost said "her name" because she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Yes," he repeated as he carefully sipped from the thermos cup. He kept his face near the water and peered intently into it.

"Haru?" he asked quietly.

_'KYAH!'_ Ame's inner fangirl went crazy and started sprinting around in her head with fans. _'I KNEW IT!'_

"I—I'll let you talk in private," Ame stammered as she got up, "Just, uh, bring back the cup when you're done."

"Thank you, Ms. Ame," said the Baron fervently, "You are a kind lady." The way he'd said "lady" was like he was addressing an actual lady of noble birth. He was calling her a true lady.

It was too much; it was all Ame could do to nod with a red brushstroke blush and scamper away so she could find Kairi and inform her in confidence of her star-crossed moment with the Baron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was standing on the roof of Merlin's cottage; King Mickey joined him.

"Whatcha thinking about, Riku?" he asked.

"A lot of people died on this adventure, king," he replied softly, "So many people lost loved ones." Mickey looked sadly forward.

"I know," he said. There was a pause in which Riku took a big breath.

"I've lost someone before, you know," he finally said, "Not to The Heartless, just…in an accident."

"I'm sorry, Riku," said Mickey as he looked up at him, "Was it a relative?"

"Not exactly," he answered, "When I was five or six or seven, both my parents had to work a lot. They didn't want to leave me in a daycare of make me a latchkey kid, and at the time my grandma lived on a different island. So they hired a live-in babysitter.

"Her name was Lenne." He said her name softly. "She went to the same high school we did. She was sixteen when we hired her and moved her in. She took care of me…loved me like her flesh and blood. And I loved her so much I used to wish she was my sister. She's the reason I got hooked on Debbie Gibson." He chuckled and blushed a bit. "But Lenne could sing better than anyone. I used to tell her that all the time, because every week we'd go karaoke. I loved it when she sang; I loved everything she did, everything she was. I even liked her boyfriend, Shuyin. He was a senior and she was a sophomore." His face fell.

"They went out one night," he said sadly, "They were on Shuyin's motorcycle, but they both wore their helmets. They always wore helmets. Shuyin had let me ride a couple of times in the sidecar before—without my parents knowing, of course. (chuckle) So I knew Shuyin was a safe rider. They stopped at the light and waited…when they were halfway across the intersection, a car came careening from the left. The driver was hammered like a nail on a floorboard." He clenched a fist.

"It was the middle of the night when it happened," he continued, "My parents let me sleep through it all. Lenne had tucked me in, like she did every night, so I wasn't worried about anything. I knew she'd be back the next morning. I didn't even believe them when they told me. Not at first, anyway."

"What convinced you?" asked the king. Riku half-smiled sadly.

"Well, for one," he said, "she didn't return any of my calls. All I ever got was 'this number is no longer in service.' Then my mom made food for her parents, I saw a black ribbon on the doorknob at Shuyin's house, and then Sora came running over with a heartbroken Kairi to ask me how I was. That finally tipped me off that something was wrong and I went running for the hospital.

"I didn't make it, though; I stopped at the intersection where it happened. There were still a few cops with the site taped off and I recognized Shuyin's motorcycle. When I saw the blood on the sides, I…I just froze. I heard my dad calling out to me, felt him pick me up, but I kept staring blankly ahead, even after he got me home."

"That must be a horrible shock for such a small child," squeaked Mickey.

"It was," agreed Riku, "I stayed in that shock until after their funeral. I went into Lenne's room; it was just the way she'd left it—clean and perfect. I climbed onto her bed and crawled over to the nightstand. Her ipod was still on its speaker stand; I pushed play and it played 'One Hand, One Heart' by Debbie Gibson. Next to it was a little white-framed picture of us. We were smiling and happy. I stared at it for a while and suddenly I thought, 'wait. Where's Lenne?' (He swallowed.)

"I looked around for her and called out quietly for her. As I kept looking for her, it finally started to hit me. I ran all over the house, frantically shouting her name until finally, I ran to my parents in a panic and started crying."

He could still remember how he sounded that day.

_"Lenne's gone! I can't find her anywhere! She's not in the house, she's not outside, she's not anywhere! She's gone! She's not here anymore! She's not anywhere anymore! She's gone! She's gone and she's never coming back! _(His voice had softened) _She's gone…"_

"I covered my face," he finished quietly, "My father held me…and my mother cried with me. Dad told me to let it out, so I did. I cried in his arms and called for Lenne to come back until I couldn't yell anymore, or cry anymore, for that matter." Mickey held his friend's hand.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "How did you ever get through it?" Riku smiled.

"I met Granda," he said, "When I was well enough for it, we went to the park. At that time, I had a lot of anger. I felt like I was angry at everyone—Lenne for going out, Shuyin for taking her, and the driver, who had died himself. I had no one to really blame for it, since everyone involved was dead, and I guess that frustrated me. There was no one for me to say to them, 'How could you? Why did you do that? This is all your fault,' and stuff like that. That's when I met Granda on a park bench. She knew who I was and what had happened and gave her condolences. I started crying again and before I knew it, I was spilling my guts out, especially my anger. She didn't scold me or try to pacify me; she just let me cry, like my parents had. She rubbed my back and told me it was useless to be angry, that Lenne wouldn't want me to feel that way. I asked her accusingly how she knew that. She didn't answer; she just smiled—not condescendingly, just with this mystery I could see in her eyes. I believed her and after knowing her for so long, now I _really_ believe her."

"That's quite a memory, Riku," Mickey said appreciatively, "but why did you tell me? It must have been painful enough to have lived through it, let alone retell it." Riku squatted next to the mouse he respected so well.

"You were the one true friend I had when I first took the form of Xehanort's Heartless," he answered, "Because of you, I never walked in darkness alone. When I despaired of ever finding my friends again, you kept my hope alive. You are a true…and devoted friend…and I wanted to share with you those precious personal memories because I trust you. I am proud and honored to call you my friend."

"Gosh, Riku," said the mouse king as he rubbed his eye, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I sure am proud to call you _my_ friend, too—no matter what." They grasped hands firmly and smiled.

"Whelp," said the king, "it's about time we started loading up. You go and get your sweetheart and I'll get everyone else."

"Right," Riku nodded and stood.

"By the way," asked Mickey as they walked off, "Does Ame know about Lenne?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Shortly after we started dating, she accidentally found Lenne's room instead of the bathroom and I told her the whole story."

"Riku! There you are!" called Ame from the opposite end.

"Hey, beautiful," Riku beamed as she ran over to him.

"Riku, you look sad," she said, concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "I was just telling the king about Lenne."

"Lenne?" she repeated, surprised, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking about all the people who died on this adventure and it led me to thinking about her." Ame looked sympathetic and took his hands.

"She's watching you, you know," she said softly, "Lenne is. She's proud of you, I know it." Riku looked toward the sun with a soft, happy smile.

"Yeah," he said and turned back to her, "I know." He sighed and drew her into a comfortable hold. He took her hand and placed it over his own heart.

"Remember that?" he asked with a smile. Ame hugged him tighter with her head on his chest, looking at their hands melting together over his heart.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded with deep soft eyes. Riku's beautiful heart was beating under their hands.

"Let's renew that promise," he said into her hair.

"Tenfold," she nodded again. Riku took her face in one hand, drowned in her sunlit eyes for a glorious moment, and kissed her sweet and long, pouring every ounce of his love for her into that one kiss. He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, never once breaking it up.

Behind the cottage on the ground, Roxas and Naminé were more or less doing the same thing. They were no less fervent than Riku and Ame; matter of fact, they were probably more, because Naminé was not going.

"This is gonna be big," she said presently, "I can feel it. We never even thought of Maleficent before; now it looks like she's behind at least part of this."

"You really think so?" said Roxas with a worried face. Part of Naminé's magic was her uncanny insight in matters like this. More often than not, she was right, and Roxas counted on that.

"I'm sure of it," she nodded, "so be careful, okay?"

"I promise," he said as he lovingly stroked her face with his thumb, "And when I come back, I'm gonna make Riku play the guitar while I serenade you."

"Sounds fun," she beamed with faintly pink cheeks, "What song?"

"How about 1234?" he smiled warmly. She smiled bigger.

"Deal," she nodded and hugged him around his chest for another kiss.

A little later, Ame talked to Christopher Robin.

"I'll need you to stay here again," she said, "but this time, you've got Markl and Boo and the others to play with!"

"Yes, but," he said, "It's always more fun with you here, Miss Water." She blushed a happy pink.

"Thanks," she said, "but like I said, we have a mission. So I want you to be good and keep your chin up, all right?"

"Right!" he nodded firmly, "Come back safe, okay?"

"Before you're an inch taller," she promised.

"Ame," called Roxas, "We're loading up now."

"Coming," she answered, "Well, here we go! Be a good boy!" She kissed his forehead, brushed his bangs with her fingers, and pulled up the hood on her cape.

Team Hunt trooped out to the Gummi Ship, escorted by the Restoration Committee and the Princesses of Heart.

"We'll be back, folks," said King Mickey, "We'll contact you the moment we're back." That was the only speech he needed to make; with a sweep of his red cloak, he turned and led his team onto the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Talni snapped awake in her queen-size four-poster; she'd distinctly heard Ame's mother calling her!

"Mizuko?" she whispered, "What's wrong?" When answered, she sat up as fast as her pregnant belly would allow and clapped the lights on.

"Honey, wake up!" she exclaimed loudly enough to make Axel fall out of the bed in a panic.

"Peanut butter!" he shouted, "Ice cream! Peanut butter ice cream!"

"I'm not hungry," she said, "Something's wrong! Riku's parents are in danger!" _That_ woke him up.

"I'm on it," he replied, his face set. He quickly threw on a shirt and pants. "I'll call you later."

"Hurry!" she urged, not even allowing a quick kiss goodbye (not that he'd asked for one). Axel dashed out of the room to their long wrap-around balcony and jumped over the railing. As Talni watched her husband take off on his red motorcycle, she felt her baby moving inside her.

"I'm sorry, kid," she sighed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Axel didn't even bother to park his bike; he just hopped off and left it to fall over and idle on the front lawn. He heard commotion in the house and followed it upstairs.

He stopped in the hallway; standing by the open door to the master bedroom was a shorter figure—obviously female—dressed in wild clothes with a cape of white fur and a native face mask with a stone knife in her hand and Susan Hakari slung over her shoulder!

"Well, now," he smirked, "Someone forgot to invite me to the party!" He summoned his chakrams. "I get really upset when I'm left out on the fun."

"Axel!" cried Susan, turning her head to him, "Is that you?"

"Stay still, you!" barked her captor as she jabbed the older woman with her shoulder.

"Hey, hey," said Axel coolly as he stepped forward, "That's not really necessary, is it? Come on, she's in her late forties!"

"Don't come any closer!" warned the shorter woman as she brandished her knife. At the same time, Axel heard Kip's voice from the bedroom calling, "Don't you dare hurt my wife, you freak!"

"You all right there, Kipper?" Axel called.

"More or less," came the answer, "A giant wolf has his muzzle aimed at my jugular and if I so much as blink, I'm pup chow!"

"Hm," Axel pursed his lips, "Well, that _does_ make it interesting."

"To heck with you!" shouted the woman. She charged the tall redhead, who calmly yet expertly caught her knife arm in the holes of one of his chakrams. He also dropped his calm act.

"I know who you are," he said with Jack Bauer intensity, "and I know you're not the type of woman who would stoop as low as kidnapping. You usually prefer to kill openly in battle. (He got in her face) So who was it, San? Who put you up to this? Who's bad enough to put the Wolf Princess on a leash?"

He heard her gasp sharply before she cried out, "Brother!" The next thing he knew, he was kicked in the chest by a huge white wolf and knocked clean against the wall in the living room. He tried to singe the wolf with his fire power, but they were too fast and he was too dazed. He ran to the front door to see them dashing off with Susan's unconscious form held in front of San like a Viking captive.

Axel clenched a fist and hit the side of it to the doorway.

"D—it!" he cursed as Kip came up behind him, "Kip, stay there." He got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey," he said when Talni picked up, "No; they got away, and they took Susan with them! I tried to stop them, but they're too fast! (…) I'm fine, and so is Kip. I'm gonna bring him home. (…) Yeah—you call Gran and tell her what's up. We'll be home in a second."

"Right, hon." Talni hung up and speed-dialed Granda's personal cell phone number. "Obasan? It's me. I'm sorry to wake you, but we've got a problem: Susan Hakari's just been kidnapped."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
That's right; Princess Mononoke has kidnapped Riku's mother! Why? Eh, you'll find out!

And yes; for the first time, I've made a character swear in a story. If you know my work, you know that I don't usually do that…at all. But I'm not just tearing story envelopes here; I'm also tearing my own personal envelopes. One involves the swearing bit (which gets worse around chapter 30) and one involves…crap! I can't tell you; it'll spoil it. You'll just have to wait! Sorry!

And yes: I'm a total fan of the Baron/Haru pairing from _The Cat Returns!_ If you haven't seen it, I strongly suggest you do, because it stars Anne Hathaway and Cary Elwes!!!! (Westley from the Princess Bride)

And another big yes: Lenne was Riku's beloved babysitter when he was a child! Most of y'all know Lenne and Shuyin from Final Fantasy 10. I've never actually played it, and that's another envelope I'm pushing—I don't usually put in game characters I've never played. Tragic, but yes: I've never played any of the Final Fantasy games, but I get the gist of the stories (at least, the popular ones with Cloud, Zack, Leon, Rinoa, Aerith, Yuna, and all that jazz).

Heh—I've turned Naminé into a Plain White T's fan! If you read Riku's Rain, you'll remember that Roxas sang "Hey There, Delilah" to her while Riku played it on guitar. I just thought it was cute!

And the reason I put the kidnapping scenario there was for two reasons: 1. I wanted to give some light to Axel and Talni and how they're doing back home. And 2. I've always wanted to have Riku's mother kidnapped so they could save her.

And if you'll remember from the epilogue of "I Hate Teenage Drama," Ame's mother is Susan's guardian angel, and that's why she put out a distress call to Talni to come and help her. I don't know why she couldn't do anything herself; that's just how it turned out.

Questions? Comments? Cookies? Y'all know what to do!


	29. City Streets of Darkness

This one's a short introductory chapter in which I continue to shred personal envelopes, 'cause I introduce a character that does something I _don't_ do: Cussing like a sailor!

Yeah; I don't swear, but this character will; after I explain at the end, I think you'll understand why.

And I'm warning y'all: The character will make y'all totally wig out, so buckle up for it!

* * *

_"All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you."_ –Cyndi Lauper, _All Through The Night_

* * *

**Chapter 29: City Streets of Darkness**  
Sora and Roxas stood side by side before the tallest building in The World That Never Was, the light rain falling silently on their dark red cloaks. Sora looked over at his brother.

"I'll bet we're thinking the same thing," he said quietly.

"We probably are," Roxas smiled a little.

"I hoped I'd never have to come back here," they both said and laughed in spite of themselves.

"Isn't this about where you two met?" Ame asked.

"Sort of," said Roxas, "Actually, I appeared out of nowhere and spirited him away for a minute. But I left him back here afterward. This is also where I met Riku for the first time." He looked at Riku thoughtfully. "I still don't know how you managed to fight with that blindfold on."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," said Ame as they walked on, "Why _did_ you wear a blindfold?"

Riku tugged on her hand and the two of them stopped; she looked into his troubled eyes, brightened by the neon reflections in the puddles. He touched foreheads with her like they were sharing some deep dark secret, or like he was confiding something extremely personal to her.

"My eyes couldn't lie," he whispered, "They're the only thing that can never lie. In order to protect myself in the realm of darkness, I thought I had to be able to fool myself. If I could hide everything inside, nothing could hurt me outside. You know how well _that_ worked out." He sighed and closed his eyes. Ame's hand gently pressed itself to his face and she tried to pass her strength to him. Riku opened his eyes.

"For the record," he murmured, "I would never lie to you, ever."

"For the record," she smiled softly, "me, neither." He smiled back, wishing he could spend forever just staring at her like this.

_'The sooner you get done with this mission,'_ said his inner voice, _'the sooner you can marry her and stare at her all you like.'_

He kissed her forehead and said, "Come on."

"Mm!" she nodded with a happy blush as he took her hand. They ran to rejoin their friends and they all ran together, popping off random Heartless as they went, heading towards the imposing mass of stone and magic that was the castle. They stopped at the edge where the bridge usually met the street. The bridge was gone.

"Whelp," said Mickey, "at least it doesn't look any different."

"We'll see about that," said Sora as he stepped up with the Ultima Weapon. He pointed it up at the castle and light circled the Keyblade before shooting a beam straight for the front door. The sparkling blue bridge steadily zoomed down to meet their side. Without a trace of hesitation, Mickey led them up at a run; every heart was pounding, every inner voice screaming, _"What the heck are you doing? I don't want to go in there!"_

They went anyway; there was simply no other choice.

* * *

"MALEFICENT!" called Sora as they stood in the place he'd defeated Xigbar, when Kairi had taken her desperate leap from the balcony they were now facing.

Well, Sora and Mickey were facing it; the others were in a back-to-back circle on full alert with weapons drawn. Sora made sure to keep Kairi right next to him.

"I know you're here, Maleficent!" he tried again, "Last time we spoke, I heard you'd be moving in! It's a little late, but my friends and I thought we'd throw you a little housewarming party! It's never a party without you!"

The group waited in tense silence for a while, long enough for the undertone of humor to die down. Kairi became a little afraid; everyone became a little tense.

Finally, that familiar sound broke the silence, the sound of a dark portal materializing that made Kairi and Ame jump slightly. It seemed like slow motion as the dark witch stepped out of the darkness. Ame's heart beat faster as she gazed on one of Sora's worst foes.

Sora was very taken aback; she looked so different! He didn't think it was possible, but the dark circles under her eyes were darker! Her cheeks weren't just sunken, they were concave! The rest of her face was as pale as Xehanort's had been! He could barely tell, but she was thinner than a scarecrow with her clothes hanging limply on her skeleton body like they were crying for someone to kill them and end it. She stood tall, but her knuckles were white as she clutched her staff for dear life. All in all, it was a far cry from what she had been; any hostility he was going to inflict on her took an immediate jump back from the shock and he dropped his defensive stance.

"Maleficent," he said with soft shock, "what happened to you?"

"Why, Sora," said the elegant witch without smiling, "How kind of you to visit my lonely estate."

"Lonely?" he repeated, "What happened to Pete?"

"He is of no further use to me," she answered, shifting her staff with both hands, "He is lost to the darkness forever."

"Maleficent, what's going on?" Sora asked, stepping towards her a bit.

"Do not pretend to be concerned about my health," she sneered, "You are here about the Princesses of Heart."

"So you _do_ know something about this!" quacked Donald. Maleficent snapped a livid gaze on him.

"Silence, you vile, half-witted bird!" she snarled, "Your voice has grated on my nerves for the final time! If I ever hear you speak again, the only sound you make will be from my hand around your throat! (She pointed her staff at him.) _Do you understand me, you squawking simpleton?"_

No one said anything; they just stood there in open-mouthed dumbfoundment, staring at Maleficent with her staff pointed at Donald, panting from the exertion of her outburst but with the anger still blazing defiantly in her eyes. Her hands trembled as they tried to hold the hostile pose, but exhaustion overcame her pride and she banged it back on its end (having nearly fallen over) and leaned over it.

"Maleficent! What the h—'s going on?" A sharp young female voice cut through the castle. With as much grace as she could muster, the witch drew herself back up with that same smile of hers.

"Nothing at all, my lady," she said as calmly as ever, "I was entertaining our guests while we await your grand entrance."

"D—straight, you are!" said the voice, "You'll wait as GD long as I please and not a f—ing moment sooner!"

"Of course, milady," Maleficent placed a hand to her chest and bowed to her right. A girl was striding toward them with a commanding stride; she stopped beside Maleficent, allowing an astonished Team Hunt to get a good look at her.

She must have been about twelve years old, with small rounded cheeks, a pointed chin, and a high forehead. She had a small nose that looked like she was wrinkling it with disgust when she was angry, and she looked like a person who was always angry. Her hair was silvery white and reached her bottom and was tied back at her neck, and her bangs made something of an M shape around her face. She came about to Sora's chest at full height. Her skin was pearly with a hint of a tan and her eyes were an icy blue with piercing red rims, like they couldn't hold back the fire raging within her. She was wearing an open white lab coat with a shirt and shorts underneath.

"Hmph," she sniffed with her hands on her hips, "So you're the Keyblade Warriors. Look like the d—Village People to me. I don't have the patience to deal with all of you s—heads, so you…" She pointed at Ame. "and you…" She pointed at Kairi. "…can go."

At her word, black vapors appeared at Ame and Kairi's feet, sucked them in, and disappeared. Before the boys could call out, the young girl snapped her fingers and had them bound with their hands behind them and covered by what looked like hands of darkness that shot up and dragged them to their knees.

"Now, then," she asked, "Which of you sons of b—es is Sora?"

Sora whistled a short high note.

"That'd be me, sweetheart," he said grimly. The girl's eyes zeroed in on him and she marched over to him and leaned down to look at his face.

"No s--," she said, glaring at him, "You talk pretty big for a murderer!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't try to BS me!" she shouted, "Do you have any GD idea who you're talking to? I suppose you don't bother to learn if a guy's got a family before you do him in! does that make you feel big? Does that give you a rush? _Do you have any MF—ing idea what you've done?"_

"HEY!" Riku interrupted, "Instead of swearing out like a drill instructor, why don't you cut to the part where you tell us who you are?"

"Oh—ho!" said the girl as she rounded on him, "Look who's got the big _cajones!_ I guess you _like_ talking down to little girls!"

"And I guess you can't be aggressive unless you tie people down first," Riku smirked, "So who's the coward here?"

"Shut the f—up, cupcake," said the girl, "You're just as guilty as Sora." She walked back to stand in front of them with her back turned.

"I've waited so long for this," she murmured, then spun around to face them.

"My name is Xerena Hart!" she declared, "Xehanort was my father!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sora.

"And you killed him!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yes, yes, I can hear you all wigging out on my computer! LOL

By the way, Xerena's name is pronounced like a "Z," like everyone else's names are. Good grief, she swears like a sailor! I got the idea from a clip I saw from "Full Metal Jacket." LOTS of swearing in that one.

I'm pressed for time again; next chapter will start with Ame and Kairi and their adventure in wherever Xerena sent them! See y'all!


	30. Princess of Darkness

Hey, folksies! Um, not much to talk about in this intro…don't know why, I just can't think of anything right now. This chapter will show us where Xerena sent our lovely ladies and what happened to Riku's mother! Buckle up!

* * *

_"Don't be stupid! Of __**course**__ we intend to resist!"_—Porthos, _The Three Musketeers_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Princess of Darkness**  
"Aah!" cried the girls as they tumbled unceremoniously through the foot portals and landed squarely on their knees or their behind.

"Ow…" moaned Kairi as she rubbed her bottom, "Ame, are you okay?"

"Yef," came her muffled reply. She was face-down on the floor on her knees with her tush sticking in the air like a lighthouse. Her hair was braided, but she could still hide her sizzling red face. She moved her knees to her chest and started to lift herself up with Kairi's help; suddenly, Kairi cried out and Ame was violently pounced upon and held to the floor by a steel grip on her wrist and a stone knife to her throat. When she got her focus back, she saw a beautiful yet wild woman's face staring daggers into her eyes. Ame was profoundly shocked. So was Kairi.

"Princess Mononoke?" she blurted loudly, drawing a glance from the surprised woman.

"Who are you?" she demanded of them both, "Tell me now!" She made a movement with her knife; Kairi panicked and grabbed her wrist and other arm to try and move the knife away from Ame's neck.

"My name is Kairi," said the princess, "I'm a Princess of Heart. This is my friend, Ame. We're here to help!"

"_You're_ a Princess of Heart?" the woman scoffed, "You look like a weak child to me!"

"She's telling the truth, San!" Ame struggled, "She _is_ a Princess, and we _are_ here to help!"

"How do you know my name?" shouted San, her surprise making her angrier.

"We'll tell you if you'll just get off of her!" replied Kairi, still straining against the wiry strength of the wolf woman. Kairi's heart was pounding hard with desperation; all she wanted right now was to get Ame away from that scary knife.

"San, look at me," said Ame. They made eye contact.

"Your name is San," said Ame quickly, "You were given that name by your mother Moro, the leader of the wolf tribe. The humans call you Princess Mononoke. Your brothers let you ride on their backs, you sleep in a fetal position, and you're in love with Prince Ashitaka!"

San gasped and blushed a bit, backing away from her like some foul disease.

"That's none of your business!" she said defensively.

"No," continued Ame, "but this is." She reached in her pocket and held out the small dagger necklace Chihiro had worn. San's eyes wavered in recognition.

"Chihiro," she whispered. Her eyes blazed and, fast as lightning, she jumped Ame again and pinned her to the wall; Ame kept her fist tight around the necklace. Kairi cried "No!" and tried to help, but San carelessly shoved her away. She was truly pissed now.

_"Where did you get this?"_ she nearly screamed, _"What have you done with the girl? Where is she?"_

_"She's all right!"_ Ame shouted to match, "Chihiro, Haku, and the Baron are all okay! They fell into our world and they've taken refuge with us!" San was holding her by her shoulders, so Ame slowly moved her arm against her grip and held out her fist to her.

"Chihiro asked me to return this to you," she said, "so you'll know she's okay! She said she wants _you_ to have the protection now! She told me to thank you!"

She let the dagger charm dangle from her palm; San let her go again and cupped her hands. Ame laid the necklace in them and San looked emotionally at her.

"Is she all right?" she asked.

"She's just fine," Ame nodded, "They all are. They're staying with our friends, surrounded by strong magic." San sighed with her eyes closed and her hands around the charm.

"Thank heavens," she murmured. Kairi touched her gently and she looked up at her.

"I'm honored to meet you, Princess," she smiled kindly.

"As am I," said San as she bowed, "And I'm sorry for hurting you. I can now clearly see you are a Princess of Heart."

"It's all right," chuckled Kairi, "I'm not hurt!" San then bowed to Ame.

"And to you, my lady," she said respectfully, "I am truly sorry for manhandling you like that."

"I understand, San-sama," Ame bowed back, "This is a dangerous place to be; you were wise to be so alert and aware."

"Thank you, lady," said San, "but I do not deserve your kind words. I have done something terrible."

"What is it?" she asked. San looked shamefully away for a moment.

"You must understand," she said calmly, "Maleficent and her princess have Ashitaka and my brother captive. I had no choice."

"Of course," said Ame.

"What did she make you do?" asked Kairi. San looked behind her to a corner of the dungeon; they turned out to be in the same dungeon Org. 13 had kept Kairi.

"Brother?" she called. A previously unnoticed mound of white fur stood up on four legs and turned a magnificent, savage head full of huge, beautiful teeth in their direction. He came trotting over to San, panting like a regular dog. Kairi and Ame were in awe of him. What he moved away from threw cold water on that and the two girls gasped.

Sitting in the corner in a short teal satin nightgown, shivering with terror, was Susan Rioka Hakari!

"MOM!" they both cried as they scrambled to get to her.

"Girls!" she cried back as they slid into her arms.

"You _know_ this woman?" asked San, shocked. Still hugging her fiercely, Ame looked up at her and undid the clasp on her cape.

"This is Susan," she said shakily as she wrapped the cloak around her, "my future mother-in-law."

_"Mother-in-law?"_ San repeated, dumbfounded, "They didn't tell me she had anything to do with _you!"_

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi. San covered her eyes with one hand. Her wolf brother growled softly to her.

"I kidnapped her," she said brokenly. The girls were stunned.

"Maleficent forced you to kidnap my friend's mother?" said Kairi, "Why?"

"She told me she suspected this woman of being a new Princess of Heart," said San, "so she wanted to make sure."

"But you're not a Princess of Heart," Ame turned to Susan, "All of them are safe with Merlin and the others!"

"San, have they examined her yet?" Kairi asked fearfully.

"No," San shook her head, "and I'm afraid of what they'll do to her when they find out." Kairi and Ame held tighter to the mother.

"San," spoke Susan, "I'm so sorry you're going through this. I can't imagine the torment you must be under." San looked amazed at her.

"What about you?" she protested, "I broke into your home! I threatened you and your husband! I held you at knifepoint and I hurt you!"

_"Where?"_ the girls panicked at Susan.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, "But San, it's all right! I know Maleficent was holding your friends hostage. Only that could have made you desperate enough to abduct me. I don't blame you for this."

San looked sadly at the older woman; she was both ashamed at kidnapping such a kind and lovely woman and relieved at her forgiveness.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hakari," she knelt and bowed low in silent tears, "Thank you so much." Ame reached out and touched her back; the wolf brother nosed her other side gently and Susan covered her hands with a smile.

"Let's get out of here," Ame suggested as she stood, "The sooner we can find Prince Ashitaka and your brother, the sooner we can get back and help the boys."

"So you'll help me?" sad San, surprised.

"I told you, we're the good guys!" beamed Kairi, "Now can you tell us where they are?"

"No," San answered, discouraged, "When Maleficent sent me, she had them with her. I don't know where they could be."

"I know how to find out," Ame volunteered and slapped her hand down on the floor with her fingers spread out. A soft yellow light glowed under it as she executed her famous tracking spell.

If asked to describe what the spell looked like in her mind, she would say it was something like a 3D blueprint of the building she was in. Each person would be like a pulsating red dot; her search subject(s) would be yellow.

Having perfected this spell over the years, it didn't take long to find the two yellow spots that were San's other wolf brother and Prince Ashitaka. Her glowing yellow eyes opened with determination.

"I found them," she announced, "and your brother is injured. We better hurry."

"How are we going to get out?" asked Susan.

"I'll try the Keyblade," said Kairi as she summoned the Blossom of Battle and pointed it at the bars. There was a solid click and they jolted a bit.

"Go for it!" smiled San. The wolf growled, charged, and rammed the door open with his head!

"Yeah! All right!" cheered the other girls. San didn't waste time; she scooped Susan up like a man, cloak and all, and carried her to the wolf, who crouched down for her.

"We can move faster if you ride him," she said as she hoisted her onto his broad back, "And stay down—we'll be going through The Heartless, I know it."

"Right," Susan nodded as she pulled the hood up.

"San-sama," said Ame, "Let me see your necklace for a second." She cupped the dagger charm in her hands.

"Put your hands over mine," she said. San nodded and obeyed; as Ame's yellow spell glowed inside, they touched foreheads with their eyes closed in concentration. When the light faded and their hair stopped floating, they opened their hands to see the spell shining inside the dagger charm.

"Now keep it around your neck," said Ame as she put the necklace on her, "It will lead us to them."

"Mm-hmm," San nodded, "Let's go!"

* * *

The boys just stared at Xerena Hart, trying to digest her proclamation.

So Xehanort had a child; not even the king knew that, from the look on his face. And how could she think Sora had killed Xehanort? What was Maleficent telling this girl?

"I never knew he had a daughter," said an astonished Sora.

"Would it have made any difference?" she responded, "If you'd known about me, would you still have done him in like you did?"

"I don't understand!" said Sora, "What did Maleficent tell you about me?"

"Everything!" she yelled, "I know you hunted down my father and killed him in cold blood, so out with it, you s—head! Why? Why did you kill him? Why shouldn't I string you up by your b—s and drag you all over this GD castle?"

_"Because I didn't kill him!"_ Sora retorted, knowing he was arguing with a child and not caring.

_"Bulls--!"_ she got in his face again.

"Excuse me!" Riku interrupted calmly, "Can I say something?" Xerena's livid blue gaze slid over to him like a sword piercing the human heart; she sighed and strode back to him.

"What the f—do you want?" she asked rudely.

"You mean besides a bar of soap to wash out your mouth with?" he smirked, "Look—I think you've got your stories a little mixed up."

"Hmm," Xerena pursed her lips, "Maleficent told me you'd say that, so…" She backhanded him across the face. _"Don't f—ing tell me I'm mixed up! I __**know**__ it was Sora! __**And **__you!"_

She'd hit him surprisingly hard for her age; he kept his face where it was with his hair over his eyes. Then he slowly turned it back to Xerena with his own cold gaze. This little girl was obviously hurt on the deepest possible level _and_ being manipulated, and he knew by whom. He slid his gaze past her and turned up the heat in it.

"All right, Maleficent," he said, "What are you telling this child?"

Whomp! The wind was kicked right out of him by Xerena's small foot with more surprising strength.

"DON'T CALL ME A CHILD!" she shouted, "And shut your GD mouth! You don't know a d--thing about me!"

"You're right," Roxas spoke up. Xerena stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Huh?" she said harshly, "Who the h—are you?"

"Roxas." He turned his head to her. "And you're right—we _don't_ know anything about you. Why don't you tell us?" She looked confused for a moment.

"What do _you_ care?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't, princess," came Maleficent's silky smooth voice, "He means to deceive you as much as the rest of them." Xerena looked back at her questioningly.

"Just look at him," she insisted with a sick smile as she waved her staff at him, "You can see he is Sora's own brother. Why should he question you, but to protect his murderous kin?"

"I was right!" Riku shouted, "You _are_ lying to her! What do you want with her, Maleficent?"

"I thought I told you to can it, s—head!" Xerena yelled, her anger refreshed, "If you must know, she works for me! She told me who killed my father, so she's helping me get revenge!"

"Wait," said Sora, "Does that mean…_you_ killed the Princesses of Heart?"

His face was soft with shock and near-horror as he stared at the witch and her princess of darkness.

Snow White was dead. Aurora was dead. Jasmine, Cinderella, and his dear friend Belle had all died horrible deaths for revenge on him—swift, exact, merciless revenge. The weight of this knowledge convulsed within him and made his head swim until his body, unable to bear it, responded to the call of nature.

"Aw, F--!" Xerena cried out in disgust and backed away with her lower face covered, "S--, man! That's disgusting!"

Sora coughed, still doubled over from the projectile results of his horror. He spat and coughed while he sobbed at the same time, his tears falling like raindrops. His body couldn't pick between crying and throwing up, so he'd done both.

His "cookies" disappeared from some clean-up magic by Xerena, but Sora hardly noticed. He leaned as far over as his bonds would allow and screamed his grief into the floor for all he was worth.

"WHY?" he cried, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM TO GET TO ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME TO ME? WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS?"

Riku was in torment at seeing his beloved friend like this, broken and grief-stricken, and he was galled nearly to the point of sickness himself at what Maleficent had done and was still doing.

She was obviously using Xehanort's child to exact her revenge on Sora, but why? Why did she feel the need to drag Xerena into this? Then again, she'd had _him_ reined in for a while, too. Why was it always children with her? Another thing he noticed was Maleficent's dwindling strength with Xerena's growing power; they were obviously connected somehow.

Sora stared down at the spreading pool of tears on the floor until Xerena's size 6, Timberline-booted feet appeared below him. She was ready to deliver a scathing "hurts, doesn't it?" taunt, but when Sora turned his emotionally ravaged face up and looked in her eyes, the words died on their way to her throat.

She looked a bit spooked and stepped back a bit, held in the sorrowful gaze of the Key Master, and Riku and Roxas guessed that whatever she'd been expecting form him, this certainly wasn't it.

"Maleficent," she said softly, "I…It doesn't feel right." She turned to her.

"You said revenge was sweet," she said, "but it doesn't feel that way. It feels horrible! You didn't tell me it would feel like this!"

"There's a lot she didn't tell you," said King Mickey, "like how the Princesses were killed."

"I know that," she retorted, "We made a virus together. Well, it was her idea, but I told her to do it. She put it inside somebody so he could do it for us."

"She didn't tell you who she picked, though, did she?" Riku picked up, "I bet she told you to leave it to her and she'd have it all figured out, huh?" Xerena scoffed, rolled her eyes, and flipped her bangs.

"What do I care who she used?" she said carelessly, "He got the job done."

"And then died because of it," added Roxas, "But she didn't tell you that either, did she?"

"S-so?" she stammered, clamoring for her self-control.

"Xerena, you have to listen to us," said Riku, "Maleficent's been lying to you."

"Natural for a liar to accuse others thus," said the witch as she glided behind her and touched her shoulder, "Sweet lady, have I not been your devoted friend and servant? Was it not my power that searched out your father's murderer and granted you power of your own?"

"The power she gave you feeds off your anger," warned the king, "If you keep giving in to it, you'll lose yourself!"

"Ho, ho, little mouse," chuckled the witch, "Tell me, child, what harm has befallen you for this power?"

"What about the harm that befell the Princesses of Heart?" exclaimed Roxas, "They didn't do anything!"

"The price of revenge is harsh, princess," she said soothingly, "Is it not worth it to see your father's enemy broken down on his knees, sobbing like a pitiful child, drowning in his own tears?"

She looked again at Sora, his face shadowed and hardened, his soft blue eyes gone cold with the slashing open of his grief and echoing the question, "Well? Is it worth it?"

"No," she answered in a small voice, "No. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What _was_ it supposed to be like, Xerena?" Riku asked a bit irritably, "You drag us here and we beg for mercy like a bunch of fairy tale villains? Did you think of what you were going to do _after_ you captured us?"

"I…" she started.

"No, you didn't," he continued, "You just nodded and let Maleficent do whatever _she_ thought was necessary. You didn't asked questions; you didn't offer suggestions. You just went with the flow and let her use you to kill innocent young girls!"

"No!" she panicked and covered her ears, "No, no, no! You're lying! You're all killers! You killed my dad!"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Sora screamed, making Xerena's eyes pop back open. Sora panted for a minute.

_"I didn't kill your father, Xerena!" _he shouted, _"__**You**__ did! You and Maleficent together!"_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
HOLY TOLEDO, AN EMOTIONAL CLIFFHANGER! PANIC! RUN AROUND IN ARM-WAVING CIRCLES!

Okay, now calm down! I know! I know! I've put Sora on another ride of the roller coaster of emotions and made him have an emo fit! But this one was important! You understand, right? This is the big climax!

The only reference I can think of right now is the obvious one, the Princess Mononoke stuff. If you haven't seen it, see it.

The reason Ame and Kairi call Susan "Mom" is because they're all best friends and they call each other's parents Mom and Dad and stuff like that.

And I hope no one will think of Susan as the dreaded Mary Sue character because I do know of people in real life that are genuinely forgiving and kind; just because we're not all like that doesn't mean no one's like that. (It'd be nice, though)

Ame's tracking spell first appeared in "Riku's Rain" when she and Riku assisted a sort-of friend to rescue his wife. It works like a heat-seeking radar, only instead of heat it seeks out liquid, since she's a waterbender. The wolf brother was lying on the floor with a bleeding injury, which is how she found them so easily; that and the fact that she's been perfecting it over the years so that it worked faster.

And I apologize for making Sora throw up; actually, I don't think I've ever done that in a story before, either. Another personal envelope busted wide open! LOL Please leave a review!


	31. All the Powers of Hell

(Alfred Hitchcock them) Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another installment of Hunt For the Hearts. (…)

Sorry; I've been watching "The Hitchcock Hour" lately; it's really cool!

PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE LONG AND CLIMACTIC BATTLE CHAPTER! This is the chapter that brings the investigation of the Princess murders to a final, explosive close and where one of our beloved characters undergoes a dramatic change in appearance (but I'm not going to tell you!)

The little prologue-type scene is from Xerena's childhood; I'm still not sure what kind of father Xehanort was to her. I guess I'll let y'all be the judge of that. The only thing Xerena and I both know for sure is that when he was doing his work, he was virtually divorced from reality (a term I picked up from Ouran High School Host Club) and it eventually changed him (like we don't know that).

Now, then; let's get cooking!

* * *

_"Now shall you deal with ME, O Prince!"_—Maleficent, _Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

**Chapter 31: All the Powers Of Hell**  
_"Papa?" said little 5-year-old Xerena, sticking her head in the door._

_"Yes?" he said vaguely, his back to her._

_"Um," she mumbled nervously, "I'm ready to say good night."_

_"All right, dear," he said, still writing at his desk, "Go ahead; I'll be there in a moment."_

_"Okay." She quietly closed the door and tupped away._

* * *

_"You and Maleficent," _his cry echoed in her head, _"You and Maleficent together…"_

"What…" she wavered, "the h--…are you talking about?"

"I didn't kill Xehanort," said Sora, "I destroyed his Heartless and his Nobody. I never met the man himself, not until we found him buried alive, dying of the virus _you_ let Maleficent put inside him!"

Xerena covered her mouth with both hands in shock.

"He's lying, my princess," Maleficent tried to say, but she shook her off.

"Be quiet!" she snapped, marched over to Sora, and grabbed his shirt. "Are you telling me my father was alive?"

"The virus left his body," he said clearly, "_That_ is what killed him, Xerena—not me. I am not a murderer; Maleficent is. She used your grief, your anger, _and_ your father to get back at me."

"But…" she asked, "why would she do that? If you didn't kill my dad…then why would she want to hurt you?"

"Maleficent and I go back a long way," he smiled wryly, "Don't we, Maleficent?"

"Hmph," she sniffed disdainfully.

"Yep," Sora nodded, "'I'll have my revenge on you yet.' That was the last thing you said to me." He smiled sadly. "Well, congratulations. You've got what you wanted."

"Hold it," Xerena interrupted, "Maleficent, is he telling the truth? Are you the one who killed my dad? Are you seriously using me?"

"You bet your sweet life she is," Riku spoke up, "Listen, kid: That witch you trust so much? She uses the darkness in your heart to fuel her power. Anger, fear, grief, doubt, whatever plagues you the most becomes the string to make you her puppet." He caught her in his intense gaze.

"Take it from someone who knows," he finished, "And trust me, it's not worth it. No matter what, it's never worth it."

Xerena's eyes wavered and she turned back to Maleficent.

"Maleficent," her voice cracked slightly, "is that true? Am I nothing but your puppet?"

Maleficent's eyes hardened and the back of her hand swatted the child's face, knocking her to the side with a look of surprise.

"Xerena!" cried the king.

"A puppet would be more entertaining," she said cruelly, "At the very least, a puppet is silent! You are nothing to me, Xerena Hart, nothing but the ideal tool for my vengeance! You _and_ your meddlesome father! I chose him because the virurs' power would best be channeled by one whose heart was immersed in darkness to the very depths of the soul! Whose heart held more such darkness than that of the infamous Xehanort?

"And you, his only child, orphaned and lost to all the worlds, longing for a purpose, hungry for revenge! You, whose dream was to carry on your long-lost father's work, of which you had but an inkling of understanding! You, who would gladly have accepted anyone's help without discretion to ease the pain of your grief, were so easily persuaded by my words and power, I could laugh. The only heart I've ever seen darker than your own was that of your father, and I needed a dark heart.

"Who better than the very child of Xehanort, whose heart is so dark with hatred and pain?"

Weak though she was, Maleficent finished off her speech with her famous evil laugh while Xerena lay on her side, her face still frozen with shock. She blinked at hearing her laughter and slid her wide, near-frenzied eyes at her.

Why was this woman laughing, she wondered. Didn't she understand what she'd done? Didn't she care?

No. She _didn't_ care; she'd wanted this to happen all along.

Then she realized something else; this wasn't just about Sora or revenge. Dead or alive, Xehanort had posed a threat to Maleficent's dominance over The Heartless and the worlds and Xerena, as his daughter, was a future threat. By using them to her advantage, she was eliminating the competition as well as exacting her revenge on Sora.

She was killing two birds with one stone.

For the first time since her father's death, Xerena felt tears creeping into her eyes and that broke her trance and triggered her anger.

Two things happened at once after that; Maleficent's laugh was cut short by a hand of dark power clutching her throat and the boys found themselves freed, the hands that held them having released them and collected into the one now holding Maleficent.

"If my heart is so d—n dark," she said harshly, "I'll have no problem tearing you apart piece by piece!"

Maleficent sneered and the dark hand was thrust from her easily.

"I know you're naïve," she smiled, "but don't be foolish as well. Those powers I gave you are child's play, a shadow of my true dark power! My body may be weak, but my powers are stronger than ever, certainly stronger than yours! You can't destroy me!"

Xerena closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Flailing black tentacles of power issued from behind her.

"Maybe not," she shouted, her hair floating, "BUT I'LL SURE AS H—TRY!"

* * *

Another thing became obvious to Riku as he watched Xerena throw down with Maleficent: That kid had no idea how to fight.

She knew she had power and she knew what she could do with it, but she had no gift for tactics or timing or defense or anything that would help her against the dark witch. She was just attacking out of blind rage, and that did not win battles.

"Sora!" he called, "We've got to help her! I know this has essentially become her battle, but she can't destroy Maleficent! _We_ have to!"

"You're right," Sora nodded, "Let's get her out of here before she gets hurt!"

"That's gonna be easier said than done, Sora!" Donald pointed, "They're really going at it! How are we supposed to interrupt _that?"_

"We need some kind of distraction," squeaked the king.

"Not a problem." Sora summoned the Keyblade. "Roxas and I'll double-team her while someone grabs Xerena." Roxas nodded his agreement.

"I'll do it," said Riku.

"Good," said Mickey, "Let's get her out as quick as we can and as far away from the castle as we can! I'll cover you! Go!"

Dear reader, you have undoubtedly learned by now that none of their plans so far have turned out exactly the way they'd hoped; this one was no different.

Just as the boys were running to save Xerena, Maleficent knocked her down and flew back with a wave of her staff.

"OW!" cried the girl as she grabbed her left arm, "My arm! You broke my arm!" (She dropped a line of F-bombs)

"Xerena!" yelled the king, stopping at her side with Riku while the others jumped into the fray, "Let me see it."

"Don't touch it!" she cried fearfully. Mickey reached into his side pockets and tied a handkerchief tight around her arm.

"There's no time for it now," he told her, "We have to get you out of the castle _now!"_

"And don't bother arguing," added Riku with a wry smile as he wrapped his cloak around her, "I'm the last guy you want to argue with."

"Wasn't gonna," she shook her head as he scooped her up on his left to allow for her arm, "That chick's crazy! _I _can't beat her!"

"You don't have to," Riku replied, running off with her, "That's usually Sora's department."

"NO!" Maleficent's voice rang in the hall and Riku and Mickey were surrounded by the big bloated Heartless. Xerena dropped an S-bomb.

"Stop them!" the witch commanded, "Kill them! Kill them all!" The Heartless started to close in with their hands out; Mickey sprang to defense with his Keyblade, but they were big Heartless. Xerena moved up so she was sitting in Riku's arm like a toddler, trying to assume a commanding position.

"Heartless!" she said, "I command you to stop!" But despite the occasional knock-back from the king, they were still coming!

"Um, hello," Xerena called, "Heartless! Yoo-hoo!" She wrapped her good arm around Riku's neck nervously. "Why aren't they listening to me?" she asked, "Maleficent said they always recognize their master!"

"Yeah," said Riku, "Too bad you're not it!" He summoned his Keyblade. "Keep your head down, kid!" She ducked into his neck and he jumped to help Mickey give the beat-down. Donald joined in with his lightning bolt spells that did substantial damage while Mickey and Riku finished them off.

Unfortunately, there were more where they came from…a _lot_ more.

Riku felt Xerena trembling against him; the door they came in was halfway across the room, which was now teeming with Heartless!

"Don't worry about us, Riku!" Mickey called as he executed expert twists and turns, "Just get Xerena out of here!"

"Right!" he answered and plowed his way through The Heartless with his own expertise, "Don't you worry, Xerena. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"I'm sorry, Riku!" she cried, still on his neck, "This is all my fault!"

"Be sorry later," he grunted as he fought, "Let's get you to safety first. Besides, it's not your fault. Maleficent's a sly one."

Nearby, Sora and Roxas were tag-teaming said sly one.

"I've just about had it with you, Maleficent!" Sora shouted as he held the Ultima Weapon in both hands, "You've had your revenge, now I'm going to have mine!" He battle-cried and locked his Keyblade with her staff with a harsh _clang!_ She was still physically weak, so he was backing her off.

"You still don't understand, do you?" she seethed, her face contorted with hate, "My revenge will be had with all your deaths, including your bungling friends in Radiant Garden! I'll eliminate _all_ who get in my way! Your destruction will be the final stepping stone to my total dominion over all the worlds!"

"That never gets old, does it?" asked Roxas, attacking from above and separating them, "But what _you_ don't understand is that Sora's not your main enemy, because Sora never fights alone!"

Just then, something howled from the balcony, something that wasn't Heartless. Everyone turned to see two huge white wolves standing side by side, growling menacingly; astride them were a young man with someone behind him wearing a red cloak on one, Ame and Kairi on the other, and a young woman standing between them that Sora, Riku and Roxas recognized as Princess Mononoke.

With the practice of her horseback lessons, Ame hopped off her canine steed and stood beside her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" she smiled widely as she summoned her Tearblade, "Yee-ha!"

She jumped over, sliding on a rush of water on her way to Maleficent.

"Who the h—is _that?"_ Xerena gawked. Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the girl I'm going to marry!" he answered proudly. Xerena's eyes popped. She watched Ame lay a blow on Maleficent, bouncing off her and landing back on her wolf friend, who'd jumped down and swung around to let her grab on. She then looked back at Riku with her mouth agape.

"Good lucky, buddy," she said. Riku laughed again, then yelled for her to duck and killed an attacking Heartless.

"This isn't gonna help," he muttered, "HEY, AME!" Ame looked up to where he was, rode her wave to him, and made it circle around them and knock out The Heartless before landing in front of him.

"Hi, honey!" she greeted with pale pink cheeks and pointed her thumb back, "Would you believe this place has running water?"

"Fantastic," Riku smiled, "This is Xerena Hart. She's just been disillusioned and we need to get her out of this castle as fast as possible. Think you can ask one of your new friends for a lift?"

"Sure." She turned around and whistled. "Ashitaka-sama!"

"Ashy-whoby-whaty?" Xerena raised a confused eyebrow. Prince Ashitaka rode up on San's no longer injured wolf brother, who was trampling, scratching, and mauling his way through The Heartless while Ashitaka delivered the sting of death with his bow and arrows, keeping his sword handy for when he ran out (which he knew he would).

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you take one more?" she indicated Xerena, "Since you're headed out?"

"Sure," he nodded, "but I need your help up here! You'll have to come with us!"

"Okay!" Ame answered, "I'll take her now, Riku."

"Careful," he said as he passed her over, "Her left arm's broken. I don't know how bad it is." Xerena drew in a harsh breath through gritted death and swore.

"Trust me," she grunted, "It's bad enough."

"Here," said the prince, "Put her between us." Xerena took his offered hand and he pulled her up just hard enough to lightly deposit her between himself and his cloaked passenger, whose whole body was kept a secret in the dark red velvet. Ame turned back to Riku.

"Take care of yourself, all right?" she said, "I'll come back if I can. If not, I'll see you outside."

"Just look after Xerena," he said, holding her arms, "See what you can do for her arm." He kissed her, murmured "I love you," and watched his love turn and hop back onto the wolf.

He was glad she was leaving; one of his treasures was safe (relatively). He turned his attention to another one—Kairi.

"Ugh!" cried Maleficent as they knocked her back on her bottom. Her break in concentration caused all her Heartless to disappear and they all knew any time that happened, it usually signaled the final battle.

"Are we ready?" Sora murmured to his brother.

"Xerena and the others are on their way out of the castle," Roxas answered softly, "Riku's protecting Kairi." Sora sighed in relief.

"All right, then," he said, laying his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Let's finish this." They weren't entirely surprised to hear Maleficent's usual build-up of would-be triumphant laughter; actually, they were just sick of it.

"Fools," she panted and laughed at once, "Do you…truly think…I am done for?"

"I truly think I'm tired of dealing with you, Maleficent," Sora replied, "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. It never had to be like this…but you just wouldn't quit, would you? You just had to be the top banana, the queen of the castle, the one in control! Did you seriously want power so bad you'd kill for it? _Die_ for it? Kinda hard to enjoy power when you're dead, lady!"

"You still don't understand, do you, Sora?" she replied softly, exhausted, "This goes beyond ruling the worlds."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "Revenge, I get it."

"More than that," she huffed, trying to breathe, "I have taken upon me the darkest magic possible: Revenge magic. In order for it to possess me fully, it required a sacrifice." Sora's face paled.

"Pete," he exhaled, "You sacrificed Pete to the darkness! How _could_ you?"

"It is a suicidal power," she continued, "Whichever of us dies first, the power will be released and destroy me. The only thing that can stop it from consuming everything around it is a different sacrifice…an entity of human beauty." She slumped to the floor on her side, her energy all but spent.

"Get on with it, Sora," she finished, "One way or another…I shall die."

"No, Maleficent," he answered quietly, "You ought to know by now I'm not going to just kill you, not like this. I'm still waiting for you to go dragon on me, like you did before." Maleficent chuckled weakly.

"Not this time, I'm afraid," she murmured, "I've nothing left. You have to finish me or my power will finish you."

Sora didn't say anything for a while; he just stood there, Keyblade in hand, with his friends beside and behind him.

"So it's you or me, is that it?" he finally said quietly, "I either kill you or let you kill me? It's not over 'til one of us dies and takes everyone with us? _Is that how this works? __**Is that the only choice?"**_ He hurled his Keyblade down on the floor.

_"That's not good enough!"_ he shouted angrily, _"Do you hear me, Maleficent? That's unacceptable! I'm sick and tired of death being the only solution! Sick to death of it!"_

He strode over to the tired witch with her eyes warily on him, dropped to one knee, and wrapped his arms around her to the shock of all.

"We have to end this, Maleficent," he said with his eyes shut tight, "No more killing…no more Heartless…no more darkness! Please, Maleficent! This has to stop!"

"Sora, put her down!" called Kairi, her voice rising with panic.

"Sora!" said Riku, "Are you crazy? Get away from her!"

"You can't do this forever," Sora continued, "and neither can I. There's a life waiting for me at home; I refuse to spend the rest of it chasing after you! It's time to stop, Maleficent. Please…" His voice started to crack. "Let's stop this."

Sora's friends stared at them with horrified faces; they knew Sora was naïve, but hadn't he learned by now? They ran up behind him in a semi-circle.

"Sora," Mickey whispered, "Don't be a fool! Put her down and arm yourself!" Maleficent closed her eyes softly.

"So," she said as softly, "it's true what they say."

"What's that?" asked Sora. He gasped painfully as a sharp point was driven into his left side just between his two bottom ribs.

"That the good die young," Maleficent hissed as his blood began to drip from his side.

_"Sora!"_ Kairi screeched.

A million things seemed to happen at once: He released Maleficent and sank to the floor. He saw the terrified faces of Kairi, Donald, and King Mickey above him. He felt the urgent rush of Donald's emergency healing magic working on his punctured lung. He heard Riku and Roxas thrashing Maleficent, who was laughing again, even as she died and dissolved into darkness under Riku's Keyblade.

He then felt the castle rumbling around him, heard Riku yelling "LET'S GO! THE CASTLE'S GOING DOWN!" He felt a quick burst of Ame's healing magic assisting Donald's, felt his cloak being wrapped around him. He could feel someone carefully lifting him up to something soft and was vaguely aware of speed—the speed of escape from the destruction of darkness.

"Kairi," he muttered. He felt her hand on his face.

"I'm here, Sora," he heard her say through a fog, "Stay with me, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, mentally trying to grasp the lifeline she was throwing him.

* * *

The wolf made it back to the city limit just as the last of the bridge was breaking apart.

"Are you all right?" San asked as they rejoined the group.

"We're fine," said Kairi, "but Maleficent pulled a fast one and stabbed Sora!"

"He'll be okay, though!" said Donald, "Ame and I've got it under control!"

"Riku!" exclaimed the mystery guest, running to hug him, "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Wait a second," he said, holding her back, "Mom, is that you?" Susan put her hood down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, honey," she apologized, "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Xerena!" he looked behind her at the child, "Did you kidnap my mother?" She ducked behind Susan, no longer wearing Riku's cloak, her arm properly splinted, bandaged, and resting in an arm sling (courtesy of Ame).

"Maleficent thought she was a Princess of Heart," she mumbled, "At least, that's what she _said."_

"Uh, guys," said Roxas, "We've got a much bigger problem than that." Everyone looked and saw a writhing, billowing mass of darkness consuming the crumbling castle.

"Holy sh…uh, I mean," Xerena corrected herself, "Holy crap."

"Maleficent said only an entity of human beauty would stop that thing!" Roxas shouted over the wind.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" San asked.

_'Entity of human beauty?'_ Ame thought, _'Why so specific?'_ Her long braid was whipping around her face and neck; she grabbed it to keep it out of the way, then stopped and looked at it in her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Human beauty," she murmured, "Of course!" She jumped off the wolf that had run them out and went to San.

"San-sama!" she shouted, "Let me borrow your knife!" Bewildered, San complied; Ame took the knife and ran with determination to the edge of the cliff with cries of objection in her ears and the phrase "Now I've truly gone insane" bouncing in her head.

She jumped from the edge on one foot for that extra thrust and, as if in slow motion, summoned some of her mother's most powerful magic: Blue lines appeared from behind her and became wings—light blue, see-through, and big (like angel wings). They carried her through the air swiftly and smoothly, high above the roiling darkness.

She stopped above where the castle was, pulled her braid taut, and (in more slow motion) sliced through it at its base with San's knife, letting the braided cord fall like a helpless snake into the dark cloud before flying as fast as she could back to her friends before it could react.

"RUN!" screamed San as she grabbed Susan and Xerena and jumped back on her wolf brother.

As fast as lightning, the two wolves bolted through the city with their passengers—some firmly seated, others clinging to their fur on the sides.

"This way!" called Howl's voice from ahead, where a large portal of light stood shining near the tower.

"Quickly," urged the booming voice of Ansem the Wise, "Into the light!"

Not waiting to be asked twice, the wolf brothers pelted for the doorway, desperately leaping through just as the explosion cut through the dark world.

As quickly as it had come, the portal disappeared, and the brave group found themselves safely back in Howl's garden.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Whew! Now _that's_ what I call an "Amazing Race!" Boo-yah!

And yes, I admit it: I CUT AME'S HAIR. In true Miyazaki style, Ame has sacrificed her hair for the sake of the worlds! Hey—with all these Miyazaki hunks in the story, I was bound to be influenced! But don't despair—it'll grow back! I was kinda sad to do that to her, but she'll get over it; it's probably not the first time she's ever had short hair.

I don't know why the sacrifice had to be human beauty, other than it gave me an excuse to make Ame pull her crazy hair stunt. I was planning for her to do that all along, though, so it's okay…well, not all along, but about halfway through the story.

I hope y'all weren't disappointed with my big Heartless battle; I like to think it was in true Kingdom Hearts fashion. I didn't think of Maleficent shanking Sora 'til like halfway through handwriting, and I hope I did the right thing in letting Riku finish her for good (since, you know, they have a history).

I further hope I didn't confuse anyone with the stories and confessions and things; if I did, you know what to do, and I'll do my best to explain.

By the way, Sora's exclamation of "that's not good enough" is from the remix song "Why is the Rum Gone?" My little brother showed it to me and I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to weasel it in there! ^_^

Ame's little thought of "Now I've truly gone insane" is a personal favorite phrase of mine, one of many! Little original samuraistar flavor for ya! ;)

Oh, did you notice how Xerena's getting attached to Susan? Remember that for about two chapters from now. The next one won't be quite as long and epic as this one, but it'll still be good; it's one of those "loose ends" chapters, in which CHRISTOPHER ROBIN IS GOING TO SING A SONG! And I know y'all want to "hear" (in your heads, anyway—I trust your imaginations) an adorable 5-year-old English kid sing! Squee! Later 'til then!


	32. A Time to Mourn, A Time to Dance

Sorry for another of my famous delays, everypeoples; that little thing called life has captured my attention. But I'm back, at least for now!

This chapter features three songs, one of which will be 'sung' by our beloved Christopher Robin, as promised, two of which are sort of combined in a medley that I THOUGHT OF, at least I'm sure I did, NONE OF WHICH I OWN. Just so we understand that, okay?

There's also lots of crying, lots of singing, and a surprise final appearance! It'll be a relatively shorter chapter than the last one, just to give us a bit of a break, but it'll be good, I think!

* * *

_"To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."_—Ecclesiastes 3:1, King James Bible

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Time to Mourn, A Time to Dance**  
The first person to greet them with arms wide open was Chihiro, who practically plowed into San.

"San! Ashitaka!" she gushed tearfully, "You're all right!"

"Hey, Chihiro!" San laughed, swinging her around in a hug, "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Miss San!" Haku called brightly, "Master Ashitaka! Welcome!" More people came to greet the returned heroes with their additional party.

"Howl-san!" Ame called, running to him, "We need a stretcher! Sora's been injured!"

"Of course," he nodded, "What happened to your hair?"

"Long story," she blushed pink, ruffling her now-shaggy cropped hair. Cloud and Leon came out with a stretcher, carefully put Sora on it, and carried him into the castle with Kairi holding his hand. Ame started to follow, but Riku touched her shoulder.

"You and Donald saved him," he said, "They can take it from here." He ran a hand through her hair.

"An entity of human beauty, Maleficent said," he smiled, "Nothing says beauty like your hair. I'm a little sad, though; I liked it long."

"Me, too," she said a bit sadly, "but it'll grow back. My hair grows faster than most people's. Besides…" She looked around at all the people. "With everything that's happened…all the death and sadness…a little hair's a small price to pay. If it would bring the Princesses back, I think I'd shave my whole head." Riku held her head in one hand.

"Please don't," he said. She laughed and put her arm around his waist; they went to get Susan, who was still being shadowed by Xerena Hart.

"Riku," said Xerena, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry I let Maleficent kidnap your mom." Riku looked at his mother, who gave him a small smile that told him she'd already forgiven her. He placed his hand on the little girl's head.

"No worries, kiddo," he smiled, "Just try to work on your language, 'kay?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I…will." Just then, her icy blue eyes brimmed over and she started to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Susan, drawing her near, "It's all right, dear. Go ahead and cry. It's okay to cry." She held Xerena tenderly and stroked her hair while Xerena sobbed everything in her arms: Her grief for her father, her regret for her crimes, her relief at their forgiveness, the overall terror of the experience.

"What's going on here?" asked Leon. Riku looked up at him.

"Squall Leonheart," he introduced, "this is my mother, Susan Hakari. And this is Xerena Hart…" He made eye contact with him. "Xehanort's daughter."

Leon went wide-eyed and Xerena looked fearfully up at him, still crying. Mickey was standing beside her, watching him. Aerith was standing by Ame. Ame looked behind her to see Mulan running to her.

"Hi, Mulan," she said cheerfully as they hugged.

"Ame, your hair!" Mulan exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's gone," she beamed.

"I like it, though!" said Mulan, poofing it with her fingers, "It's cute!"

"Thanks," she giggled, then saw someone else approaching. "Ojiisan!"

The small crowd parted to let Ansem approach Xerena, who stared up at him in awe. His clothes were sunshine yellow.

"Ansem the Wise!" she whispered. She stepped towards him and bowed to him with her hand over her heart, the way Xehanort had always done.

"Master Ansem," she said formally, "I am Xerena Hart, daughter of Xehanort." He chuckled and gently lifted her chin.

"I know," he smiled warmly, "_**I **_named you that." Her eyes widened.

"You did?" she blurted.

"When you were born," he explained, "your parents brought you to see me. They asked me to name and bless you. I named you Xerena so your name would be similar to your father's."

"He never told me that," she shook her head, "But then, there's probably a lot of stuff he never told me." Ansem held out a hand to her.

"Perhaps we can talk inside?" he invited. She blinked, then nodded and took his hand. He surprised her by plucking her off her feet and carrying her sitting up in his arm.

"Why does everybody carry me around?" she wondered out loud.

"Because you're so cute!" beamed Aerith. Xerena looked surprised and blushed a faint pink. Evidently, no one had ever called her cute before.

Together they all trooped into Howl's living room (except the wolves) and were greeted and introduced all around. Sophie, who had taken an instant shine to Susan, let her borrow one of her dresses in place of her skimpy nightgown. It was blue with short sleeves, buttons down the front, and a white apron.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Ame, "That dress looks great on you!"

"Thanks, honey!" she smiled, "Where's Xerena?"

"She's with Ojiisan and the Committee," she answered, "She's telling them everything she knows." Susan looked worried.

"I hope they'll go easy on her," she said, "The poor girl…"

"She has a lot to answer for," Ame said quietly, "She may not have done much, but she was instrumental in this whole mess."

"How so?" she asked.

"Maleficent uses children with darkness in their hearts to bring about her works of evil," Ame explained, "Being the child of Xehanort, who unleashed the events that led to The Heartless, Xerena's heart is very dark, the perfect puppet for a wicked witch."

"Miss Water!" chimed the voice of Christopher Robin, "You're back!" He came running up with Boo in tow.

"Christopher Robin!" Ame bubbled as she picked him up, "How are you?"

"Brilliant!" he piped brightly, "Even better now that you've come back! But why did you cut your hair off?"

"To keep the world from exploding!" she beamed.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" Boo insisted, bouncing on her toes with her arms up.

"Well, hello!" smiled Susan as she picked her up, "Who's this charming creature?"

"Kimbo Bobby!" Boo fretted with her hands out to the boy. Ame took her in her other arm.

"Sorry about that," she said, "This is Boo. The Committee's watching over her for now. And this is Christopher Robin, my friend! Christopher, this is Susan, Riku's mother!" Christopher Robin gasped at Susan.

"You're Riku's mummy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she nodded.

"You're beautiful!" he blurted. Susan blushed and laughed with Ame.

"Told ya!" said Ame.

"Why thank you, young man!" Susan grinned, "You're very kind!"

The Restoration Committee trooped downstairs with Ansem and Xerena in the lead. They stood in the middle of the room, Ansem's hand on her shoulder. Her face was a mask of quiet sadness (everyone's there, by the way).

"I, um…" she stammered, "I wanted t-to tell you all…I'm…I'm s…" She ducked into her hand.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" she yelled, "I know I have no right to apologize! I know I've hurt you all so badly, but I'm sorry!"

She stood there, in front of everyone and his mother, sobbing into her hand, unable to think of anything that could possibly make up for what she'd done. She heard someone walk to her and felt a pair of arms enfold her. She looked up; it was Sora, fully healed.

"I forgive you, Xerena," he murmured. Her eyes widened emotionally and she hugged him back, hiding her crying face in his shoulder. Kairi joined them, followed by Roxas and Naminé, then the Princesses of Heart. There was quiet crying all around, but love as well, love and forgiveness.

Christopher Robin had a look on his face as he watched the scene and he kept watching them as he gently slid down from Ame's arms. He had his fists up in front, like he was trying hard to remember something.

_"A poor orphan girl named Maria," _he sang in a small, hesitant voice, _"was walking to market one day…"_ He looked at Ame, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. He smiled and turned back.

_"She sat for to rest by the roadside,"_ he continued, his voice steadying with confidence, _"where a bird with a broken wing lay."_

People started turning to look at the little boy, whose face turned pink. Most everyone was sitting down.

_A few moments passed 'til she saw it,  
for its feathers were covered with sand  
And soon, clean and wrapped, it was traveling  
in the warmth of Maria's small hand_

Behind him, a guitar softly plucked up three notes; it was Riku! He smiled and kept singing with his accompaniment.

_She happily gave her last peso  
on a cage made of rushes and twine  
She fed it loose corn from the market  
and watched it grow stronger with time_

The song continued in its story about Maria and the little bird she brought to the manger scene on Christmas Eve, how she'd cried because she had nothing better to offer, and how her bird had flown high into the church rafters, singing more beautifully than anything she'd ever heard.

Riku stopped playing to let him finish a cappella.

_Now Maria felt blessed just to listen  
to the cascade of notes sweet and long  
as her offering was lifted to Heaven_

He slowed down.

_By the very first nightingale's…song_

As he held out the last note with his angelic 5-year-old voice, Riku strummed a soft outro. Everyone applauded Christopher Robin, who hid his embarrassed face in Ame's skirt.

"Come on!" said Sora, "Let's take this party outside!"

Soon they were outside in front of the cottage. Roxas took charge.

"Okay, Riku!" he smiled, "One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

Riku struck up the intro to "1234" by the Plain White T's. People started dancing and clapping along as Roxas danced with Naminé and sang to her.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting' mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1…2…1, 2, 3, 4_

Sora and the other Keybladers sang back-up.

_There's only one thing to do  
three words for you  
I love you_

_There's only one way to say  
those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you_

Roxas sang the second verse adoringly to his blonde sweetheart.

_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1…2…1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
three words for you  
I love you_

_There's only one way to say  
those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you_

Instead of going right to the musical break, Riku tweaked it a bit and Naminé jumped in with a solo.

_Country road  
Take me home  
to the place  
I belong!_

_West Virginia  
Mountain mama  
Take me home  
country road_

As she was cheered with pink cheeks, Riku eased back into the song so Roxas could pick back up with "you make it easy…" And he finished the song with Naminé in his arms and was applauded. Riku then called on Ame to sing "If We Could Be Together" by Debbie, Gibson, which she did while dancing with Christopher Robin.

Cid decided to bust out his spanking-new stereo system, so they danced to whatever he played for a while. After much dancing (during which Ame accidentally tore Sally's hands off while dancing with her), things calmed down a bit and people dispersed into chatter and laughter.

Suddenly, Sora saw a spark of white from the corner of his eye; he followed it up the brick wall stairs and stopped on the wall of the Borough. He could hardly believe his eyes!

Standing in the sunrise were the departed Princesses of Heart, shining with celestial glory, their clothes made white, with a gold tiara on each. Belle turned to him.

"Sora!" she chimed, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Uh—uh," he stammered.

"We were hoping to see you one more time before we leave," added Jasmine, "I almost thought you wouldn't make it. But here you are!"

"Jasmine," he choked, "Belle…everyone! I…"

"Please don't cry, Sora," said Snow White, "And please don't be sorry. This wasn't your fault!"

"We were sad to leave mortality so early," added Cinderella, "but this is our time. There's nothing you could've done you haven't already. We don't blame you, Sora."

"But we're happy that you fought for us," Aurora smiled, "Without you we could never rest in peace. Thank you."

"And don't worry," said the male voice of Daniel the former Beast beside him, "They won't be without an escort!" He too was shining and clothed in white!

"Don't go yet," Sora implored, unable to keep from crying, "I have so much to say!" They all looked expectantly at him; he wiped his face a bit and looked at them.

"I love you," he smiled through his tears, "I love you all so much. I'm sorry I never got to tell you that. You're all so beautiful and kind and brave! And I'm not good with words, but…these worlds…this world…_my_ world…will be darker without you. (He swallowed.) I love you." He held his hand out. "And thank you."

Belle placed her hand in his, followed by Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, and finally Daniel. The light of Heaven shone from their hands, growing brighter and brighter until Sora absolutely had to shut his eyes. He heard each Princess call "I love you, Sora!" and heard the battle roar of the Beast. Then their hands were gone from his.

* * *

Sora kept his eyes shut tight, despite the leaking tears; he was afraid. He knew that when he opened his eyes, the Princesses would be gone. He was not prepared to do that just yet.

A hand was placed back in his own and he opened his eyes to see Kairi, his living Princess, with the dawn light draping her side. Fresh tears came forth.

"They're gone, Kairi," he said brokenly. She nodded, her own face crumbling.

"I know, Sora," she whispered. Drawing a sobbing breath, the Key Master pulled the Seventh Princess into a fierce hug as they cried for their friends. A third pair of arms held them intensely and Riku quietly cried with them.

Near the stairs, Ame was crying silently too, standing with Roxas and Naminé as they watched the original trio sharing a moment of lifelong kinship, the special bond only they shared. It was heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

Riku turned his head to her, his silent teary eyes asking her to come and provide the kind of comfort only she could; helpless against those eyes, she rushed into the group hug with Roxas and Naminé at his further beckoning.

It ended up with Riku, Ame, Roxas, Naminé, Kairi, and Sora in a closely knit, hands-across-backs group hug with a small puddle of tears collecting in the middle on the floor.

Ame remembered Granda telling her once, "A time for everything, and everything in its time." When she'd asked what that meant, she'd said, "It means everything that happens will happen in its own time."

"But, sobo," she'd asked, "who decides what happens at whatever time?"

Granda had given her that all-knowing smile and quietly answered, "Oftentimes, my koi, the time decides for itself."

Now Ame understood what she'd meant: They'd been celebrating just now because they'd defeated the darkness once again and solved the murders. It was a time for celebration. Now it was time to mourn for their deaths.

So they did; huddled together in the light of the rising sun, the warriors of the Keyblade wept and held each other closely, like children lost in a snowstorm.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Did I depress anyone just now? Gosh, I hope not. It sounded good when I wrote it!

Did y'all like CR dropping a British term? It was so cute! I just wanted to throw it in there! And the song he sang is called "The Gift" by Aselin Dobson, who's actually a girl, but Christopher's so little he fits in the same range. KAWAII!

And it was an idea of mine to mix up "1234" by the Plain White T's with "Country Roads" by John Denver, which is sung by Brittany Snow in "Whisper of the Heart"!!!! Once I found that out, of course I _had_ to weasel it in the story! I haven't seen the whole movie yet, but I'm currently embarking on a quest to do so.

"If We Could Be Together" is, as mentioned, a Debbie Gibson song—a very fun song too, I might add. I feel it has good montage value, and I really wanted Ame-chan to sing it while Riku played it!

What did you think of the Princess' final departure? I was going to have them wear simple one piece short dresses, like I usually do with dead females, but it didn't look good in my head, so I decided not to.

And again, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ABOVE SONGS. The medley was my idea, but I DON'T OWN THE SONGS. I just wanted to make that clear.

And please give me your comments on Ansem and Xerena; I'd like to hear your opinions on that, since their meeting is just dripping with irony. See y'all!


	33. The Days of Christopher Robin

I'm sorry for making so many wonderful people cry like that! Please accept this shower of roses! I'm afraid this one is also semi-sad, but not death-sad. This is a "goodbyes" chapter—sad but sweet.

This is also the penultimate chapter, which means THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!!! Well, that and an epilogue, which I know you'll all love!

This chapter also brings us to the end of another notebook—the pink one. It cuts off halfway through the chapter and goes into another Five Star purple notebook! Only this one's 10 ½ x 8 inches! Yay for notebooks!

Oh, and to all y'all who are active on : I hope this isn't a conceited request, but would anyone be interested in drawing a pic of Ame with her long and/or short hair, either one? I would post my drawings of her, but we don't have a scanner and my doodles are terrible to behold. I mean, I'm not having a contest or anything like that; I'd just like a better capturing of Amekko than I've been able to do. My art skills suck.

So, anyone who cares enough about Ame to draw her for me is welcome to (and please, leave links to your pic in your review, if any). Thanks!

By the way, the chapter title is from the song by Kenny Loggins…or Loggins and Mesena, whichever it was.

* * *

_"Reader, there is nothing sweeter in this sad world than the sound of someone you love calling your name. Nothing."_—Kate DiCamillo, _The Tale of Despereaux_

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Days of Christopher Robin**  
"Really, Ame," Sophie tutted playfully, "I realize you're a fan of mine, but isn't this a bit much?"

Ame laughed but kept still; she was sitting in a chair in front of Calcifer, letting Sophie trim her hair to a more shapely style and feeding the clippings to the fire demon. Christopher Robin was standing by her.

"I tell ya, kid," said Calcifer as he munched, "I can see why you tossed your locks to save the world. Your hair really packs a punch!"

"Really? You think so, Calcifer?" Ame asked.

"Oh, no doubt!" he crackled giddily, "Your hair's like a rare fine wine!"

"Yeah," she said weirdly, "and judging by your face, I'd say you've had one too many." There were two blue flame spots in Calcifer's cheeks like a fire blush. It was like he was drunk.

"You're probably right," he conceded, "I've never had hair from a spirit child before; it's pretty strong stuff."

"There," said Sophie, "Perfect!"

"You look great, Miss Ame!" piped Markl as he held up a mirror, "See?"

Ame looked at herself; the front part of her hair made a circular frame around her face and curved in a heart shape in the back.

"Wow, you're right!" she exclaimed, "I love it!" She stood and hugged Sophie.

"Thank you, Sophie-san!" she gushed, "You're amazing!"

"You do look great, Ame," smiled Naminé, "Raca's going to be so jealous!"

"I don't know about that," Ame said sheepishly, "Last time I saw him, he was going around dressed as the Goblin King."

"With the tight pants and the riding crop?" said a creeped-out Kairi, "In public?"

"You know Raca," sighed Ame, "The ultimate cosplay fanboy."

"Excuse me," said Chihiro, with Haku beside her and the Baron on her shoulder, "The Baron would like to talk to you. We're leaving to find my parents, now that the battle's over."

"Oh?" Ame, said, her face falling a bit.

"We've already spoken to Leon and Master Howl," said Haku, "They think it'll be safe for us to leave now, since The Heartless are gone."

"It's true, ladies," said the Baron, "Now that this problem has been solved, we intend to resume our quest to help Ms. Chihiro."

"We'll certainly miss you all," said Kairi, "It was such an honor to meet you!"

"I hope you find your parents, Chihiro," added Naminé, "Take good care of these two, Baron."

"I certainly shall, my lady," smiled the Baron, "It's been a privilege meeting you all." He swept off his hat and bowed to them; they curtsied back and saw them off in Howl's garden.

"I hope we'll see them again," mused Kairi. She heard a low growl exactly behind her and turned with a gasp to see one of San's giant wolf brothers with San astride him, laughing brightly.

"Don't be frightened, Princess," she smiled, "He's just teasing you." Her other brother joined them with Prince Ashitaka.

"Are you leaving too, San-sama?" asked Ame.

"We are," San nodded, "We must return to the forest. We just wanted to say goodbye to you three. We've already said it to everyone else we know."

"Princess Kairi, Ms. Ame," said Ashitaka, "Thank you for rescuing us, and for healing our friend here." The wolf he was riding thanked Ame by licking her cheek and he let her lay her hands on his muzzle and scratch it.

"Thanks, lady," he growled to her, "You're not too bad…you know—for a human." Ame blinked in pink-faced surprise and laughed.

"Thank you, nii-san," she smiled and scratched under his chin, "And thanks for your help in the battle. That was the most exciting ride of my life." The wolf nodded and walked off a bit; San rode up in front of the girls, now joined by their boyfriends.

"I'm glad I got to meet you all," she smiled, "and I pray we'll meet again someday."

"Take care until then," said Ame. San nodded and the wolves took off for the distant mountains, carrying their sister and her boyfriend with them. Ame sighed and leaned on Riku.

"Everyone's leaving," she mused, "I can't believe it."

"Well, the investigation's over now," said Sora as he held Kairi from behind, "It's all finally over." A small hand slipped into Ame's and she turned to see Christopher Robin with a slightly sad face.

"Are you going to leave too, Miss Water?" he asked.

"Oh," said Ame, "Uh…" She looked at Riku.

"We're gonna stick around and see everybody off first," he said and ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't worry; we're not leaving just yet."

"Hey, guys," called Leon, "You'd better come in; the king's about to take the Princesses back to their homes."

Sora scampered into the castle hand-in-hand with Kairi, following Leon through the cottage and out front (they switched the portals back). Donald was firing up the Gummi Ship (having made its own myseriously miraculous escape) and the leaders of the Committee were talking to the Princesses. Xerena was still hiding shyly in Ansem's side. Mulan caught Ame's eye and came running up to her.

"I heard you're heading home," said Ame as they grasped hands.

"Yes," Mulan nodded, "I'm happy that the terror is over, but I'm sad to leave old and new friends." She held her hands firmly. "It has been a high honor to meet you, Ame; you're one of the bravest, most unique warriors I've ever been fortunate to have met, and it was a privilege to fight beside you." She bowed respectfully to her.

"The honor was mine, Mulan," said Ame, her face a red brushstroke, "Sora's told me about you for years, but I never dreamed I'd get to meet you. I hope hereafter to call you my friend."

"Of course," Mulan smiled, "but how could we communicate? Our worlds are so far apart."

"I have an idea," said Ame. She looked around on the cobblestone ground and picked up two perfectly smooth and round pebbles; keeping them cupped in one hand, she opened her thermos with the other, took a swig, swished it around a few times, and spat it into her hands like a fountain spout. Then she poofed her lips near the water, releasing a snowy breath that froze it. The ice cracked and broke apart; the two stones were now a beautiful dark blue with kanji letters carved on them that looked like they were written with the ice (pieces of it were left behind that made the letters).

"Here." She handed one to Mulan. "All you have to do is drop it in a bowl of water—or a cup or whatever—drink from it, and you can talk to me anytime you want."

"Wow," breathed Mulan as she held hers up, "It's beautiful! The writing looks similar to that of my people, but I don't quite recognize it."

"It's Japanese kanji," Ame answered, "It says 'friends across the stars.' I figure that describes us pretty well!"

"For sure," Mulan nodded, "Thank you, Ame. It's beautiful. I'll treasure it forever." She looked at her warmly. "Just as I treasure you." Ame smiled back and they hugged each other.

"I will miss you, my friend," Mulan murmured.

"I'll miss you, too," said Ame tenderly, "Mulan-chan." Mulan smiled and they both chuckled as they gripped each other's arms.

Nearby, Kairi was saying goodbye to Olette and Roxas was talking to Hayner and Pence.

"I hope you and Hayner will be very happy together," Kairi smiled tearfully, "Write me when you can, okay?"

"I will, I promise!" said Olette as they hugged, "And Roxas…" He looked at her. She hugged him emotionally. "Thank you for coming back." Roxas smiled and hugged her back.

"Anytime, Princess," he said warmly.

"Take care of Jack for me, Sally," said Sora, "Try to keep him out of trouble!"

"I will!" she smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, Sora," said Alice, "King Mickey is going to let me stay at Disney Castle for a while until Wonderland is safe again!"

"That's great, Alice," Sora said, "Have you said goodbye to Naminé yet?"

"Nope!" called Naminé as she came over to hug Alice.

"Thank you, Naminé, for taking such good care of me," said the Princess.

"No problem," smiled the witch, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Alice."

"Okay, Princesses!" called the king, "And attendants! We're loading up! All aboard!"

"Well…" said Sora to the Princesses, "Goodbye, girls. I'll see you again someday." The Princesses shared a smile and each one gave him a kiss on the cheek before boarding the Gummi Ship, waving and smiling all the way. Sora waved until it was gone. Then he sighed.

"Well," he said as he looked at Kairi and held her hand, "at least I got to keep _one_ Princess." She smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

"Ms. Ame," said Merlin, "If you don't mind, Leon and Aerith and I would like to talk to you."

"Oh," she said, surprised, "Yes, of course. I'll see you guys later, I guess."

She gave Riku's hand a quick squeeze before following them.

"I wonder what that's about," said Riku.

"I know," said Christopher Robin a bit dully. The young adults looked at him curiously; his face was shadowed.

"Misto Goblin?" asked Boo, tugging his shirt. He smiled and picked her up in a hug.

"Let's go visit Pooh Bear!" he chimed, "Will you all come, too?"

"I will!" said Sora.

"Me, too!" said Kairi, "I haven't met Pooh and his friends yet!"

Ame was very nervous as she walked behind Aerith.

_'I wonder if I did something wrong,'_ she thought near panic, _'Maybe my hair didn't work after all. Or maybe I did it out of turn! Should I not have done that? Was it not my place? Or is it something __**else**__ I've done? I must have done something terrible without even realizing it! Oohhh…!'_

She was so worried she didn't notice Aerith hiding her giggles in her hand; not only was her nervousness obvious, but the energy of her thoughts was so loud and intense she might as well have been wearing a blinking neon sign.

"Ame?" she said gently.

"I'M SORRY!" Ame blurted, her nerves having snapped, "Please tell me what I did wrong and I'll never do it ever again!"

"It's all right, Ame!" Aerith giggled, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I didn't?" said Ame as they entered the back room.

"No, my dear," said Merlin as he sat down at the table, "It's about your young friend, Christopher Robin."

Ame stopped and quietly and gently sat down; she knew they'd be having this conversation, she just didn't think it was now. Aerith sat beside her.

"Yes, sir?" asked the waterbender.

"As we all well know," said the wizard, "Christopher Robin's home world was destroyed by The Heartless. He has no family that we can trace and no one that would come to claim him. I know this because I searched his mind while you were gone. The question before us is what's to become of him."

He paused with his fingertips together, watching the young woman's face to gauge her reaction. Her hands were clenched in her lap and her face was set.

"Go on, Master," she said steadily, honoring the wise man with formality for the seriousness of the situation. "My grandmother has told me much of your wisdom, and Sora trusts you and your power completely. I am prepared to accept your decision, whatever it may be." Merlin kept watching her.

"Even if it means not seeing him for a long time?" he asked, "Possibly ever?"

Her throat constricted and tears sprang under her eyes; she swallowed.

"I want Christopher Robin to be happy," she said, "with or without me." Merlin looked sympathetic and held his hand out to her; she placed hers in it and he covered it like a kind grandfather.

"You must understand, dear," he said gently, "Christopher Robin _is_ happy with you. You've reawakened his spark of life, his cheer. He loves you dearly…but a child needs more than that in order to grow. He needs someone who can take care of him." He paused again, then continued. (Goodbye, little pink notebook!)

"Now I've come to this decision," he said, "and your grandmother and the Committee all agree with me: In the case of Christopher Robin, it is decided that he should stay in the Hundred-Acre Wood." Ame blinked.

"Pooh Bear's world?" she said, surprised that she wasn't entirely surprised.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "He'll receive care and education at the hands of the Restoration Committee and make his home in the Hundred-Acre Wood."

"You spoke to my grandmother about this?" she asked.

"She expressed an interest in taking him on as her ward," answered Merlin, "She said she would take him when he reaches middle school age, though she didn't say why."

"You know what they say," Leon smirked, "It takes a village to raise a child."

"Yes," said Ame, "So…can I not keep in touch with him at all?"

"I suppose so," said Merlin, "From time to time. But remember, Ame, in order to grow, we all must spend time away from the ones we love. You of all people understand this."

"Yes, sir," she said, "and I accept your judgment, like I said. It's just…I love Christopher Robin so much. He's such a kind, happy little boy. I…I'll just miss him so much!" She couldn't stop herself from crying, but she kept it quiet. She knew it was best for him, but that didn't mean she couldn't be sad about it.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to wipe off, "I'll be all right in a minute. I just…"

"It's all right, Ame," said Aerith, "Would you like me to get Riku?"

Ame deliberated for a moment; she didn't generally like crying in front of Riku, but she did want him right now and he did always want to help her when she cried.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded, "I would like that." Almost immediately, the door opened and Riku came in, scooped her up, and sat in her chair with her in his lap. He cupped her head.

"Christopher Robin already told me," he said gently, "He's okay with it too, but he's as sad about the separation as you are."

"I don't want him to see me like this," she wept as she hugged him, "I just need to get it out of my system."

"Don't worry about it," Riku interrupted, "No one's on a deadline. You cry as long as you need to. I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling a deep sense of gratitude and love for this man, Ame held him and cried on him.

* * *

"Master Ansem," said Xerena, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear," said Ansem, "What is it?"

"I, uh," she began, "I'm very honored that you want me to live with you and be your student…after all, I'm going to be a heart surgeon one day…a-and don't get me wrong, I still want to…it's just…I don't think I can live in your house." Ansem raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You don't?" he asked. She nodded and he waited for her to explain why.

"The thing is…" she tripped over her words, "I wouldn't feel comfortable being in a place that's so perfectly happy…not that it's bad or anything, but I…" She looked away shamefully.

"I'm damaged," she lowered her voice, "My heart is damaged…and damaging. Ever since I can remember, all I've ever done is hurt people. I think it's because all I could see around me was a happiness I didn't think I could have. My parents are both dead; they were all I had. After living a broken life for so long, I don't think I can just jump into a happy home like that…not even yours."

Ansem wasn't speaking, only watching her and thinking.

"I understand, perhaps better than anyone, who you feel, Xerena," he finally said, "but if you do not wish to live with me and my wife, then where _do_ you wish to live?" Xerena was silent; she hadn't quite thought of that yet.

"W-well," she said, "You live on an estate, right? Which means you have more than one house! I could live in one of them!"

"Alone?" said Ansem, "With only servants for company? I didn't think you'd be apt to live alone after a lifetime of such."

"She won't live alone," said Susan from behind her, "She'll live with me and Kip." She met Xerena's shocked face with a warm smile. "Won't you, dear?" Xerena's icy blue eyes began to melt to a puddle. Susan's forgiveness had been miraculous enough, but this was just overwhelming.

"Seriously?" she said, her tears spilling. Susan stroked her hair.

"The house will feel awfully lonely with Riku leaving the nest," she shrugged, "And it'll be refreshing to have a girl around! What do you say?"

"Master," Xerena turned breathlessly to Ansem, "Is it okay with you?"

"Is that your wish?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. He smiled and said, "Then so be it."

"Thank you, Master!" said Xerena as she hugged him with her good arm. She then hugged Susan around the waist.

"Thank you, Susan," she cried, "I promise I'll try to be good!"

"Thank you, dear," she beamed, "And thank you, Ansem. We'll take excellent care of her."

"I trust you will, Susan," Ansem nodded.

"You guys," said Xerena, "There's something I want to do before I move in. I…I want to change my name." She looked quickly at Ansem. "It's not that I don't like it! It's just that…I don't like the person I am now, the angry little orphan girl who hurts kind people and cusses like a sailor. I know I can't change who I am…" She held a fist over her heart. "But I want to change who I was, starting with my name."

"What name would you call yourself, child?" Ansem asked. She smiled shyly.

"Christiana," she answered quietly, "That was my mother's name. I don't remember much about her…but I remember her name. Papa used to call her Chrissy. She was blonde, too! Do you think you could dye my hair, Master Ansem?" Ansem chuckled.

"You're certainly going all out to change your life, my dear," he said.

"Don't you think you're pushing it a bit, dear?" asked Susan, fingering her hair, "I think you'd be a good-looking blonde, but your white hair is so beautiful! It looks like fresh fallen snow on a crisp December morning." Xerena blushed pink.

"Really?" she half-smiled, "I've never thought of it like that."

"Indeed," said Ansem with a wise smile, "So here is what we'll do." He took her by the hand, led her to the window by Cid's computer, and had her stand in the sunshine. He touched his fingertips to the middle of the hairline on her forehead and it glowed with yellow light.

"In spring and summer, when the sun shines in earnest," he intoned, "your hair will match its light and color in the richest shades to the envy of all with fair hair; when the seasons turn cold and the leaves begin to turn and fall, then your hair will fade back to its pure white luster to stand out among your peers in its beauty." The light faded and when Xerena opened her eyes, she saw her bangs were pale yellow! Her hair had turned a perfect sunshine gold! Susan looked in awe with her hands on her face.

"Xerena," she breathed, "you look like an angel!" Xerena blushed red this time; _no_ one had ever called her an angel before. She was also blushing because everyone was watching her. Ansem stood beside her.

"My friends," he smiled, "This young lady has put off her given name and taken up a new one. I wish to present to you all my student and ward, Christiana Hart!" Susan came forward with her hands out while the others cheered.

"Nice to meet you," she beamed, "Chrissy!" The newly reformed Christiana smiled back and hugged her new foster mother, crying like a newborn babe.

* * *

"Oh, Sora," said Pooh, "Must you really go away again?"

"Afraid so, Pooh Bear," said Sora, touching Pooh's head, "but don't worry; there is someone who's going to stay with you: Christopher Robin."

"Hooray!" the bear cheered, "Where is he?"

"Saying goodbye to a friend," Kairi answered gently.

"Oh," said Piglet understandingly, "It's very lonely to say g-g-goodbye to a friend, isn't it?" Pooh put his paw around him.

"Yes, Piglet," he said, "I think…it is very lonely."

Far across the bridge, near the point one enters the book, Christopher Robin stood with the other Keyblade Warriors.

"Goodbye, Ms. Angel," he said as he hugged Naminé, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my little Prince of Heart," she beamed.

"Be a good boy, all right?" said Roxas as he scruffed his hair.

"Yes, sir!" he nodded. Riku plucked him off his feet, swung him around, tossed him up, and caught him so the child was perched on his forearms.

"I don't imagine we'll be seeing you for some time, sunshine," he said fondly, moving his bangs out of his eyes, "But I want you to know that we'll be thinking about you every day and we'll write you whenever we can. You will be allowed to come back to us one day, when you're bigger and stronger; when that day comes, our doors will always be open to you." He indicated the group (including Sora and Kairi, who were back.) "_All_ our doors." He looked in the boy's sunlit brown eyes. "I want you to learn all you can to become the man you can be. Embrace the good of this world with love and grab the bad by the throat. And never forget this: No matter how bad it gets, or how far you are from home, always remember that there are people who love you." He smiled. "And they'll always be waiting for you."

Christopher Robin nodded and hugged Riku around the neck.

"Thank you, Riku," he murmured, "I'll learn as much as I possibly can, I promise."

"My turn!" chimed Kairi. Christopher Robin hugged her and Sora from Riku's arms.

"I'll see you again, Princess!" he chirped, "You too, Sora! I'll miss you both!"

"They're all yours now, Christopher!" Sora thumbed at Pooh and his friends, "Make sure you take good care of 'em!" The child nodded and looked at Ame. Riku brought him to her and he all but jumped into her embrace. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"I'll come back to you," he finally said, "I promise." Kairi held Sora's hand.

"I know you will, Christopher," said Ame, cupping his head, "I'll wait for you." She set him down. "There's something I want to give you." She knelt to him, undid the clasp of her family crest necklace (NOT her engagement choker) and put it around his neck.

"This is my family seal," she said, "I want you to have it to remember me by until we meet again. If you trust your heart and remember how much we love you…it will lead you back to us." Doing their best not to cry, they hugged tightly.

"Goodbye, Christopher Robin," she whispered with his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. She brushed his bangs.

"Goodbye, Miss Water," his voice wavered, "I'll miss you." He kissed her cheek and started to walk toward the bridge; Ame stood up and watched him go. Riku held her hand; Ame turned to lean on him and he held her with one arm. The group slowly started to walk away.

Christopher Robin stopped halfway across the bridge.

"Ame." He turned his head back with tears running down his face. _"Ame!"_

Ame stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around in surprise to see Christopher Robin running to her with a trail of tears falling in his wake. She ran back to him, hit her knees, and let him nearly knock her over.

"I love you," he shouted tearfully, "Ame!" She cried too, bending her head over him.

"I love you, too, Christopher Robin!" she wept, "I love you so much!" She kissed him again; he wriggled away, hastily wiped his face, drew himself up, and gave her a bright smile.

"See you soon!" he chirped, "And thank you!" Without any further trace of hesitation, Christopher Robin turned on his heel and ran back across the bridge to his waiting new friends. Ame watched him hold hands with Winnie the Pooh and walk off with Tigger bouncing exuberantly along in a haphazard pattern and Kanga, Roo, and Rabbit hopping around him while Owl hovered overhead, hooting with his plumage blooming with joy.

"You know?" she said as Riku and her friends joined her, "I think he's gonna be okay." Riku held her hand.

"I know he is," he smiled. She smiled back and nodded; Sora laid a hand on her shoulder and added his own smile. After one last glance at the kind little boy, Ame turned around and walked away, hand-in-hand with her fiancé and her friends.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Waaaaah, a tearful parting on both sides! Somebody hand me a tissue!

I hope I didn't make anybody cry like I did last time (but I'm not counting on it). Also, I hope you don't think I'm gonna suddenly turn Xerena/Christiana into some perfect happy girl; she's still got a long way to go, but she's tough. She'll get there! She agreed to live with Susan because even though they are essentially your basic happy home, it's still just the two of them, and she needs someone who will focus on her, like Susan! Kip will get used to her after a while, having never had a daughter before and all. But she grows on him pretty soon! Plus, I really think she looks great as a blonde and as a whitehead.

Did you like how I gave Pooh and Piglet lines? I thought they should have lines, and that sounded like something they'd say (and probably did in the games).

Yay! Ame finally said "I love you" to CR! Happy, happy! (If you want to know who Raca is, read "Riku's Rain.")

Questions, comments, or concerns? Anybody want to draw Ame-chan at all? I don't care if you don't, I just thought it'd be fun.

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LONG-AWAITED WEDDING CHAPTER, AS WELL AS THE FINAL CHAPTER (before the epilogue). PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR MAJOR FLUFF! (Don't worry; I'll have more to say in the next one)


	34. The Sky Gives Rain to the Earth

(deep sigh) Once again, my dear readers, we've come to the end of another epic story! I hate it when stories end, but at the same time, I'm relieved; it gives me room to think of more great stories! (At least, I _hope_ they're great.) Anyone who's familiar with my work will not be surprised to hear that I'm going to give you this final official chapter with much ado, 'cause I like to talk…a lot.

This is the long-awaited WEDDING CHAPTER, taking place about a week after our gang gets back home to the Destiny Islands. Xerena (now Chrissy) does move in with Susan and Kip, but it's not mentioned. The main focus is now on our star couple, Riku and Ame! The wedding they have takes place in the Megami family shrine instead of where Riku's parents were married because of a technicality I can't think of. It's a little long for a wedding, and somewhat unusual; I have done a wedding story before (Jimmy Neutron), and that one was conventional and all, but as you all know, Riku and Ame are NOT a conventional couple! Boo-yah!

By the way, I don't know if we talked about this yet, but Sora will be giving away the bride as a romantic metaphor that will be expressed in the chapter title; don't worry, he got permission from her family!

We'll get to it now, and if I think of anything else to say, you'll see it at the end!

* * *

_"Only the deepest love will persuade me to matrimony, which is why I will end up an old maid."_—Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Bennet, _Pride and Prejudice _(how appropriate; begin the story with P & P, and end it with P & P!)

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 34: The Sky Gives Rain to the Earth**  
"Man, I'm nervous," Sora muttered, bobbing on one foot at a time, "I've never given a bride away before."

"How do you think I feel?" hissed Ame, "I've never even _been_ a bride before!"

It was the day of the wedding, finally; Sora and Ame were standing together in the Megami family temple outside the door to the public room where the wedding was to take place. Sora was in a very nice tux with a white rose and a bow tie; Ame was in a simple yet beautiful white dress with long sleeves, a wreath of white roses on her fancily done-up head (she'd grown her hair back), and pearl studs in her ears. Her bouquet was roses and lilies, all white.

A piano intro started up as the doors were opened; their close friends and families all looked back at her and stood to see the beautiful blushing bride, who was indeed blushing!

"This is your moment, Ame," Sora whispered with a smile as he put her hand in his arm, "Let's go get you married."

_Married._ The word cast a magic spell over Ame's heart as she took the march with Sora to the beautiful sound of Yuna singing "Truly, Madly, Deeply." At the end of the aisle (along which were the bridesmaids in their light blue dresses) stood Granda in a white ceremonial kimono with gold trim with her hair done up and Riku in a shining white suit.

_Married to Riku._ The bride and groom had spent some time together in a small room and in simple white clothes and each had expressed anxieties about marriage and had reassured each other, but when Ame saw him standing there waiting to marry her with that soft expression of happiness, she knew everything was going to be okay.

Sora held up her hand and placed it in Riku's with a smile.

"In behalf of the Megami family," he said, "I give this woman to be married." Pleased with himself for not botching his important line, he took the bouquet, handed it to Moe, the Maid of Honor, and stood by Riku as Best Man. Sharing a quick wink, Riku and Ame knelt before the altar, hand-in-hand.

"Friends from near and from afar," Granda began, "Family by name and by heart, all who've gathered with us for this joyous occasion, we are here today in the holy shrine of the Megami Family to seal another of its faithful daughters together with one of its valiant friends." She looked solemnly at the bride and groom; they looked solemnly back at her, but their happiness was obvious in their eyes.

"Riku, Ame," she asked, "Is it your intention to join your hearts and your souls in the eternal sacred bond of marriage, the holiest of all institutions? To change from living your lives as two to living your life as one? To put the other before all others, especially yourselves? Is this your intention, my children?"

"Yes," they both nodded steadily.

"Very well," said Granda. She reached into her kimono and withdrew a white paopu fruit, something only the married couples had ever seen before! It was as bright as sunshine on the snow yet as soft as the snow itself.

"The paopu fruit joins the destinies of those who eat of it," she continued, "but the rare _white_ paopu joins the lives of those who intend to bind themselves to each other for all their days." She placed it in their hands. "If you intend to bind your lives and make them one, then partake of the sacred white paopu."

The white paopu was cradled between one of Ame's hands and one of Riku's; the other hands were covering them. Together, they bit into the juicy strange fruit; it tasted like a regular paopu, only on a more divine, natural level they couldn't quite explain. The minute they took that bite, it was as if their lives had been two wires that connected with a sound click that would never come apart. The paopu began to shine in their hands and envelop them in its light, wrapping around them as it bound their lives as one. It faded until it left their hands coated in white sparkles. Their eyes widened in wonder; Granda had explained the details to them beforehand, but seeing it was a whole other thing!

At a nod from Granda, they carefully opened their hands to see two shining white rings cradled in their palms, radiant with holy light. In unison, they picked them up with their right hands and slipped them on each other's left hands, which they then joined like a handshake.

"Wear this ring," they said together, all smiles, "to show the world my love, my devotion, and my loyalty to you…as a symbol to all that you are mine."

The wire of their life charged with energy; their bundle of hands was enveloped in white light.

"Will the parents of the bride and groom please come forward to pour your blessings upon the two?" Granda requested. Ansem, Kip, and Susan all stood up and approached the altar with small vials of water in their hands.

"Megami family," she asked, "Do you accept this man as your daughter's true love?"

"We do," Ansem nodded with a smile, speaking for their family. Granda nodded back.

"Hakari family," she turned to Riku's parents, "Do you accept this woman as your son's true love?"

"We do," they also nodded, smiling brightly. Ansem opened his vial and poured a sweetly fragrant liquid on the crown of Riku's head; he pressed his hands on it and leaned over closely.

"Welcome to my family," he murmured warmly. Riku smiled softly with his head still down and in his head saw Nik grinning and brimming over with sunshine, giving him the old thumbs-up and saying "That goes double for me, Ricky!"

Kip and Susan anointed their almost daughter-in-law accordingly, laid their kind hands on her head, and whispered, "Welcome to our family" with such love as to deepen her feelings for them. She'd always thought of them as a second set of parents; this just sealed the deal.

"Now," said Granda, "Join hands with your children in the unity of your families."

Ansem supported their hands with one of his and Kip and Susan each curled a hand around them; an extra pair of translucent hands joined in and they looked up to see Nik and Mizuko, Ame's own parents! Ame stared up at their joyful faces and her throat closed up.

"You came," she barely whispered, near tears. She'd always half-hoped, but…

"Children," said a smiling Granda as she held up her hands, "Place your hands together on the altar." As they obeyed, the parents all sat down; Nik and Mizuko disappeared in a blink of sunlight. Granda laid her hand over theirs in the middle of the altar top. Light streamed through the intricate carvings and a jolt seemed to magnetize their hands together and to the altar. Small streams of water flew around them and came together, coating their life wire with waterproof protection, safe from everything.

"You are now two halves of a glorious whole," Granda happily announced, "Your hearts, your lives, and your souls are now one. By authority given me by the powers of Heaven, and as Matriarch of the House of Megami, I now pronounce you man and wife." She smiled down at Riku—her friend, her champion, and now her grandson-in-law. "You may now kiss the bride."

And did he ever! After helping her up, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately; Riku pulled a fast one by dipping his bride to the further cheers of their guests. Moe and Kairi led the bridesmaids in showering them with flower petals; streams flew around in the air, courtesy of a couple of the waterbending bridesmaids. Many pictures were snapped, many whistles given.

Riku and Ame didn't notice any of it; they could only see each other.

* * *

They held the reception at the Promenade with Axel, Heaven help him, acting as Master of Ceremonies. He wore a black suit and necktie.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "Making their red carpet appearance as husband and wife—drum roll, please—the handsome and the lovely, Mr. and Mrs. Riku and Ame Hakari!"

Everyone cheered as the bride and groom made their way to their giant wedding cake at the buffet table—chocolate in its most divine form with perfect vanilla frosting. Despite Lily's pleadings, Riku and Ame dispensed with cake figurines of them. They performed the ritual of cutting the cake together and stuffing it in each other's faces.

"Am I the only one getting turned on by that?" Axel said on the mic, for which he was smacked upside the head by his wife. "Sorry!" The bride was gracing him with another of her Death Glares; she'd been giving him those looks for so long now, it had become something of a private joke for them. When he _really_ pissed her off, her eyes flamed blue—not the case tonight.

"I swear, one of these days," Ame shook her head. Riku laughed.

"He's right, though," he said devilishly, "That is a bit of a turn-on." Ame blushed red as he kissed her cheek, sucking off a spot of frosting!

"And now," Axel said later, after cake, "We'd like to turn your attention to the dance floor, where the bride and groom will have their first dance as a married couple!"

Riku took her by the hand and they tupped to the floor and got in position with mischievous smiles.

_We should get jersies,  
'cause we make a good team_

They danced to that first line doing the two-fingers-across-the-eyes-move to the delighted laughter of all.

_But yours would look better than mine,  
'cause you're out of my league_

They did the disco point.

On the next stanza, they did the normal hold, only they moved quickly around the room to the happy 2-meter upbeat of the song.

_And I know that it's so cliché  
to tell you that every day  
I spend with you  
is the new best day of my life_

All the guests clapped along, waiting for permission to join them.

_Everyone watching us  
just turns away with disgust_

The rest of their dance was random yet elaborate, both busting out a life's worth of dance lessons—Riku from his mother, Ame from Master Hana.

_I cannot wait for a new improved way  
to let you know you're more to me  
than what I know how to say_

You're okay with the way this is going to be

_'cause this is going to be  
the best thing we've ever seen_

The chorus was done with much bouncing, kicking, turning, and handholding turns (use your imagination!).

_If anyone can make me a better person, you could!  
All I've got to say is  
I must have done something good_

The truth of the lyrics was evident in their eyes.

_You came along one day  
and you rearranged my life  
All I've got to say is  
I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

"We invite the parents to join in!" said Axel. Kip and Susan did their own fancy dancing, but were careful not to out-dance the newlyweds; Ansem and Granda danced to half the rhythm, being a couple of old folks.

_Well, maybe I'm just lucky  
'Cause it's hard to believe_

"Everybody dance!" Axel called cheerfully, "Don't mind if I do myself!" He grabbed Talni and dragged her out, being careful of the bun in her oven.

_Believe that somebody like you'd  
end up with someone like me_

"Amen," said Riku as they danced, "How did a punk like me ever get an angel like you?" She smiled lovingly at him and caressed his face.

"The same way I got you," she answered, "By going for a walk in the rain." Riku grinned, wrapped his arm around her waist, and plucked her off her feet to twirl her around; he vowed then and there, in the depths of his heart, that whatever happened, good or bad, he'd make darn sure it ended with him holding her.

_All I've got to say is  
I must have done something right_

For better or worse.

_I must have done something right!_

For now and forever.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
DON'T PANIC YET! Remember, I've still got an epilogue coming up for you!

Okay, the song is called "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K; I always imagined Riku and Ame dancing their wedding dance to this song, so that's why it appeared. Of course, two days after I handwrote it, Nickelback busted out their new sappy hit, "Never Gonna Be Alone." There was considerable conflict, but Relient K was first and won out. But they dance to that one, too, so it's gravy!

Axel's such a perv; there's really no hope for him. I realized while typing him that he's like Lee Jordan from Harry Potter whenever he did commentary for Quidditch games! LOL

And Yuna sings the Cascada version of "Truly Madly Deeply." I always imagined Ame taking the big march to that song, so it went through, too! And we all know Yuna rocks, right?

So, yeah; my first totally made-up wedding with almost NO originality whatsoever! I hope it went well; did you like it? Was it too short? Too long? Anything? Please offer me your comments as you await the SURPRISE ENDING TO HUNT FOR THE HEARTS!

I'll give y'all the big farewell speech for this story in the epilogue; until then, ta-ta!


	35. Epilogue: Miracle of Snow

Sadly, here is the actual final "chapter" of the story. But there's good news…Can you say SEQUEL? After all, I've got to do my annual Christmas fic, right? Boo-yah!

Anyway, thank you from the bottom of my sappy heart for all your support, your kind reviews, and for your exceeding patience in riding the Miyazaki wave with me! It was a bumpy ride, but we hung ten and came in to shore! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Domo arigato!

One more thing: This epilogue reveals that Ame is a Hanson fan! Mwahahahaha! Seriously, I have their Christmas CD, _Snowed In; _we've had it for years, so it's totally near and dear to my heart, like Hanson! (sigh) Oh, and it snows on the Islands as a special pre-Christmas treat!

* * *

_"Hip, hip, hooray for Christmas vacation!"_—Mavis Staples, _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ (it's the theme song)

* * *

**Epilogue: Miracle of Snow**  
_"That's what Christmas means to me, my love,"_ Ame sang at the top of her lungs, _"Christmas means to me, my love!"_

She was in the kitchen, helping her long-time maid Millie to prepare delicious yuletide treats for the family; Riku was out Christmas shopping with Aang, their five-year-old son. In the living room, Hanson were singing the praises of the season on their entertainment system.

"Here, Mommy!" piped Lenne, their eight-year-old daughter, "I colored the frosting for you!"

"Good job, sweetie!" Ame smiled back. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" gasped Lenne as she trotted off in her warm long-sleeved dress, her knee-length brown hair bouncing behind her.

"She looks more like you every day," Millie smiled. Ame blushed with happiness and fiddled with her ponytail.

Lenne skipped to the Japanese-style foyer/shoe space, where the front door was; she was still humming to the music with a hereditary, happy pale pink blush when she swung the door open.

"Hi!" she chirped with her eyes happily closed, "Can I he—" She opened her eyes and stopped short, her blue orbs widening and her blush deepening.

A thirteen-year-old boy was standing there in the rarely-fallen snow, wearing a thick yet slimming black winter coat with a long horizontal-striped scarf around his neck (gold and dark red) and snowflakes settling on his brownish-gold hair with a ready laugh in his sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello, princess," he said in a very princely voice, "Is your mother at home?" Lenne was surprised; he had a strange accent!

"Oh!" she snapped out of it, "Oh, yes! Please come in!"

"Thank you," he smiled and stepped in, "You're very kind."

"You can take off your shoes in here," she directed, unable to keep her eyes off him, "There's a coat rack in the living room. Millie's making hot cocoa! Would you like some?"

"I'd love some!" he beamed with a sparkling smile. Lenne blushed with wide eyes again.

"I-I'll take you to my mom now," she stammered, holding his wrist. He chuckled another thank you.

"Mom?" Lenne called.

"Yes, honey?" Ame responded. Lenne pressed her hands together with an embarrassed red face and bowed her head.

"There's someone here to see you!" she said profusely. Ame came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, really? Who--?" she started to say, but froze in her tracks. Lenne stared curiously at her mother; the boy gave Ame a soft, fond smile. Ame covered her mouth with one hand as tears crept into her eyes.

"Long time no see," he said affectionately, "Miss Water."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Gosh, I can just _hear_ all you fangirls crying and squealing with shock and joy! Seriously, I can! Yeesh! Come on; you must have at least suspected I'd do something like this!

And don't worry; I won't be away for long. I'm already working on my first-ever KINGDOM HEARTS CHRISTMAS STORY! It's gonna rock, I just know it! Now, then…

Yes, Lenne was named after Riku's beloved departed babysitter, Lenne (who is the Lenne from Final Fantasy, which most of you know). Aang was named after Avatar Aang from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, obviously.

And did y'all notice Christopher Robin's scarf? (whispering) _Gryffindor colors!_ (wink)

That's it for this time, and unfortunately, that's also it for this story. I'm kinda sad to end it, but all stories must end sometime. Besides, I've got other ideas to put into writing! I'm working on what I hope will be a butt-kicking Christmas fic! I've written one Christmas story before, for Teen Titans. Any fans of such are by all means welcome to read it! I've also written a parody of a Weird Al Christmas song in the style of Organization 13. It's pretty funny, I think.

So…yeah. I hope you'll enjoy my other works and I hope you'll return for my first Kingdom Hearts Christmas adventure! (Only it won't actually be an adventure, just really fun!)

Until then, you have my thoughts, my love, and my prayers…and this complimentary plate of cookies! (bowing humbly) Thank you all from my heart for your support. Please regard me kindly.

Affectionately Yours,  
-samuraistar =^.^= (mrow)


End file.
